Revenge is sweet
by restria
Summary: Epilogue uploaded! My first fanfic. Sesshoumaru and rin love each other but will not express it. Sessh will reject her love for she is a human. What will happen when Rin decides to take revenge? Will Sesshoumaru be forgiven? R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: God Knows

'_Italics'--_ Thoughts

'_**Bold**'--_ Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS -- Emphasis

This is my first fanfic, so people bite me.I hope all of you will like it (Cross my fingers) … Heh heh… I wish I could own Inuyasha. Unfortunately I don't! Plz R&R!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Sugoi.. These flowers are beautiful'_. Rin held onto the blue flower and placed it behind her left ear. _'Hmm.. I think I should get some flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama to welcome him back'_. Rin had been following her Lord Sesshoumaru for eleven years now. She had always enjoyed being Sesshoumaru's companion and travelling with him. Nothing changed between them until today .

Rin, still a child at heart, had grown up to be ravishingly beautiful. Her once short ebony wavy hair was now long, reaching to slightly lower than her hips and letting the wind caress her locks of hair freely. She had given up on the ridiculous ponytail at the side of the head when she was thirteen. She was now as tall as her lord, just a couple of inches shorter than him. Her body had fully developed. Her bosoms were not too big and not too small, but just nice for her. Her curves were voluptuous which would draw every man's attention. In all she was perfectly gorgeous. Her face had lost all the child-like features, replacing string features of a woman. Her chocolate brown orbs however were still the same, always full of life, happiness and warmth.

In these eleven years, Rin started to develop feelings for her lord unknowingly. She wanted to be more than a companion to him. However, she knew her lord wouldn't accept her for she was just a pathetic human. She then vowed to keep her feelings to herself and love him from afar.

Rin was now sitting with Jaken, her guardian and friend at the flower field. "Jaken-sama, when will Sesshoumaru-sama return?", she asked the short toad demon, turning her head to face him. "How would I know you brat! Now get into the palace before you get yourself into trouble! Sesshoumaru-sama will kill me if something happens to you!". Giggling a little, Rin got up to her feet. "Hai Jaken", she skipped back to the palace, humming some tune she had made up.

'_Why does Sesshoumaru-sama always leave me behind with this human brat!'. _Jaken had been following Sesshoumaru faithfully for more than a century already. Life had always been boring for him whenever he was travelling with Sesshoumaru. However things started to change eleven years ago when Rin came along. The green youkai had always been nagging and yelling at the human child ever since then. Rin loved teasing him, snatching his staff away from him and hit his head continuously. Both of them would never stop bickering at each other. They would begin their petty argument whenever they get a chance to. Though they didn't get along most of the time, both of them had mutual respect for each other. Jaken wouldn't admit it, but he had grown fond of the child over the years.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was now patrolling in his borders. He would usually bring his servant, Jaken along with him during patrols. However it was different this time. He had asked Jaken to stay at the palace, running errands for him. He didn't want Jaken with him this time, firstly because he was too damn irritating. Secondly was because he needed to think. Think about what you might ask. He needed to think about Rin. Yes, Rin.

Sesshoumaru hadn't known the reason why he had let the human child to stick with him. He had revived her using tenseiga, the sword made by his father's fang, when she was seven. Hell, he didn't even know why he revived her in the first place. Ever since he revived her she had been following him loyally until now.

He wouldn't admit it to others, but he had grown fond of the girl. He was so used to her scent of wildflowers. He was so used to hearing her laughter. He was so used to her ridiculous questions and doubts. He was so used to her presence to sum-up!

He used to be her protector and always treated her as his own when she was younger. However, ever since she started developing to be a young lady, his feelings for her had changed. He could NEVERtake his eyes off her now. He couldn't help but to notice her beauty each time he lays his eyes on her. He could NEVER be near her now! Each time she is near him, he had to resist the urge to pull her close to him and hold her. He had been avoiding her recently just because of this.

Sesshoumaru had to admit that his young ward had grown up to a beautiful woman. She had lots of suitors, both demons and humans. He knew that his ward did not accept any of them, which he was thankful for. The thought of her being with another male made him sick to the pits of his stomach. _'She belongs to no one except me! Rin is mine and mine alone!'_

Wait a minute. Did he just say Rin was his? He started growling on the statement he just made. _'No. Never. I will NOT follow Chich-ue's footsteps! I will not mate a human!' _He started to increase his pace, back to his palace, his home. He had lots of errands to run back at his palace. Well, not 'lots' though but some. The only reason why he wanted to return back to his palace was because he needed to see Rin so badly. However, sad to say he wouldn't admit it.

'_I have lots of things to do back at the palace. I have to get back home fast'._

'_**LIAR. You don't have things to do in the palace. You are just dying to see Rin**'_, his conscience snapped.

'_I'm not dying to see her dammit!'_

'_**Do not lie Sesshoumaru. You know it too well. You do want to see her. Admit it**'_

'_Shut up. This Sesshoumaru has nothing to admit. I have not lied to admit the truth. I only speak the truth'_

He had reached his palace soon after while arguing with his conscience in his head. He was walking back to his chamber as Rin chased him with a handful of flowers. However he was too busy arguing with himself that he didn't catch Rin chasing him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Welcome back!" Hearing Rin's lively voice brought him back to reality.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's all for this chapter! Plz send me your views abt this chappie or if you want me to continue writing.. Plz Plz review alright!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: God Knows

'_Italics'--_ Thoughts

'_**Bold**'--_ Conscience

Hey hey hey! I'm back. I had been busy for the past few days so I couldn't update. I was glad that I had some pleasant reviews. Thank you a lot. I hope I won't disappoint you people. Keep your reviews coming in. Anyways this is chapter two for you! R & R. Onegai!

Disclaimers: I wish I could own Inuyasha. Unfortunately I don't!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Welcome back!" Rin panted after the short sprint from the library where she had been busy reading. She was holding flowers of various colours in her hand which she had collected from the flower field in the afternoon earlier. She had immediately grabbed hold of the flowers and ran towards Sesshoumaru's chambers once her lord's arrival was announced. While running to her destination, she spotted her beautiful lord walking towards his private chamber. She had increased her speed to get to him.

Rin presented the flowers to Sesshoumaru for his return. She was in a high spirits knowing that her lord had returned from his patrols. Though she was puzzled on why he did not bring Jaken along this time, she did not question her lord as she respected his decision. Sesshoumaru accepted the flowers from her, holding them in his left hand (Yes left hand. It got regenerated).

"How did your patrol come along Sesshoumaru-sama? Did you slay any demons? How many did you slay? How did—"

"Nothing happened during my patrol Rin", Sesshoumaru interrupted her questions, forcing his eyes shut. He would not let himself to get lost by staring into her beautiful orbs.

'_I have to get her out of my sight before I do something stupid to her'_

'_**You do want her really badly don't you? You do want to do something stupid to her don't you?'**_

'_Shut up!'_

Frowning at the moment, Sesshoumaru was able to shut the voice of his conscience while Rin seemed to be puzzled by Sesshoumaru's action. _'Why did he shut his eyes? Why is he frowning? Is he ill? Did I do something to displease him?' _Rin was now concerned and anxious. She was worried that he was ill. She was also worried that he was angry at her. "Sesshoumaru -sama? Are you not well? Did I do anything to make you angry?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly and stared straight at Rin. _'Damn she's beautiful! I have to get back to my chambers immediately before I lose my composure!' _"No Rin, I'm not ill and you didn't do anything to displease this Sesshoumaru. If there's nothing more Rin, then this Sesshoumaru shall get back to his chambers". He walked past her to his chambers leaving a disappointed Rin. She was looking forward to spending time with her lord after his return, but he didn't seem keened to. _'Maybe he's tired from his patrol. I guess I have to look for Sesshoumaru-sama later!'. _With that she ran all the way back to her chambers to prepare for her bath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm I really need a bath. I reek of soil after spending me whole afternoon at the flower field!" Rin was preparing for her bath in her chambers after her encounter with her lord. She was still wondering of her lord's weird behaviour a while ago. That was when a thought hit her head hard, "Oh Kami! I think Sesshoumaru-sama is displeased with my scent! That was why he acted weird just now!". Upon realising this, she got upset. She then immediately grabbed a brand new kimono which she laid on her bed and the basket of wildflowers and ran all the way to the hot spring. _'I have to cleanse myself before I displease Sesshoumaru-sama again'._

The spring wasn't that far from the palace. It was within the palace's ground, hidden behind the flower garden and abundant of tall trees. It took her less than five minutes to reach there. Rin neatly placed her new kimono under an old tree. She walked towards the spring and inhaled the fresh air. She smiled to herself and grabbed a handful of wildflowers from the basket she was holding and scattered them into the spring. Flowers had always been her life, especially wildflowers. She inhaled the air again, this time with the scent of wildflowers flooding her nostrils. She had always loved the scent of wildflowers.

Rin stared at her reflection in the water and then a thought came into her mind. _'If I am pretty and beautiful like all the other men claimed me to be, then why doesn't milord notice me?'_. She frowned a little and sighed. _'How I wish he notices me and claims me to be his mate. I know it's a dream that will never come true. So I should just stop wishing for it'._

'_**How would you know if it is a dream that never comes true if you don't try?**',_ a voice in her head asked her.

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'_**I'm you Rin. Your conscience. Now tell me. How would you know if it is a dream that never comes true if you don't try?**'_

'_Because I know my lord will never fall in love with a lowly human like me. He despises my kind'._

'_**You won't know if you try. Perhaps he loves you too?**'_

'_Sesshoumaru-sama loves me? Hah! That will never happen even if hell breaks loose!'_

'_**What you believe is what you'll achieve Rin. Try to—**'_

'_Shut up will you! You don't understand! I'm not going to lift my hopes for you! HE WILL NEVER LOVE ME BACK GET IT! Now get out of my head!'_

'_**Ok ok… I'll be gone for now, but I'll be back. Think of what I've said to you**'_, the voice disappeared from her head with a pop.

She sighed again, this time louder than the first one. She knew no matter how much she tried to get her lord's to love her; it will be a futile attempt. Besides, things were worse now that he had been avoiding her for some unknown reasons. Although he was drifting further away from her, she always made an effort to meet him and present him with flowers or start a conversation with him.

Dropping her thoughts of Sesshoumaru, Rin untied her sash and let it fall onto the ground. She pulled the blue kimono she was wearing down her milky shoulders and letting it fall on the ground as well. Sighing once more she dipped her legs in the water and sank in, in the attempt to cover her curvaceous body. She laid her head on a rock and adjusted herself to a comfortable position. Closing her eyes Rin started humming, oblivious to the world. Never did she know that there was a presence behind the trees watching her every move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and leaned against the door. He closed his eyes calming himself by taking deep breaths. However he shot his open as soon as he saw Rin in his mind smiling at him. "Damn her! Why do I always see her in my mind!". He nearly lost control of himself just now when he was with Rin. He wanted her really badly in his arms. The way she smiled at him a while ago, made his insides melt. She looked so ravishingly stunning even when she looked worried that he was not feeling well or she did something to displease him. On top of all of that, her scent was so intoxicating which drove him mad!

Sesshoumaru headed towards his bed and sat on it. _'Why am I feeling this towards her? Why can't I look into her eyes for long?'_

'_**Because you love her! Because you are afraid that you'll lose yourself in her eyes if you look into them!**'_

'_Shut up and get the hell out of my head! This Sesshoumaru does not love her! She is nothing more than a low— Grr…'_

'_**Yes? What is she again? Lowly human? I want to hear you say that! I dare you to!**'_

'_Who are you to order me around! This Sesshoumaru will not be ordered around!'_

'_**If you've forgotten, I am you Sesshoumaru. So I have the right to order you around. Sigh**'_

Sesshoumaru shook his head to shut the irritating voice and held his face in his hands. "I think I am going crazy already. I shall take a bath to relax my mind". After having a raging war between himself and his conscience, he decided to relax himself by taking a bath at the hot spring nearby. The one and only reason for the bath was to take his mind off his ward. Besides he needed a bath to cleanse himself after his two week patrol around the Western borders.

As he was about to leave his chambers, Jaken barged into his chambers wobbling his way to Sesshoumaru. "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! Welcome back home! This lowly servant of yours has done what you've asked him to milord. All of the—" "Shut up Jaken. Leave before this Sesshoumaru claims your head PERSONALLY" Jaken's eyes widened at this statement and squawked. "H-hai Sesshoumaru-sama". He wobbled all the way out again. _'Remind me to kill that damn toad if he barges in the room without knocking again'_. Growling slightly Sesshoumaru glided his way to the hot spring.

'_I wonder what Rin is doing right now. Grr… Why do I bother! What she does is none of my concern'. _Dismissing his thoughts,Sesshoumaru walked briskly to the hot spring. _'The faster I get to the spring, the faster I can get that wench out of my head!'_ Or so he thought. However he realized he was totally wrong when he got a glimpse what was before him. There in the pool was Rin, fully naked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies! That's the end of chapter two. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Send me in your reviews. Thanks again to the people who review:

**Lov ya 4 eva **

**HawkAngel XD**

**hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever**

Glad you liked my first chapter. Hope you like my second too! Ok see you pple soon. Jane!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: 

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: God Knows

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS -- Emphasis

Whoa back again! Ok this is third chappie. Sorry for taking a looong time to update... I'm a busy woman…so can't be helped! Anyways I spent my whole night writing this one. Kinda glad that you liked the second chapter. But I'm still disappointed……Why were there little reviews! I'm so sad…:-( Anyways, people who reviewed, thank you a lot again. Don't worry, your name will be mentioned below again. Hope you like my third chapter. Please, please, PUH-LEEEEASE read and review. Ok ok! I shan't keep you waiting. Go on and read.

Disclaimers: How many times do I say it! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA DAMMIT!

* * *

Chapter Three:

His eyes widened on seeing Rin in the spring. She was the last person Sesshoumaru had wanted to see, let alone naked. He knew it was right of him to leave the area, but his body wasn't functioning at the moment. For once in his entire life, his body disobeyed his commands. He stood rooted to the ground watching Rin's every move. She wasn't making it easier for him when she started humming.

'_Damn that wench! Why does she have such effect on me! How I wish I could kill her right now!'. _Sesshoumaru cursed the girl over and over again. His eyes fixated on her, getting aroused every time he reminded himself that she was naked. His heart skipped a beat when Rin opened her eyes, revealing her chocolate brown hues with so much innocence in them. A dazzling smile was drawn on her face making Sesshoumaru's knees go weak. Her scent which was teasing him was not making it any better! _'Why does she hold so much innocence in those damned eyes of hers that makes my demon blood boil! Why in the name of seven hells must she smile that makes this Sesshoumaru…go weak? And…and why does she smell so…good! Rin…you're making this so hard for this Sesshoumaru to resist you'._

Sesshoumaru had to prevent the gasp which was forming in his throat when Rin rose up from the pool. He had to admit to himself that she had a figure that any man would die for. He let his eyes roam about the body of the goddess before him, memorising each and every curve of her body. His eyes then stopped at her full grown breasts staring at it hungrily. By now he was totally aroused. He could feel his manhood hardening. His demon blood was threatening him to take control of his body. Oh, how he would wish to ravish her body and make her his. _'WHAT?' _Sesshoumaru widened his eyes at this thought and shook his head. _'This Sesshoumaru will not take a human as a mate. I will not walk on the same path as chichi-ue!'._

The thought of his father was not making him feel any better. He continued staring at Rin as she slipped herself into a brand new kimono. Part of him was thankful that she had finally covered herself, while another part of him was dreadful. She looked breathtakingly beautiful in the brand new kimono. It was midnight blue in colour with flower embroidery on it. It made her look elegant and…sexy. Sesshoumaru just gaped at the sight of her as he scrutinized her whole: Her hair was wet and let down free to dry. Her chocolate brown orbs were glistening with laughter and joy in them. Her kimono was hugging her body and showing all her curves.

He leapt from his position to the top of an oak tree when Rin walked in his direction. She disappeared behind the trees, walking back to the palace. He landed on the ground graciously walking towards the spring when Rin got out of sight. Stopping at the edge of the pool, he stared at his reflection formed in the pool. He closed his eyes breathing in the air, with the scent of wildflowers, the scent of…Rin. Images of Rin in the spring naked flashed through his mind made him shoot his eyes open. Just at that thought made him aroused.

"Rin, how can you do this to me? Why do you hold so much power on this Sesshoumaru, the Great Lord of the Western Lands?", he wondered aloud subconsciously. Sesshoumaru took deep breaths to calm himself. By now he was calm enough to keep his demon blood in place. _'I have to calm my mind and my muscles… and get Rin out of my mind for now'. _Sighing heavily, Sesshoumaru undressed himself and got into the water to rinse himself, both mind and soul, and body.

* * *

Rin fell backwards on her bed once she got into her bed chamber after her bath. She was feeling so good and full of life after the relaxing bath. "Hmm… I wonder what Sesshoumaru-sama is doing now. I want to spend my time with him. Maybe I should ask him to have dinner with me later", she muttered to herself. With this she got up from her bed and went to her lord's chamber to find him.

Rin was now standing in front of her lord's chambers. She was a little nervous for god knows why. However she did not hesitate any further and knocked gently on the door.

There was no response.

She knocked again this time calling out Sesshoumaru's name. Again there was no response.

Rin opened the door hesitantly and move into her lord's chamber. She gaped in awe at the sight of Sesshoumaru's chamber. This was the first time she was in her lord's chamber.

It was nothing like hers! Her lord's room was twice as big as hers. The gold curtains were drawn close preventing the dying ray of sun to seep through the windows. The bed was at the far end which was big enough to accommodate four people. The silk bedspread maroon in colour, was in position without creases. There was also a big shelf of books at the corner of the chamber, with a study table next to it. Several exquisite paintings were hung in the chamber, one of which showed an inuyoukai howling at the crescent moon on the top of a cliff.

Rin knew that all the furniture in the Taiyoukai's chamber were all costly, made of the highest quality of material. She spun around once, to take the picturesque private chamber of Sesshoumaru's, slightly taken aback to know that his room was well furnished.

She then started to walk towards Sesshoumaru's study table. She had to admit that the study table was unsightly. There were a few parchments lying on the table unattended, along with some books scattered. Rin frowned at this and decided to take the initiative to clean up the small mess on the table.

After arranging the items on the table, Rin idled around Lord Sesshoumaru's chamber. _'Hmm… I wonder where he is and why is he taking so long'. _She was just lazing around when the door of the chamber slid opened. Turning towards the door, she gasped when she saw the person standing there. _'Se—Sesshoumaru-sama…'_

* * *

"Rin", he called out. "What are you doing in my chamber? Have I not told you that you are not to enter my chamber without my knowledge?", Sesshoumaru asked in a deep expressionless voice. Though keeping the calm look outside, Sesshoumaru was having another raging war within himself.

'_What is she doing here! Must she always appear in my presence!'_

'_**You sure don't want to see her Sesshoumaru? I thought you wanted to see her?**'_

'…'

'_**I see. You are in love with her aren't you Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands? **'_

'_For once and for all…This Sesshoumaru is NOT in love with that wench! I will not love her for she is a mortal!'_

'_**So are you saying that you'll take her if she is a demon?**'_

'_Grrrrr… Do not put words in my mouth! Now I would appreciate if you would stop being irritating and get out of my head for good!'_

'_**-Sigh- You're stubborn aren't you! I'm trying to help you Sesshoumaru.**'_

'_No you are not helping me at all. Get the hell out of my head at once. I do not want to hear from you again! Am I understood?'_

'_**Fine, do as you like! I shall be gone for good! You are going to regret your action sooner or later and then you'll realise how important I am to you! Goodbye! –POP-**'_

'_Finally he's gone'_

Sesshoumaru forced his amber orbs back on Rin waiting for her to answer. "I do not repeat myself Rin". Rin stared at him and fidgeted a little under his heated gaze. "I…I came into your chamber to…to find for you". Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow at the statement she made. Then she continued, "I actually came here…to… ask you if you would join me for dinner later. I thought of spending my time with you today for…I miss you milord".

Sesshoumaru notice the blush creeping up to her cheeks. _'She looks cute when she blushes', _he smirked inwardly. He could sense the anxiety radiating from her and hear her rapid heartbeat. He averted his attention ahead of Rin, lost in his thoughts for quite some time, thinking of how to handle the situation, until he heard Rin's voice again.

"Please milord. You being able to spend time with me will mean so much to me. It had been a little too long since we spent time together", Rin pleaded him with her puppy eyes filled with so much hope.

He knew he had to surrender to her request, now that she had used her most lethal weapon on him—puppy eyes. Sesshoumaru could never say 'no' to Rin if she used her puppy eyes on him. He stifled a sigh and forced himself to look at her again.

'_It's only a dinner. Nothing more than a dinner'. _He convinced himself. "Hn", was all he said to her.

Rin perked up at hearing his response. _'Yes. He agreed to me!'. _She was so delighted on hearing the answer that she ran up to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around his nape, squealing in joy.

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes. It took all of his might to stop himself from shuddering at Rin's touch and returning her hug. _'Control yourself Sesshoumaru!'_, his mind yelled at him. Man, how he wished time will stop now and remain like this forever.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin promise this will be my last time requesting for such silly things!". Suddenly, snapping out from her joy, she realised what she was doing.

She was…HUGGING Sesshoumaru-sama!

Rin gasped and pulled away from him. She studied his impassive face to figure out if he was angry with her. _'He is obviously angry dammit! You hugged him! Quickly apologise to him before he turns down the dinner invitation!'_, she chided herself. She got onto her knees and lowered her head to the ground and offered her apology repetitively.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! I didn't mean to hug you. Rin didn't know what came over her just now. Rin is sorry. Please don't be an—"

"Rin. Do not come into this Sesshoumaru's chamber without his permission again. Am I understood?" he asked, interrupting her.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama", she answered nervously. "Rin shall make her leave now. I hope to see milord later", with that she excused herself and exited his chamber.

* * *

There you go, Chapter three. I hope you like this chapter (Cross my fingers and hope to die) I will try my very best to update my story as soon as possible. Send me your reviews. I need to know what you feel about my story! It's only a click away you know! To the people who reviewed, THANK YOU:

**Lov ya 4 eva **

**HawkAngel XD**

**hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever**

**animelover930**

I am still working on the fourth chapter. I'll try my best to keep my chappies interesting so that I won't disappoint you people! Please gimme your support and encouragement to keep me going…Again…I'm just a beginner, so sue me! Heh heh! Ok gotta go... see you soon! Ja-ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS -- Emphasis

Hello hello hello! So here I am with my fourth chapter. Sorry for keeping all of you waiting for this chappie... It takes time to write you know! Lols… Anyways I'm very very very happy that all of ya like my third chapter. Thanks for giving me your support! I would like thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter. Names will be mentioned below later. Oh yes I wanna thank Freaky Crazer for giving me the exact age of Sesshoumaru. Ok that's all for now… I shan't keep you waiting. Go on and read. AND REMEMBER: REVIEW AFTER READING!

**Disclaimers: Sigh…… Do I really have to say? I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

He watched his ward leave his chamber. Upon hearing the door shut, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took in Rin's scent which was still lingering in his room. _'Rin… I want you. I need you'. _Going through the day's event, he came to realise that he would not be able to keep his demon blood in place any longer. _'My rein will snap soon. I have to do something before that happens'. _

He walked towards the bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. Questions and thoughts about Rin were swarming through his head. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realise that he was late for dinner. He got back to reality when he heard someone knocking the door. Sesshoumaru breathed in the scent he knew very well by now- wildflowers…_ 'Rin'_

"Sesshoumaru-sama? D…dinner is ready milord", he heard Rin call him.

He could smell her nervousness and her inconstant heartbeat. He smirked knowing this. Sesshoumaru pushed himself up from his bed and steadied himself. He then took a slow deep breath to regain his calmness and his stoic mask, and walked smoothly towards the door. He opened the door only to see the angel he was yearning for before him.

Rin let out a startled gasp. She hadn't expected him to suddenly open the door and stand in front of her. _'He is beautiful, just like the Gods'_, she thought. She continued staring at him captivated by his beauty and then slowly her lips turned upwards, forming a genuine smile. Her smile caused Sesshoumaru to catch his breath. "Greetings milord! I was afraid you have forgotten about you having dinner with me… So I came up to…inform you".

Sesshoumaru realised the smile turned into a frown when she mentioned about him forgetting dinner they were supposed to have together. _'How can this Sesshoumaru forget the date with you?'_. He bit his tongue when he realised what he had just thought. _'Date? Where did that come from!'. _Though annoyed at himself for his stupid thoughts, he kept the stoic mask on his face betraying no emotions.

"We shall proceed to the dining hall", with that said he glided to the dining hall with Rin trailing behind him.

* * *

Once in the dining hall, Sesshoumaru immediately took his seat. He inwardly cursed Rin for the umpteenth time of the day, for taking a seat next to him on his left. He could feel himself drowning in Rin's scent. Gritting his teeth and taking in few very deep breaths he managed to control himself. 

Rin did not seem to notice this, but knew something was wrong when her lord closed his eyes tight. Rin placed her small hand on top of his that was on the table. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you alright? You seem to be…odd the whole day. Are you unwell milord?".

Her touch on his hand sent electric waves through him causing all his organs in his body to malfunction. He immediately shot open his eyes and looked into Rin's concerned eyes. _'How can you do this to me Rin? How can you give me pain and pleasure both at the same time? You are killing me bit by bit'._

Sesshoumaru stared at her intently, piercing through her soul. "Sesshoumaru-sama? A-are you alright?", she started again, now removing her hand from his, waving it in front of him. This seemed to bring him back to reality. "Yes Rin. I'm alright", he said shifting his gaze from her to the food in front of him which had been served to him.

Both of them ate in silence. Usually Rin would start a conversationHowever she didn't this time. She was deep in her own thoughts.

'_What is wrong with him? He's behaving weird. He's always staring at me as if he finds me…captivating'. _Seven shades of red were painted on her cheeks at this thought. _'What the hell am I thinking! He'll find me anything except that'._

Rin was staring at her food just to hide the blush formed on her cheeks from Sesshoumaru. She ate her food silently, glancing at Sesshoumaru surreptitiously.

However little did she know that Sesshoumaru was playing along with her. He had noticed the blush on her cheeks and caught her looking at him secretly by the corner of her eyes. He smirked inwardly mischievously. _'Let's bring this game up a notch'._

"Why are you blushing Rin? And why are you looking at me by the corner of your eyes? Is there something you wish to let this Sesshoumaru know Rin?

Hearing this Rin choked on the meat she was chewing and started coughing. She quickly grasped the tumbler of water from the table and gulped the water down her throat. Sesshoumaru nearly laughed out loud, but he bit his tongue before he could do so. He was pleased with Rin's reaction.

"N-no, nothing milord. I-I…Rin is not hiding ANYTHING from you my lord", Rin stuttered an answer after she regained her composure.

"This Sesshoumaru did not ask if you were HIDING something from him. I just asked if there was something you WISHED to let me know". Hell Sesshoumaru was enjoying this game!

"O-oh… there's n-nothing I have to let you know milord", she whispered. Her heart was throbbing against her ribs and her anxiety increased when she caught Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes.

"Then why do I hear your heartbeat racing and why did you stutter when answering my question? Unless…there's really something you're hiding from this Sesshoumaru".

Her heart skipped a beat hearing this. _'I'm going to die tonight. He's going to find out that I love him! Kami-sama save me'. _She averted her gaze from Sesshoumaru to the table.

Sesshoumaru knew he hit the nail on the head when he heard the skip in her heartbeat. Though enjoying the interrogation, he was indeed curious what Rin was hiding from him. He studied her every features carefully. Then suddenly his mind went back to what happened at the spring earlier in the evening, forgetting his curiosity while Rin decided to take this untimely moment to look at Sesshoumaru.

'_Dammit! Why must she look at me now! God…She…she looks beautiful even when she's anxious. I wonder if she would feel as good as her looks'_. Sesshoumaru gulped silently fantasizing Rin with him in bed. His demon blood started to kick his insides demanding him to free them. He felt the hardening ache of desire. It throbbed within his hakama.

Rin widened her eyes in surprise when she saw emotions playing across her lord's face. First it seemed he was stunned, then it was as if he was in a daze and then it was…agony? This was the first time she had seen Sesshoumaru showing EMOTIONS! "Anou…Sesshoumaru-sama daijobou?"

Reality finally sank into Sesshoumaru when Rin asked him if he was alright. He looked away from her and got to his feet immediately. "I've had enough for dinner. If there's nothing else, then I shall retire to my chamber for the night". Without looking at her he strode back to his chamber.

* * *

Rin let out her breath slowly which she had been holding for quite some time. _'Sesshoumaru-sama is REALLY weird today. How I wish he would share his thoughts with me…which I know it would never happen sigh'. _She slowly got up from her seat and idly walked to her chamber. She slid open her door and got in. Closing the door gently, Rin sighed and walked to the veranda which was connected to her chamber and looked up the sky. 

The night was still young, with stars shimmering in the sky. The moon gave out its light, shining down on Rin's angelic face. She smiled subconsciously at the moon, which reminded her of Sesshoumaru. _'Sesshoumaru-sama, do you know you are much more beautiful than the moon in the sky? You are God milord. My God to worship. How I wish you notice me…'_

'_**Isn't it obvious Rin? He always notices you! Go and confess to him how you feel about him!**'_. Rin placed her right hand on her forehead and shook her head when she heard her conscience voice out. _'Here we go again… Won't you let me be in peace?'_

'_**Hey! I'm trying to help you here woman! Now listen to me. GO TO SESSHOUMARU AND CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS TO HIM!**'_, her conscience yelled at her.

'_It's not as easy as you think. What if he rejects me? Then…then things between us wouldn't be the same! What if he sends me away after knowing I love him?'_

'_**Well no harm trying. You may not know, he may be feeling the same way as you. Go for it.**'_

'_But what if he rejects my love? Rejects me?'_

'_**We will think of something else then. For now believe in yourself and tell him you love him.**'_

She sighed a little and walked to her wardrobe to get a night robe. "If only I can tell him how I feel about him…", she whispered sadly.

Taking off her kimono, she slipped into a pale pink night robe. She walked towards her bed and lay down, getting herself into a comfortable position. Her mind was still replaying on what happened during dinner. The emotions, her lord had shown…what was the cause for them? Was it her? Though cracking her head to figure that out, she still couldn't get the possible answers to her question.

Sighing in defeat, Rin looked up at the moon again. "Sesshoumaru-sama", she whispered. With that she fell into a deep slumber thinking of her beloved Sesshoumaru.

* * *

That's the end of chapter four. Chapter five will be brought to you soon probably next week. I'm still working on it… For now that's it. Ok this is for the people who reviewed. Thank you lots and lots. I shall try not to disappoint you in this and the upcoming chapters. 

**Lov ya 4 eva **

**HawkAngel XD**

**hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever**

**Darktemp**

**SonicFreak**

**Freaky Crazer**

**Odi et amo**

**VcChick**

Ok that's all folks… See you next week ne? Oh yes.. Plz review for this chappie okies? It's only a button away... hehe... Ja-ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS -- Emphasis

Heh heh! I'm back just as I promised you… ok this is Chapter five for you people. The longest I have written so far! Phew! Took me lots of time you know! Ok I have to warn you that there is lemon in this chapter. So don't yell at me for not warning you people ok! This is the first time writing lemon though. So… if it's not up to your standard plz forgive me ok! Oh yes another reminder for you people… READ AND REVIEW! Onegai! Shan't disturb you now… Go on and read!

**Disclaimers: Nah… I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his study table looking through his parchments after dinner. His eyebrows were creased in concentration, staring at them. Despite his attempt to concentrate, his mind still went back to his young lady. He cursed himself for agreeing to have dinner with her.

If he hadn't, he wouldn't have to face her beautiful face.

If he hadn't, he wouldn't have to take in her sweet scent.

If he hadn't, he wouldn't have lost himself in her chocolate brown orbs.

And if he hadn't, he wouldn't have shown his emotions to her!

Man, how he hated himself now! He dropped his head onto the table, wondering since when he had gotten weak. _'Since I took Rin in!',_ he snarled at himself

He had remembered how much he had desired her during dinner. He had remembered how beautiful Rin looked at the spring. Suddenly he lifted his head from the table, eyes wide opened. _'What is she doing here now!'. _

He had caught Rin's scent moving towards his chamber. After a few moments he heard her knocking his door. Sesshoumaru inhaled before he answered her. "Yes Rin you may enter". The door slid opened and Rin came in.

He resisted the gasp which was forming in his throat when he saw her. He subconsciously got up from his seat; his eyes still fixed on her and moved to the font of his study table. He was holding onto the table for support afraid that his knees would give way.

Rin, standing at the doorway, looked gorgeous! Her ebony hair was fanned around her shoulders, her chocolate brown orbs looking out at his direction hypnotising him. Her night robe was slightly out of place, revealing her chest and her cleavage. Her lips were pulled into a seductive smirk. Her scent of wildflowers was drugging him as he took it in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama", Rin called out in a low and smooth voice. "I cannot sleep because I am scared", she purred in a mocking tone, while she walked towards Sesshoumaru slowly. "Is it ok for me to sleep with you tonight milord?", she asked stopping one foot away from him.

She lifted her index finger and placed it on his chest. Slowly circling around him, Rin dragged her finger along his chest, left arm and then his back making Sesshoumaru shudder. She smirked at his reaction. She stopped by his right side and tiptoed. She brought her lips to his elf-like ear. "Please milord", she purred.

Sesshoumaru shuddered again when he felt her breath on his ear. He took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. Unfortunately it wasn't working. "Rin, you cannot sleep with this Sesshoumaru. You're too old to…sleep with me", he answered her while trying to keep his demon blood in place.

"Too old to sleep with you milord? Are you sure? Oh well if that's the case then… it's ok", Rin whispered into his ear and then finally tracing his ear with her tongue. Sesshoumaru knew he was losing the battle against himself. As she was about to walk away, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, pressing her against his chest. She gasped in surprise. His lips came down on hers in a hot, hard kiss that drove the breath from his lungs.

LEMON: LEMON: LEMON: LEMON: LEMON: LEMON

He bit onto Rin's lower lip demanding entrance to her mouth. She complied and opened her mouth. Sesshoumaru plunged his tongue into her moist cavern keen to taste her. At the first intoxicating taste of her, Sesshoumaru was lost. His one and only attempt at stopping his demon blood from kicking his insides shattered into a million desire tipped shards. Without breaking the kiss, he carried her and walked to his bed. He gently laid her on the bed and got on top of her.

Rin had her hands on his chest. They made their way down to his sash untying it and then made their way underneath his haori slipping it off. Sesshoumaru moaned when he felt Rin's small hand roving around his body. He left her mouth and showered her with hot wet kisses as he made his way down her neck.

He untied her night robe and pushed it open, revealing her flawless body. He took in the sight of her. He studied her every features of her body. The moonlight spilling through the window caught her hair and gilded it, and also causing her face to glow.

His eyes moved down to her breasts, watching them moving up and down as Rin breathed unevenly. Her pink nipples, looking lusciously delicious, were taunting him. His eyes moved lower to her flat stomach and then down to the black curls between her thighs. Desire pulsed through him making him ache and need.

He then moved up and trailed open mouth kisses on both of her shoulders making Rin moan. Satisfied with her response, Sesshoumaru nuzzled his nose in her hair taking in her scent of wildflowers mixed with arousal.

His ability to breathe melted away when he felt the tip of Rin's tongue came in contact with his left nipple. The warm wet tip of her tongue scalded him. He shivered in response. She flicked her tongue against his nipple several time tugging at it with her teeth till it got hard. Arousal hardened his body and saturated his senses.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He needed to take her. NOW!

He untied his hakama and got in between Rin's thighs. He positioned his manhood just outside her entrance rubbing it up and down her folds. Rin responded with a gasp followed by a moan. She arched up driving her hips against his. Sesshoumaru groaned with delight. He was about to thrust his shaft in her and…

END OF LEMON: END OF LEMON: END OF LEMON: END OF LEMON

"ARGHHHHHH…" a shrilling scream came by. Sesshoumaru jolted up in his bed breathing hard and perspiring like hell. He was looking around the room for Rin. He squinted his eyes when the sunlight shone directly into his eyes hurting them. _'Damn! It was all a dream!', _he curled his left fist and punched the mattress of the bed. Yet it felt so real when he kissed Rin. The sweetness of her mouth and the shudder he had felt when Rin licked his nipple...

Sesshoumaru had a hard time falling asleep the night before. He slept only near dawn. He was unable to stop the replaying of all the events which happened the day before, at the spring and during the dinner…

"ARGHHHH…", the scream was heard again. Sesshoumaru felt his insides twist in fear when he heard the familiar voice who screamed. _'Rin!'._

* * *

"ARRRGHH…", Rin screamed when Jaken entered her chamber without knocking the door babbling on the way. "ARGHHH! Jaken you baka! Don't you know how to knock the door!", she yelled at him. 

She was in the midst of dressing herself after her bath at the spring. She had forgotten to bring her kimono to the spring earlier. Hadn't gotten a choice she wore her night robe after her bath and went back to his chamber to change into a peach coloured kimono with butterfly embroidery on the sleeves. That was when Jaken barged into the room.

She clung onto her kimono tight with hand and snatched Jaken's staff of two head with another. She hit the toad demon's head several times.

"Aak! You insolent brat! How dare-aak!", he squawked, not getting a chance to finish his threat as Rin started pummelling him again.

"How DARE YOU come into my chamber without knocking! I was changing you pervert!", an enraged Rin yelled back at him.

Just as she was to hit him again a deep impassive voice stopped her. "Rin, what is going in here?", Sesshoumaru asked agitated. Rin gasped and Jaken widened his eyes upon seeing him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" both of them said in unison. Sesshoumaru let out a quiet sigh, relieved that nothing bad befell on his Rin. Then he narrowed his eyes at the toad demon causing the poor demon to shiver in fear. "Jaken, what are you doing in Rin's chamber?", he asked in his usual cold voice. Jaken was quivering in fear by now. "I do not repeat myself Jaken", Sesshoumaru stated with a tint of anger in it.

"Jaken barged into my room without knocking the door Sesshoumaru-sama!", she complained to Sesshoumaru before Jaken could answer. Jaken croaked while he laid his eyes at Rin, giving her a death glare. Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows, never averting his gaze from Jaken. "How many times has this Sesshoumaru told you not to enter one's chamber without knocking Jaken?", he asked, his voice still cold and stoic.

Jaken turned to face his master. _'Today's the last day on earth for me'_, he thought as he gulped his anxiety down his throat. He immediately dropped to his knees and lowered his head to the ground. "I'm sorry milord! This lowly servant of yours will not do it again milord!", he apologized to Sesshoumaru.

"And how many times have you said that Jaken!", Rin, still pissed, asked him. "You wench! How da- aak!", he got cut by the young lady as she pummelled him with his staff of two heads again. Sesshoumaru, standing a few feet away from them, found the scene amusing. He just smirked watching this, until something caught his attention.

He stopped himself from shivering. From where he was standing, he had a clear view of Rin's chest and her cleavage when she loosened her death grip of her untied kimono subconsciously. Just looking at the beautiful sight made him recall his dream that he had. He stared into space with his dream playing in his mind.

"You pervert! How dare you—", Rin stopped in the middle of her sentence and directed her attention to Sesshoumaru.

Jaken cowered to protect himself from Rin's next blow. However the blow never came. He slowly looked up at Rin and realised that she was staring at something with confusion. His yellow eyes followed the direction Rin was gazing at. That was when he realised she was staring at Lord Sesshoumaru. He got up onto his feet and also stared at Sesshoumaru with confusion. _'What is Sesshoumaru-sama thinking? He never dazed out before!'_, Jaken pondered.

"Ne, Jaken-sama", Rin nudged him, eyes still at her lord. "What?", Jaken asked Rin, his eyes were also on Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama has been behaving weird since he came back from his patrol you realised, she asked him lowering her voice. "Now that you mention, yes I should say. He is always lost in his thoughts and gets agitated very easily nowadays". Rin just nodded her head and made her way in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was so deep in his thoughts that he did not realise both his ward and vassal stopped their dispute and was staring at him. Hell, he didn't even realise that Rin was directly in front of him.

His thoughts were broken when he felt something warm on his forehead. He realised it was Rin's hand on his forehead when his mind was finally clear. One hand was on his forehead while the other was still holding onto her kimono. With her so close to him, he could see her swell of her bosom so very clearly.

He clenched his fists, preventing his body from reacting from Rin's smooth touch and the sight before him. Though he loved her touch and what he saw, he hated it at the same time.

Her touch, as usual, never failed to send electric waves causing a thrill to zip through him. And no man could resist this very sight before him. Then he heard his lovable Rin speak, "Milord, are you sure you are alright? You are always seen to be lost in your thoughts".

"I'm fine Rin. And may I know who gave you the permission to touch me Rin?", he asked between his clenched jaws in a harsh tone. He hadn't meant to scare her by using such a harsh tone, but he had no choice. He was gathering all his power within himself at the moment to form a barrier against Rin. _'She will not break this Sesshoumaru any sooner…I hope'._

Rin gave out a yelp and withdrew her hand from his forehead and clutched her kimono, covering herself fully. She was trying her very best not to cry. _'I…I didn't know Sesshoumaru-sama would get angry at me for touching him. I didn't mean harm…' _"I… I was just trying to find out if you were having a fever", she said, lowering her head to avoid Sesshoumaru's eyes. Tears were collecting in her eyes by now.

Sesshoumaru stopped himself from whimpering when Rin took her hand off his forehead and clutching onto her kimono protecting her modesty. Then suddenly he smelt tears and sorrow from Rin. He felt the pit of his stomach twisting and turning when he found this out. The Lord of the Western Land was guilty! An emotion which he was unfamiliar with. _'No! I, Sesshoumaru do not feel guilty for a human!'_, he told himself.

Wanting to leave Rin's chamber before he saw her cry he answered her, "Unlike humans, demons do not falls ill Rin". With that said he turned to leave her chamber. Stopping at the front of her door he called out for Jaken.

"The next time you enter Rin's chamber or this Sesshoumaru's chamber without knocking the door, I shall not hesitate to kill you. Have I made myself clear Jaken?"

"YES MILORD!", Jaken answered him, trembling in fear.

"Hn", was all he said and left.

* * *

That's all folks for now… I hope the lemon wasn't that bad… Hell I hope the whole chapter wasn't that bad… I'm still working on the next chapter… So be patient with me… Ah ah ah, I can't tell you now. Wait for my next chapter and then you shall see for it ok… Oh yes I wanna thank the people who reviewed my last chapter… Thank you sooo much for giving me your support and complimenting my story… I'm happy! Lols… Oh ya here are the people who reviewed: 

**HawkAngel XD**

**hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever**

**chocolateslim12**

**darktemp**

**Lov ya 4 eva**

**VcChick**

**Freaky Krazer**

**spiritually-lunar**

**Sphinx**

**Inuyasha'swife15**

**mimie-roo**

**  
masteranderw7**

I shall bring you chapter six next week… Do not worry I will try to bring to you soon ok! Adios!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS -- Emphasis

Heyas! This is Chapter six for you people. A bit lengthy, but oh well who cares! I hope you would like this chapter also… Well I hope the way I write has also improved… Lols… Ok I shall stop blabbering for now, just read the chapter ok? Oh yes PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! A gentle reminder that's all…

**Disclaimers: Nah… I don't own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six:

Some time after Sesshoumaru had left, Jaken got out of Rin's chamber. Rin closed the door behind her and moved towards her bed. She took the sash which was lying on the bed and tied it around her waist keeping her peach coloured kimono in place. She was still upset with Sesshoumaru for raising his voice at her. _'It's not as if I know that he doesn't like to be touched. If I knew I wouldn't have touched him! Now I've made him angry. But still he could have just warned me instead of telling me off!'_, she thought with frustration.

She fell flat on her bed, on the verge to cry. She brought her legs up to her chest and curled herself to a ball and started shedding tears. She was already pissed with Jaken for just marching into her chamber without knocking. And now she felt worst after her lord told her off. She was in fact angry with her lord for being nasty towards her.

'_Why doesn't even treat me nicely! That's the least he can do! He can just send me off if he hates me!'_, she sobbed quietly.

'_**You know if he treats you nicely, then he wouldn't be known as ice prince my dear**', _said the oh-so-annoying conscience of hers. Rin's sobbing just got a little louder.

'_**Hey! You're supposed to be comforted, not cry more!**'_. Rin however did not stop sobbing. In fact her sobbing got even louder.

'_**Sigh… What do I ever do to you… Ok, think it in this way: Perhaps he was in a foul mood. Maybe that's why he told you off**'._

'_Still, he shouldn't treat me as if I'm a nobody! At least acknowledge me and talk to me nicely! He doesn't even do that! I'm such an idiot! To think I love a man like him!'_

'_**You see my dear you are wrong again. He is not a man first of all. He is a dog demon, a male dog demon. And secondly he acknowledges you. If he thinks that you are a nobody as you claimed to be, he wouldn't have come to your chamber just now when he heard you scream**'._

Rin continued sobbing though she felt a little comforted. She knew her conscience made sense. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have checked things out if he didn't care about her.

'_Whatever… Leave me alone…'_

'_**Sigh… Ok I shall leave you alone for now. But I'll be back later**'._

With her conscience leaving her head, Rin threw her head onto her pillow and started weeping loudly. She hid her face in her pillow just to muffle her weeps so that no one could hear.

"Why? Why can't he love me? Why?", she muttered to herself in between her weeps. Just then someone knocked the door. "Lady Rin breakfast is ready", Yukiko, an inuyoukai servant stated. Rin groaned and sat up on her bed. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and cleared her throat. She didn't want the inuyoukai to know she was crying or in despair.

"Thank you Yukiko for informing me. You may come in if you want to", she replied. Yukiko was Rin's close friend. Rin would always confide into Yukiko should Rin be feeling down. Yukiko was aware that Rin had feelings for their lord. In fact she had a feeling that Sesshoumaru felt the same way towards Rin. However she did not tell this to Rin, knowing that her friend wouldn't believe her.

"Thank you lady Rin", Yukiko closed the door and bowed to Rin. "Yukiko I told you before: There's no need for formalities between both of us", Rin said softly.

"How can there not be? Sesshoumaru-sama will kill me if he finds out that I disrespect you", her close friend chided her lightly.

"To hell with him", was all Rin said. Yukiko chuckled softly.

"Now tell me why my dear Rin is angry at him", she asked while sniffing the air. And then she started again, "and why were you crying?"

Rin gasped and looked at her confused. "H…how did you know that I was crying?"

"Rin, Rin. I've been your friend for more than five years and yet you don't know. I'm a dog demon just like our lord remember".

"Right I forgot. Damn all dog demons", Rin said pouting.

Yukiko just looked at her and started giggling. Rin might look matured physically, but mentally, she was just a child. "Come on tell me what's wrong" she probed. Rin told her what happened earlier in the morning and how Sesshoumaru treated her. After Rin finished her story, Yukiko just giggled.

"You're supposed to comfort me not laugh at me!", Rin whined. Yukiko placed her right hand on Rin's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Perhaps he was in a bad mood Rin. Perhaps he hadn't had a good night's rest. Maybe that's why he was angry. I don't think he did that intentionally", Yukiko answered her, soothing her.

Rin just nodded her head. She guessed her friend was right. Her lord didn't mean it. "I think you are right Yukiko. He hasn't talk to me in such a harsh tone before. –Sigh- How I wish I have the courage to tell him how I feel about him", she said sadly.

Yukiko just nodded her head with understanding. "Come on Rin-chan. Let's go to the dining hall for breakfast", she prompted.

Rin beamed with this statement said. She was actually hungry at the moment. "Ok! Let's go!"

Both of them got out of the chamber and headed to the dining hall giggling all the way.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was lying on his bed, with his head resting on the bedrail thinking of the incident in Rin's chamber earlier. His hand made its way to his forehead where Rin had touched. Brushing it ever so gently, he whispered, more to himself, "Yes Rin I'm not well. I'm always not well whenever I see you. You are my disease Rin".

He knew he had hurt Rin when he told her off. He also knew she had cried after his vassal and him left her chamber. He could smell her tears, filled with hurt and frustration from her chamber. He had the urge to run back to her room hold her and comfort her. He knew he shouldn't have been so harsh to Rin.

'_Why did I even tell her off to begin with? I should have just let it be her way'_, he thought regretfully. Hell, he should have let her touch him for a little longer. He loved the waves of sparks she would send through his body when she touches him. He loved it when his body reacts to her touch. _'What am I thinking! I'm supposed to be angry with her not yearning for her!'._

Sesshoumaru closed his honey golden hued orbs to shut all thoughts of Rin. This was the first time in many days he was able to get Rin out of his mind. Just as he thought he was free from her, he heard laughter from the stairway. He scowled when he heard this and slowly opened his eyes. He already knew who the laughter belonged to. _'Yukiko and Rin!'_

Sesshoumaru slowly rose from his bed and walked towards his window to get the view of his Western borders.

"Then what did you do? Did you kiss him back?", he heard Rin ask Yukiko. After a while he heard Rin giggling again along with his inuyoukai servant. _'How amusing can it get for me. A few minutes ago she was crying because I told her off. Now she is laughing happily as if nothing in this world can defeat her'_, Sesshoumaru wondered.

Still standing at his window, he contemplated his lands. _'Perhaps this Sesshoumaru needs to isolate himself from Rin for a while'_, he decided. "Jaken", he called out.

"Yes milord. What can this is humble servant of yours be of service?", Jaken appeared with his head bowed.

"I'm going out for a while. Take care of the things in the palace".

"Ah… If you don't mind my lord, may I ask-"

"Yes this Sesshoumaru minds. Now get out of my way", Sesshoumaru cut his vassal's question and walked over him. Jaken screeched as he met his master's foot. After a while he struggled himself to his feet.

'_Sesshoumaru-sama always does that! Argh!'_, he thought angrily._ 'Hmm… I wonder where Sesshoumaru-sama is heading'_, Jaken wondered scratching his head. Dismissing his thoughts he went to attend to his tasks.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon. The birds seemed to be heading home as the final rays of the sun were soon to die. Sesshoumaru, standing at the edge of a cliff, was watching the picturesque scenery, permitting the wind to push back his silvery white bangs off his forehead. He had always loved watching the sunset since he was a pup. He would watch the sunset whenever he needed peace of mind. When the sun was finally out of sight, he turned to leave for his palace.

Sesshoumaru had been out since morning to do some soul-searching. The more he tried dealing his feelings for Rin, the more confused he became. He did not know if he loved her or lusted for her. However he did know one thing. He needed her badly. His desires for her had increased due to recent events. _'Love Rin? Out of the question! This Sesshoumaru will not love a human'. _Finally he came to a conclusion that he only lusted for Rin. Not love.

He stopped abruptly and set his gaze up at the sky. By now, the sky was dark with the full moon glowing and stars twinkling. _'The moon is beautiful tonight…just like my Rin'. _He shook his head vigorously, _'She's not mine! I do not love that pathetic mortal! I only lust for her!'. _His heart constricted at the thought of Rin being a pathetic mortal. _'Rin…is not a pathetic mortal. She's… more than that. She's an angel… An angel that I can't reach for'._ He averted his gaze to ahead of him and sighed heavily. Then he started strolling back to his palace.

"Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama", his guards greeted him as he passed through the gates of his palace. He nodded in acknowledgement as he walked pass them. Instead of retiring to his chamber, he decided to go to the garden to watch the stars. Besides garden always reminded him of Rin. The scent of flowers belonged to Rin. Since he couldn't claim Rin as his, he would sit at the garden inhaling the scent of the flowers.

As he was proceeding to the only bench in the garden, he saw a figure sitting on it. _'Rin'._

He still felt guilty for telling her off in the morning. He decided to approach her to apologize to her when a gust of wind embraced him. He inhaled the air which carried Rin's scent with it.

Sesshoumaru stopped his steps towards her immediately when he realised Rin's scent was different. She was in heat.

'_Dammit… She…she smells so deliciously good!'_. The scent was too intense for Sesshoumaru to take. His demon blood had gotten alive when he took in her spicy yet sweet scent. It was so intoxicating that it lured him to her.

He knew he needed to get away from her at once before he took her right there. However it was too late. Before he could turn and leave, Rin had spotted him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Milord is that you?"

* * *

'_I wonder where Sesshoumaru-sama is. He couldn't be out for patrolling again', _Rin wondered as she went around the palace in search of her lord. She wanted to apologize to him for the morning's incident of touching him. After going around the whole palace for an hour, she gave up the search. Instead she went to seek Jaken.

Finally she had found him, in the library reading some documents. It seemed that he was so into the document that he did not realise Rin enter the library. Just then Rin had a brilliant idea that struck her head. Her lips turned upwards into a devilish grin.

She slowly closed the door silently and tiptoed toward him. She crept behind him and lowered herself to his ear.

"JAKEN-SAMA!", she bellowed in his ear.

"AAAAK!", he screeched in shock and panic as he threw the document backward. He got up from his seat and ran around in frantic circles. Rin giggled at the toad demon's reaction so much that she had to hold onto her aching stomach to ease the pain.

"Jaken-sama! You are sooo silly! Who would dare to attack you in Sesshoumaru-sama's territory!", she managed to say in between her giggles.

As reality had finally sunk in, Jaken looked at the human girl with his maddened eyes. "You insolent wench! How dare you frighten me like this! Wait till Sesshoumaru-sama comes! He'll be angry at you for misbehaving!", he said infuriated. Hearing this Rin stopped giggling. Not because she was afraid Sesshoumaru would be angry with her but because of out of curiosity.

"Jaken-sama, where did Sesshoumaru-sama go? I've been finding him all around the palace", she asked him.

"Humph! Why should I tell you! Where Sesshoumaru-sama goes is none of your concern human!", Jaken answered her arrogantly with his arms crossed.

Unsatisfied with the answer, Rin snatched a roll of parchments from the table and hit his head continuously. "Now answer me you toad if you want me to stop hitting you!", she threatened him.

"Aaakk! Fine! I will tell you! Stop hitting me you brat!"

Rin stopped hitting the poor demon waiting for an answer from him. She crossed her arms as her right foot tapped the floor impatiently. "Make it quick! I don't have all day you know!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama just told me that he was going out! He didn't tell me where. Even this Jaken is curious of where he is at now".

"Did he tell you when he will return Jaken?", Rin asked curiously.

"No. He didn't tell me anything except that he was going out", Jaken answered her with a hint of disappointment.

"I see", was all she said. Rin thanked Jaken and exited the library. A tinge of fear was written on her face. Her lord had been out since morning. The sun was setting already and yet Sesshoumaru was not back home.

Wild imaginations ran through her mind. _'What if he gets into a battle and injures himself? What if he can't come back because he is terribly hurt?'. _

That was then another thought went through her mind. _'There is no way Sesshoumaru-sama will get hurt! He is the strongest youkai I've ever known! No one is stronger than him!'_. This very thought calmed her.

Rin decided to go to the garden and pluck some flowers for Sesshoumaru's return. She skipped all the way there and stopped on her heel as she reached the garden. She beamed with joy at the sight of the flowers dancing with the breeze. She kneeled before them and plucked some of them.

The sun was already down and the moon and the stars were already up in the sky. She took a seat at the only bench found in the garden and watched the stars twinkling up in the sky. _'The moon and the stars are beautiful!' _She was lost in her own thoughts enjoying the company of the moon and the stars.

God knows how long she was gazing at the sky, lost in her own thoughts. However she snapped back to reality when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head around to see who it was. She only managed to see a masculine figure. _'Is that Sesshoumaru-sama?'_

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Milord is that you?", she called out.

* * *

Ok that's all for now… I hope I get some reviews from you people out there… I hope it's not that bad… so sorry if it's bad… To people who reviewed my previous chapter, thanks a lot.. I appreciate your comments and all… Thanks to:

**hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever **

**Freaky Krazer**

**Inuyasha'swife15**

**mimie-roo**

**Lov ya 4 eva **

**HawkAngel XD**

**Prospect**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha1325**

**chocolateslim12**

**VcChick **

**K1ta.Ky0ko**

I'll update next week… So just wait for the next chapter alright? See you people soon… Byes


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS -- Emphasis

Howdy… I'm back as promised. Here's chapter seven for ya… hope all of you will like it. Plz plz read and review ok! I was disappointed on not getting more reviews. Hehehe… So onegai! R&R!

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha dammit

* * *

**

Chapter Seven:

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Milord is that you?"

'_Dammit! She spotted me!'_ Sesshoumaru thought bitterly. He took a deep breath and answered her. "Yes. What are you doing all alone at the garden at a time like this Rin?", he asked trying to keep his demeanour.

"Uh… oh! I was actually plucking some flowers just now in the evening…for you. And then I thought of watching the stars", Rin answered Sesshoumaru timidly thinking that he was still angry at her for the morning's incident.

'_Flowers? For me?'_, he wondered as he arched his eyebrow. Then he started, "I see. Do not stay too late Rin. This Sesshoumaru shall get back to his chamber now". He turned around, his back facing Rin and started walking. _'Keep walking. Do not turn back. Do not breathe in her scent'_, he told himself.

He was somewhat relieved that he could escape from her scent before his sexual instincts were set free. However his relief turned to fear when Rin stopped him.

"W…wait Sesshoumaru-sama!", Rin exclaimed. She ran up to him as he stopped in his tracks. She stopped directly in front of him and locked her eyes with his. She wanted to apologize to him about the morning's incident, but wasn't able to for some reason. They stared at each other intently for some time. Rin was mesmerized by the exquisite colour of his eyes that she forgot why she stopped him.

Sesshoumaru was the first one to break the gaze and start a conversation. "Why did you stop this Sesshoumaru?", he asked her. He may look fine on the outside, but his inside was burning with desire for Rin. Her scent and her intent stare at him were more than enough to drive him nuts.

"Oh yes… Erm… Milord, about this morning…", Rin trailed off.

"What about this morning?", he asked without looking at her. _'Dammit Rin. Make it fast! I'm already getting out of control!',_ he cursed Rin inwardly.

"I apologize for my behaviour this morning. I'm sorry for touching you without your permission milord", she said in a low and smooth voice.

'_Oh Kami! Is she doing this on purpose! Must she apologize to me in such an alluring voice, just like the one in my dream!'_, Sesshoumaru thought. He just closed his eyes tight without replying her. He was in the midst of pulling himself together with his very last effort.

Rin stood an arm length away watching him carefully. When she did not get a reply from him and caught him squeeze his eyes shut, she got scared. _'Is he still angry with me?'_.

"Milord? Are you alright?", she asked him with concern.

"Rin. Your apology is accepted", Sesshoumaru said quickly and turned to walk away.

Rin watched him turn to walk away.

'_**Rin! This is the right chance for you! Go tell him you love him! Quick!**',_ her conscience suddenly appeared encouraging her.

'_No! I won't! He hates human! I don't want him to reject me! I shall just love him from a distance!'_

'_**Come on! Give it a shot! You may not know! He might return your feelings! I told we will think of something else if he rejects you! Trust me! Now go!**'_

Before she knew it, Rin held onto Sesshoumaru's wrist. Her touch sent waves of shocks and pleasure down Sesshoumaru's stiff spine. He looked down at her hand which was holding onto his wrist and then reluctantly lifted his gaze to hers. Then he heard her speak.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…There's…there's something…something I need to give you", Rin said, suddenly remembering that she hadn't give him the flowers she plucked for him yet. She couldn't bring herself to tell her lord that she loved him.

'_Please make it quick Rin… Or I'll have to take you right now…'_, Sesshoumaru thought miserably, while he clenched his jaw. He knew that he had to give in to his sexual instincts eventually.

Rin removed her hand from Sesshoumaru's wrist when she realised that she was still holding onto him and thrust her right hand which was holding onto the flowers forward. Again, for the second time of the day, Sesshoumaru had to resist himself from whimpering for losing her touch. He looked at the flowers and slowly retrieving it from her, careful not to touch her.

He was about to walk away again when Rin grabbed hold his wrist again.

'_I have to tell him now. I have to tell him now. I HAVE TO TELL HIM NOW'_, her mind repeated with determination.

Meanwhile her lord took a deep breath through his nose forgetting the fact that Rin was in heat. He had been breathing through his mouth all the while until Rin got hold of his wrist again, which caused some unknown reaction to his body that he decided to use his nose instead, for better ventilation.

'_Damn. I. Can't. Take. It. Anymore'_, Sesshoumaru's rein had just snapped after one swift intake of Rin's scent in it.

As Rin opened her mouth to speak, he crashed his mouth onto hers. He kissed her long and hard with all the pent up passion he had within himself. Rin gasped at the sudden action of her lord. When she felt his tongue flicking against her lips, she gasped again.

Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth tasting the exquisite sweetness that was hers alone. He explored the moist cavern of her mouth, tracing her teeth and everything else in her mouth.

Rin kissed in abandon. Her tongue twined with his, duelling with his. Her arms curled around his neck, pulling him closer. _'Sesshoumaru-sama loves me!'_, she thought happily as inuyoukai lord deepened the kiss. He let his left arm curl around her waist while his right hand stroking her cheek.

'_She's so sweet. Sweeter than anything else on earth',_ Sesshoumaru thought. His mind was fully filled with passion for Rin. Nothing else but that. He reluctantly broke the kiss to catch his breath, while Rin hers. He looked at the human girl before him. She was breathing hard. Her breath came in fast, choppy bursts just like his. Her cheeks were flushed and her chocolate brown pools were clouded with lust.

Rin just eyed the inuyoukai while catching her breath. She didn't know her lord kissed her all of a sudden. Though curious to know the reason, she kept quiet. After regaining most of her breath, she started speaking. She tried to keep her voice steady but to no avail.

"Se…Sesshoumaru-sama". She turned away from him, hiding her blush. She did not continue speaking, trying to get her voice to steady.

Sesshoumaru was still collecting himself together in the attempt of gaining control over himself before he could take her innocence away right then and there.

He just watched her turn away as she spoke his name. For some reason, he was feeling worried that she would reject him, at the moment. _'Wait a minute. Reject me! I don't love her! So why do I bother!'._

Once Rin felt she was ready to speak, she started again. "Sesshoumaru-sama I—"

"Rin" Sesshoumaru interjected. "I'm sorry for the ki-"

Before he could finish apologising to her for the kiss, Rin turned around and placed her index finger on his lips to stop him from apologizing. Sesshoumaru was surprised by her sudden action. He just watched her, waiting for her to speak.

"Don't be sorry. I've always wanted this Sesshoumaru-sama", she smiled as she assured him. "Goodnight Milord. Have a good night's rest", Rin wished him and turned away.

The inuyoukai watched her strolling back to the palace, feeling sad for her departure. He didn't know why but he felt empty within himself as he watched Rin leave. He furrowed his brows when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Oh and milord?", she called out to him just turning her head, enough for her to glance at him.

Questioningly Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow when he heard her call out to him.

"Aishiteru Sesshoumaru-sama", she said blushing and ran off.

Sesshoumaru was dumbstruck at hearing her confession. One part of him was leaping in joy after hearing her confession. Another part of him was in a state of shock, while the other part of him was yelling at him not to fall for a human.

The Taiyoukai averted his attention from her to the stars and the moon above him. _'Rin'_, he uttered mentally. After the human girl got out of sight, he slowly glided back to his chamber with Rin's confession replaying in his mind.

* * *

That's all folks! Finally chapter seven is done… Chapter eight will be brought to you next week… still working on it ok.. Oh and I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter… Thanks a lot:

**HawkAngel XD**

**k1ta.Ky0ko**

**Inuyasha'swife15**

**mimi-roo**

**Lov ya 4 eva**

**J-Squishyfreak**

**Prospect**

**VcChick**

**Spinx**

OK peeps, see you again next week! Ja-Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS -- Emphasis

Hi people! This is chapter eight for you guys. I hope you will like it. Anyways plz read and review ok! Onegai! Shan't disturb you for now!

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha dammit

* * *

**

Chapter Eight:

Rin ran all the way back to her chamber. She was really on cloud nine at the moment. She had wanted to reveal her feelings to her lord earlier. However she did not expect him to reciprocate her feelings. It came down as a shock to her even now that Sesshoumaru loved her.

'_It's too good to be true! Sesshoumaru-sama loves me too! Please don't let it be a dream'_

'_**Of course it's not a dream! I told you he might feel the same as you. You see I was right!**_', her conscience exclaimed her.

'_And when did you appear? I don't remember asking for you'_

'_**I've always been here Rin! And that's not the way you talk to me! I helped you remember! Humph!**'_, she snapped back at Rin.

'_Ok, ok! I was just teasing ya! Anyway…thanks for your help.'_

'_**Erm…you're welcome? Oh come on! I'm you! Of course I'll help you right? Sheesh. **', _her conscience told her while blushing.

'_Ok why not you go for now. I need to think a bit and go to bed'_

'_**Sigh Ok ok… Have a good night's sleep and dream of Sesshoumaru!**',_ she teased Rin and vanished, leaving a blushing young lady.

Rin stood by her window and watched the stars. She could still feel herself shudder whenever she thought about the kiss. She could vividly remember the way he kissed her. It was demanding yet persuasive. She just loved the feeling of his lips against hers. However there was one thing she didn't understand. Why the sudden change of behaviour in her lord?

Though it happened for real, Rin still couldn't believe it. She was in fact confused with Sesshoumaru's behaviour. If he really loved her then why didn't he admit it long time ago? "If this is a dream, please don't wake me up", she muttered, unable to get her answers for her questions.

She continued gazing at the stars for some time with a smile on her face. _'I should tell this to Yukiko tomorrow'_, she thought. Yawning a little, Rin dragged herself to her bed and dropped on it. Smiling to herself, she waited for sleep to take her…

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned his head against the armchair, closing his eyes. He replayed the event at the garden over again. God, how he wanted the kiss again. How he wanted to feel her naked body against his! He knew he had to be ashamed of his action. Kissing a human was disgraceful, yet he didn't feel such emotion. Instead he felt the yearning for Rin increased two folds.

When Rin had confessed her feelings for him, he didn't know how to react. He didn't know if he should love her back or just dump it. However one thing was for sure: Rin thought he was in love with her too. _'I do not love her! I only lust for her…don't I? Now she thinks I'm in love with her! The kiss was wrong! It shouldn't have happened!'._

'_**Are you sure the kiss was wrong Sesshoumaru?**', _his conscience appeared out of nowhere.

'_What are you doing here? Did this Sesshoumaru not warn you to disappear and not to disturb me?', _Sesshoumaru demanded.

'_**If you realised Lord Sesshoumaru, I am here to help you sort out your feelings for Rin. Right now you are in love with her**'_

'_I told you before I will not lo-'_

'_**Yes, yes I know. You will not love a lowly human. Am I right?**'_

'_Grr… RIN IS NOT A LOWLY HUMAN!'_, the Taiyoukai growled.

'_**Wow! The lord of the western lands is protecting a human. In fact he is growling for I insulted a human! What happened to 'all humans are pathetic creatures' Sesshoumaru?**', _his conscience retorted leaving Sesshoumaru speechless.

'_**For once listen to me Sesshoumaru. I know you want her. No, correction. You NEED her. You want to know why?**'_

'…'

'_**Because you love her**'_

'_Let me tell you again. I DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN. Besides I do not fall in love. Love is an emotion only for humans. Not a Taiyoukai like me.'_ Sesshoumaru stated arrogantly.

'_**Ok. If love is not for you, then I dare you to tell Rin that you have no feelings for her**', _his conscience challenged him.

'…'

'_**Why? Is the Lord of the Western Lands afraid to hurt a human girl's heart?**', _his conscience taunted him.

'_I Sesshoumaru do not fear anyone or anything. Humph. You're challenging this Sesshoumaru right? I accept your challenge. I'll tell Rin I don't love her. YOU WILL WATCH ME!'_, Sesshoumaru told him.

'_**We will see about that Sesshoumaru! I can assure you. You will not tell her that. Because you love her too**'_

'_Whatever you say. Now get out of my head'_, the Lord of the Western Lands chased his very own conscience out of his head.

After the irritating voice disappeared, Sesshoumaru thought about the challenge he had accepted. He just wished he hadn't. His conscience was all the while right, he was afraid to hurt Rin's feelings. He shouldn't hurt her feelings. He COULDN'T. Now he regretted accepting the challenge. But if he had not accepted the challenge his pride would be badly scarred.

"I will tell her that I don't love her. I will", Sesshoumaru murmured.

* * *

Rin had gotten up early the next day and was exceptionally delighted. She was in fact very happy ever since after the previous night's incident. She had taken a quick bath and gone to the flower field to gather some flowers for the palace. Now, with hands full of colourful flowers, she sprinted back to the palace grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning Lady Rin", each and every servants greeted her as she passed by them. She just smiled at them and greeted them back. She went around the palace replacing all the dead flowers with new and alive flowers. As soon as she replenished all the flowers, she dashed back to her chamber.

Rin swiftly closed the door of the chamber and hopped to her bed. She collapsed on her comfy bed and took a few deep breaths, catching her breath after the short race around the palace. She giggled a little upon knowing how happy she was. Oh how she loved her life now! She had everything she wanted-including Sesshoumaru.

Just then someone knocked on the door. "Lady Rin breakfast is ready", Yukiko informed her friend.

Rin jolted up on her bed, now wearing a frown on her face. "I'm not going for breakfast until you get rid of the formalities Yukiko!", she retorted at her friend.

Sliding the door opened slightly, Yukiko got into Rin's chamber. "Hai, hai. Breakfast is ready RIN", she replied as she informed her again about breakfast with an extra emphasis to her name.

"Hmm! That's better!", Rin exclaimed.

Standing at the doorway was Yukiko. She was wearing a plain saffron coloured kimono with a white sash tied around her waist. Though being an Inuyoukai just like her lord, Yukiko was on the contrary of him.

Yukiko had a pair of beautiful large eyes which was sapphire in colour. She also had stripes on her both cheeks, however only one pair of them, which was blue in colour. She didn't have any marking on her forehead however, and was an inch taller than Rin but shorter than Sesshoumaru. The only similarity she had with her lord was the colour of her hair. She had waist length hair which was silvery white in colour.

The inuyoukai servant let her sapphire hued orbs study Rin. Somehow she felt something was amiss with her friend. Way too much of happiness was radiating from her for some unknown reason. She creased her eyebrows when Rin eyed her innocently.

"What is it Yukiko-chan? Is something the matter?", Rin questioned her friend who was still standing at the doorway.

"Hmmm… Why are you VERY happy today Rin?", a curious yet suspicious Yukiko asked.

Rin did not answer her question. Instead, she blushed furiously and looked away from her. Yukiko prompted her again, "Is there something I need to know Rin-chan?".

"Uh… Anou…", Rin hesitated while she blushed even more if that was possible.

"Come on Rin-chan! I'm your close friend right?". Rin just nodded her head dumbly. "Then tell me why are you so very happy today", Yukiko urged her.

Rin sighed in defeat. She took a deep breath and told her about the previous night's event. After completing her recount, she glanced back at her friend who was gaping at her in shock. Once she had finally processed what Rin had said was when she started to speak.

"Y…you mean Sesshoumaru-sama kissed you even before you could tell him that you love him?", Yukiko stuttered making sure that was what she had heard. Rin just nodded her head in agreement, still blushing.

Yukiko couldn't believe that her lord had kissed Rin all of a sudden. She knew he had feelings for her but she never knew that her lord would confess it to Rin, let alone show it to her! Then a thought hit her. Rin was in heat. _'Hmm… Maybe Rin's scent was too great for him? That was why he kissed her?'_

Yukiko then asked Rin, "Rin, you are in heat right?". The young lady nodded her head. Yukiko continued watching her friend for some time. She saw the change of her expression from shy to sad and disappointed when realisation hit upon her. Then Rin decided to speak.

"Sesshoumaru-sama kissed me not because he loved me but because…to satisfy his need. He couldn't control his demon blood when he smelled my scent. So… he…", she trailed off.

Rin collected tears in her eyes. She dropped her gaze to her lap and sealed her eyes pushing the tears to the back of her eyes. She felt so stupid now knowing that she freely told him how she felt the day before when her lord merely kissed her because of lust not love. At that moment she felt her friend's right arm curling around her shoulders and she heard her consoling her.

"It's ok Rin. At least now he knows you love him. He wouldn't have kissed you if he doesn't love you right?"

"No… He kissed me because he wanted me not because he loves me. I am in heat! How can I forget that!", Rin scolded herself as tears streamed down her now pale cheeks.

"He loves you Rin. Trust me", the inuyoukai stated firmly. Rin looked up at her questioningly. Then she continued again. "There are many female servants working in this palace Rin. Most of us have our heat cycle. If he is one who cannot control his sexual instincts, then all of us who have served him during our heat cycle would have made out with him. Yet up till today nothing like that has happened"

Rin just stared at her in confusion. Yukiko smiled at her expression and then continued explaining. "Sesshoumaru-sama is someone with self control. If he gave in to his sexual instincts yesterday, it shows us that he tried his very best to control himself. AND this shows us that you affected him really badly that he couldn't take it. That means you mean something to him!".

Rin thought about what her friend had said. Somehow she felt she was right. Sesshoumaru was acting weird last night, like shutting his eyes tightly. _'No wonder he was so eager to get back to his room. At least now I know that I'm irresistible to him'._ A smile tugged on her face as she stared at Yukiko.

Yukiko grinned at her. Finally she was able to lift up her friend's mood. However this did not mean that whatever she said was a lie. It was the truth all along.

"Now that you're happy again, let's go have breakfast! Shall we Rin!", she asked her.

"Hai! We shall Yukiko-chan. Besides I'm starving!", Rin exclaimed.

Yukiko just giggled. A few moments later Rin giggled along with her.

* * *

The end for chapter eight! I'm glad you love my last chapters a lot. I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing my story. I will continue to write to satisfy all of you ok? I hope to see more reviews from other people too… Again thanks to all these people:

**Darktemp**

**Sesshy luva**

**HawkAngel XD**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha1325**

**k1ta.Ky0ko**

**starry**

**Dragon Tamer Ruth**

**Prospect**

**mimi-roo**

**CaliginousFluff**

**Freaky Krazer**

**hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever**

Ok gotta go now. I'll see you people next week! Byes!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS -- Emphasis

Hi people! This is chapter eight for you guys. I hope you will like it. Anyways plz read and review ok! Onegai! Shan't disturb you for now!

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha dammit

* * *

**

Chapter Nine:

The sun rose steadily as it shone, scattering its rays of light in all direction. Sesshoumaru had gotten up by the chirping of the bird outside. For the first time in his life, he cursed the birds outside for disrupting his sleep. How he wished he could kill them now and go back to sleep! However he knew going back to sleep now would make a very big difference than the earlier one.

The thing which is very disturbing is that Sesshoumaru wanted to sleep not because he hadn't gotten enough rest but because he wanted his dream to continue.

Dream of what one might ask. Dream of Rin is the answer to the question.

And it is not any other dream. It's a wet dream he was having. This was the second time in two days he had been dreaming about him making love to Rin. And oh how he loved it. He had jerked up on his bed and found himself perspiring profusely. His member was rock hard and causing a terrible bulge within his hakama.

The night before had been really depressing for him. Thinking of how to tell his ward that he hadn't got any feelings for her was tiring. He had to proof to his damned conscience that he, Sesshoumaru had no feelings for a mortal. However he began to realise that it wasn't really a good idea to accept his challenge.

Sesshoumaru replayed the kiss he had shared with Rin the night before. It was heavenly wonderful yet disturbing. Wonderful because she was so very tasty. Disturbing because no matter how much he tasted her he wanted and needed more of her.

"How am I going to tell her that I don't love her?", he questioned himself quietly. Walking to his study table, Sesshoumaru carefully picked a white flower which was on the table and sniffed in the scent. The flowers Rin had given to him the night before was still lying on his study table. He was too busy contesting with himself and deep in thought that he had forgotten to place them in his vase.

'_Rin how am I going to tell you that I don't love you'_, he thought. His bubble of thoughts burst when he heard laughter. _'Why does she love torturing this Sesshoumaru whenever she grabs the chance? Now that she's in heat she's tormenting me even more'_, he thought miserably.

Something was wrong with his ward. She seemed to be more than happy this morning. _'Don't tell me she's happy because she thinks I accepted her love', _he thought dreadfully. It was that untimely moment his damnable conscience decided to appear.

'_**Isn't that very obvious Lord Sesshoumaru? She thinks you love her. Sigh… Too bad she's going to find out that her lord doesn't love her**'_

'_Why are you here again? Didn't I tell you I'll make it clear to her about my feelings?'_, the inuyoukai lord retorted, ignoring his last statement.

'_**Are you sure you're up for it Sesshoumaru? Can you bear to see her cry or do something stupid just because of your foolishness?**'_

His heart tightened at the thought of Rin crying or attempting suicide. He was speechless.

'_**Admit it dammit! You love her! Let me tell you: if you really go up to her and tell her that you have no feelings for her just because to keep your damn pride, then it will be your downfall!**'_

It enraged him when his conscience stated the fact. _'Let ME TELL you: nothing is beyond this Sesshoumaru! I WILL tell her that she means nothing to me!'_

'_**Sigh… I can't stop you can I? I've done all I can. If anything goes wrong don't come finding me. I just hope you would push your damn pride away! POP**',_ with that said his conscience vanished.

Sesshoumaru was again left to his thoughts when waves of disappointment and sorrow from Rin's room caught his senses. He frowned in confusion. _'She was happy a moment ago and now she's sad!'_. Whatever it was, the dog demon felt himself sadden also. He wondered what made her sad. He didn't know if he should go and check her out or not.

After much consideration for a couple of minutes, he decided to check on her. However, even before he could take one step toward his bedroom door, he sensed the disappointment and sorrow dissipating with once again happiness overpowering. Smelling this Sesshoumaru growled. _'Is she playing with this Sesshoumaru! One moment she was happy the next moment she was sad making me worried sick for her and now she's happy again!'._

In just a while he ceased his growling and then sighed in relief. He was actually glad that he didn't have to go to her chamber. Even with great distance from his chamber to his, he could smell her spicy yet sweet scent. If he were to go to her chamber, his nostrils would be overwhelmed with her scent.

Suddenly he heard Rin giggling with her close friend. Her scent of heat was lingering in the air which energised his whole being when he took in. He couldn't help but to groan quietly. Man how he was yearning for her. He could feel himself getting hard. Sesshoumaru's thoughts went back to the night before when he kissed her. He wanted to taste her sweetness again.

"Aishiteru Sesshoumaru-sama", her love confession suddenly rang in his head. _'No, this isn't right. I don't love her. I have to make it clear to her.'_ Then another thought came banging through his mind. _'How am I going to tell her if her scent drives me nuts?'._ Considering for a moment, he decided to take the risk. He would tell her today.

Sesshoumaru wondered where the both ladies were heading to. _'My guess is they're heading to the dining hall'._ He decided to find Rin at the dining hall and ask her to meet him immediately after breakfast. Walking out of his chamber, he elegantly moved down the stairs to the dining hall.

* * *

Rin and Yukiko were in the dining hall watching the other servants serving the human girl. Rin, sitting at the dining table, looked at the varieties of food served to her. Then she turned to glance at Yukiko with her puppy eyes. Yukiko, who was looking at her, just giggled. 

"What is it Rin-chan?", she asked her friend.

"Eat with me Yukiko. Pleeeeease?", Rin pleaded her batting her eyelashes.

Yukiko chuckled lightly at her childish act. Before she could answer her, she detected her lord approaching the dining hall. "Our lord is approaching to the dining hall Rin", she alerted her friend.

Rin gasped a little, out of fear and anxiety. She couldn't face him after last night. At least not now. She was praying silently that Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice her.

"I see you have announced my presence to Rin, Yukiko", a deep baritone voice cut through Rin's prayers.

"H-hai milord", Yukiko stuttered in fear, her eyes not meeting Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru ignored the inuyoukai servant and was focusing on a more important task- battling to keep his demeanour. When he was descending from the stairs, he knew it was a bad idea to meet Rin when she was in heat. As he took each step closer to the beautiful angel, her alluring scent got stronger gushing through his nostrils, which made his demon blood in the state of chaos.

Fortunately he knew that he wouldn't try doing anything foolish like last night this time, as Yukiko was there. That was when he heard Yukiko alert Rin about his presence. He smirked when he heard Rin gasped in fear and anxiety. He hated to admit it but he enjoyed making her nervous.

Now standing before them, Sesshoumaru fixated his eyes on Rin. He could hear her rapid heartbeat and her anxiety. He smirked inwardly at Rin's behaviour. However the smirk didn't last long. Watching Rin licking her luscious lips made him gulp silently in craving. Oh how he wanted to devour those lips of hers!

Yukiko, on the other hand, gasped softly, audible to her lord but not Rin. She couldn't believe what she smelt. Her lord was getting aroused. Sesshoumaru immediately directed his attention to her, giving her a death glare. Then he growled, not loud enough for Rin to hear, at the inuyoukai servant threateningly.

Yukiko was shaking in fear when she heard his growl. Basically, all his growl meant was: "If you value your life, do not dare utter a word to Rin about what you smell!".

Rin saw her friend shivering in fear. She immediately turned to Sesshoumaru with panic.

"Sesshoumaru-sama it wasn't Yukiko's fault. I was the one who told her alert me whenever she senses you!", Rin burst out in panic. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to punish Yukiko for her mistake.

Sesshoumaru broke out from his trance and looked at her in amusement, while reminding himself to breathe through his mouth not his nose as Rin was in heat. _'Did she think I would punish Yukiko for such a trivial matter?'_ He did not move his eyes an inch away from the demon. When Yukiko brought her eyes up to Sesshoumaru, he narrowed his amber orbs giving her last warning.

Yukiko widened her eyes for a moment and dropped her gaze to the ground. She had understood his warning.

'_I have to be out of this place now before I chase Yukiko away and take Rin here!'_, he thought. "Rin meet me after your breakfast", with that said he turned hastily and left even before Rin could answer him.

Rin looked at Yukiko apologetically. "Gomen Yukiko-chan. I didn't mean all this to fall upon you. Gomen", she apologized.

Yukiko smiled at her though there were other thoughts going through her head. _'If only she knows what Sesshoumaru-sama told me and what I smelt'._ "It's ok Rin-chan. You're not to be blamed. Come on let's eat breakfast. You still have to meet Sesshoumaru-sama", she told her.

"Hai", was all Rin could whisper.

* * *

The end for chapter nine! I'm glad you love my last chapters a lot. I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing my story. I will continue to write to satisfy all of you ok? I hope to see more reviews from other people too… Again thanks to all these people: 

HawkAngel XD: Thanks a lot! Glad that you loved it!

Mimi-roo: Heh heh… thanks for waiting for this chapter. Hope you liked this as well!

Sesshy luva: Hmm… I was wondering what happened to lov ya 4 eva. Didn't know you were the one. Thanks for informing me or I would be sad that lov ya 4 eva stopped reading my story. Anyway thank you for loving my story.

Darktemp: Glad you loved it. I can't tell you if he tells her or not or there'll be no fun! Hehe… Stay tune to read my next chapter if you want to find out!

Dragon Tamer Ruth: Uh… I take it you like my story! Well hehe…glad that you find it funny? Oh whatever… Thanks for reviewing!

Aaron Prevost: Thank you for loving my story. I'm glad to know you will continue reading my story!

Wolf-Inuyasha1325: Lol… I humbly would like to thank you for loving it! I will continue and I hope you will love it too…

Freaky Krazer: Lol... Good that you find it cute! I find it cute too… Oh btw thanks for your constructive criticism. I really appreciate it. Hoe this is better…

hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever: Hehe… I guess you love the story too! Thanks a lot!

Rantoba Mechin: Awwww… Sorry for keeping you waiting. You see, I was busy with school, so it was hard to find time to update. Oh and btw I'm honoured to know that I'm your favourite author!

Lol! That's all for now! Thanks again reviewers. I will try to update as soon as possible… Ja-ne


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS -- Emphasis

Oh howdy peeps! Sorry it took me long to update. I've been really busy with school stuffs and tests. So sorry ok! Anyways this is chapter ten for you. I guess all of you out there are really anxious to know if Sesshy tells Rin that he doesn't love her. Well I shan't say anything now. Read for yourselves and you will find out. Oh and by the way please review this chapter. I was really so sad for the last chapter. I only got little responses and from the same people. Cries I hope to get more responses this time ne! Ok go ahead and read!

**Disclaimers: What do you think? Duh! I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

**

Chapter Ten:

Breakfast was silent. Neither Rin nor Yukiko made an effort to talk. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Yukiko was thinking back about the incident which happened less than an hour ago. Rin, on the other hand, was thinking on why her lord insisted of meeting her. She was getting nervous as breakfast was coming to an end.

Yukiko took a quick glance at Rin when nervousness radiated from her body. "Rin-chan are you alright?", she inquired with concern, breaking through her thoughts.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering…why Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see me", Rin whispered filled with anxiety.

"Oh I see", she stated and then smiled at her. "Don't worry, I bet he wants to see you for something". _'Now that Rin mentioned, I wonder why Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see Rin'_, she thought for a moment before she got up and cleared the table.

Rin was still sitting at the dining table, now all alone. She was still wondering about the meeting. _'Get your ass off the damn chair and meet him. Then you'll know the reason'_, she told herself. Honestly, she didn't want to meet her lord…yet. She wasn't even ready to face him just now even when Yukiko was in presence. How in seven hells was she going to meet him now all alone to add on with!

She sighed heavily and dreadfully got up from her seat, slowly dragging herself to meet Sesshoumaru. She took each step slowly buying time. Rin prayed that Sesshoumaru would call off the meeting. _'Who am I kidding? We are talking about Sesshoumaru-sama here'_. She knew that once Sesshoumaru decides on something he will never change his mind.

Now standing outside his chamber, Rin took a deep breath. Before she could knock the door, a deadpan voice was heard.

"You don't have to knock. Just enter Rin", Sesshoumaru invited her in.

Rin entered the room timidly and kept staring on the marble tiled floor as if she found something interesting on the ground. "You said you wanted to meet me milord? Is there any purpose of this meeting Sesshoumaru-sama?", she whispered anxiously.

Sesshoumaru, keeping his back to his ward, was looking down at his lands from the window of his chamber. He knew that her scent would be his doing and that he shouldn't meet up with her when she was still in heat. However he had to clear things with her before it was too late. He had to tell her that there was nothing between both of them except for a ward and a warlord relationship.

"Yes", he answered still contemplating his lands. He kept reminding himself not to breathe through his nose but through his mouth instead. He whipped around facing her. He took in a swift intake of air through his mouth and started to speak, keeping his voice calm. "About last night", was all he said.

Rin snapped her head up hearing this. "A…about last night m...milord?", she croaked. "What…what about last night mi…milord?", she asked, her voice shivering now.

"I behaved indecently last night. I shall apologise to you for that", her lord said in a monotonous tone before pausing. _'This is harder than I thought'_, he thought. He turned away from her and then continued. "I wasn't aware that you harbour feelings for me until last night. However this Sesshoumaru is sad to say that he doesn't feel the same for you Rin", he said without revealing any of his emotions.

Rin started shaking violently hearing his confession. _'He doesn't love me…'_. She shut her eyes tightly pushing her tears back that were collected in her eyes. "Then…then the kiss was nothing…but lust, is that right Sesshoumaru-sama?", she whispered inaudibly.

If it weren't for his youkai senses, he wouldn't have heard what she said. However he wished that he hadn't heard what she said. His heart constricted when he heard so much pain and sorrow in her voice. It hurt him a lot seeing his Rin like this. He wanted to take back his words… but he couldn't. His pride was on his way. If only he could push his damn pride aside.

Sesshoumaru did not answer her question. He just stood still. That was when he heard Rin broke down. She was crying so much that the scent of her tears overpowered the scent of her heat.

"So…so it's lust then…because of my scent right?", she asked again with disgust this time.

"Yes", was all the Taiyoukai said.

"Why can't you love me milord?", she asked in between her sobs.

"Do not be foolish Rin! This Sesshoumaru will not love a human! You are just a pathetic human!", he bellowed at her with so much scorn. He had lost his senses when his ward asked him that damn question. How dare she desire for him to return her feelings!

However he regretted what he said when he sensed Rin feeling ashamed. Besides, Rin was not a pathetic human.

Rin closed her eyes for a moment and then opened, taking a glimpse of her lord. She couldn't face him now. She was ashamed to. The next moment she knew, she sprinted back to her chamber crying all the way.

* * *

Sesshoumaru just stood where he was. He didn't move a single inch even after Rin left. Though he looked expressionless on the outside, thousands of emotions were swirling on the inside, especially guilt and hurt. Somehow, when he told her that he didn't love her, he felt as if a part of him was lost. As if his heart was ripped apart. When he heard Rin crying, he felt as if someone was having a death grip on his heart that he couldn't breathe.

However he couldn't help it. He couldn't accept the fact that he was in love with a human. His PRIDE wouldn't let him to. Sesshoumaru staggered his way to his bed. He plopped down on his bed, his hand cradling his head. _'Oh Kami-sama… What have I done?'_, he asked himself.

'_**You have just hurt the woman you love Sesshoumaru. I really didn't expect you to tell her that you don't have any feelings for her**', _his conscience stated disappointedly.

'_Go away for now…Leave me alone. I am not in the mood to debate with you'._

'_**I won't! What the hell is wrong with you! She loves you dearly and yet you spurn her!**'_

'_I will not love a human! They are despicable creatures!', _Sesshoumaru said with disdain.

'_**So if she was a demon you would have loved her? I see… I guess if she was a demon, she wouldn't be half the woman she is now as a human! She is much better than ANY other demons!**'_, he retorted in triumph.

Sesshoumaru couldn't say anything. He was wordless. He knew whatever his conscious said was right. He wouldn't have been in love with her if she was a demon. He loved her for the way she was…but his pride wouldn't let him love her freely.

Sesshoumaru plunged his fist onto the mattress and grasped hold of the bedspread out of frustration. He didn't know what to do. He was in a serious dilemma. He wanted her but also could not desire for her. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to. And… he loved her but he couldn't. What was he supposed to do?

'_I can't love her. This Sesshoumaru did the right thing. I will end up like chichi-ue if I fall for a mortal'_, he convinced himself. Somehow he felt better knowing this. However there was another part of him which objected to this, feeling pain and loss. He pushed those feelings away and collected himself together.

Sesshoumaru stood upright and strode to his study table. He did the right thing by rejecting Rin's love. He deserved someone of better status than her, a human. Sitting on his chair, he took several scrolls and read, taking his mind of Rin.

* * *

Rin closed the door shut and leaned against it. She took in deep breaths to calm her breathing. Just sliding down to her knees she started sobbing terribly. She couldn't believe that her lord kissed her out of lust. She knew she was in heat and she might have turned him on. However she believed that her lord wasn't the type of demon who lusted for females no matter how alluring the scent might be. All the day, even after the chat with Yukiko she had thought that Sesshoumaru was in love with her.

But she was wrong.

'_Why can't he love me! Why can't he accept me!'_, she thought painfully.

'_**He loves you Rin. I know it! He just denying his feelings for you**',_ her conscience comforted her.

'_It's your entire fault! I told you he wouldn't accept me! I told you he hates me for I am a human!'._

'_**Yes he wouldn't accept you! But he loves you Rin! You know it yourself!**'._

'_No he doesn't love me… he said it himself. He doesn't feel the same way I feel for him!'_

'_**He does Rin! The kiss meant something to him! You said it yourself. He is not the demon who lust for females even if it is due to the scent of heat of a female! And if he really lusted for you he would have taken you there and then. But he didn't because he didn't want to hurt you! Doesn't that ring a bell to you!**', _her conscience yelled back at her.

'…', Rin was speechless. She didn't know what to say. In fact she had to agree with her conscience for once. Immediately she ceased crying.

'_**And I don't believe only your scent made him kiss you. He must have more control than that over himself! I believe he wanted that kiss as much as you for a long time! Your scent was his doing causing him to explode! AND he apologized to you because he was guilty of his act! He wouldn't want to apologize to you if he doesn't love you Rin even if he was guilty!**'._

Rin pondered on what her conscience had said. All of it was true. Why would Sesshoumaru apologize to her if he didn't love her? Even if she was guilty, why would he apologize to her? In fact he apologized to her before she could confess her feelings. Was he afraid that she might disapprove?

Rin was now really very confused. Thousands of questions were twirling in her head. And the worst thing was she didn't know the answers for all these questions.

"I have to tell Yukiko and ask her the answers of my questions", she whispered to herself, finally coming to a decision.

* * *

OK OK! That's the end of chapter ten. Finally you've gotten yours answers. Well what are you waiting for! Review now! Write about what you think about this chapter! Yeah! Oh anyways thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks a lot! Hope to get more responses this week. These are the people who reviewed last week:

**Prospect**

**Scout-Girl2003**

**Sesshy luva**

**Freaky Krazer**

**mimi-roo**

**HawkAngel XD**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Ok this is chapter eleven for you… yeah yeah I know I took long but I can't help it… I have been very busy with school and it's a festive season here… have to go shopping! Anyways I would like to thank people who reviewed my previous chapter! Thanks a lot. I hope more people review for this chapter! Ok ok I know I'm naggy… hehe… ok enjoy…

**Disclaimers: What do you think? Duh! I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven:

Rin did not sleep the whole night. She had been thinking about Sesshoumaru. Thinking of the reasons why he rejected her love. She still hadn't gotten her answers to her question. She did not ask Yukiko yet as she wanted to sort out her feelings first.

Every now and then she cried silently feeling the pain in her heart. Sesshoumaru had hurt her by spurning her. She felt humiliated and foolish for opening up to her lord.

However one thing was for sure, she was going to confront her lord when she felt better. She needed to know if it is true that her lord did not love her. Of course she wouldn't confront him the next day. She was going to confront him after her heat cycle. He wouldn't have any excuse saying that her scent drove him nuts.

It was a long night for Rin. She was waiting for the day to break so that she could take a bath and head to the garden to clear her mind. She got out of bed and opened her window staring ahead. She could see the first light of dawn. So many thoughts occupied her head. She needed to get rid of them now. _'I can't take it anymore. I want to go to the garden now'_, she thought impatiently.

Rin got out of the palace and strolled to the garden. She stood rooted to the ground when she saw a figure in the garden. A familiar figure that is. _'Sesshoumaru-sama'_.

She immediately turned around to head back to the palace quickly. He was the last person on Earth she had wanted to see. Before she could take her fifth step away from Sesshoumaru, he stopped her. Rin just continued walking pretending as if she didn't hear him.

"Rin! This Sesshoumaru asked you to stop!", he growled dangerously this time. Immediately she stopped. "Face me Rin", her lord ordered her. She was already frustrated, hurt and mad at him for rejecting her. And now here he was ordering her for her to obey. Who the hell does he think he was!

She took in a very deep breath and started to speak.

"Sorry milord. I, Rin, am NOT ready to face you YET. However do not fret Sesshoumaru-sama. I will confront you later this week when I feel much better. For now I would like to isolate myself from YOU!". After spitting what she had wanted to she sprinted back to the palace leaving a stunned Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been standing at the garden the whole night. The incident that happened in the morning really bothered him keeping him awake. Feeling restless, he decided to take a walk at the garden. The only place which calmed him and the only place that reminded him of a happy and joyous Rin.

The night flew fast for him as he was lost in his thoughts. He did not realise that it was already dawn. In fact he didn't even know that Rin was ten feet behind him walking. However when he heard footsteps walking towards him and stopping, he came back to earth. When he glanced behind him he realised Rin had turned away from him and was walking in the opposite direction, toward the palace.

"Rin", he called out to her. However she just continued walking as if she didn't hear him. When he growled at her dangerously was when she stopped in her tracks. "Face me Rin", he ordered her. Instead of turning around to face him, he caught her taking in air. Before he could say anything else she started.

"Sorry milord. I, Rin, am NOT ready to face you YET. However do not fret Sesshoumaru-sama. I will confront you later this week when I feel much better. For now I would like to isolate myself from YOU!", she spat and then raced back to the palace.

Sesshoumaru was standing still, watching her race back to the palace. He couldn't believe what she had said. This was the first time she disobeyed him. And this was the first time he had heard her speak to him in such a harsh tone. He knew that she was angry at him and he knew she had the right to be. _'What have I done?', _he asked himself.

When his ward told him off, he felt as if his heart shattered into millions of pieces. Never in his life had he ever seen Rin disobey him or speaking to him in such a harsh and cold voice. He knew he was the reason for her behaviour. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily and looked up the sky before he paced back to the palace.

When he reached to the spot where he kissed Rin two nights ago, he stopped. He reminisced of the scene again. Though it had happened two nights ago, it felt so fresh. He could still feel the sensation spreading through him. He could still taste her in his mouth just like that night.

In fact, he was craving for her at that moment. He was craving for her touch, for her skin.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, clearing all his dirty thoughts and started his pace again back to his palace. He needed to get a bit of rest before working on the scrolls.

He stopped outside Rin's chamber before he proceeded to his chamber. _'Get in her chamber and apologize to her. Hold her Sesshoumaru'_, he told himself. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. After much compelling, his body started to function. He was about to knock her door when Rin's word came into his mind: **Sorry milord. I, Rin, am NOT ready to face you YET. However do not fret Sesshoumaru-sama. I will confront you later this week when I feel much better. For now I would like to isolate myself from you!**

His heart ached even when he thought about the way she talked to him. She spoke to him as if…she despised him. For the first time in his whole life he felt fear. An emotion he hadn't felt since he was a pup.

What if she hated him now? What if she decided to leave him all alone and find another man? _'Why do I care? I'm not in love with her…am I? I was the one who shun her away. So why do I fear?'_ So many questions flooded his head. His clawed hands started trembling terribly.

No. He could not face her now. He would not know what to do if she rejected him. Even though he rejected her, he didn't want her to let him go. He didn't want her to leave him. By now he was trembling violently. He needed to get back to his chamber before Rin found him there. Using his youkai ability, he got back to his room in a lightning speed.

* * *

"Damn! What the hell was he doing there!", Rin cursed under her breath once she reached her chamber. She decided to go the garden to get her thoughts of Sesshoumaru off. And there he was standing before her. Why the hell was he haunting her day and night!

She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes forcing her tears to the back of her orbs. Each time she thought of Sesshoumaru, she only felt pain. It was as if someone was squeezing her delicate heart. She didn't know why he was torturing her like this.

When Rin saw him in the garden, she had expected him to at least feel guilty but he didn't. He sounded as if nothing had happened. He was still as stoic as ever. How she wished she had the courage to slap his face there and then. That was when the words of her conscience came to her mind. Whatever her conscience had said was true: If he had shown feelings, then he wouldn't have known as ice prince.

After that seemed like ages, someone knocked on her door. Rin fluttered her eyes open and realised that the day had broken. She might have dozed off while losing herself in her own thoughts.

"Come in", she invited in a gruff voice whoever who was outside the door. The door opened and Yukiko came in with a frown. She had smelled the tears from the day before, but she couldn't meet her. She had been busy with tasks in the palace that she couldn't meet up with Rin. However she knew that it had something to do with her meeting with Sesshoumaru.

At the sight of the inuyoukai Rin commenced her sobbing and ran towards her, hugging her tight. She just needed someone to comfort her now. Someone to lean on. And she knew that someone would be none other than Yukiko.

"What's wrong Rin-chan?", Yukiko inquired her soothingly.

This was the first time she had seen Rin cry so terribly. Rin hardly shed tears and even if she was to, it would be because of animal's death. She brushed the human girl's hair comforting her. She just kept quiet and watched her cry. She knew that that was the only thing Rin could do now-cry out her feelings.

When Rin had ceased her crying, she questioned her again.

Rin glanced at Yukiko, with more tears in her chocolate brown orbs, blurring her vision. Her jaw was quivering with self control. She was preventing herself from weeping again. When she was able to cease herself from crying, she told her about the meeting with Sesshoumaru the day before. Before she could finish even finish her recount, she started weeping, again.

Yukiko tightened her arms around her friend. "It's ok Rin-chan", she said, when Rin finished her story.

"It's not ok. I am confused Yukiko. I don't know why he is behaving in this way. I don't know why he didn't take me two nights ago if he lusted for me ".

Yukiko smiled at her, "Sesshoumaru-sama loves you Rin. That was why he didn't want to take you. He is afraid he might hurt you".

"But if he really loves me why doesn't he just accept me? Because I'm a human? So what if I am!"

"You know he despises humans right. Besides, his father died because of a human woman Rin. I think he couldn't accept the fact that he fell in love with one. He's afraid that he might end up like him", Yukiko stated after pondering Rin's question for a while.

"Give him some time. He will claim you once he faces the reality", she reassured her and smiled at her.

Rin smiled at her friend in return gratefully. "Thank You Yukiko-chan".

* * *

Hmmm… how was this chapter! I hope it was good enough! Ok these are the people who reviewed my last chapter… oh I have an announcement to make… I might not be able to update next week as I have to study for my upcoming exams in my school… so sorry but I will update as soon as I have finished my exams…

**Sphinx**

**Darktemp**

**Sadsoul**

**Pretty Pinky**

**mimi-roo**

**Freaky Krazer**

**Angels Heart 1622**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**HawkAngel XD**

**Inuyasha's wife15**

**Prospect**

**J**

**Deliana**

**hotaru4sesshoumaru4ever**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Hello people! I'm back! Sorry for not updating last week as I have exams on. But do not worry, now that I'm back I'll give you more exciting chapters. This is chapter twelve for ya… I know it's kinda short, but hey! You can't blame me, I wrote this over during the weekend so I hadn't really got time to lengthen it. Ok I shan't disturb you. You go on and read… oh another one more thing: PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!

**Disclaimers: ………………… isn't it obvious? I don't own anyone of them! Sheesh…

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: ­

It had been five days since Sesshoumaru saw Rin after their coincidental meeting at the garden. And until today not even her shadow had befallen on him. He couldn't hear any of Rin's laughter or squeals. Every now and then he could smell her tears, her frustration, sometimes her anger.

Just like the change in Rin, the palace seemed to change too. Ever since he told her that he did not love her, the whole palace seemed dead. There was no life in it.

She had said that she would confront him later that week. However she hadn't…yet.

Part of him was grateful that she hadn't come to meet him while the other part of him dreaded it. Though he hated to admit it, he missed her a lot. The five days had been pure agony for him. He wanted to see her again, smiling for him. Each time he passed her chamber, he had to resist the urge to barge into her chamber and hug her tight.

Walking around his lands, Sesshoumaru sighed exhaustedly. He wasn't exhausted physically, but mentally. He had been thinking a lot for the past few days. And every time it was about Rin. At night, he couldn't sleep. He wanted to but he couldn't. He WOULDN'T allow himself to sleep. For, the fact that the fearless Lord Sesshoumaru was AFRAID to sleep!

This is because each time he falls asleep, Rin would come and haunt him in his dreams. And those dreams weren't any other dreams. ALL of them were EROTIC ones. True, he loved it. However not seeing Rin for five days and having wet dreams only increase the agony by ten folds. He didn't know how long can he go on with this.

Sometimes he wondered why he was such a complex being. Just accept her love and live happily ever after would be much better than being complex!

'_Why can't I just accept her love, take her as a mate? Why the hell do I have a strong barrier of pride on my way!'_, he asked himself.

'_**If you have a strong barrier of pride as you claim to be, then break the damn barrier!**'_. Guess who is back?

'_What are you doing here? I've told you I don't want to see you in my damn mind! I already told her I don't love her. Happy now!',_ Sesshoumaru snapped back depressingly.

'_**You are only known as Lord of the Western Land, but you are a coward. Do you think I can't feel your pain! I am you god dammit! Why not for once, just once kick your pride aside and claim her!**', _his conscience rebuked him.

'_This Sesshoumaru will do no such thing! She is a mortal and I am a youkai! We cannot mingle with each other!'._

'_**You can! But you don't want to! Your father claimed a human as a mate too!**'_

'_He did and that's because he is a fool! Look what happened to him! He died because of the foolish mortal and her half breed son! I, Sesshoumaru, am not like that!'_

'_**If that's what you want Sesshoumaru…I let you be… but you will regret this**', _with that said his conscience disappeared.

Sesshoumaru pondered on what his conscience had said. He felt so trapped now. What should he do! He had made Rin upset with his decision…so was he. But he was doing for the good of him and Rin.

Settling down on a shady tree, he closed his eyes shutting himself from the world.

* * *

Sitting at the library, Rin thought about how she was going to confront Sesshoumaru. She was no more in heat and was still emotionally unstable. Her mind was in a state of chaos. She didn't know what to think and what to do. She still hadn't gotten her answers for certain of her questions. And she knew the only person who could provide the answer was Sesshoumaru. Rin needed to confront him and clear things with him as soon as possible. However she knew that if she was going to meet her lord now, she would cry from the pain of her heart which he had inflicted.

'_What should I do now? Confront him today or confront him after I recover?'_

'_**Today will be better. I know you are not in any situation in seeing him. However you will be like this forever if you don't know the answers for your questions**', _her conscience stated appearing out of nowhere.

'_But what will he think of me if I cannot hold onto my tears?'_

'_**Why do you even bother! It's his fault for you to be like this! Confront him and ask why the hell he is doing this to you**'_

True. Why did she even bother what he would think of her if she cried in front of him? He caused her to be like this. And she WILL find out the reasons why. She finally came to a decision. She will confront him today no matter what happens.

Wiping her almost dried tears away from her flushed cheeks, she got up and marched out the library. She was determined to make him regret what he had done and said to her. As she got near to her lord's chamber, her determination seemed to fade away, now replacing with nervousness and fear. She was nervous what he would say to her and was afraid that she would make a fool out of herself instead of fighting justice.

Now standing outside Sesshoumaru's chamber, Rin took in as much air as she could to her lungs and knocked the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still there was no answer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama went out and will only be back home late", a scratchy voice was heard when Rin wanted to knock on the door again. She jumped a little out of shock and immediately turned to her side to see Jaken standing.

"W…where did he go?", Rin whispered throatily. A voice she couldn't believe it was hers. Hearing her voice was when she realised she had cried a lot the past five dreadful days.

"I don't know. He seemed to be troubled for the past few days", he said with a tinge of anger in it. "And I believe you are the cause of it!", he accused her with contempt and disgust, unable to hold back the anger. He knew the human before him was the reason for his state. He knew there was something going on between the both of them that he himself couldn't figure out. But whatever it was, he was still mad at Rin for making his lord unhappy.

Rin, hearing this, narrowed her eyes into a perilous glare. "HE is the reason WHY I am in THIS state. Get your damn facts right before you accuse someone toad!", she snarled through her gritting teeth. Jaken stood rooted to the ground, restraining the shiver going down his spine by Rin's glare.

With that said, she left for her chambers cursing the damned toad demon on the way there. Since he was not at home now, she would confront him later in the evening.

* * *

"Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama! This Jaken was worried for you milord!", Jaken, the toad demon exclaimed with concern when he saw Sesshoumaru enter the palace. "This humble servant of yours has done what you asked him to do milord. Oh and by the way milord, the Lord of the Southern Lands has sent…", he rambled away.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, wasn't listening to whatever his vassal was saying. He was lost in his own thoughts. After thinking about Rin while patrolling his lands, he had come to a decision. He was going to confront Rin today whether the human girl liked it or not. He could not see Rin like this. He had to do something to make her get over this.

Sesshoumaru opened the door of his chamber and got in. And before his vassal could enter, he closed it. Jaken slammed against the door before he knew it.

"Jaken, I do not want any disturbance for now from anyone especially you", he ordered, loud enough for his vassal to hear from outside. "Should you disobey me… you should know what this Sesshoumaru will do", he growled threateningly. He smirked sadistically when he heard the toad demon gulped in fear.

Sesshoumaru soundlessly walked to his study table and took a seat on his armchair. He took the parchment lying on the table and read it. No matter how many times he read it nothing got registered into his head. He threw the parchment on the table and immediately arose from his seat, walking towards the window.

The sun was already down. The sky was getting dark already. Just then he heard some commotion downstairs. Scowling, Sesshoumaru effortlessly jumped down from his chamber and landed on the ground. He paced to the place where the commotion was going on. Finally reaching the living room, he stopped. There, before him was Jaken and Rin having a heated argument.

"What is going on here?", he questioned in an angered voice.

Rin was inside the library writing an entry in her diary when Sesshoumaru came arrived home. She quickly finished off her entry and placed the quill pen into the bottle of ink, which was on the table. She got up from her seat and placed her diary on one of the shelves in the library.

Rin dashed off the library and was about to race up the stairs. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw the obstruction before her- Jaken. "Jaken, get lost from my way! I want to go and see Sesshoumaru-sama!", she yelled at him.

"No! You cannot see Sesshoumaru-sama now! He told me he didn't want anyone disturbing him now!", he retorted back.

"I don't care if he needs rest or not! I am going to meet him NOW! So get lost now!".

"I am not going to let you meet him! Now go and occupy your time with something human!"

"Get lost before I wring that neck of yours!"

"No I will not let anyone disturb Sess-", Jaken got interrupted.

"What is going on here?".

Jaken gasped when he heard his lord's from behind. _'How in the name of Kami-sama did he end up here? I thought he was in his chamber?',_ he thought in disbelief. "M…milord! I…I thought you were in upstairs?", he stammered in fear.

Sesshoumaru ignored his question and gazed at Rin intently. _'She's changed in these five days. She…looks colder'_, he noticed. His heart felt sore seeing his young lady in such a state. _'She's supposed to be innocent. Not…not cold…like me. Am I the reason for her present state?',_ he thought with so much regret.

Rin did not meet her lord's eyes. She knew he was staring at her. She was already feeling nervous even before he wanted to meet her. And now here he was before her making it more difficult for her to meet his eyes. She just shifted uncomfortably under his heated stare.

Without averting his gaze he asked again, "What is going on here?".

"I wanted to meet you milord but this damn toad here didn't let me pass", Rin answered venomously containing her nervousness.

"Meet me?", Sesshoumaru repeated, arching his eyebrow in surprise. _'Meet me? Don't tell me she is going to confront me'._

Rin stood upright and clashed with Sesshoumaru's gaze. "Yes milord. I wish to meet you PERSONALLY if you don't mind. I can't speak out my mind with this ugly thing around", she answered determinedly with defiance clearly written in the brown pools of her orbs.

"Aak! How dare you speak of me like that! Wait till you feel the power of the head of t-", Jaken snarled, but not able to complete his threat. Sesshoumaru walked over him, shutting him up.

"Come into my chamber if you want to speak your mind out as you have claimed", he ordered flatly.

Rin squinted her eyes into slits sending a glare to the inuyoukai. How dare he command her after shunning her away! Rage spread through her body up till her bosom.

Sesshoumaru however, wasn't ignorant. He could smell her seething anger radiating from her body. Despite his guilty conscience of bringing Rin to such a sorrowful state, he smirked at her reaction. He loved provoking her. He simply loved it when she blushed, got angry with him or being nervous around him.

He walked up the stairs with an enraged Rin trailing behind him.

* * *

Ok that's the end of chapter twelve. I hope it's good enough for you people. Well I know it's quite short but soooo sorry ok! Oh I forgot to thank my reviewers for my previous chapter. Thanks for your reviews guys! I was happy all of you enjoyed it… anyways these are the people who reviewed:

**I.The Silence**

**Freaky Krazer**

**Sphinx**

**Pretty Pinky**

**Angels Heart 1622**

**HawkAngel XD**

**Prospect**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38  
mimi-roo**

**Inuyasha'swife15**

**Tallyz**

Ok I guess that's all for now… I'll update next week for chapter thirteen! See you people soon!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

OK people am back again.. this is chapter thirteen for you people… I shan't hold all of you back! Oh by the way I would like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter! Arigatao! I hope you will review this chappie and I hope to see new reviewers! Ok!

**Disclaimers: ………………… isn't it obvious? I don't own anyone of them! Sheesh…

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen:

'_How dare he orders me around as if I'm his slave! Oh how I wish I could wring his neck off his body!'_, Rin thought with anger flooding her mind. She used to love it when he ordered her around. However now, she hated it to the core. She felt like she was his slave. She just wished she had the courage to disobey him!

However Rin knew that she wouldn't dare to disobey him. She knew she was vulnerable to Sesshoumaru. She knew, though she hated to admit it, that her lord had great control over her. Whatever which got to do with Sesshoumaru, she felt as if she had been hypnotised. Just with his presence Rin could go onto her knees.

Rin jerked just outside of her lord's chamber. _'Rin you still have the chance to turn back and run away. Once you enter his damn chamber there is no turning back!'_, she told herself. Being in Sesshoumaru's chamber all alone with him made her stomach twist and turn. She was afraid of so many things.

"Why are you just standing outside my chamber Rin? Are you having second thoughts of confronting this Sesshoumaru?", Sesshoumaru asked mockingly, breaking her thoughts.

Hearing this, Rin began trembling in anger. _'How dare he mock me!'_. "Yes milord, I am having second thoughts in confronting you ALONE. I'm afraid you cannot control your sexual instincts just like the other day and behave indecently with me", she answered back in the same mocking tone.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes. "Do not test this Sesshoumaru's patience Rin", he scowled. Rin smirked satisfactorily at him. She was glad that she was able to piss him off. She entered his chamber and closed the door behind her.

"What is it you want to confront about Rin?", he asked in an authority tone.

Facing her back to him, Rin answered, "Do not pretend as if you don't know milord. You know the reason for my confrontation".

"If I knew I wouldn't ask you Rin".

Clenching her jaw, Rin turned to face her lord. He had, once again, hurt her by being ignorant. She held back her tears at the back of her eyes and looked at him straight in his.

"I'm here for an explanation milord…about the night last week", she whispered.

"Explanation?", Sesshoumaru asked while trying to keep his demeanour. _'She didn't have to bring this matter up. I can't hurt her again…'._

"I don't like beating about the bush. Do you really have no feelings for me? The kiss the other night was nothing but lust? Why didn't you take me then and there if it's really lust!".

The Taiyoukai resisted himself from shivering. How was he going to answer all her questions! Turning away from her, he took in few deep breaths. The scent of wildflowers reached his nostrils. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. _'I cannot take her. I cannot claim her. She is a mortal. A mere ningen! You can do this Sesshoumaru',_ he thought to himself.

"I, Sesshoumaru, do not have any feelings for a mere ningen like you! The kiss was a mistake Rin! Your scent was the reason for it! I just gave in to my instincts to satisfy my demon blood!" he bellowed, each and every word of his was like daggers piercing through his own heart.

To Rin, it felt as if Sesshoumaru had just killed her and revived her and killed her again. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Then why didn't you take me then! Why just stop with a kiss!", she asked her voice wavering with so many emotions in it.

"…".

'_So it's true he hates me!',_ Rin thought.

'_**I don't think that's the case Rin.**'_

'_He said it himself! What else do I need to prove myself wrong! The only man whom I love told me he has no feelings for me!'._

'_**Do not be a fool Rin! You are a female. You're his weakness! Try seduction… hehe.. I can assure you he will fall for it!**', _said her conscience slyly.

'_So what if he falls for it! It's probably lust!'._

'_**You know your lord well. He will not fall for any female no matter how hard she tries seducing your lord. If he falls for your seduction, that means he has feeling for you. If not… then he doesn't have feelings for you! Try it Rin. No harm trying right?**'_

Sesshoumaru's voice broke through her thoughts. "If there's nothing else then you can leave this room Rin". Rin lifted her head and gazed at him with a smirk plastered on her face. She made her way towards Sesshoumaru in a slow and torturous pace. Sesshoumaru, not faltering his composure once, just narrowed his eyes as he watched her.

'_What is she trying to do! Dammit…she looks so sexy with that smirk…and… and the way she walks!'_, he wondered, already getting aroused. _'No. I cannot fall for this. I do not have feelings for her. No I can't…'_, he couldn't complete his sentence as Rin was just half a foot away from him.

Sesshoumaru didn't dare to move any of his muscles. He was too afraid to do so, even to breathe. He did not know what antics the girl before him was up to.

Rin did not falter any of her actions. Much to her surprise she was actually steady and cool! She kept her eyes on his not turning away a bit. Her smirk grew wider as she slowly licked her luscious pink lips. Frankly speaking she didn't know what to do next. It was not as if she seduced any man every day!

Letting her instincts to take over, she wrapped her arms around her lord's neck.

"Rin take your filthy hands off this-", his words died in his throat when he felt Rin brush her lips against his. His eyes widened at her action. Just that butterfly brush on his lips sent electrifying sensation throughout his body. All of a sudden his whole body seemed to be alive! Gulping slowly, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes trying to summon his self control.

His whole body was stiff. Trying to push her away wasn't the option for him. He knew he hadn't got the strength to push her away. Damn! How could a weak human like her have so much control over his mind, soul and body! Despite that fact, Sesshoumaru was secretly enjoying her dominance over him. Someone was to have the power to tame the Taiyoukai, shouldn't she?

'_What the hell am I thinking and doing! She is trying to dominate me, the Great Lord of the West! And here I am enjoying it! She will be the death of me!'_, the thought rang very loudly in his head. Opening his eyes, he looked directly into Rin's eyes. He then realised he did a mistake by staring into her eyes. He felt as if he was drowning in them.

"Please Rin. Don't do this to me", he implored almost embarrassingly. He meant to say something harsher than that. However he found himself lose for words after staring into those brown pools. Rin was the first being on earth, least to say the first human, who he had pleaded with. He had done no such things to ANYONE!

Ignoring his plea, Rin tiptoed and pulled him simultaneously, into a passionate kiss. _'God please. I hope I'm doing the right thing'_, she thought. She had never initiated a kiss before. This was her first time. She was afraid that she was doing it wrongly. She had to do it right if she wanted to win in her game of seduction…right?

Moving her lips against his, she pushed herself against Sesshoumaru's chest. She felt her lord's body tensed up. Satisfied with his reaction, she decided to climb a level higher. She boldly flicked her tongue over his lips seeking entrance to his cavern. When he did not respond to her, Rin started tracing his lips with her tongue almost in a drugging motion. She stroked his cheeks at the same time, while torturing his lips.

Sesshoumaru did not respond to any of her ministrations. He was restraining himself from doing so. He reminded himself that a respectable youkai like him would not fall for any tricks of a lowly human. He told himself that Rin would give up eventually. Though it had been only two minutes Rin started her sweet torture on him, it seemed as if it had been hours for Sesshoumaru.

He fisted his hands, his claws digging into his skin, drawing a little blood. He was trying his very best in keeping his sanity before he started responding to the wanton before him. _'Push her away Sesshoumaru! Push her away!',_ his mind screamed at him. He got back to his senses when he felt Rin's arm slipping into his haori.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her away from him. "Enough is enough Rin!", he barked. "Listen to this Sesshoumaru again", he started off. "I, Lord of the Western Land, Sesshoumaru do not love YOU, a human. I do NOT have any sorts of feelings for you!".

Rin creased her eyebrow with tears flooding her eyes. "Then take me. If you really do not love me and only lust for me, my body, take me", she croaked unable to control her emotions. "TAKE ME!", she shrilled. Her knees gave way causing her to kneel before Sesshoumaru. She sobbed uncontrollably clutching her kimono tightly.

Sesshoumaru's chest tightened at the sight of his ward crying. He couldn't stand the sight he was witnessing. Also getting onto his knees, he lifted Rin's chin with his index finger. He gently swiped her tears off her rosy cheeks.

"Rin. Demons and humans cannot mingle with each other. It's not right. There is no way I can be with you", he said in a gentle tone, though his words hurt him really badly.

Rin didn't utter a single word. She just continued crying. _'How long more is he going to wound me?'_, she thought. "So…you…you don't love me", she rasped, watching her lord intently.

The Taiyoukai eyed her a while and then closed his eyes before replying her. "No". He reopened his orbs and reached out to touch Rin's cheek in a way to comfort her. She flinched before he could do so.

Getting on to her feet, she staggered her way to the door. Six feet away from the exit she stopped. "Say it", she dared her lord, her back facing him. Sesshoumaru, who was crouching and was still on his knees, lifted up his head staring at Rin in confusion.

"Say what?", he asked her.

"Say it. Say that you don't love me".

He gasped. No. He wouldn't say it. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He trembled slightly and shook his head. "No…I… can't…", he trailed off.

"Say it Sesshoumaru-sama. Say that you hate me. Say that you have no feelings for me. Say that you DO NOT LOVE ME!", Rin taunted again.

"Rin…please don't do this to me".

She looked over her shoulder to glance at the dog demon. She smirked sadly and began, "I see". She saw him shut his eyes tightly and curled his hand into a fist. She began walking to the door and slid open, getting out of his chamber. Before she shut it she began to speak.

"You can be with me milord. But you don't want to. I've always thought that you are brave. But…but now I know you are a coward. A coward who is scared to face his own emotions", with that said she closed the door leaving a devastated Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Rin. I'm a coward. I don't want to risk ending up like my father. I'm too weak to fight my pride. I'm sorry", Sesshoumaru muttered painfully. Just seeing her walk away like that, made him feel that she walked out of his life, making him feel lonely.

He was still on his knees, unable to get up. He was afraid at the moment. He was afraid she would hate him. _'What if she really hates me?'. _After the confrontation with Rin, he thought of what his ward had told him. **You can be with me milord. But you don't want to. I've always thought that you are brave. But… but now I know you are a coward. A coward who is scared to face his own emotions. **It hurt him a lot when Rin had said that. However now he had something to believe in. He believed that someday he would take Rin as his mate. He just hoped that Rin would wait for him till then.

But… what if she didn't? What if she had found someone else?

Now was the time he wished his conscience would appear. He needed to think fast before he lost her and that meant he needed his conscience to sort out his feelings. He got up and slowly moved towards the window.

The sky had darkened with the sun dying out. Looking up the sky his eyes seemed to lost all the live within them. He suddenly felt lonely. _'Please Rin… Don't walk out on me. I don't want to be lonely…again'.

* * *

_

Ok that's the end of chapter thirteen. I hope it's good enough for you people. I guess this is longer than the previous chapter ne? Hehe… oh I would looooove to thank my reviewers again.. thanks for giving me your support! These are the people who reviewed…

**whisperedthoughts**

**Inuyasha'swife15 **

**Prospect**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38  
mimi-roo**

**Pretty Pinky**

**LilDreamyGirl87 **

**HawkAngel XD**

Ok I guess that's all for now… I'll update next week for chapter fourteen! See you people soon!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Hello people just as promised this is chapter fourteen to you people out there. I hope it is good enough… Cross Finger. Ok I shan't hold you back… go on and read.

**Disclaimers: ………………… isn't it obvious? I don't own anyone of them! Sheesh…

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen:

'_I can't stay here. I have to get away from Sesshoumaru for some time'_, Rin thought while lying on her bed. It had been two weeks since she confronted him. Yet it hurt her like crazy. The entire two weeks were hell for her. She had been crying day and night replaying the incident over and over again.

She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since then. She never left her chamber, not even for her meals. The only time when she got out was when she needed to bathe.

During these couple of weeks, Rin had been doing a lot of thinking. She needed to get some solutions before she went insane. She didn't know if she should give Sesshoumaru up or continue loving him. Dammit, why did she even fall in love with such a complicated being? _'I love him because he is complicated'._

Finally, after so much of thinking, she had come to a decision. She wanted to leave the palace for the time being. She needed to isolate herself from Sesshoumaru for a while, perhaps until she recovered from the emotional pain. _'I don't even know if I can be recovered'_. But where would she go? She would have to go to a human village, but where?

Then a bell rang loudly in her head. Yes! That's it! She would go to Inuyasha's village! Besides it had been quite some time since she had met up with Inuyasha's mate, Kagome. She would stay there for the moment. They would definitely welcome her there. There. She had found for a place to stay.

Now, there was another problem. How was she going to break this to Sesshoumaru? _'Humph…why do I bother about him! He said it. Humans and demons don't mingle with each other. He wouldn't bother if I want to leave or not. This will be the best for the both of us'._ It had been decided. She would go to Inuyasha's village whether he liked it or not.

She sat up in her bed with her knees on her chest. _'If only I was a demon, then milord would have taken me as his mate'._

'_**That would not be true. He wouldn't have. He loves you for who you are. Make him accept you Rin!**', _her conscience encouraged.

'_But how? He made it clear already! He can't be with me!'_

'_**Make him to accept you Rin! Make him crawl back to you! Make him beg you Rin**'_

'… _You sound as if I have to take revenge'_

'… _**Well yes it is revenge. Make him suffer now and let him feel your pain. Then he will know how you felt and will come back to you. But when he comes back to you, you will shun him! And then he will beg for forgiveness from you after he realised how much he had hurt you. After which, you will forgive him and let him claim you! Isn't that a brilliant idea! .**', _her conscience said maliciously.

'_There is no way I will take revenge of my lord! I can't do it!'_

'_**Of course you can! Come on Rin, you don't have to fight a battle with him! There are other ways of revenge you know!**'_

'_Like?'_

'_**Uh… I haven't think of that yet. I'll tell you later when I thought about it! Bye for now!**'_

'_Mental Note: Kill that damn conscience of mine when she appears again!'_

She stood up and marched to the exit of her chamber. She had to tell Sesshoumaru about her decision.

* * *

'_I have to at least see her. I need to. This Sesshoumaru hasn't seen her for two damn weeks and it's driving me crazy! I wonder if she is still upset'_, Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai wondered in his library. For the past two weeks he had been keeping himself busy, distracting himself from thinking of Rin. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried doing so, his mind still wandered to Rin. He felt lonely without seeing Rin; without hearing her laughter; without her entertaining him by asking ridiculous questions.

'_**Keh! What do you think? Not sensing her around you, not hearing from her? Isn't it so obvious? OF COURSE SHE IS UPSET AND YOU ARE THE REASON FOR IT! Come on Sesshoumaru, be sensible for once. Accept her**',_ his conscience said appearing from god knows where.

'_Finally you are here. You made this Sesshoumaru wait for two damn weeks for you!'_, he scowled.

'_**Did I hear right. The Lord of the Western Land is waiting for my arrival! I thought you didn't want me around! So why the sudden change?**'_

'…'

'_**Ok fine! What do you want me for?**'_, he inquired the inuyoukai.

'_Because of Rin'_

'_**Oh I see. You want to know how to make things better for the both of you?**'_

'…'

'_**Won't you ever answer me? Besides I thought you don't need my help? Even if you want, I'm not helping you this time**'_

'…'

'_**OK since you don't wanna talk, I'm off for now. By-**'_

'_Wait! Is there any other alternatives besides taking her as my mate?'_

'_**No. If you want to make her happy and make YOURSELF happy, you have to take her as your mate**'_

'_What if I don't?'_

'_**Then wait for her to commit suicide or to mate with another man**'._

Sesshoumaru didn't like both the choices. He would die if Rin were to commit suicide. And he would be at a loss if he saw her happily mated with another man. He wanted Rin only for himself, no one but him! Just as he was about to ask his conscience another question, he smelt Rin's scent moving towards his chamber. _'She's here to meet me!'_

He was elated! Finally Rin wanted to meet him. Oh how he was dying to meet her. That elation didn't last for long as he could smell Rin's dried tears and sense her exhaustion. _'She kept herself awake at nights?'_

'_**Sesshoumaru, accept her! This is your chance! You will make her and yourself happy! All the best!**', _with that said his conscience disappeared.

Sesshoumaru pondered on what his conscience had said. Yes, he was going to take her in. But not now. He would tell her when she felt much better, perhaps the day after. His pride reprimanded him for such a decision taken, but he could care less.

"Just come in Rin. There's no need to knock", he invited her in when she was just outside his chamber in an authorized tone.

He wore a bored expression on his voice, but it was on the contrary on his inside. He was excited in meeting Rin. _'I knew it! She wants to meet me too! She must have missed me'_. He was curious, wanting to know why his ward wanted to meet him today of all the days. He wondered what made her take the decision in meeting him after two damn long weeks.

The door slid open and Rin entered. He could feel his heart cracking at the sight of his ward. It was really unsightly. Rin looked very tired with dried tears staining her cheeks. Her chocolate brown orbs were empty as if they lost their life and were terribly sore due to late night crying. Ironically, she was wearing a hot pink kimono which had sparrow embroidery on it.

Seeing this sight of her made him wonder if she hated him now. _'Please don't hate me Rin…please'_. "W…what is it that you want Rin", he asked her faltering a little. He couldn't stand the sight of her. It really broke his heart. He was so afraid that she hated him now. _'What if she really hates this Sesshoumaru?'_

"Milord…I want to go to Inuyasha's village", Rin spoke her voice cold and determined. Sesshoumaru restrained himself from shuddering. _'This is not the Rin I know'_

"What for?"

"…"

"Rin I asked you a question."

"I…I want to stay there for the time being milord", she whispered. Rin pushed her tears to the back of her eyes. Seeing Sesshoumaru again really broke her heart. She needed to get away from him for now. She knew her lord wanted this as well. She knew he wanted her to be out of his sight.

However little did she know that she was wrong. Sesshoumaru, when he heard Rin's request, was feeling dejected. He didn't know if he heard right. _'Did…did she just say…'._

"What?", he barked not faltering even once. He hoped he had heard her wrong.

"I said I'm going to Inuyasha's village to stay with him and his mate, Kagome for the time being milord", she repeated now louder. Then she started again, "I don't know how long I'm going to stay there. But do not worry milord, I'll return…when I feel like it. I believe this is the best for both of us. I understand why you cannot accept me milord. Perhaps we are not meant for each other".

His heart shattered into tiny pieces when Rin said she wanted to leave the palace, leave him. He clutched onto the arm of the chair he was sitting on, restraining himself from trembling out of fear.

The inuyoukai sealed his eyes, digesting on what Rin had said. _'…not…meant for each other? Yes. She hates me now…'_ His heart hurt so much, making him difficult to even breathe. He deserved it. When she had told him she wanted him, he shunned her away. Now that he wanted her and was about to make her his mate, she rejected him.

"What do you mean by return when you feel like it?", he asked in a voice he could not recognise.

Rin, now agitated, gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes at him. _'How dare he acts ignorant again!'_. "It means that I may not return if I prefer staying with Inuyasha and Kagome. Besides I need to mix around with my own people since I've been living with demons for almost one quarter of my life! Why would you want a pathetic human like me living with you? It'll only tarnish your reputation and wound your PRIDE", she hissed through her gritted teeth.

Ouch! Yes that was what we could describe of how the dog demon was feeling at the moment. In fact it was more than that. He felt as though Rin had pierced his own fang, Toukijin through his heart. _'So…she doesn't want to live in this palace anymore. She's…she's leaving this Sesshoumaru…for good'._

"What if this Sesshoumaru forbids you from going?", he asked her. He knew she would say something scorn which would increase his pain, but he took the risk.

"Then that's too bad. Because I am going whether you like it or not!", she stated with so much hatred in her tone.

"Does this make you happy Rin?", Sesshoumaru inquired in a soft and vulnerable voice. _'Please say no Rin. Please don't leave me'._

Rin was taken aback. Never in her life had she hear her lord speak in such a voice. _'Is…is he feeling scared? But why?'_

'_**Isn't it obvious! He doesn't want you to leave him. Don't give in to him this time Rin! He should suffer! He should feel your pain!**'_, her conscience stated.

'_But…I don't want him to suffer!'_

'_**Hah! Even if you don't want him to suffer, do you think he will take you as his mate? Think! Make him suffer now, then he'll realise how much you mean to him and then he'll claim you!**'_

'…'

"Rin, are you happy with your decision?", she heard him ask again in the same voice, causing her to come out from her thoughts.

"Yes", she answered coldly.

Sesshoumaru dug his claws into his skin, blood seeping out, at hearing Rin's answer. _'She's going to leave me. I'll…be lonely once again'._

"When are you leaving?", he croaked unable to hold back his fear.

"As soon as possible. Probably I'll leave from here in the afternoon with Ah-Un. I believe I can reach there just after the sun sets. Do not worry milord, I'll send Ah-Un back to the palace after I land".

'_Are you so eager to leave this Sesshoumaru Rin'. _"I see…", was all he could utter.

"If there's nothing milord, I would take my leave now. I have to start packing". Rin bowed respectfully to her lord and exited his chamber. Sesshoumaru sat still with his eyes shut. He was scared. Lord Sesshoumaru was scared! The last time he felt that way was when he was a pup. But now Rin made him scared. He was afraid to be lonely again after having her warm companionship for slightly more than a decade.

'_I deserve this. She hates me now'_, he thought regretfully. He knew that his ward was now out of grasp. He was late in noticing her love for him. And he knew he could do nothing about this.

No. He wasn't going to accept any of those bullshits. His Rin still loved him. It's just that…she needed time. Yes that's it. She needed time. _'This Sesshoumaru will wait for her return. She will come back to me. I know she still loves me!'_.

Sesshoumaru let a small smile out. He was going to believe in that. Rin still loved him. Rin would return to him.

* * *

Ok that's the end of chapter fourteen. I hope it is good enough! Lol… Ok, I'm very happy becaaaauuuuse I've got 16 reviews for my previous chapter! How happy can I get people! Thanks to these people who reviewed my previous chapter:

**I.The Silence**

**Inuyasha's wife15**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**TheDisruptiveOne**

**Prospect**

k1ta.Ky0ko

**mimi-roo  
**

**Angels Heart 1622  
**

**MindIIBody**

HawkAngel XD

Pretty Pinky

**Darktemp**

**tweetymug**

**whisperedthoughts**

**sphinx**

**LilDreamyGirl87**

Once again, thanks people for reviewing my story! I hope I would get moooore reviews for this chapter… Hehe… Ok people will see you next week again! Ja-ne!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry it took me some time to update this chapter… I was busy writing and editing it. AND I just finished doing just that! Lol… Ok I shan't annoy you people some more… haha! Chapter fifteen for ya! Plz R&R for this chappie ok!

**Disclaimers: ………………… isn't it obvious? I don't own anyone of them! Sheesh…

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen:

The wind caressed her ebony hair as the two headed dragon, Ah-Un, flew across the sky. Rin, sitting on Ah-Un looked down from the sky. _'In an hour time, I will reach Inuyasha's village'_. She was thrilled in meeting her long time friend, Kagome again. Oh how she was dying to meet her!

She may be thrilled; however, she was feeling down at the same time. And the reason being was Sesshoumaru. Yes who else could make her feel mixed emotions?

What really disturbed her was about her meeting with Sesshoumaru earlier. The tone Sesshoumaru spoke in, asking her if she was happy with her decision really troubled her. Was he really afraid of letting her go?

'_On second thoughts, I think he deserved it'_, she thought resentfully "I'll make sure he will come back to me…crawling, begging", she muttered through her gritted teeth.

Yes. She was going to take revenge on her lord, for making her suffer, for making her feel so much of emotional pain. She was going to make him take back his humiliating words! She was determined to do it! Thinking of the recent events made her anger seethe all the way up to her head. Grinding her teeth together she thought, _'We will begin the game soon. Very soon Sesshoumaru'._

The two headed dragon began to descend from the darkening sky. She observed the sky and arched her brows downwards. She had overestimated the duration of time taken to travel to her destination. The sun was only about to set as she landed on the forest ground, near her destination.

She could feel excitement coursing through her whole body. Before she could take another step from the clearing, she could hear a growl.

Standing still, she saw a figure approaching to the clearing from the village. There stood an inu-hanyou in red fire rat haori. His waist length white hair was dancing in the breeze, with his dog ears twitching at the top of his head. A glint of happiness, excitement and sadness could be seen in the girl's eyes at the sight of the hanyou.

Looking into amber pools, she felt a tug in her wounded heart. _'Damn his whole family. Why in the name of seven hells must all of them have amber coloured eyes!',_ she thought miserably. Her eyes started to water.

"Who are you! What's your business here!", the hanyou barked.

"Don't you remember me?", she asked him offended by the way he yelled at her.

The hanyou stared at her with wide eyes deep in thoughts. Sniffing the air a little, he realised that the girl before him was on the verge to tears. Lowering his tone he stated, "You look familiar though".

"I…I'm Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward", she whispered. _'I guess I'm not invited here'._

"Rin? Oh! The girl who follows that bastard brother of mine!", he said, scoffing at the mention of his brother.

Unable to hold back her tears, Rin whimpered a little. The hanyou widened his eyes, thinking that he made her cry. "W…wait! What did I say!". _'Man how I hate to see females cry!',_ he thought miserably.

"Inuyasha!", she called out to him and ran to him, hugging him. Inuyasha just stood rooted to the ground shocked. She, coming to his village was already a shocking matter. Now he was even more shock when she hugged him crying on his shoulders.

Inuyasha had seen Rin last seven years ago. She had come to visit his mate, Kagome, just after a year Naraku was killed. She was only eleven at that time. That was the last time he had seen her. Kagome and Rin had kept contact for a few years through letters after that. However after Kagome's first delivery of their first child, a daughter, they gradually lost contact.

Now, here she was crying for god knows why. He placed his right arm on Rin's back, comforting her. He had always treated her like his sister. "What's wrong little one? What made you cry just at the sight of me?", he inquired gently. Despite the gentle tone he used on her, she cried harder. _'Will she ever stop crying!'_

"Come on Rin. Let's get back to my home before the night falls. You can tell me and Kagome what's wrong there", he said a little frustrated seeing the girl crying.

Nodding her head, she released him and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Sorry for throwing myself at you like this Inuyasha".

"Keh!", he scoffed and then led her to his home.

* * *

"Inuyasha! What happened! Why did you leave without informing me!", a woman in her twenties, demanded. She furrowed her eyebrows glaring at the hanyou. However her facial expression changed when she saw Rin trailing behind her mate. Like Rin, the woman had ebony tresses reaching her waist. She had a pair of hazel brown eyes and was of the same height as Rin.

Lifting up her eyes from the ground, Rin gazed into the woman's eyes, praying she would still remember her.

The woman was cracking her brain, not taking her eyes off the girl behind Inuyasha. She seemed so familiar yet she couldn't remember. After much observation, her eyes widened.

"Rin? Rin, is that really you!", she asked unable to contain her happiness and rushing towards her.

"Yes…", Rin answered with a sad smile and tears of happiness collected in her eyes.

"Oh Rin! I missed you so much! It has been ages since I saw and heard from you!", the woman exclaimed bringing her into a big hug.

"Yes Kagome. It has been long. Really long", she said and chuckled with happiness.

"What brings you here Rin? Sesshoumaru knows you're here?", Kagome inquired with curiosity.

At the mention of Sesshoumaru's name, she started to tear again. She wept silently with her head bowed down. "Rin what's wrong? Did I say something", Kagome probed.

"She was crying just now too when I mentioned about that bastard", he snorted haughtily.

Rin just wept harder causing Inuyasha to skip one big step away from her. "See I told you!", he said turning to his mate.

"Inuyasha…Osuwari", his mate recited under her breath causing the hanyou to hit ground. He groaned in pain and then immediately got onto his feet.

"What was that for!", he demanded.

"For blabbering nonsense", Kagome answered him calmly, keeping her temper under control.

"Grr… I wasn't, alright! I was stating the damn fact! I need to get rid of this fucking ro—", he got cut as Kagome recited the subjugation again causing him to fall flat on his front.

"Keep your voice down Inuyasha if you don't want me to use that cursed word. Sachiko and Suzu are sleeping. I don't want them to wake up and start wailing because of your loud voice". She turned to Rin and gave a warm vibrant smile. "Come on Rin, let's head to the Goshinboku tree and sit down there to chat", she said. Rin smiled at her and nodded.

Once they reached the exit, Kagome stopped. "And Inuyasha keep your foul mouth to yourself", she chided without turning to take a glance at her mate.

Ignoring her mate's groan both Rin and she headed to the Goshinboku tree.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, as usual, was reading some important parchments in the library. He had purposely changed his location from his chamber to the library, as his chamber only haunted him with Rin's presence and words. It had been five hours since his ward left the palace. _'She would reach there in an hour or so'_. He had watched her leave with her belongings and Ah-Un and he, the lord of the western land could do nothing about it.

After her departure, Sesshoumaru had proceeded to his chamber to read his damned parchments just to distract himself. However he found out that he was failing in distracting himself. The thoughts of Rin were haunting him. His private chamber only brought back the nightmare that happened in the late morning that day. Rin's words and his vulnerability haunted him.

He couldn't believe that he, a Taiyoukai, had been afraid of a mere human woman leaving him…perhaps forever. He couldn't believe that he, a demon with lots of self control, had spoken to Rin in such a small and vulnerable voice. He couldn't even believe that he, a demon who didn't care about anything and was heartless, had felt paranoid in thinking Rin leaving him forever and had felt a searing pain in his heart when his ward sent cold and harsh words, which was as good enough as sharp knives, piercing through his heart.

Man, he felt ridiculous! He had shown nothing but weakness in front a human woman! She was the only one who succeeded in bringing out his weaknesses.

After the meeting with Rin, he came to realise something which hit his brain with so much impact. Yes. It took him long enough to admit it. He was in love with a mortal and that was none other than his ward, Rin. He would have decided to take Rin as his mate, but he had not admitted, even himself, that he loved Rin. But he realised it now. He was in love with her.

He knew he should be ashamed with himself for lowering himself as to love a mortal, a human. However he wasn't. He didn't care. For once, he couldn't be bothered if he was going to hurt his pride or not. He had broken down the strong wall of pride within himself, thanks to Rin. _'I guess this is what people say Blessings in Disguise_', he thought. Rin might have used harsh words on him, wounding him terribly, but it were those words which helped him realise his love for Rin. Those were the words which helped him break the walls of his pride.

He had always thought his father was a fool to fall in love with a human. But now he had proved himself to be his father's son. Yes, he was. And he understood, now, why his chichi-ue had mated with a human.

Sesshoumaru could leave the palace now and get Rin back. However he didn't want to. He would give Rin some time on her own to calm herself down. He would wait for her to return to the palace, return to him. "I will wait for you, Rin. Even if it takes an eternity for you to come back to me, I will wait. I will not let you down", he whispered subconsciously.

He laid his head against the chair he was sitting on and shut himself from the world. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself at the thought of the life Rin and he would lead as life mates. With that he drifted all the way to another world, the dreamland.

* * *

Ok that's the end of chapter fifteen. I hope it is as good as last week's. I know this is a little short. Hehe… Don't worry I'll make sure chapter sixteen is longer…I would looove to thank my reviewers for last week chapter! I got lots of reviews for my previous chapter. Arigatao! Thanks to these people who reviewed my previous chapter:

**MindIIBody**

**Non-Christian**

**k1ta.Ky0ko**

**VcChick **

**whisperedthoughts **

**tweetymug**

**Darktemp**

**Prospect**

**HawkAngel XD**

Tears of Water 

**Inuyasha's wife15**

**Angels Heart 1622**

**m.baka**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**FallenXPhoenix**

**I.The Silence**

**Lill**

Once again, thanks people for reviewing my story! Wait up for next week! Ja!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Hello people. This is chapter sixteen for ya!

**Disclaimers: ………………… isn't it obvious? I don't own anyone of them! Sheesh…

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen:

Three months. Three months had past and up till today there was still no news from Rin. Sesshoumaru was standing outside of Rin's room. He was just standing there lost in his own thoughts. Everyday was a pure torture for him. The days were going so slowly for him. This was the first time he felt that way. _'Probably because Rin is not here'._

He took a few steps to the entrance of her chamber and stopped. He slid open the door and got in. He took a deep breath drowning his senses with Rin's lingering scent. He walked all the way to her window and opened it wide. He then walked to the verandah of her chamber and opened the door to it. He gazed around looking for any signs of Rin. However there was none. He wondered how Rin was doing with Inuyasha.

**It means that I may not return if I prefer staying with Inuyasha and Kagome. Besides I need to mix around with my own people since I've been living with demons for almost one quarter of my life! Why would you want a pathetic human like me living with you? It'll only tarnish your reputation and wound your PRIDE. **Those words were still haunting him. He still held fear whenever he thought back of what Rin had said.

'_What if she doesn't return to me? What…what will this Sesshoumaru do?'_, he wondered fearfully. "Please Rin, don't walk out on me. Please return to me", he said subconsciously. He walked to her bed and sat on it. He used his clawed hand to smooth the creases of the bedspread of her bed. He smiled when an intact memory came into his mind…

**FLASHBACK:**

"**ARGH!", came a shrill from Rin's room. Sesshoumaru, at the moment, was in the midst of a meeting with the Lords of Eastern Land and Southern Land when the shrill was heard. His heart had skipped a bit when he recognised the owner of the shrill.**

"**Who was that Lord Sesshoumaru?", Lord Daichi of the Eastern Land queried.**

"**My ward", was all Sesshoumaru said and then using his youkai speed, he rushed all the way to Rin's chamber.**

**Sliding open the door, he searched frantically around the chamber for danger, but found none. He only saw a thirteen years old Rin standing on the top of her bed.**

"**Rin, why did you scream?", he asked her agitated. By now the Lords of the Eastern Land and Southern Land were standing outside of his ward's room, curious of what was going out.**

"**Sesshoumaru-sama… I… there…".**

"**What is it?", he growled impatiently.**

"**There is a… a cockroach in my chamber Sesshoumaru-sama! I was combing my hair and…and it was trying to crawl up my leg! That was why I screamed… I'm scared to get down from my bed milord… Onegai! Do something!", she wailed in panic.**

**Sesshoumaru just ground his fangs together listening to her wail. Meanwhile the other two lords were roaring in laughter when they heard her panic because of a cockroach. Jaken, who had arrived shortly, just gawked at her in ridiculousness.**

"**Come down young lady. There's nothing to frighten. It's only a cockroach. It won't harm you", Lord Ichiro of the Southern Land cooed at her.**

"**No! I don't want! I'm scared!"**

"**Rin, get down now before this Sesshoumaru loses his patience", the Lord of the Western Land snarled.**

**Whimpering a little, she reluctantly complied and then cautiously getting down of the bed. Just as she was about to walk towards her lord, something small and black scurried pass her. Giving a high pitched screech she ran and pounced on top of the bed.**

**Everyone except Sesshoumaru winced when they heard her scream. If Sesshoumaru was not known as stoic and heartless lord, he would have winced too. Rin's scream was still ringing in his ear. Restraining himself from rolling his eyes, he flexed his index finger, drawing out his poisonous whip. He flexed his index finger again as his poisonous whip shredded the cockroach into pieces and then retracting it back into his claws.**

**Rin watched her lord in awe. After ensuring she was safe she hopped down from her bed and ran towards her lord. She hugged him tight, glad that her lord saved her life from the nasty cockroach. "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! Thanks for saving my life milord! I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't come to save me".**

"**Rin! It was only a pathetic cockroach! Don't make it sound as if it was some demon wanting to devour you!", Jaken exclaimed, swinging the staff of two heads wildly.**

"**Jaken shut up", Sesshoumaru said. When Rin had let him go, he turned to face the two lords. "We shall resume our meeting now" was all he said before walking away beckoning the both of them to follow him.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yes. Those were the days. Yet he didn't treasure it then and now he wished time could be turned back. His smile turned downward as he thought of the chances Rin would return to him. _'Patience is a virtue. Wait for her'._ He got up from off her bed and staggered all the way out of her room. Before he closed the door of her chamber, he took a last glance of it. _'Tomorrow might be a better day. Rin might return'_.

* * *

'_I wonder if Sesshoumaru-sama is alright'_, Rin asked herself while aiming her target before letting her arrow go.

"TWANK!"

'_Why do I even bother! He shunned me!'_, she told herself with disgust and hatred.

"Rin, keep your focus here. Never get distracted when you aim for your target", Kagome chided her gently, breaking through her thoughts.

"Yes. I know", Rin whispered.

Kagome frowned. She knew something was wrong with her friend. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

It had been three months since Rin shifted in with her and Inuyasha. Within this period of time, both Kagome and Inuyasha made sure that they would occupy Rin's time in the attempt to distract her from the thoughts of Sesshoumaru. When Rin reminisced about the events happened between her and her lord, Sesshoumaru, on the first day she was here, she was sobbing heartbrokenly. At that point of time, Kagome felt her blood boiling in anger. How could Sesshoumaru do this to Rin!

During these three months, Rin had taken up a few skills occupying her time. She had learnt to defend herself with both bow and arrow, and sword. She had also learnt to do some household chores, such as cooking. Back in the castle Rin was not allowed to do housework or learn self defense. Rin took this visit a chance to learn all the things she had desired when she was at the palace. Besides it was a good way to keep her mind off her lord. It wasn't that hard for her to learn all these as she was a fast learner.

"A penny for your thoughts Rin-chan?", Kagome asked while walking towards her with her both hands behind her back.

"No nothing. I… I was just wondering about... Sesshoumaru-sama", she answered her.

"Why do you even bother thinking about that bastard! He doesn't deserve your concern! Humph!"

"…"

Realising that Rin had gone quiet Kagome stuttered, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rub salt over your wound! Gomen!".

"It's ok Kagome-chan", was all she said. She walked towards an oak tree and sat down her back against the bark of the tree. She placed her bow and arrows beside her and closed her eyes. She felt Kagome sitting next to her.

"What are you going to do about this Rin?", her concerned friend asked her.

Rin hesitated before answering. "I'm going to make him crawl back to me. I'm going to make him suffer just like how he had done to me", she whispered venomously.

Kagome just gawked at her shocked. Could Rin be capable of doing such thing? This was not the innocent girl she had known seven years ago! This was the girl who was thirsty for revenge!

"How…how are you going to do it?", she stuttered.

"…". _'How indeed? I can't fight him! I'll definitely lose. How else then?'_

That was when her conscience decided to appear. _'**Come on Rin! You are more capable than that! Think.**'_

'_Since you are smarter than me, name me other ways!'_, she growled at her conscience.

'_**There's one thing you should know Rin. Male's weakness is female.**'_

'_So what are you driving at!'_, she growled again in frustration

'_**You are a female and he is a male. You are his weakness. Everything of you is his weakness; your body, your mind, your soul…**'_

'_You mean I can use myself against him?'_

'_**Yes**'_

'_But…but how?'_

'_**Do you know why I said male's weakness is female? Because a female has the power to make a male go down to their knees**'_

'_Really? Ok that's new… I didn't know that. How?'_

'_**Females have two lethal weapons. One is tears and the other is… SEDUCTION**'_

'_Ok…hey I was just wondering, how do I use seduction for my revenge?'_

'_**I guess I underestimated you. You are dumb…**',_ her conscience stated before continuing,_'**Make him jealous. Make him feel both emotional and physical pain**'._

'_Jealous? Emotional and physical pain? How?'_

'_**Flirt around with men! DUH! That's how you make him jealous and cause him emotional pain. Make him want you and need you. Give him what he wants TO AN EXTENT and then push him away causing him physical pain. Make him yearn for you. Then when he seeks for you or when he says he loves you, you shun him just like how he did to you**'_

'…'

"Mama! Aunt Rin!", Sachiko, the eldest daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, screamed at the top of her voice, snapping Rin from her thoughts. The three year old was tottering towards them with her arms widely spread opened. Though she had only one quarter of demon blood running through her veins, she looked more like a demon than a human. She had a pair of golden honey eyes like her father and waist length white hair with streaks of ebony. She had human ears unlike her father's. What was surprising was that she had a pair of violet jagged stripes, one on each cheek.

"What is it love?", Kagome asked her daughter lovingly as Sachiko fell on her lap.

Giggling she answered, "Papa is chasing Sachiko! Papa wants to tickle Sachiko!"

"Sachiko, where are you! Sachiko!", the trio heard Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh no! Papa is coming!", the toddler shrilled while giggling. She got up from her mother's lap and ran to Rin, squeezing through her and the bark of the tree.

"There you are! Come here you little brat!", said the inu hanyou while charging towards his daughter. Sachiko screamed, almost making Rin go deaf, and then clutched onto Rin's haori while burying her face into Rin's back. Inuyasha wouldn't have such behaviour from Sachiko. He towered Rin and his daughter, and bent down to carry his daughter. He collected her in his arm and started tickling her, laughing along with her.

"Papa… please… that's…that's enough", Sachiko managed to say in between her giggles.

"Inuyasha that's enough. She's already out of breath!", Kagome said. Ignoring his mate he continued tickling. Kagome immediately got onto her feet and snatched Sachiko from Inuyasha. "Hey! Why the fuck did yo—", Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, but got cut.

"OSUWARI!"

"CRASH!"

"How many times have I told you to watch your language in front of the kids!" Kagome yelled.

Rin, who was still sitting, watched the both of them. She smiled a little and got up, walking towards the forest. _'If only I have a happy family like them. If only…'_, she thought sadly. Watching the Inuyasha and Kagome, and the thought she had made her more determined to have revenge on Sesshoumaru. She would have him soon enough. She felt the rage overtaking her again. She would make Sesshoumaru come back to her. _'Very soon Sesshoumaru, I will have my revenge on you. This is my vow'_.

"Let me tell you wench, if you…", Inuyasha stopped in the midst of his sentence as he directed his attention to Rin. Without turning to his mate he started, "Kagome, what's wrong with Rin?"

Kagome turned and look at Rin. "I guess she misses Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, I think she's planning something against Sesshoumaru"

"How do you know?"

Kagome averted her gaze from Rin to her mate and then told him what Rin had told her. Inuyasha was silent all the way. His eyes still on Rin, he told her mate, "I don't think she meant it. Give her some time to get over this".

* * *

Ta-da! That's chapter sixteen. I hope it's good. Took me a whole damn week to write this one. Hehe… Oh I would like to thank people who reviewed my previous chapter. Thanks so much:

**HawkAngel XD  
**

**Tears of Water **

**whisperedthoughts **

**Inuyasha's wife15**

**k1ta.Ky0ko**

**Prospect **

**Darktemp**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**SilentAngel1221**

**tweetymug**

**MindIIBody**

Ok that's all for now… Plz read and review this chapter ne? ok! Ja-ne!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Hello people. This is chapter seventeen for ya! Oh and please READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimers: ………………… isn't it obvious? I don't own anyone of them! Sheesh…

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen:

It had been six months since his ward left the palace. Ever since then the whole palace lost its remaining life. He could hear no laughter, no squeals. He could see no fresh flowers around the palace and couldn't smell the sweet wildflowers.

Sesshoumaru felt so empty and lonely for the past six months. He yearned for her each single day. Six months would have flown fast if he hadn't met Rin. However now, the six months seemed to passing so slow. Each day was pure torture. He always kept his senses open so that if Rin were to return he could detect.

However, up till today, there was no news from her.

Sesshoumaru was now, in the meeting chamber with his visitor, who had just arrived. Katsuro, the Lord of the Northern Land.

Katsuro was also a dog demon, but from a different clan. He was seven centuries older than Sesshoumaru. He was three inches taller than Sesshoumaru. He had waist length hair tied into a high ponytail which was mahogany in colour. He had a pair of saffron hued orbs and the mark of a sun on his forehead. However unlike Sesshoumaru, he only had one pair of jagged stripes, one on each cheek, which was yellow in colour. He was wearing a blue silk haori and hakama with designs of his clan, the Sun.

"Lord Katsuro, what can this Sesshoumaru do for you? It's unlikely of you to come down to the Western Borders for no particular reason", Sesshoumaru inquired the Lord of the Northern Land skeptically. The Lord of the Northern just chuckled at hearing what the dog demon had said.

"That is true, Lord Sesshoumaru. My visit here today is of reason. Well, it is about my son", Katsuro commented.

Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow questioningly at the comment. "What about your son? And what does that have to do with this Sesshoumaru?".

"It has something to do with you, Sesshoumaru. My son has fallen for a female, a human at that", he said. Sesshoumaru just looked at him wearing a boredom expression on his face. Katsuro continued to speak.

"Well, I don't know what I should do about this, Lord Sesshoumaru".

"If he loves her, then court her and mark her", the Lord of the western Land answered with boredom.

"Yes that is what I asked him to do. But he wants me to seek permission from her guardian before courting her".

"Then go and ask. Why come to this Sesshoumaru?".

"That's what I'm here for Lord Sesshoumaru", the Lord of the Northern Land stated daring himself to look into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at him quizzically. He sighed and continued.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I, Lord Katsuro of the northern land would like to seek permission for my son to court your ward, Rin", he said with dignity.

Sesshoumaru got alarmed hearing this. How dare he came here and asked his permission! Rin belonged to him only him. No one else! He wouldn't let anyone to get near his Rin! His eyes had a tinge of scarlet as he tried to keep his rage under control. Katsuro was aware of his anger. He was, however, confused as to why the Lord of the Western Land got worked up for such trivial matter.

"Your son will not touch my ward. He will not be allowed to court her!", the enraged Taiyoukai said venomously. His once golden honey orbs were now crimson with rage. Green poison was dripping from the tip of his claws as he grasped hold of the arm of the chair.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please clam down. I know you are protective of your ward. However my son is deeply in love with her. He will protect your ward in the times of danger with his life!", Katsuro said his voice now tensed.

"NO! This Sesshoumaru has made himself clear! There is no way I will let your son court her!".

"Sesshoumaru, my son wanted me to seek your permission first even after your ward had given him the approval! This shows that my son respects her guardian! He could have just started courting her without your permission!", the mahogany hued hair demon bellowed. Sesshoumaru widened his eyes when his ward was being mentioned. His eyes which were crimson were now changed into golden honey again.

'_Rin gave him approval?'_, he thought. "What did you say? Rin gave approval?", he rasped.

"Yes. She has approved of him courting her", he paused before continuing. "It's alright Sesshoumaru. I think you don't know about this. Perhaps you need time to discuss about this with your ward", with that said he got up and left the meeting chamber.

Sesshoumaru was still in the meeting chamber digesting what Katsuro had said. _'Rin gave approval?'_. He gulped noisily unable to think straight. He felt the very same emotion he had felt six months ago- fear. "She doesn't…love me anymore?", he asked himself in a frightened voice. His worst fear had come true. Rin had left him, abandoned him.

'_No! I am the Lord of the Western Land! I should not fear! I will get what I want, even if it is Rin!'_, he thought to himself. This thought somehow comforted him. Yes, he would leave his palace for Inuyasha's village now and bring Rin back. He immediately got onto his feet and headed to the exit of the palace. He was going to get Rin back at any cost!

* * *

"Rin, never let your guard down at any point of time during a battle", Inuyasha advised the young lady beneath him. Rin who was now in a black haori and hakama was panting like crazy.

"Yes I know", she answered.

It had been six months since she had lived to Inuyasha's and Kagome's. She was much happier now than three months ago. She had made lots of improvement in defending herself and doing the household chores. She would help Kagome in the household chores whenever she was free and she was always battling with Inuyasha as a form of practice.

Of course she didn't forget her vow. Just because she was happier did not mean that she had forgotten her revenge. She might look jovial from the outside, but in the inside she was thirsty for revenge against her lord. She had become colder on the inside. Certainly there were changes on the outside. She had started wearing revealing kimonos and dare I say, she had become more of a slut.

And why all of these changes? Only for one reason: REVENGE. From a happy innocent little creature to a conniving bitch. However she was still the old Rin to her loved ones, such as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sachiko, Suzu (The youngest daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome) even Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

One might ask, "Had she had her revenge?". Answer is no, but as a matter of fact she had begun.

Rin knew that there were many males, both humans and demons, drooling for her. This had been an advantage for her. Whenever a man approached her she would take the opportunity to flirt around. In the beginning it was rather tough for her to do so. This was because it was so unlikely of her! She felt disgusted when a man touched her. Since she was determined to have Sesshoumaru coming back to her, she gave all those men her "undivided attention".

As time went by, she got used to it. She became bold, bringing it to a new level. She eventually teased the men and demons who seek for her. She even went to an extent of heavy petting with them and oral sex. Now let me make this clear to you. She would do oral sex on her men…sorry not men. She would do oral sex on her VICTIMS, not the other way round.

Now here comes another question, "Is she still a virgin?". Answer is yes. It might be surprising that she still kept her purity even after all these activities, but that was the fact.

It also seemed that the fate was on her side when the son of the Lord of the Northern Land fell for her at the first sight…

**FLASHBACK:**

**Rin was in the woods one fine day as she was having some time of her own after battling with Inuyasha. Suddenly she heard rustling of bushes nearby. She trailed to where the rustling was heard. She took out her sword ready for attack should she sense any danger. She swung her sword and cut the bushes. Just as she did that, someone ducked her attack.**

**As he straightened himself, Rin realised he was a demon. He was taller than her, perhaps as tall as Sesshoumaru. He also had a mark on his forehead; a Sun instead of a Crescent. He had eyes of saffron hue. He had brunette coloured hair which was four inches above his waist and was half tied. A yellow jagged stripe was visible on each of his cheek. He was wearing a haori and hakama which was maroon in colour.**

**Just at the sight of the demon she knew he was of royalty. Rin gave him a seductive smirk as she let her eyes roam about his whole. After that she brought her gaze back to his. He had a smirk drawn on his face while he stared back at her.**

"**What is a young lady like you doing in the woods?", his voice rang out in the quiet woods.**

"**Well I just felt like coming to the woods. Is there a problem with that?", Rin inquired him mockingly.**

**With the smirk still on his handsome face, he narrowed his eyes. "No I don't have a problem with that milady. By the way I'm Akira son of Lord Katsuro of the Northern Land. If you don't mind milady, can this Akira know your name", he asked her with his head slightly bowed.**

"**Yes I mind and I didn't ask for your name", Rin answered him haughtily. She looked up the sky and then faced him again. "I guess I have wasted enough of your time and MY time. I better get going now", she said and turned her back to him and then sashayed.**

**Before she could take her next step, Akira held her hand and pulled her to him, her back on his chest. Rin, surprised, gasped. "What the hell are you trying to do! Let me go!", she demanded.**

"**Aren't you a feisty one… but you know what? I love it", he whispered in her ear while one hand around her torso and the other tracing her neck. She shuddered at his touch, not in pleasure, but in disgust.**

"**And aren't you a...", she trailed off as she turned around within his grasp, with mischief dancing in her orbs. "Aren't I a what?", Akira asked with an arched eyebrow.**

**Rin slowly licked her succulent lips, taunting the demon before her and then slowly brought her both arms around his neck. Akira shuddered at her soft touch as his orbs half closed. She tiptoed and brought her lips to his left ear whispering, "Aren't you a sexy one". She lowered herself and looked into the saffron hues.**

**She smirked when she saw his eyes were filled with lust. _'_**_He has already fallen in my trap. Mission accomplished**'**_**, she thought. Rin unwrapped her hands from his neck and then pulled away from him. She turned away from him and walked back to the village.**

**Before she disappeared, she side glanced at him and then told her name, loud enough for him to hear, "Rin. My name is Rin". She smirked again as she saw his surprise and enthusiasm when she told him her name. With that said she left.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ever since that day, Akira would come to her village to meet her. Just two weeks after their meeting in the woods, he had proposed to her to be his life mate. Rin, who treated Akira only as her plaything, did not give a direct answer. The only thing she said was: **"Try winning over my heart, which I think it's quite impossible for you. Then I'll be your mate"**. She decided to bring Akira into the picture for her revenge. She would flirt with him, seducing him and then when her lord knew about this he would be jealous, enraged.

Rin knew that Akira had found out that, she was the ward of the Lord of the Western Land. She also knew that he would seek permission from him to court her, which most probably not be permitted. And she knew that Lord Sesshoumaru would come to pay a visit to her. _'It means the climax of the game is starting soon. Very soon'_.

* * *

"Chichi-ue, what did Lord Sesshoumaru say?", asked Akira impatiently once his father returned from the western land. He sensed that the meeting did not go very well when he saw the Lord of the Northern Land's grim expression.

Both father and son was sitting in the tea chamber, drinking tea. If one were to see both of them they would have thought they were twins as they both looked alike. They had same the saffron hued orbs, same markings of the same colour both on the cheeks and forehead. The only difference they had was the length and the colour of their hair. Akira, following the Lady of the Northern Land (his mother), had hair which was above his waist and in the colour of brunette while his father had waist length hair which was mahogany in colour.

Katsuro just shook his head, after which he sighed. "He was so against it, Son. He got worked up which I have no idea why", he replied his son. "Forget about her Akira. Find for someone else", Katsuro advised his son.

"There is no way I will find another bitch. Rin WILL be the one whether the Lord of the Western Land like it or not!", Akira exclaimed with rage.

"Do not be foolish son! If you go against my word, there will be war between the West and the North! And if there is a war, the West will win. All other lords know about the strength of Sesshoumaru! Do not test his strength Akira just for your love!"

"I will Chichi-ue. I don't mind killing for Rin, even if it means risking my life. I will fight with Sesshoumaru and claim Rin".

Katsuro just sighed and the pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew nothing could stop his son now. He knew his son was a stubborn one and would care less of his word.

"It's up to you Akira. But think about it carefully. If you still insist of wanting Rin as a mate then I won't stop you. Sesshoumaru is not a demon of mercy. Besides she's a human. If you don't mind a half breed offspring then go ahead", he advised. He got up from the floor and strode out of the chamber.

Akira was till in the chamber lost in his thoughts. _'You'll be mine soon Rin. No one else but mine. Even if it means I have to fight Sesshoumaru'_.

* * *

Finally Chapter Seventeen's done! I hope you like this chap! By the way… WHERE'S MY REVIEWS! I only got eight reviews for previous chapter… I hope I will get more reviews for this chapter Anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed my previous chapter:

**tweetymug**

**MindIIBody **

**HawkAngel XD  
**

**Prospect **

**Inuyasha's wife15**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**fironix**

**Darktemp**

Ok I shall end it here… will be back next week and don't forget to press the blue button below to review this chapter. AND people. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Adios!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Mew, mew! I'm back! Chapter eighteen's for you! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimers: Nope not mine!

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen:

Dusk was falling. The Sun was setting in a slow pace. Rin was having her dinner with Inuyasha and family. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were also there having dinner together. However, Rin knew something was not right with all of her friends at the table. They seemed to staring at her while eating.

Irritated of people staring at her eating, she snapped, "What the hell is everyone looking at! Is there something wrong with me or what!".

After her burst, everyone stopped staring at her and continued eating. Inuyasha cleared his throat, set his chopsticks down and then directed his attention at Rin. "Rin, I've heard a lot of rumours about you from the villagers. And I realised that… you always smell of a male whenever return home. What is going on?", Inuyasha asked her in a stern tone.

Rin, unsurprised, just continue eating. "Oh, so you've found out? Oh well, you'd have found out sooner or later", was all she said.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo had their jaws wide opened after hearing what Rin had said. Sango was the first to recover and then asked the teenaged girl, "What…what do you mean of we'd have found out sooner or later? So Inuyasha was right after all?".

"Yes the rumours are true. I've been with lots of males lately. Is there a problem with that?", Rin asked still acting normal.

"What do you mean 'Is there a problem with that?'! Yes there is a problem! What are you trying to do Rin!", Inuyasha bellowed at her impatiently.

"What I'm trying to do, you ask? Well I'm having fun. Life is short you know. Isn't that what Kagome said when I came here six months ago? So that is why I'm living my life to the fullest".

"Rin, yes I said that. But…but not this way! Seducing guys is not the way Rin", Kagome said.

"Well, this is my way of enjoying my life! And all of you here have no say!", Rin retorted almost losing her last ounce of patience.

"Rin, I know you are doing this because you want to forget Sesshoumaru. Just think about it. What will Sesshoumaru say if he knows you are behaving like some whore!", Inuyasha snapped back.

"Who bothers about him! I guess he could care less!"

"Rin, calm down. This will not bring you anywhere. You are just causing more problem", Miroku advised.

"Yes Rin. Miroku is right. Find someone who you love and loves you. Not making all males want you", Shippo, who was now more or less the same age with Rin, told her.

"Won't bring me nowhere you say? This will bring me SOMEWHERE people. Somewhere you don't know!", Rin yelled and then got up from her seat marching out of the house. Rin ran all the way into the woods. As she walked deeper into the wood, she banged into Akira.

"Hey love, what are you doing in the middle of a forest?", he asked her huskily. Rin smirked at him and then wound her both arms around his nape.

"Well, I miss you, so I thought I might see you here. Just trying my luck love", she replied in a low voice, as she pulled him into a fiery kiss. Her hands roved all over his body and finally stopped at the knots of his hakama. Akira groaned when he felt her tug on the knots of his hakama.

"Well I guess I shall stop here? What do you say Prince Akira?", Rin purred as one hand worked on the knots while the other stroking his member making it grow within his hakama.

"No…no please don't stop koi. Please go on", he pleaded Rin. Rin just smirked mischievously hearing him plead her. She knew she had him controlled under her fingertips. She was winning in this battle. "Hmmm… if that's what you want, you will have to earn for it", she said and then continue with her torturous ministrations.

* * *

Miroku sighed as he watched Rin stomped out of the house. "What are you going to do now Inuyasha and Kagome-sama? I can't believe she is the same Rin of seven years ago", he said.

"This is all because of that HALF BROTHER of mine! If it weren't for that bastard I don't think she would end up this way!", Inuyasha growled as he punched the table in frustration. He did not like Rin to behave in such a lowly manner. He couldn't believe she chose this path when there were so many of them. For the past six months both Kagome and he had treated her nothing less than their sister and certainly it was right of them to be worried for her! What would his brother say if he found out?

"I think it is better to bring this matter up to Sesshoumaru before it is too late", Sango suggested to all of them.

"Yes I agree with Sango. You all know how Sesshoumaru is. And if he finds out on his own, he will blame both of you for this", Shippo added in.

Just then, Inuyasha's dog ears twitched. He sniffed the air and he found out that they had an uninvited guest. Kagome looked past her mate with confusion. "What's wrong Inuyasha?".

"Sesshoumaru is near. My guess is he's heading here", was all he said. And boy, he was right. Sesshoumaru was just a few yards away from his house.

All of them burst out of the house coming face to face with the demon lord. His eyes were scarlet and his lips were slightly opened, panting. "Where's Rin?", he growled.

"What do you want you asshole! Are you here to break her heart again!", Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

"SILENCE, INUYASHA! Just answer me. Where is she! Where is Rin!", he asked again this time in a low perilous tone.

"Uh Sesshoumaru, calm down. She walked out on us just a moment ago. She will be back soon", Kagome explained to him. All of them had no idea why Sesshoumaru was enraged about. However they knew it had something to do with Rin.

Hearing the reply from Inuyasha's wench did not make him feel any better. In fact he felt even angrier, if that was possible, knowing that Rin was out of sight. She could be with the son of Katsuro! Using his youkai speed, Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha to the bark of a tree, grabbing onto his neck. "How dare you let her go on her own!", he said through his gritted teeth.

"Hah! Why do you even bother Sesshoumaru! I thought you hate her? I thought you despise human race?", Inuyasha managed to ask. "Why protect them? Why miss them? Why love them, Sesshoumaru?", he taunted again, using his brother's word against himself. Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp as a form of reply to his half-breed brother.

"Sesshoumaru! Let him go! Rin will be here soon! Please don't do anything to him!", Kagome yelled frantically. By now her two sleeping kids were up, wailing. Sachiko came out with teary eyes and then ran to her mother. "Mama what is going on?", she asked through sobs. Kagome looked down at her and reassured her with a smile. "Everything's all right love. Now, be a good girl and get in to take care of your sister", she replied, not wanting her daughter to witness the scene before them. Glancing at Sesshoumaru and her father, Sachiko gave a curt nod and then ran in.

Sesshoumaru could see nothing but crimson. His blood was still boiling from the meeting of Katsuro, the lord of the Northern Land. And here he came to find Rin nowhere with Inuyasha and his mate. Unknown to his surrounding, Sesshoumaru squeezed Inuyasha's neck harder, blocking his windpipe. Inuyasha's face was already turning blue due to the lack of air.

Before he could end his half brother's lifespan, he heard rustling from of the bushes from the woods. He let go of the inu hanyou almost immediately. Ignoring the screams from Kagome and the rest, Sesshoumaru turned to the direction where the noise came from.

"Milord? Wow! What a pleasant surprise? Have you come here to see if I'm dead or is it because you miss me?", Rin asked emerging from the forest.

Sesshoumaru's once red eyes had turned back to their original colour. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Oh how he missed her. He held himself back from running to her, hugging her and kissing her. He was elated just at the sight of her.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to notice the difference in Rin. Well not much of her physical appearance. But her eyes; something was amiss from her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. Her naiveté was not in those eyes like it used to be. They seemed colder and… vicious? No! This could not be happening to her! This was not the Rin he knew!

"Rin", he murmured, eyes still on her. _'Is this all my fault? Is she a changed person because of me?'_, he thought. He wanted to believe that this was not his fault but he knew better. He felt fear again for the second time in a day. _'Please god… I hope she's still my Rin. My Rin who is innocent and naïve'_, he prayed.

"Rin! Why…why do smell of a demon… and the… smell of sex!", Inuyasha asked hesitantly after he regained his composure. His question brought Sesshoumaru out of his trance. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and sadly to say, he had to agree with Inuyasha. His fear was building within himself by now.

Rin laughed, hearing Inuyasha's question. "Relax. I was just having fun with Akira, son of the Northern Land", she said sounding normal. She kept her gaze on Sesshoumaru. She wanted to see his expression. And as expected he got angry. She could see a tinge of crimson in his amber pooled orbs.

"Where is he?", he asked her in a dangerous whispered tone. Rin looked at him, pretending to not know what he was asking for. "Where is that dog!", he demanded, spitting the word dog with scorn. Rin just watched her lord in fascination getting enraged.

She laughed a little before she said, "It seems like the pot is calling the kettle black! Have you forgotten that you are also a DOG?". _'Did she just insult me',_ he thought angrily. Sesshoumaru bit his tongue preventing himself from telling her off. He didn't want to shun her away again, now that he might have a rival. Just at that moment he could smell another inuyoukai approaching the village. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growled simultaneously.

"Inuyasha, what is it?", Sango asked.

"Another dog demon is heading towards our village", he said without turning to look at his companions.

"Really? Oh, I guess Akira is heading towards here. I'll introduce him to all of you", Rin said haughtily.

"Did I hear you talk about me love?", a male's voice was being heard from the bushes. Akira revealed himself to all of them. Everyone had their eyes on him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eye while still growling. Akira looked at him and smiled at him as if nothing happened.

Rin sashayed her way to him and then wound her arms around his neck, pulling him into a long kiss. Everyone gasped except Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just watched with his eyes wide opened. _'Does she really hate me now? Has…Akira succeeded in winning her heart?'_, he thought in panic. His heart stopped pumping just watching the sight before him. Just all of a sudden, Sesshoumaru felt numb. His mind was numb. He was afraid that his knees might give way too.

His brother, Inuyasha, who was watching his every move, was startled when he saw fear and panic in his eyes. He was even more shocked when he saw the Taiyoukai trembled, for Kami knows why. _'Is Sesshoumaru scared? Does he love her? If he does…then why did her push her away?'_.

After they pulled away, Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and then said, "Milord, I believe you should know who Akira is. I believe his father went to seek your permission to court me though I've given him". She smirked as she watched the Taiyoukai's expression. He seemed as though he had been betrayed. He looked broken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's an honour to meet you. My father has said a lot about you", Akira said as he bowed to Sesshoumaru in a form of respect.

Sesshoumaru felt his blood seethe again as he watched the prince of the northern land bow to him. He didn't like any of this! Akira did not deserve Rin's love and care! She was supposed to belong to him, not Akira! "Do. Not. Get. Near. Her. I'm warning you!", he snarled. He wanted to transform and kill that damn demon in front of him for touching his Rin!

"I was the one who called him here, dear. I enjoy being with him though he hasn't win me yet", Rin said. She was enjoying every minute of this. She knew he was feeling all types of emotions within himself. _'He deserves this! This is only the beginning Sesshoumaru…'_, she thought grudgingly.

'_What? Enjoy being with him?'_, Sesshoumaru thought as he felt thousands of knives pierce through his heart. He looked at her in bewilderment as she pulled Akira into another kiss.

After pulling away, Rin walked towards her lord and asked him, "Whatever for did MILORD come here? Is there anything which is yours that you want to claim? If it's tetsusaiga, then I guess you have just wasted your trip".

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, Akira spoke up. "Uh… Rin, I think I shall make a move first. I'll meet you soon". He didn't want to be there. This was because this was the first time he had met up with the Lord of the Western Land and he was nervous. Besides, the atmosphere was thick with tension. He knew he would make it worse with his presence there.

"Awwww… ok, fine. I'll meet you soon too sweetheart", Rin said with the sweetest voice she could muster. "I hope you enjoyed what we did today", she said in a seductive tone. Akira forced a smile as he blushed and then flew in the form of a spherical blue light.

Everyone looked at her in shock. They couldn't believe this was the Rin they had known for so long. Inuyasha, who was not far away from Sesshoumaru, could feel his aura emanating from his body. He was enraged. He was angry. Inuyasha could sense it. He could FEEL it.

And Inuyasha was right. His brother's anger was seething. Many pictures crept into Sesshoumaru's mind as he replayed Rin's word: **I hope you enjoyed what we did today**. He could see the Akira touching Rin's forbidden area. He could see Rin moaning Akira's name. He could see…

"Back to my question. Why did you come back? Is it for tetsusaiga?", Rin asked, snapping Sesshoumaru out of his paranoiac state.

'_I didn't come for tetsusaiga, Rin… i… I came back for you. And…I hope I'm not too late'_. "Rin you have stayed here long enough. Come back to the palace", he croaked not worried that he had just revealed his emotion. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo gaped at him. _'Did he just lose his demeanour?'_, everyone thought.

Rin laughed heartily and then looked at Sesshoumaru with ridicule. "Am I hearing right! Shippo did he say that he wants me to return to HIS palace?", he asked Shippo who gulped in fear.

"Y…yes", he stammered.

She furrowed her brow and then took one more step forward Sesshoumaru, her eyes still on him. By now they were only standing a couple of inches from each other. She started to speak, "I thought you hate humans? I thought you hate me? I thought youkai and human cannot mingle with each other?".

"…". He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. _'Does this mean she is staying with my half brother… leaving this Sesshoumaru all alone?'_

Rin closed the gap a little bit more and then whispered seductively, "Did you miss me milord? Is that why you're here?". She tiptoed and pulled him simultaneously and kissed him. Her hands were around his neck, rubbing his nape.

Sesshoumaru was shocked by her action. Even though that was the case, he felt blazing fire searing his whole body. His body started responding to her kiss. He could care less about the people who were watching him, so, he decided to kiss her back. He wanted to taste her so badly. Oh how much he had missed her. However before he could kiss her back she withdrew. He opened his eyes and looked at her in need and yearning. _'Please kiss me again'_, he whimpered in his mind.

When Rin kissed Sesshoumaru, everyone gasped. Kagome had fainted on the spot after witnessing the sight before her. Inuyasha, learning that his mate had fainted, ran to her side helping her. "Kagome, wake up. Are you alright Kagome?", he asked her desperately.

Sango bent down and helped Kagome too. "Kagome-chan wake up". When she got no response, she looked at Inuyasha. Then she suggested, "Inuyasha why not you carry Kagome-chan back to the hut. I think she will be out for a while". Inuyasha just nodded sternly and then carried his mate into the hut.

After withdrawing, Rin gazed at the demon before her. She needn't have to be told. She could see the need and want in his eyes. _'And that's what I want him to feel for me'_. And it wasn't only Sesshoumaru who was yearning. Rin was too. But she kept reminding herself about the revenge: She would make him come back to her. Keeping her aim in her mind, she smirked at him and then traced his soft lips with one of her fingertips.

The sensation of her soft touch ran through his body back and forth. His lips were slightly parted, panting quietly. When he leaned in to her touch to feel more of her, Rin, again, withdrew. He looked at her with confusion. Rin whipped around, her back facing the Taiyoukai.

"Fine I will come back to the palace", Rin announced coldly. _'I have been waiting for this for too long'_.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen's done! I hope you like this chap! I might take longer than expected to update my next chapter because of some personal problem, latest by two weeks from now… I won't take longer than that! But I hope all of you will keep following my story by then. AND I hope I will see reviews coming in! Okays! I will also be publishing another story the next time I update "Revenge is sweet" and I hope all of you would read it. Oh btw I would like to thank the people who reviewed my previous chapter! Thanks so much to:

**aster: thanks so much for your frank review. I really appreciate your opinion. I'm sorry for having to make Rin a bitch, but I had to or there wouldn't be a story. So sorry again. But I hope you would like my another SessRin story which would be out soooon… )**

**Trina: I'm glad to know that you love my story… hehe… and I'm grateful that I have your support! You know thanks a lot for thinking that I'm good at this… Blushes**

**Dragon Tamer Ruth: Lol… I always acknowledge my reviewers you know! Now that I've updated I hope you like it. And I hope you will stay tune for more in probably less than two weeks time!**

**icygirl2: You don't have to apologise for not reviewing you know… I'm actually happy that you made an effort to review! Thank you for thinking my story's fantastic. I hope you will say the same thing for my other story.**

**Angels Heart 1622: Lol, Rin is eviiiil! Hehehehe… Well I have to agree with you. Men are so retarded! (No offence guys!) That's why women rule!**

**mimi-roo: When I didn't get a review from you, I thought you lost interest in my story ( But when I saw your review for Chapter Seventeen, I was wrong! I'm so sorry for misjudging you and also sorry for getting the virus (Is it for your computer or you?). But anyways I hope you review this chapter!**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: Don't worry, they will get together at the end. I hate sad endings you know… Hehe… but for now I want to have fun making Sessy suffer (Though I hate it)!**

**fironix: Lol, I know Rin is a bit too much, but I wanted to add more spice to it. But don't worry she won't be like that throughout the story… Probably coming to the end of the story, she will be back to the sweet Rin. As for Akira, he isn't really a bad guy but more like he got infatuated by Rin. Anyways, I'm glad you loved this!**

**Aoi Megami-chan: Yes I did turn her into a bitch and I'm so sorry for that. I just have to make her get her revenge. But do not worry, she will be the sweet little Rin at the end! And thanks for finding my fanfic good!**

**Prospect: Thank you so much for thinking that Chapter Seventeen is good. I hope to have you review this chapter too!**

**tweetymug: heh heh… I hope this chapter answers your doubts! But there's more to come you know! Evil Grins**

**MindIIBody: Thank you for thinking my story's great and I hope you will think so till the end. Yes, I'm afraid Sesshoumaru AND Akira would get hurt! I know I'm evil! Muahahaha!**

**HawkAngel XD: I hope you are happy that I've finally updated this story! But I'll take longer for updating the next chapter. I hope you will wait for me then!**

**Baka Ri-Ri: Lol, I'm glad you have been reading my story. I hope you will continue reading and review!**

**Darktemp: You wanted me to update and here it is for you! I hope you'll wait for me to update the next chapter. Don't worry I won't take longer than two weeks!**

**Inuyasha'swife15: Lol! Revenge is coming my dear! So wait for me to update… there's more to come you know!**

Ok I shall end it here… Read and Review this chapter ok! Tell me what you feel about it and pleeease wait for me to return! Merry Christmas!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Hello everybody! First of all I would like to wish everyone a splendid happy new year! Sorry I took quite some time to update revenge is sweet, but do not fret I'm back again! I kinda have a bad news for all of you, but it's nothing to do with this story. My other story, "Love after marriage" will not be up so soon. I'm very very sorry! My dumb brother thinks it's funny to delete the story and replace it with some dumb crap! Argh! I'm pissed! Now I have to start it from square one again, so it takes some time. I will try to publish it in a week's time, but no guarantees ok? I shan't hold you back for now, go ahead and read Chapter Nineteen!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: Nope not mine!

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen:

"Take care, Rin. We are all gonna miss you", Sango said to the young lady in front of her. Rin looked at her and smiled.

It had been less than twenty four hours since Sesshoumaru arrived to Inuyasha's village. After Rin had agreed to leave with Sesshoumaru, everyone felt down. It was not that they did not want Rin to leave with Sesshoumaru, but they were just feeling sad that she would be leaving soon. Rin was also feeling down and due to that she decided to depart the day after.

"Don't worry Sango-chan. I'll never forget all of you", she said, still smiling. She hugged Sango and then approached Kagome, who was inside her chamber. Kagome looked gloomy. "Kagome-chan, thanks for everything you and Inuyasha have done for me. I really appreciate it", she started.

Kagome turned to look at her and then smiled sadly. "You don't have to mention it you know. You are just like my flesh and blood. How can I just leave you in despair?", she said.

Rin smiled and was controlling her tears. She didn't want to cry before she left the village. "Thank you for thinking of me as your own", she said and then hugged Kagome.

Kagome smiled and then brought her arms around Rin, hugging her back. All of a sudden, her smile turned to a frown. "Rin, do you still love… Sesshoumaru?", she inquired.

Rin, who was also smiling a moment ago, was now grim. _'Yes, I love him. But I need to teach him a lesson first'_. "Maybe a yes; maybe a no", with that said she pulled away from the hug. She turned away from Kagome and then approached towards Suzu (the second daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome).

Suzu was ten months old. Unlike Sachiko, she looked exactly like her father. She had a pair of dog ears on top of her head. Her hair was entirely white. What made her different from her father were her eyes. Her eyes were hazel brown, like her mother, with golden specks. Unlike her sister, she had claws and fangs.

Rin carried her into her arms. Suzu giggled happily and then kissed the tip of Rin's nose. Rin giggled along with infant. Kagome looked at Rin disapprovingly, not because she carried Suzu, but because of her answer. "What do you mean maybe yes; maybe no Rin?", she asked.

Her attention still at the small child, she answered, "It means it's for me to know and for you to find out".

"Then what is it with you and that dog demon?", she asked skeptically.

"You mean Akira? Akira and I are nothing more than friends. He's wooing me", Rin told Kagome while cooing Suzu.

"Wooing you? Do you have any feeling for him?", she asked Rin again.

"Me? Having feeling feelings for him? No! Not at all. He's just for the fun of it".

"Fun? Rin, you know that you're toying with his feelings? This is no good Rin-chan!", she exclaimed.

Rin just kept quiet as she was lost in her own thoughts. _'I know it is no good Kagome-chan. I feel bad myself, but I want my revenge. That's why I'm doing all this'_.

Not getting an answer from Rin, Kagome wanted to try again. However before she could speak, Shippo barged in. "Rin, Sesshoumaru's waiting for you outside. Come on quick".

Rin looked at Shippo and then answered, "Hai". She replaced Suzu inside her crib, which was brought back from the future. Suzu frowned a little at losing Rin's warmth. Rin smiled at her and then said, "Don't worry, little one. I'll come and visit you soon". She turned to Kagome and smiled. "Don't worry Kagome-chan. I know what I'm doing".

"I hope so Rin", Kagome whispered.

"Come on Kagome-chan, let's go out before THAT Sesshoumaru comes finding for THIS Rin", Rin said emphasizing on the word "that" and "that".

Kagome giggled and let Rin drag her out of the chamber.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat under the Goshinboku tree with his brow creased and eyes closed. He had so many thoughts in his mind and all of them were about Rin. He replayed the way Rin had spoken to him last evening. He didn't like her tone when she spoke to him. _'It was as if she was mocking this Sesshoumaru'_. This was not his Rin. His Rin would not mock him. His Rin would not insult him. This was DEFINITELY not HIS Rin!

He dug his claws into the earth controlling his anger, regret and remorse. It was at that time he picked up his half brother, Inuyasha, Miroku and his niece, Sachiko's scents. He shot his eyes open and withdrew his claws from the ground.

"What do you and your human friend want, Inuyasha?", he demanded his half brother.

"Ho… you know that we are approaching", Inuyasha teased.

Sesshoumaru's aura suddenly flared up. His eyes had the hint of scarlet. He growled dangerously, "Do not play with this Sesshoumaru. You know what will happen if you do Inuyasha!".

Hearing his growl, Sachiko who was in her father's arms, started growling too. "No one speaks with Papa like you do!", she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru stopped growling and raised his eyebrow in amusement. _'This little thing doesn't know she's threading on thin ice does she?'_, he questioned himself.

"Sachiko, quiet. How many times does papa have to tell you not to interrupt when elders are talking?", Inuyasha chided her gently. Sachiko sulked and then glared daggers at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with amusement still. When she glared at him, he smirked. _'Like father like DAUGHTER'_.

"Come on Sachiko, let's go and play shall we?", Miroku suggested her. He knew Inuyasha wanted to speak to the Taiyoukai regarding Rin. With Sachiko there, he knew it would be impossible. Sachiko, on the other hand, lit up when Miroku suggested that they played.

"Hai!", she exclaimed happily and spread her arms for Miroku to carry her. Miroku carried her and walked back to the hut.

Sesshoumaru watched Miroku and his niece as Miroku walked away. He felt a sudden desire of having his own pup with Rin. _'I wonder how he or she will look like. I hope my pup will look just like their mother'_. He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Inuyasha speak.

"You love Rin don't you big brother?", Inuyasha asked him.

"…"

Inuyasha sighed when he did not get a reply. _'The only way to get an answer out of him is to provoke him'. _ "You don't love her I suppose. I know you wouldn't take her as your mate because she is a human. I'm glad Rin had gotten over you long ago. She didn't have—", before he could complete his sentence he was up on the tree behind him. He was pinned up the tree by the growling Sesshoumaru.

"Rin still loves me! She hasn't gotten over me!", Sesshoumaru snarled. His eyes were crimson now. Fury was flooding his senses. _'How dare this insolent half breed say that about my Rin! She loves me! I know she does!'._

Inuyasha laughed bitterly even though his windpipe is being constricted. "You love her Sesshoumaru. You love a human. I could see it in your eyes yesterday when Rin kissed the other dog demon in front of you", Inuyasha stated calmly.

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes and loosened his grip on his half brother's neck. His orbs were once again golden honey. He averted his gaze from Inuyasha to the woods ahead. He did not utter a single word.

"If you love her, claim her but not now. She's still angry with you for pushing her away. Give her some time to cool down. If you still deny her Sesshoumaru, you will lose her. The rest is up to you", said Inuyasha. He then turned his back to Sesshoumaru and headed back home.

'_She's angry with me? I guess she has the right to be'_. Sesshoumaru thought about his brother's words. **If you still deny her Sesshoumaru, you will lose her. **_'I will take her as my mate once she's cooled down'_. He let out a smile and then strolling back to Inuyasha's hut.

"Goodbye, everyone. I'm going to miss all of you. Don't worry I'll come and visit soon", Rin bid farewell to her friends. Sesshoumaru was standing just a few yards away from them. He was watching Rin observantly. When Rin stood in front of Shippo, he felt his heart beat a bit faster. _'What if she kisses him?'_. And just as he expected she kissed Shippo on his cheek. Watching the damned kitsune youkai blush, made his blood boil and caused him to growl.

Inuyasha and Shippo heard his growl. Shippo gulped in fear and then ran away. Rin, Kagome, Sango and Miroku watched Shippo scurrying into the hut. "Why did he run? Did I do something?" Rin asked the rest, puzzled.

"He heard someone warning him about something that's all", Inuyasha answered her.

Rin knew what he had meant. Shippo had heard Sesshoumaru growled when Rin kissed him. She let a smile slip out of her lips. "Ok people, I'll get going now before MILORD gets angry", she announced. She waved her hand to her friends and then ran to Sesshoumaru. Both of them disappeared into the forest.

"I hope Rin-chan will be alright", Sango said.

"Don't worry she will", Miroku assured her.

"I hope Sesshoumaru knows that he hasn't got enough time", Inuyasha said subconsciously.

"Hasn't got time for what?", the rest asked him.

"Win her trust".

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin had been walking for four hours without stopping. Neither of them had said a word since they left. Rin was already exhausted. However she did not complain as she was thinking of what was going to happen once she was back at the palace. She was going to plot something against her lord. _'I'm excited on what is going to happen!'_.

As they continued walking, Rin grew even more exhausted. Sesshoumaru noticed that she was tired. He abruptly stopped causing confusion for Rin. "Why did you stop?", she inquired.

"You are tired, are you not? Let's take a break before we start again. I can smell a spring nearby. You can go there if you want to", he said.

Rin looked up to him and then smiled seductively, causing Sesshoumaru to shudder. "Awwww…you care about me, don't you milord?", she asked mockingly. "This is to thank you", she said as she got closer to him.

She closed the gap between them and pulled him into a long teasing kiss. When he felt Rin's sensuous lips his demon blood started to jump in excitement. When he wanted to kiss her back, she pulled away. She repeated this again and again until Sesshoumaru growled in frustration.

"Please Rin, let me kiss you", he pleaded her. He wanted to taste her. He was yearning for her like crazy and yet she was doing this. He could feel his growth sticking out of his hakama. Didn't she know how much he had missed her for six damn freaking months!

'_Mission accomplished'_, Rin thought. She had made Sesshoumaru plead her. She smirked at him and then said, "No milord. We cannot mingle together remember?"

When Rin said that, he felt a sting in his heart. _'Did she just use my words against me?'_. "Rin, I—"

"Milord, please excuse me. I would like to freshen up myself at the spring", she interrupted and then went off.

Sesshoumaru helplessly watched her go. Suddenly, he felt worry claim his whole. _'What if she doesn't come back?'_. "Rin", he called out. She immediately stopped in her tracks and then turned to look at him. "This Sesshoumaru will wait for you here", he assured her.

Rin smiled mockingly and replied, "Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I will come back". After she replied she started to walk towards the spring.

Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded when Rin discarded his title. When she was out of sight, he settled down, under a tree. He stared ahead of him with his head occupied with lots of question. _'Will she accept me? Should I apologize to her? What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she falls for that cursed Akira? What will I do?'_.

At that moment a breeze caressed his skin. His nose wrinkled when he caught a familiar scent. _'Akira'_. He immediately got onto his feet preparing for his arrival. A couple of minutes later a spherical blue light descended from the sky. As soon as the light diminished, Akira was revealed. He looked straight into Sesshoumaru's orbs.

"Greetings Sesshoumaru-sama", he greeted with his head bowed.

Sesshoumaru resisted the growl which was forming in his throat. "Why are you here?", he asked in his stoic voice.

"I believe you should know Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm here to see your ward. I am aware she is at the spring, but I decided to seek your permission first before I meet her".

"What if I say no?"

"Then I will have no choice but to go against you. I want to meet Rin", he said patiently.

"You can only meet her if you can pass through me!", Sesshoumaru growled as he charged towards Akira with toukijin in his grasp. Akira immediately pulled out his sword from his sheathe and blocked Sesshoumaru's blow.

"If that's the case, then I shall!", he shouted. He struck the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was fast enough to dodge it. Both of them were having such an intense battle that they did not realise Rin had reappeared. She was startled to see the both of them fighting.

"STOP THIS NOW!", she yelled, her voice echoing the whole forest. Hearing Rin's voice both of them paused and looked back at Rin. "Rin", both of them said in unison.

"What the hell are you two trying to do!", she yelled at them again. Both of the dog demons looked at her and then looked back at each other. Akira smirked at Sesshoumaru.

"Well! I hate to wait you know!", Rin demanded impatiently.

"I came here to meet you Rin. But… your lord didn't let me. He wanted me to fight him first before I can meet you. So… there you go", Akira told her.

Rin glared at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gulped silently looking straight into her eyes. He was afraid that she would hate him because of this. _'Why should I fear her? I did what was right. I am her lord. I will do what is right for her and Akira is not the right one for her!'_.

She walked towards both of them and approached Akira. "You are not hurt are you?", she asked him. "I apologise to you on behalf of Sesshoumaru", she told him.

"No it's alright. I don't mind fighting him as long as it is for you", Akira reassured. Rin blushed a little and kissed him on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru turned away when he saw her kiss Akira. Akira noticed this and started wondering. _'Does he love her too?'._ "What are you looking at darling?", Rin asked him bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and smiled. "Nothing, just thinking".

Rin kissed him on his lips, smirking against his lips when she watched Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red. _'He deserves this'_.

Sesshoumaru immediately took off. He didn't want to witness the sight of Rin kissing another male again. He could feel his blood boiling in jealousy when their lips touch. Even now he could feel his blood rise and the pang of jealousy in his heart. _'Does she really hate me now?'_.

He descended when he felt that he was out of range from Rin and Akira. He destroyed all the trees which were in his sight using his poisonous whip. His whip glowed green as he flexed his index finger cutting the trees into two. His eyes were red again. "Rin is mine!", he snarled. He only stopped when he was out of breath.

'_Does she still love me? If she doesn't then why did she kiss me just now?'_, Sesshoumaru asked himself frustratingly. "But she doesn't love Akira. Then why does she kiss him?", he wondered aloud, his frustration piling up. He looked up the sky and realised that it had been two hours since he left Rin. He decided to return where he had left Rin. _'I shall find a place for us to camp for tonight before I return_'. He transformed into white sphere and took off.

* * *

Rin was waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive. It had been two hours since he left and just a few minutes since Akira left. She smiled to herself deviously whenever she thought of Sesshoumaru taking off suddenly when he saw her and Akira kissed. _'This is only the beginning my dear Sesshoumaru. There's more to come'_

Just as she sat under a mango tree, Sesshoumaru came to her sight. She smiled innocently at him and greeted him. _'Hmm… shall we have some fun later?'_, she thought mischievously.

"I have found a cave nearby. We shall build our camp there and rest for the day", Sesshoumaru said stoically. Rin nodded and got onto her feet.

"Let's go", she said. Both of them walked to their destination silently.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! I hope all of you like it! Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter eighteen. Hope to see you review for this chapter! Thanks to:

**Dragon Tamer Ruth**

**sauncha**

**D-Chan3**

**m.baka**

**sphinx**

**Prospect**

**katana sohma-demon girl**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**Baka Ri-Ri**

**Angels Heart 1622**

**person**

**Inuyasha'swife15**

**MindIIBody**

**HawkAngel XD**

**icygirl2**

Ok people i'll see you soon next week. Pray that i'll be able to publish "Love after Marraige" by next week ok! Please Review this chapter ne! Ja-ne!**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Konnichiwa minna san! Am back for more! Heh heh! Anyways I'm very happy today! I've finally hit 200 for my reviews Woo hoo! Ahem… Ok I know I'm crazy… Anyways this is chapter twenty for you guys. Go on and read it! AND REVIEW!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: In my dreams…

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty:

Rin and Sesshoumaru reached the cave just before the last ray of the sun died out. Rin immediately plopped down on the ground at the corner of the cave in exhaustion.

"Rin", the dog demon called out. Rin looked up at him in acknowledgement. "This Sesshoumaru shall go and get some fire woods. Do not leave this cave and stay here", he commanded.

Rin just rolled her eyes and answered sarcastically, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-SAMA". Her answer caused Sesshoumaru to glare at her. He then turned his back to her and glided out of the cave, in the attempt to find fire woods.

Rin had dozed off when her lord returned with fire woods. Despite the fact that it was dark, Sesshoumaru was able to see everything very clearly due to his youkai abilities. His lips curled upwards when he realised Rin was already asleep. He arranged the fire woods and then using his fang, toukijin to light them up.

Due to the sudden brightness of the cave, Rin shot her eyes open. She frantically look to her left and right thinking that she was in danger. When her eyes lay on the silhouetted Taiyoukai before her, she relaxed. She stretched her body muscles and then got on her feet. Ignoring Sesshoumaru she walked out of the cave.

"Where do you think you are going?", Sesshoumaru asked her. Hearing his question, she immediately stopped.

"That's none of your damn business", she answered and then continued walking.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw. How dare that damn wench go against him, a Taiyoukai! _'My guess is she's visiting that damn bastard Akira!'_, he thought. He then frowned and then thought again, _'If it's him, I would be able to sense him. But I can't smell him around'_. He narrowed his orbs and smirked as he came out with a plan to find out where Rin was heading to. _'Follow her'_.

When Rin was at a safe distance away from him, he began in his tracks. He stood on top of a tree and jumped from one to another still keeping Rin in his sight. He came to an abrupt halt when Rin stopped. _'Damn. Don't tell me she has found out that I'm following her'_.

Suddenly a sharp dagger came, flying to his direction. It all happened so fast that he hadn't got time to react. The sharp blade cut him, across his right cheek, causing him to lose his balance. If it weren't for his youkai abilities, he might have hit the ground. Using his youkai abilities, Sesshoumaru landed on the ground graciously, with one hand on his wounded cheek.

Rin, seeing Sesshoumaru, gasped. _'So he was the one trailing me all this while'._ She scrutinized him from top to bottom in contempt. However when she saw his hand over his cheek, she suddenly got worried. _'He's injured'._

'_**Why do you bother Rin? Remember he pushed you away. Think of your revenge**', _her conscience reminded her.

'_But he's injured because of me dammit! I've never tried to hurt him physically!'_

'_**There's always a first you know. Besides he's a youkai. He has the ability to heal himself. And he deserves that cut. He was following you, remember?**', _her conscience reminded.

When her conscience reminded her that he was following her, she narrowed her orbs in anger. "Why the hell are you following me!", she demanded.

Sesshoumaru removed his hand from his, now healing cheek, and walked towards her without an answer. Rin just stood rooted to the ground as he approached. By the time he reached in front of him, his cheek was already healed. Rin glanced at his cheek and realised that her conscience was right.

"You learnt how to fight?". Sesshoumaru asked. It was more like a statement than a question asked.

"Yes. And I believe it paid of. If I hadn't I wouldn't have known who was the one trailing me", Rin answered calmly with a tint of sarcasm in her tone.

The Taiyoukai scowled at her and then smirked. "Impressive. You were able to detect my presence and even attacked me".

"Thanks for your honourable compliment. We, humans, do not have special abilities like demon, but we are determined to learn self defense and train ourselves so that we can depend on ourselves to protect", Rin answered superciliously. She knew he would feel daggers stabbing through his heart hearing her reply.

Her answer caused Sesshoumaru's heart to break. _'Since when was she against me? Does that mean she doesn't need me to protect her?'_, he asked himself. He knew the answer but he chose to pretend that he didn't know. Ignoring his wounded heart, he asked her, "Where are you heading to?".

'_So he wants to know where I'm going. Then I shall bring him there'_. She wore on her seductive smirk. The smirk, which made each and every male, be it demon or human, to melt. The smirk, which caused them to get excited. And it wasn't any different for Sesshoumaru.

When Rin gave him that smirk, the Taiyoukai felt as if his knees were going to give way and he felt his erection within his hakama. "You really want to know where I'm going my love?", he heard her ask in a very low voice. _'Did she just call me love? Does that mean she still loves me?'_.

Collecting all of his self control, he answered her, "This Sesshoumaru has no times for games, Rin. Tell me quick"

She looked at him innocently with that cursed smirk still worn on her face and held onto his hand. She pulled him along with her. Sesshoumaru gulped. He hadn't got any idea where Rin was dragging him to. Instead of protesting her, he let her take the lead.

Not long after, they reached a grass field. Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and whispered, "This is where I was intending to come, milord".

The Taiyoukai scanned around the whole field and then back to the human in front of him. He widened his eyes when he felt a pair of small hands on his chest. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was attempting to do, but was silenced by her.

"Shh… you're beginning to talk a lot Sesshoumaru. I didn't know you to be talkative", she said. "Just hush and let ME do the talking", she continued.

He said nothing as Rin pushed him down to the ground. She untied her sash around her waist and the let it slide to the ground. Sesshoumaru looked at her in bewilderment. He could feel his manhood getting harder each time he gazed at her womanly features, which were partially revealed. His heart was ramming against his chest just at the sight of the goddess before him. _'What is she trying to do!'_, he thought, half miserable and half excited. "Rin, stop this nonsense immediately! I will not hesitate to –", he got interrupted by Rin.

"Will not hesitate to kill me milord?", she taunted him. "Are you sure you don't want me? I think it's otherwise Sesshoumaru", she said seductively, getting on her hands and knees and then crawling up to Sesshoumaru. She may be doing this for revenge, but she couldn't help getting aroused. _'The better for my revenge. Get him intoxicated and then leave him hanging'_, she thought maliciously.

When his ward crawled up to him, Sesshoumaru's body responded with a ripple of desire. Her milky breasts drooping and jiggling as she crawled towards him. Her luscious lips were taunting him to kiss them, taste the fullness of them. Her scent wasn't doing any good for him too. He could smell her arousal. Her eyes were filled with lust and dominance. Wait, did he see dominance in her eyes? _'No one will dominate me!'_.

Sesshoumaru flipped her over all of a sudden surprising her. He pinned her down with his body weight and kissed her hard. His tongue traced her lips seeking entrance. However, Rin did not give in. She was not giving in that fast. Though she enjoyed his lips on hers, she wanted him to end the kiss. _'But how am I to push him away?'_, she asked in her mind. That was when Akira came into her thoughts. _'I wonder if he reacts the same way as Akira, if I touch his ears'_, she thought.'

Sesshoumaru tried his very best to coax the young lady beneath him to let him into her moist cavern. Yet, no matter how much he tried he failed. He wanted to taste her really very badly. He was craving for her so much that he would do anything for her. He whimpered when he still couldn't get access to her mouth. Just then, he felt a pair of hands rubbing the back of his elf-like ears. He stiffened for a moment and then moaned softly.

Rin smiled satisfactorily at his reaction. _'Hmm… I guess all dog demons' weaknesses are their ears'_. She continued rubbing his ears till she lay above him. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. She then stopped and looked at him. He was staring at her with eyes of lust and desire, and full of need of her. She moved to his ear and purred, "Tell me Sesshoumaru-sama, what can this lowly human of yours can be of service".

"Be mine", he whispered hoarsely, "Be my mate, Rin. Just like what you desire for".

'_So he wants me to be his mate now. Just because he wants to screw me!'_, she thought disgustedly, still keeping her façade. Rin brought her lips close to the demon lord's ear and sighed, tickling his ear with her breath. Sesshoumaru shivered in pleasure at the feel of her breath on him. The corner of her lips lifted upwards witnessing him shiver.

"Are you sure you want a filthy ningen like me to be your mate? Your offspring will be hanyous. Besides you don't love me", she murmured, her lips against his ear.

Sesshoumaru couldn't think straight at all! All he could think was to take Rin then and there! He couldn't even answer her. His vocal chord didn't seem to be working at the moment. He groaned when he felt Rin tugging at the knots of his hakama. His erection got larger if it was still possible when she did this. His demon blood was getting even more excited as she worked on the knots, one by one. He panted harshly as she unintentionally brushed her fingertips against his member. Well unintentional for Sesshoumaru but not for her!

Just as he thought Rin was going to help him release since she was trying to tackle the complicated knots of his hakama, he felt her stop and move away from the top of him. He turned to Rin with puzzlement written clearly on his face.

Rin, on the other hand, did this on purpose. She had meant to lure him from his clear mind to lustful mode and then leave him there. She smiled innocently at him when she saw his confusion and got onto her knees. She collected her sash and tied it around her waist in order to secure her kimono.

"Rin, where are you going?", Sesshoumaru asked her desperately in a raspy voice when he saw her got to her feet and started walking. He still hadn't recovered from his arousal for Rin. No, she couldn't leave him in such a state! She couldn't leave him yearn for her! His arousal spiked even more, watching Rin move her hips side to side seductively as she walked.

"I'm tired milord. I'm heading back to the cave first. Com back soon milord", she said sardonically. With that said she started to the cave again.

Sesshoumaru watched her disappear in the dark. He whimpered softly seeing her retreat and leaving him at the grass field in a painfully aroused state. His member was still rock hard and was throbbing achingly for release. He looked up at the starless and moonless sky. He fantasized Rin and him in a passionate love making session. He sighed softly, disgusted of his desperation.

When did he become so desperate for sex? _'When Rin woke the demon blood within me'. _Where was his self control?_ 'My self control is no longer within my grasp now that this Sesshoumaru needs her like hell'. _ And how long more would he have to act this way? _'Until Rin submits herself to me'_. He could make her submit to him, but he didn't want to. Though he hated to admit, he loved her dominance over him.

"Does this mean she still loves me?", he asked himself excitedly (or close to that). There. Now that he had found out that she still held feelings for him, he could put his mind at peace. He smiled momentarily and then scowled when he replayed the word Rin had told Akira the day before. **"I hope you enjoyed what we did today".**

He still remembered Akira blush a little and Rin had smelt of sex. He knew they did some forbidden acts together. He widened his eyes when a realisation hit the back of his head with impact. "Does this mean she hates me?", he asked himself dishearteningly. His question and answer session went on for a while till he got frustrated. He decided to take a bath to get all his thoughts out of his mind just for a while. A very cold bath would do good, he decided as it would relax his tensed muscle, particularly his now semi erected member.

Sesshoumaru got up to his feet and sniffed the air for the direction of a pond or river. When he smelt the freshness of water, he started for his destination. _'I have to earn her love for me before that bastard does'_, he finally concluded.

* * *

Birds started chirping as the sun rose, reflecting its light to different directions. The wild life in the forest had just started as soon as the brightness lit up the whole sky. The fire which was set the night before in the cave had already extinguished.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at the corner of the cave, opposite the sleeping creature. He hadn't slept the whole night after his bath, for the fact that he was thinking of his ward. He had been eyeing her since the night before, after he had returned from his bath and Rin had fallen asleep by then.

His bath was freshening. It did help his member to relax. However on his way to the cave, he felt himself getting hard again as he took in Rin's drugging scent. He had thought of keeping his distance away from Rin, but dropped it. He didn't want to endanger her life by leaving her all alone and wandering off somewhere just because of her damned scent. He had entered the cave on to see an angel sleeping. He had decided to sit across her and watch her, thinking about the event at the grass field until now.

Rin stirred, rousing from her sleep. She mumbled something gibberish and fluttered her warm brown orbs open. She looked around in daze and then sat up. She yelped when she saw Sesshoumaru across her, sitting cross legged and staring at her.

The Taiyoukai arched his eyebrow amusingly when she yelped.

"Why, in the name of Kami-sama are you sitting there! You frightened me to my wits dammit!", she yelled at him, her voice raw and throaty.

Sesshoumaru got aroused hearing her voice though it was unintentional. He shut his eyes and swallowed the invisible lump of need for the woman he loved down his throat. "Go and get ready. We're leaving soon", he ordered with his eyes still closed.

"Can we have breakfast before we leave?", she asked him sweetly.

Sesshoumaru opened an eye and looked at her. "As you wish", was all he said.

Rin lightened up hearing his answer. She scurried towards the dog demon and then kissed him hard on his lips. Sesshoumaru widened his eyes and then closed back. He could feel fire starting within himself. Before he could kiss her back, Rin withdrew. "Thanks milord", she said hoarsely.

Rin got onto her feet but before she could walk away, he held her hand. She peered down at him and looked at his questioningly. Sesshoumaru looked at her with need in his eyes. Oh Kami how was he, a Taiyoukai, going to request to her, a human, to let him kiss her!

Rin however knew better. She knew that he wanted to kiss her; he wanted her in his arms. She leered at him and squatted down, her eyelevel the same with his. "What do you want milord?", she purred.

The Taiyoukai held his eyes to hers. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it back. He frowned a little and when he got back his voice, he said, "Nothing. You may go".

"Hai!", she squealed. She stood up again and then ran out the cave in search for food.

Sesshoumaru, looking miserable, watched her run. His heart wanted to call out to her but he couldn't bring himself to for some reason. True, he had bedded demon females before when there was a need for him to. And he had always gotten the females he desired. But this was the first time in his whole lifetime he had felt such a strong yearning for a female, a human at that and he couldn't reach out for her. He wanted… no, needed Rin so very badly. She was near him…yet so far.

Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts for Kami knows how long. When his nostrils were flooded with the scent of wildflowers, he snapped out of his agonizing thoughts.

"Let's go Sesshoumaru!", Rin shrilled once she got into the cave. He winced a little which Rin did not notice. He stood up and walked out of the cave. After a while the young lady came running out too, but before she was able to proceed further, Sesshoumaru held onto her wrist.

"Nani?", she asked innocently. Sesshoumaru just continued staring at her. She suddenly yelped when her lord lifted her from the ground. Not long after that, a cloud was formed beneath the Demon Lord's feet and billowed up to the sky.

"We will be flying back to the western borders in order to save time", he replied her. Now they would reach home in no time.

* * *

That's all folks! This is a VERY long chapter and I hope it was good enough for you people! Anyways I wanna thank my reviewers:

**mimi-roo**

**HawkAngel XD**

**non-Christian**

**fironix**

**Ally Inu**

**MindIIBody**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**Baka Ri-Ri**

**Prospect**

**TheDisruptiveOne**

**animeawsome**

**Dragon Tamer Ruth**

**m.baka**

**I.The Silence**

Ok that's all for now! See you next week! Oh by the way remember to REVIEW this chappie ok? And REMEMBER to read my new story love after marriage! BYES!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Mew Mew! Am back for chapter twenty one! Woohoo! I'm trying to actually juggle two stories at one time, considering that I have a very busy schedule! So I just pray that this chapter is good enough for all of you guys! Go on and read. JUST DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: Hmm… mine (Pulls off a petal of the flower)… not mine (Pulls off another petal of the flower)… mine... (Then another) not mine… (Then another) mine (Then another)… not mine (Then the last one)… NOT MINE! SOB ARGHH!

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-One:

It was in the late afternoon when both Sesshoumaru and Rin reached the palace. Instead of stopping at the entrance of the palace, Sesshoumaru stopped at the verandah of his ward's chamber. Rin hopped off from her lord's arms and then opened the door, which led her into her chamber.

"Mmm… it's nice to be back home!", she exclaimed as she stretched her arms above her head and her back facing the inuyoukai. Turning to face him, Rin smiled sweetly at him, her eyes glowing with mischief.

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes when he realised she was up to something. He just watched her glide towards him as her sweet smile turned naughty. When Rin was an arm length away from him, she untied her sash. _'Please don't tell me that she's going to hypnotise this Sesshoumaru again'_, he thought fearfully.

It wasn't that he didn't like what he was seeing, but it was her leaving him hanging that he disliked. He turned away from her wanting to take his flight off her chamber, but was caught by Rin before he could. Without letting his stoic mask slip off, he slowly turned around to face her.

"And where do you think you're going love?", he heard her whisper.

"Rin let me go", he commanded.

"Awwww… you sure you want to leave this room? I believe we have unfinished business", she said.

Sesshoumaru's golden orbs expanded in surprise and excitement. _'Unfinished business? Does she mean last night?'_. By now he could feel his shaft hardening and his eyes flooding with lust and need. However his mask was still worn on his face.

"Hmmm… I think you want me don't you?", Rin inquired while taking his large clawed hand and placed it on her succulent breast. She tilted her head backward and moaned.

Sesshoumaru could feel the bolt of energy tingling throughout his body when Rin placed his hand on her breast. His erection got bigger when he heard Rin moan. He struggled with himself from losing his last ounce of control over his body, but found it tough when his damned ward dragged his hand down her body. When his claws scraped her smooth milky skin, Rin groaned as she tightened her grip on his hand.

'_I can't take this anymore!'_, he yelled in his mind, resigning from fighting his treacherous body. He pulled Rin into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

Rin was getting very aroused. She could feel her nether region getting wet. When Sesshoumaru's lips came down on hers hard, she wanted to yield to him._ 'Remember! He brought you a lot of heart pain!'_, she reminded herself when she found herself losing her control. Her reminder was the only one which was keeping her from returning his kiss.

Sesshoumaru was frantic when Rin did not respond to his kiss. He needed to taste her so badly. Why? Why wasn't she responding? Didn't she love him? He frowned as he withdrew, looking straight into her eyes. He held her close to him as he spoke, "Kiss me, Rin".

Rin scoffed after hearing his order, or should I say plea. "Why should I milord?", she asked in a mocking tone.

Ignoring her mocking tone and question, he ordered again, "Kiss me, Rin. I know you want to"

The maiden laughed bitterly, moving away from him. She moved all the way till she hit her bed. She held onto her kimono tightly, covering up her body. Sesshoumaru just eyed her intently waiting for her to speak.

When she stopped laughing, she started, "That's not the issue here, Sesshoumaru. It's whether YOU want it or not".

His heart skipped a beat when she said that. _'I don't want it. I need it'_. Though he looked expressionless, his eyes seemed to show his message. Rin already knew it before his eyes could convey his request.

"You know, you just have to ask for it. That's why you're given a mouth", she taunted him as she walked towards him. She stopped directly in front of him. She waited a while for him to voice out, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh well. I guess I was wrong. You don't want the kiss after all", she said, faking her disappointment. She took her sash from the marble-tiled floor, which she dropped it when she untied, and tying it around her waist. As she was about to turn around, Sesshoumaru gripped her hand.

"Please Rin… Kiss me", he pleaded her. His erection was throbbing painfully but he could care less as long as he was able to taste Rin's sweet moist cavern. He was really desperate to delve his tongue deep into her mouth.

Rin smiled in disdain as she brought her arms around his neck. She brought her face closer to his. Sesshoumaru was waiting patiently as she was about grant his wish. However, when she removed her arms around his neck and moved away from him, he let out an exasperated sigh. He growled frustratingly and glared at her.

"Your words suddenly crept into my mind milord. Demons and humans cannot mingle together milord. You may leave now", she said icily.

Sesshoumaru could feel his frozen heart cracking when he heard Rin using his words against him. He wanted to apologise to her for all the pain she had suffered but couldn't bring himself to. He ached to comfort her. He ached to hold her. He ached to be buried deep inside her. He snapped from his thoughts when he heard her speak.

"Have you gone deaf or something? I asked you to leave my chamber", she said, hostility present in her voice.

"Rin… I—", he got cut by Rin, herself.

"Leave now!", she commanded again, now her voice louder.

Sesshoumaru restrained himself from whimpering when he heard her voice with anger. Her anger was directed to him. He did not want her to hate him, not when he was really serious about claiming her. He did not want her to be angry with him. He just turned around flew out of his verandah, not angering her more.

* * *

Rin moved to her bed and plopped on her bed. She chuckled softly, happy in succeeding in making Sesshoumaru feel her pain all this while. Her heart was filled with satisfaction from what she had achieved. However, amongst all the happiness in her heart, there was a corner of her heart where she kept her grief.

If one thinks that she did not feel pain and sadness when she seeks revenge on her lord, then he or she is wrong. It hurt her to see Sesshoumaru suffer. Though he didn't show it, Rin knew better. She could read it from his eyes. She knew he felt heart wrenching pain when she raised her voice at him or when she was with Akira. She knew he wanted her badly.

"Just a little bit more Sesshoumaru. I hate to end the game which I have just begun".

She lay on her bed, scheming for her next action. As she did that, she fell into a dreamless nap.

* * *

"Rin, Rin, Get up", someone shook her.

"Mmm…", she mumbled. She batted her eyes open and yawned lazily. When her eyes got adjusted to the brightness, she sat up and gazed around her chamber. She gasped when she saw Yukiko sitting on her bed. Her chocolate brown orbs were flooded with tears of joy.

"Yukiko-chan!", Rin wailed. She hugged her best friend till Yukiko was out of breath.

She chuckled and then said, "Rin-chan you are suffocating me!".

"Gomen nasai Yukiko-chan. I didn't mean to. I just missed you when I was with Sesshoumaru's brother, Inuyasha".

"I missed you too. When did you return? I didn't even know you returned until Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to make you breakfast".

Rin sat there watching the dog demon with wide eyes. "NANI! Breakfast! You mean it's already morning!".

Puzzled, Yukiko just nodded her head.

"You mean I slept the whole evening and night!", she shrilled causing Yukiko to wince.

"Anou, Rin-chan… I'm only next to you, you know", she stated.

"Ah… I'm sorry Yukiko-chan… Just a bit shocked that I slept through the whole day yesterday".

"It's ok. So tell me about your stay at Inuyasha's", the dog demon urged her to tell.

Rin nodded her head frantically and then told her what she did and happened over at the village. She also told her about Akira and Sesshoumaru's reaction AND about her revenge.

Yukiko was quiet all along when her friend told her about her plans. She did not like any of her plans or revenge on Sesshoumaru. "Rin-chan are you sure about this?", she finally asked after the awkward silence.

"Of course I'm sure about this. He has to feel what I felt for six months; hurt, sorrow, anger, betrayal", Rin said venomously.

"But he also suffered during the six months. He went into your chamber very often thinking of you!", she exclaimed.

Rin ignored her statement and then asked her, "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?".

"He's at the clearing behind the palace sparring with General Makoto", Yukiko said.

Rin smiled cunningly and said, "I see".

* * *

"CLANG!".

The sound of metal clashing against metal was heard throughout the whole clearing.

"You're as good as ever milord", Makoto, the tiger demon general stated.

"Hn… Never underestimate this Sesshoumaru Makoto", Sesshoumaru smirked as he effortlessly pushed his general backward.

Makoto, using all of his effort, pushed the dog demon backwards and then made a sharp turn away from Sesshoumaru. And as he was about to strike him, the Taiyoukai knocked his sword away from his arm and punched his face. Makoto hit the ground with a thud, disarmed. Sesshoumaru firmly held his sword, toukijin, against Makoto's throat.

"You deserve your title as Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru-sama", Makoto commented as he panted hard.

"Like I said earlier, never underestimate this Sesshoumaru", he said and turned around to head back to the palace. However he stopped in his tracks when he smelt Rin's scent drawing near to the clearing.

"What is it milord?", his general asked him when he stopped in his tracks. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when he saw Rin in sight. He realised that she was in a red haori and black hakama.

"Good morning milord. Oh and good morning Makoto", she greeted both of them cheerfully.

"Lady Rin. Welcome back, I didn't know you have returned until today", Makoto claimed as he bowed to her.

"Now, now Makoto, I've told you umpteen times to drop off the formalities. Keep the damned formalities to this guy (pointing at Sesshoumaru) here, not me. Am I understood?", Rin reprimanded the general. However before he could answer he heard his lord speak.

"Makoto, if I ever hear you call her with disrespect just like she stupidly claims, you will be personally slain by this Sesshoumaru, am I understood?", he said, his eyes not lifting from Rin's. Makoto gazed at Rin and then back at Sesshoumaru. _'Who am I supposed to obey?'_

Rin scowled when Sesshoumaru said that. _'How dare this son of a bitch! Who the hell does he think he is!'_ "Makoto! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS MY ORDER!", she said through her gritted teeth as her eyes were still on her lord.

"Leave us Makoto", the dog demon said finally. His anger was seething all the way up to his brain. _'How dare this insolent wench! How dare she go against my order!'_

"I…I shall take my leave now milord", with that said he scurried back to the palace.

When he was out of sight, Sesshoumaru narrowed his orbs, now darker shade of amber, and closed the distance between him and Rin. "What the hell do you think you're doing Rin! They will call you as I ask them to, not the way you want them to!", he hissed through his fangs.

Rin's face was scarlet, not out of embarrassment or shyness, but out of anger. _'Damn this arrogant bastard!'_. She managed to keep his cool though her insides were boiling to its maximum. _'It's alright Rin. Get down to business and teach him a lesson'_. She smiled seductively at him and said, "Battle with me Sesshoumaru".

"What?".

* * *

That's all for now. I'll come back to ya next week so wait for me patiently ok! Anyways I wanna thank my reviewers:

**amaiusagi**

**mimi-roo**

**Magan**

**Baka Ri-Ri**

**VcChick**

**Fluffy'sDemonAngel**

**Prospect**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38non **

**MindIIBody**

**I.The Silence**

**fironix**

**Darktemp**

**icygirl2**

**HawkAngel XD**

Stay tuned for more next week! OH PLZ REVIEW! It's just a button away! P Ja-ne!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Hello people! I know all of you are anxiously waiting for me and here I am! I'm back again! Hehe… Anyways, I shan't keep all of ya waiting so just go ahead and read. BUT DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!

I would like to thank my dear friend MindIIBody for editing this chapter when I was busy! Thanks so very much!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: was never mine, is never mine, will never be mine!

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"I said battle with me," Rin repeated again as she wrapped her arms around his shapely neck.

She watched his Adam's apple move rhythmically as he swallowed his saliva. She smirked as she traced his bobbing Adam's apple with the tip of her index finger. Sesshoumaru just groaned in response and tilted his head backward giving her more access to his throat. He pulled her close to him, as though trying to encouraging her to continue. Rin pulled him down until her mouth was on his right ear and whispered something into it.

"Battle with me Sesshoumaru, battle with me if you want more of me," he heard her whisper.

"I will battle with you," he whispered back into her ear without thinking.

He wanted more of her and just for the sake of that offer he was willing to battle with her. He felt Rin move away from him and unsheathed her sword. She went on a fighting stance and simpered at him.

Sesshoumaru stood where he was and unsheathed his own sword, tenseiga instead of toukijin. He remained calm while he kept his eyes on his beautiful opponent.

"Underestimating me, aren't you, milord? Using the tenseiga instead of toukijin…" Rin sneered.

She continued standing on her stance until she suddenly took the offensive as she charged forward with her sword. She grimaced when the dog demon jumped ceremoniously and made a clean somersault, landing behind her.

"This Sesshoumaru never underestimates his opponents. I'm always right," he said with a hint of arrogance.

He leered when he saw Rin narrow her eyes in fury. However that damned leer didn't last when she had her hand on her sash. _'What is she doing?'_

Rin started loosened the knot she made in her sash located around her haori, revealing ample amount of her breasts all while smiling innocently at her lord. _'This is gonna be fun!'_ "Are you not well milord? You seem pale," she informed sardonically.

'_She's doing this on purpose! Damn you Rin!'_ His eyebrows furrowed, hearing her question. He now decided to take the offensive as he charged towards her, prepared to strike her. However he was held back by Rin's sword. He could have easily pushed her back until her back faces the bark of a tree if he wanted to, but he didn't do that. Instead he was waiting for her next action.

Rin anticipated his move and used all her might in blocking the blow he was going blow. Finally, she ducked quickly and with a sweep movement of her leg she tripped Sesshoumaru with her right leg. The Taiyoukai, who wasn't expecting the move from Rin, gasped as he fell backwards. He immediately flipped back onto his feet and moved backwards a little, growling at her.

"Getting angry aren't we?" the young maiden said with a scornful smile drawn on her beautiful face.

Hearing this, Sesshoumaru's eyes immediately turned bloody red. "Do not mock this Sesshoumaru, Rin!" he rasped as he charged at her again.

This time, Rin stood where she was waiting for him to approach. _'Why isn't she attacking?'_ he thought. At the rate he was going he knew that he would hurt her.

He came to abrupt halt when he realised that Rin wasn't going to attack him yet. He kept his face expressionless though even though he was truly confused by her actions, or better yet lack of it. He grinned and then inquired, "Backing out in the battle?"

She snickered as she shook her head all while replying, "I'm backing out of the deal I made with you", she paused before continuing. "Which means, yes I am backing out in the battle."

'_No! She…she said that…'_ He watched her sheathe her sword and adjusting her haori. She walked towards him and bowed to him respectfully, "I shall take my leave, milord."

Before she could leave, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand. "A deal is a deal. You can't back out now," he said in with a voice that held a tiny tinge of desperation.

"Of course, I can. I made the deal not you," Rin retorted and smiling conceitedly.

Before he could stop himself, he started to whine like a hurt puppy. He pulled Rin into his chest and buried his face in her neck, still whining. Rin, who was still smiling, tried to push him away with a mocking effort. However the harder she tries pushing him, the deeper he buries his face in her neck as his whining gets a little more frantic.

"Please Rin, let me have you. I've waited for you ever since you left; I never told you this before, but I want to let you know now that I really want you to be my mate. Please be my mate. I really need you in my life, and I WANT you in my life," he murmured against her neck.

He licked the juncture of her neck and shoulder blade, where her pulse was beating the strongest. Rin gasped not only because of his sweet words but also because he licking her pulse.

'_I don't think he meant what he said, did he?'_ she thought, puzzled. When she wanted to answer him, the declaration he made during her confrontation with him six months ago came flooding into her mind, **"I, Lord of the Western Land, Sesshoumaru do not love YOU, a human. I do NOT have any sorts of feelings for you!" **_'I don't think this bastard meant what he said! He's trying to fool me! Son of a bitch! I swear I'm going to teach you a lesson!'_

When Sesshoumaru sensed the change in her; her rapid heartbeat and the aura emanating from her, he retreated from her neck and gazed into her eyes. _'She's angry…with me?' _he thought with panic. "Rin –"

He got interrupted by Rin's lips touching his. _'Let's give in to him for once,' _she thought to herself as she kissed him, the corner of her lips lifted a little revealing a vicious smile.

Sparks elicited his demon blood when her lips touched his. He held her by her arms and pulled her closer to him if that was even possible. His heart started to race when Rin traced his lips, seeking for entrance. He opened his mouth, more than welcome to invite her sultry tongue into his treasure box.

When her tongue touched his, both felt a bolt of energy passed through them. Rin stifled the moan which was forming in her throat while Sesshoumaru groaned blissfully. She was enjoying the kiss like crazy. This was much better than the one they share at the garden nearly eight months ago. Rin explored his mouth thoroughly and fought for dominance with his tongue. She gasped when she felt a sting on her tongue. _'Damn him!'_

Sesshoumaru entered her cavern next when she pulled back her tongue from his after he slightly bit her. He gave out a guttural moan when delved her mouth. This was what he had been craving for since six months ago. Finally his need was satisfied, at least for now. Finally he could taste her. He touched each and every crevice of her mouth.

He was rewarded by a moan from Rin. His hands roved around her petite body, tracing her curvaceous body, causing Sesshoumaru to want more of her. He just couldn't get enough of her! He didn't want to stop this at all.

He growled when Rin tried pushing him away. However he reluctantly gave in. When both of them broke the kiss, they were panting terribly. Sesshoumaru stared at her intently until she muttered something. When she repeated again, he felt his blood turning cold.

Rin broke the kiss not because she didn't want it or she was out of breath. She broke the kiss because she saw someone behind Sesshoumaru. _'Why did Sesshoumaru not sense him?'_ She muttered his name at first just after the kiss. She repeated again when she got her breath.

"Akira."

* * *

"Where are you going, Akira?" Umeko, the Lady of the Northern Land questioned her son as he got up from his seat in the dining chamber. Both of them were having dinner, as well as, Katsuro.

Lady Umeko was an attractive and a respectable dog demoness. She had rich brunette hair which reached past her shoulder. She possessed honey brown hued orbs, like humans, but as her husband Katsuro, she had the mark of a sun on her forehead. She did not have any stripes across her cheeks. She was tall for a demon but not taller than her mate or son. She was just reaching Katsuro's chin. She was wearing a silk cream kimono matching her mate's haori and hakama.

"I've decided haha-ue. I'm going to the western land and stay there for time being till I claim Rin as my mate," Akira announced.

Umeko gasped when Akira made the declaration. She turned to look at Katsuro, who in turn looked at her back. She furrowed her eyebrow with her eyes conveying her silent plea of stopping his son. She knew how ruthless Sesshoumaru could be when someone persists in going against his decision.

Katsuro closed his saffron hued orbs and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure about this son?" he asked Akira.

"Hai, Chichi-ue, I will only be back when I've claimed her as my mate," he stated and quickly spoke once more, "And please don't ask me to find another bitch. I only want Rin," he knew his father was going to open his mouth in attempt to say something.

Both Katsuro and his mate, Umeko sighed in defeat. "Fine, I can't stop you, can I? Just be safe and do not be disrespectfully to Sesshoumaru. He's not the type of demon you can underestimate. Am I understood?" Katsuro wisely advised his son.

"I understand Chichi-ue. Do not worry about me, I'll be safe," he assured his parents. "I'll take my leave then, Chichi-ue, Haha-ue."

Both of them nodded in approval. "Don't do anything stupid, Akira, dear," Umeko said sadly. She really didn't want her son to go to the Western Lands. She knew he was just finding for trouble going there.

"I won't," Akira reassured his mother again, smiling faintly at her. With that, he whipped around and walked out of the hall.

"Will he be alright, love?" Umeko asked worriedly.

Katsuro got up from his seat and then stood behind his mate. He placed his both hands on her shoulders and squeezed them gently. "Don't worry. Akira is no longer a pup. He knows what he's doing," he spoke as he comfort her.

"I hope he does."

* * *

Akira took off to his destination. He was thrilled to meet his love of his life again. _'Soon Rin, you'll be mine.' _He smiled as he thought of his young wanton. He simply loved being with her. She was smart, witty, beautiful, _'And seductive.'_

He shuddered at the last thought of her. He could feel the slight growth in his hakama. He got reminded of the way she pleasured him a couple of days ago. Oh how he loved it when she teased him making his whole body explode. The dog demon wondered how she would be in bed, pleasuring him. He smirked mischievously at the dirty thought he was having.

His smirk was replaced with a frown when Sesshoumaru came into his mind. _'Does he love her too?'_ he asked himself in his mind. He remembered Sesshoumaru turning away when Rin kissed him on the cheek. When she kissed him on his lips, Sesshoumaru had flown away from them. Akira was actually puzzled by his action.

He knew Rin was a temptress, he also knew he wasn't the only male she hangs around with. He knew he wasn't the only male she share kisses with. And she even knew Akira didn't like her being with any other man.

He still remembered he had sulked the whole day when he had caught her with a male villager. When she came to him, he had confronted her. All she did was smile at him charmingly, wrapping her arms around him and told him, "Win over my heart. Then I will be only yours, no one but yours. Mark my words."

Ever since then, he was determined to win her heart over. He would try his very best to spend all of his free time with her so that she wouldn't be with any other man. He believed that this was the only way to attract her to him.

However, when he found out that she was returning to the western land, worry and fear claimed his body. He knew that the Lord of the Western Land was against their courtship and due to that he did not know how he would meet Rin. When he had doubts that Sesshoumaru had feelings for his ward, he came to a decision: He would go to the Western Borders and meet Rin even if had to risk his life.

Akira was so lost in contemplation that he did not realise that he was in the Western land. He thought of heading to the palace and meet up with Rin, but he decided against it when he easily caught the scent of Rin…and Sesshoumaru. He also smelt something else… _'Arousal?'_

He sped up and to the area Rin and Sesshoumaru were at. _'Don't tell me they are making love!'_ he thought hopefully. When he reached there, he was both relieved and heartbroken witnessing the sight before him. There, before him, was Rin and her lord, Sesshoumaru, sharing a passionate kiss. He felt relieved because it was just kiss, not a love making session. And felt heartbroken because the girl whom he loved very much was kissing another male.

"**Win over my heart. Then I will be only yours, no one but yours. Mark my words." **Her words rang in his head. _'Don't worry. Make her love you; then she will be all mine,'_ he comforted himself. When Rin spotted him watching the both of them, she frowned and then pushed Sesshoumaru away forcefully. They were panting after they broke the kiss.

Rin just stared at him trying to let his presence be known to Sesshoumaru, but was impossible due to her lack of breath. When she had composed herself again she mentioned his name.

"Akira."

* * *

Ooooh cliffy hanger… I guess it is… hehe… I'm happy today! Because I had 18 REVIEWS for the last chapter! That's a lot! I hope to get as much reviews as last week ne? Ok I wanna thank all these people who reviewed!

**mimi-roo**

**Angels Heart 1622**

**VcChick**

**Sweet heart 91**

**MindIIBody**

**HawkAngel XD**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 **

**icygirl2**

**Prospect**

**I.The Silence**

**amaiusagi**

**sphinx**

**Sesshoumaru's 4eva**

**Dragon Snow**

**Baka Ri-Ri**

**Venttianne**

**chubbybunny4224**

**m.baka**

Ok that's it for now. I'll drop by next week not to worry. I hope you guys will read 'Love After Marriage' also ok? Ok adios!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Ok first of all I would like to apologize to all of you out there for taking a verrrrry loooooong time to update! So damn sorry! Anyways, thanks a lot minna-san for waiting for me to update it! I shan't stop you now, just go ahead and read it ne? oh and my usual reminder: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: I'm so sick of repeating the same thing again and again…

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Sesshoumaru swiftly turned around, facing Akira. "What are you doing here?" he questioned the young prince of the North threateningly.

"Don't you think it's obvious Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked him bluntly.

"If you're here to meet Rin, then you're not welcome. Leave." the Taiyoukai commanded.

Rin frowned at hearing Sesshoumaru's answer. _'Who the hell is he to decide for me?'_ She faced her lord and affirmed, "I'm supposed to say that Sesshoumaru, not you. He's here to meet me not you."

He frowned, offended when Rin said that. His orbs showed a hurt expression for a moment but were hidden just immediately. "I'm your lord. I know what is right or wrong for you." he commented in a stern tone.

"If you knew what is right for me, then you wouldn't have shunned me. Besides, I'm only your ward not your possession. This is my life not yours. So DO NOT INTERFERE." she snapped back fury taking control of her body.

Sesshoumaru could feel his heart bleeding from her sharp words. The pain was so unbearable. It was worse than any of the injuries he had been inflicted; even much more painful than the time his arm got chopped off by his half brother. _'Only my ward? The kiss we shared was nothing then.'_

Akira observed the Taiyoukai. He seemed to be unaffected by her words. However he realised he was wrong when he caught a glint of sorrow in his eyes which disappeared a few seconds later. _'I guess now I know why he is known as ice prince. He never shows his emotions!'_ Akira cleared his throat and started to speak, "I'm actually here to claim Rin as my mate. I will stay here until you accept me Rin."

Rin felt her heart stop for a moment and then beat rapidly against her ribs in excitement. _'This is getting better day by day!'_ She smiled maliciously at Akira and glided towards him. "You want to stay here? You are welcome here anytime love." she said. Akira brightened up when she agreed to let him stay at the palace.

"Rin, this Sesshoumaru is the lord here, not you. I will have the final say and that would be a no. He cannot stay here." Sesshoumaru replied openly. He crossed his fingers, praying that Rin would not say anything harsh to him. He wouldn't be able to take it if she did.

Rin, on the other hand, glared at him and then smiled sweetly at Akira, her hands snaked around his neck. "Don't worry Akira darling. If he doesn't give you a chamber of your own… then you can share with me." she said her voice lowering to a whisper gradually.

"I don't mind, you know. I would LOVE to share one bed with you." Akira replied huskily.

Sesshoumaru watched Akira in disgust. He could almost picture the both of them on bed kissing and touching. And he did not want that to happen between both of them. He could let him stay in one of the chambers, but what he was scared of was of Rin falling in love with him.

'_**Let him stay Sesshoumaru. You know Rin loves you. She wouldn't fall for another man.**'_ his conscience appeared and advised him.

Sesshoumaru grimaced and contemplated his conscience's words. He decided to take the risk and let him stay. "This Sesshoumaru gives you three months to stay here. If you are still unable to win over my ward's heart by then you will leave this place immediately. Am I understood?" he explained stoically.

Akira pulled away from Rin and bowed respectfully to the Taiyoukai. "Thank you for your hospitality Lord Sesshoumaru. I will abide to your condition. And do not worry, I will win her over before the three months is over." he spoke. Rin squealed in joy and ran to Sesshoumaru, bringing him to a kiss.

Akira, though happy that he was allowed to stay here, was feeling green with jealousy when Rin kissed Sesshoumaru. _'I think that's how he felt when Rin kissed me. He loves her. No wonder he totally objects of our courtship.'_ he thought contemplatively. His brows furrowed in thoughts, _'The question here is: Does Rin love him? What did she mean when she said Sesshoumaru shunned her?'_

She kissed him just because he let a MALE who was wooing her stay in his palace AND that broke his heart some more. He didn't even know if the kiss she gave was genuine or not. He did not know if she loved him or Akira. She couldn't possibly fall in love with two guys… right? _'What if she loves Akira, not me? What will I do? I… I will die if she leaves me.'_ he thought as he turned around, heading towards the palace.

'_**I'm telling you. She loves none other than you. You know it.**'_ his conscience stated.

'_I have my doubts now. She's behaving coldly towards me. I don't even know if I stand a chance against that damnable Akira.'_ Sesshoumaru answered dejectedly.

'_**I know she still loves you. She's just angry with you for leaving her. She's just doing this to spite you. Give her some time to accept you.**'_

'_How much time should I give her! Do you know my blood boils whenever I see her with Akira kissing him and touching him! Do you know my heart breaks into two whenever she uses my sharp words I used on her six months ago against me! Do you know that I'm tired of thinking of answers of whether she loves me or not! One moment she kisses me, giving me hope! Another moment she yells at me with my own words, making me wonder if she hates me! It's frustrating! I'm going crazy!'_

'_**You brought this upon yourself. I told you to accept her love eight months ago, but you didn't want. I told you that you'll regret finally but you didn't listen to my word at all. It is right of her to be angry at you.**'_

'_It is right of her to be angry at me, true. But it isn't right of her to be with Akira smooching before me. It isn't right of her to give me hope and doubts at the same time!'_ Sesshoumaru answered his conscience, agitated.

'_**SIGH I guess it's your turn to confront her now. Ask her if she loves you or not. That's the only way I can think of now.**'_

Sesshoumaru was now in his chamber. He dropped on his bed and cradled his face. "Oh Kami… it hurts. It hurts a lot." he muttered as he placed one hand over his heart. Never in his life had he thought that he would feel heart wrenching pain over a woman. He had vowed, once, that he would not fall in love with any female and suffer. Hell, he didn't even believe in love.

But now, here he was regretting over his past mistakes; the words he used on Rin, the young innocent heart he had denied for so long and HIS heart he had kept locked in the dark. For the first time he was going to lose in a battle. He was going to lose in THIS battle. The one and only battle which he did not expect to lose: The Battle of Love.

* * *

"This is your chamber, Akira-sama." Rin said feigning innocence when she mentioned his name with respect. She had given him a chamber at the south wing away from her and Sesshoumaru's chambers. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to be angered by Akira, or her plans she had, during Akira's stay, would all go down the drain.

"Thank you for showing me the way to my chamber milady." he curtsied playing along with her pretense.

Rin laughed heartily as she watched the dog demon before her kneeling on one knee and head bent down. "Okay, Okay. Now get up and take a rest. I bet it took most of your energy travelling here." she instructed him gently.

"Well, not really. I still have enough energy to have some time with you." he said hoarsely as he got onto his feet and pulled Rin onto his chest. Rin gasped in surprise by his sudden pull, but eventually smiled seductively after she recovered from the surprise.

"Hmmm… What do you want me to do to you, my baby?" she inquired him as she dragged her fingertips against his toned chest in circular motion.

Akira purred when he felt her circular movement on his chest. Before he could answer, a wonderful feminine scent hit his nose. _'A dog demon?'_ He immediately stopped his purring and looked at Rin quizzically.

"What is it?" the young lady asked him. She hadn't got the slightest idea why he had given her the look of curiosity.

"I sense another dog demon in this palace. A female at that." he stated, curiosity leaking through his voice.

Just before Rin could answer him, someone knocked on the door. "Lady Rin may I kindly enter the chamber?" the person asked.

Akira was shocked to hear the sweetness of the owner's voice. He knew that the owner was the dog demoness he had scented a few moments ago. He saw the woman in his arm scowling.

"No you may not enter, unless you drop the damned formalities Yukiko." Rin grumbled as she got out of Akira's arms. Both Akira and she heard Yukiko chuckle softly.

'_Yukiko huh? Sweet name. I wonder if she looks as sweet as her name and her voice.'_ Akira wondered silently. When he was fully aware of what he was wondering, he frowned. _'What the hell am I thinking! I love Rin!'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when the shoji door slid open. "Hai, hai Rin-chan. I just didn't want to humiliate you in front of your guest. He might have been Sesshoumaru-sama's guest." Yukiko spoke in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Akira stood there dumbstruck by the beauty that had just entered the chamber. _'She's beautiful. Very beautiful… WAIT! What am I thinking! I will not have my eyes on any other female except Rin!'_ However no matter how many times he reminded himself that, he couldn't help but notice her beautiful features.

"Do not even bother about that pompous asshole. I feel like slapping his cheeks so hard, that his head would wring off his body." Rin snarled under her breath, which was audible to the both demons in the chamber.

Yukiko's brows were arched downwards, as was her lips. "Now, now. That isn't what you are supposed to say about our lord." she chided her.

"Yeah whatever. Oh by the way Yukiko-chan, this is Akira, the prince of the Northern Land. And Akira darling, this is my closest and bestest friend of mine, Yukiko." she introduced to the both of them.

"It's nice to meet you, milady." Akira said dignifiedly while lowering his head slightly in the form of courtesy.

"As of I, Akira-sama." Yukiko answered him.

"I would appreciate if you would just address me as Akira." the young prince claimed. She nodded in understanding, smiling brightly whilst her sapphire hued orbs sparkled almost charmingly. Akira felt that his knees would buckle any moment now, just seeing the demoness smile. She looked beautiful. _'NO! I can't have such thoughts. I love Rin.'_

'_Is this is the demon, Rin talks about? I just feel bad about Rin toying with his feelings.'_ Yukiko thought. When she first saw him, she couldn't help but to notice how handsome he was. She felt her insides melt when he talked and smiled at her. _'I hope Rin wouldn't go to harsh on him.'_ she thought, concerned about him. She pulled herself from her thoughts and faced her friend.

"You haven't had your breakfast Rin-chan. Do you want me to set you your breakfast?" she asked Rin.

Rin considered her offer for a moment before she agreed. "Okay! I'm hungry anyway." she squealed happily.

She then turned to Akira and asked, "You want to have breakfast love? You should be hungry."

"No I'm not. I guess I would want to take a nap for a while." he replied, surreptitiously glancing over at Yukiko.

"Oh well, okay then. I shall have my breakfast with Yukiko-chan then. If you need anything call me or Yukiko." she instructed him, before pulling him into a chaste kiss.

When Rin kissed Akira, Yukiko felt a slight amount of anger within herself. _'I'm not jealous am I? I don't even have feelings for him…do I?'_

"Come Yukiko-chan. Let's have breakfast." Rin said pulling her out of the chamber. Before she was out of the chamber, she took a quick glance the young prince and went out.

When the both females left his chamber, Akira moved towards the bed and gently sat on it. He positioned himself comfortably on the bed, lying down with his head resting on the bed rail. Akira couldn't help when his thoughts went back to the dog demoness, Yukiko.

"She's beautiful. I want to get to know her better." he said subconsciously. He suddenly felt drawn to her for only god knows why. Lost in his thoughts, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Finally I've gotten this chappie done! I was so damn busy the last week, so that's the reason why for not updating earlier. Thank you sooo much for reviewing chapter twenty two! I was bloody glad that I get lots of positive response! Hehe… Anyways thanks to all these people:

**MindIIBody**

**I.The Silence**

**icygirl2**

**HawkAngel XD**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 **

**Secret Angel Forever21**

**amaiusagi**

**SesshomaruCrazy**

**Baka Ri-Ri**

**Sweet heart 91**

**Angels Heart 1622**

**Prospect**

**chubbybunny4224**

**mimi-roo**

**Magan**

**lil'doxy**

Ok that's it for now. I'll drop by next week not to worry. Thanks for reviewing my dear readers, love you so much! I hope you guys will read 'Love After Marriage' also ok? Ja-ne!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Konnichiwa! I would like to apologise for the late update… I know I'm supposed to update it last week, but I've been very busy lately with school and work. It might take some time to update the next one too… but do not worry it will be within less than two weeks, ne? ) I would like to thank everyone who has stood by me for this story… Of course I'm talking about the reviewers… Arigato! I won't hold you back anymore, you'll just go ahead and read ne!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: nope not mine at all, except for Yukiko and Akira!

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Four:

'_I can't take it anymore. It hurts. It hurts this Sesshoumaru's heart.'_ He was patrolling his lands at the moment thinking of the way Rin had treated him for the past two weeks.

It had been two weeks since that blasted Akira shifted in. And since then, he hadn't caught a glimpse of her at all. He had the urge to go to her and spend his lost time with her, but fought it off. He knew she was spending her freaking time with Akira.

The meeting with Akira two weeks ago at the clearing was the last time Sesshoumaru had seen him. Up until today he hadn't seen the prince of the north. And for that, he had to thank Kami. He hadn't even caught his scent around the north wing. From what he had heard from Jaken, Akira's chamber was at the south wing. At least he was thankful to Rin for locating him at the other side of the palace.

He stood at the edge of the cliff watching the sun set slowly. He let the breeze caress him. This time, the Inuyoukai had decided to patrol his lands earlier than expected. He had left home two weeks ago. He just couldn't stay at home. He didn't have any peace at home, now that Akira was there. He wanted some peace of mind and he knew he couldn't get it at his own home. That was when he decided to watch the sun set so as to clear his thoughts. However it wasn't helping him much in getting some peace of mind.

'_I have to confront Rin. I don't know why she's behaving so coldly and viciously towards me. It's not supposed to be this way. She's supposed to be kind and caring.'_ Ever since Rin came back home, Sesshoumaru had been wondering about the change of her attitude towards him. She seemed alright with Akira. She seemed alright with Jaken. She seemed alright with Yukiko. But why not him?

True, he had hurt her by rejecting her love six months ago. But he was doing all he could to amend his mistakes wasn't he? He was doing everything he could to make her happy, even if it was lashing at him or pushing him away even if it hurt him a lot. What hurt him most was when she did not even give him a chance to make it up to her at times. He was getting tired with this already.

Sesshoumaru sighed in exhaustion. "This Sesshoumaru has to get home already," he uttered. A spherical white light was formed around him as he took off for the palace.

* * *

"Mmm… This feels good," Rin muttered once she settled down in the spring. She laid her head against a rock and closed her eyes. She hummed a song that she made up when she was younger. Suddenly she heard the rustling of bushes nearby the spring. She shot her eyes open just immediately after she heard the noise.

"Who's there!" she demanded as she sank deeper into the water.

"Relax will you? Why are you so worked up?" Yukiko appeared from the bushes giggling.

"Yukiko-chan! I thought you were some pervert trying to peep at me while I'm bathing!" Rin exclaimed in a childish voice.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that… anyways can I join you?"

"Yeap! Hop in."

Yukiko undressed herself and slowly sank into the water. She settled down opposite Rin and sighed, "Isn't it a wonderful day?"

"Yes, it is… by the way Yukiko, where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked with curiosity.

"He went for patrolling. And he's gone for two weeks. Don't tell me you just realised."

"Indeed. I just realised. Besides, it's surprising. He went for patrolling earlier this time. Wouldn't he always leave the last week of the month?"

"Yes… and… I think he left earlier this time is because of… you," Yukiko stated hesitantly.

Looking surprised, Rin repeated, "Me?" The dog demoness nodded her head in confirmation.

"Why me?" the teenaged girl inquired.

"Well, I don't know if you realised it or not, but he seemed more depressed and out of mood recently. Though he doesn't show it on his face, it shows through his action. Besides, I, as a dog demon can sniff out emotions even if he is down and he does seem very upset lately."

"And what does that got to do with me?"

"Do you realise that he locks himself in his chamber ever since Prince Akira came here? It's as if he wants to avoid you and Akira. I guess that's why he went on earlier this time for patrolling."

"Well that's not my problem, you know. I being with Akira has nothing got to do with him. He doesn't love me after all," Rin said indifferently.

Yukiko sighed again and lectured, "Rin, I know he rejected you a long time ago, but that doesn't mean that he hates you. Finally he decided to accept you, why not you give him a chance. Revenge won't bring you anywhere. You're not only hurting Sesshoumaru-sama's feelings but you're also hurting Akira's feelings. Just imagine if he comes to know about this."

Rin's eyes began to water as she chuckled bitterly. "You said revenge won't bring me anywhere? You may be right, but I'm doing this because I want him to feel the pain I felt when he pushed me away. I want him to regret for pushing me away. I want him to know that he could have had me when he had the opportunity to, but now he couldn't have me," she muttered venomously and brokenheartedly. She inhaled before she continued, "As for Akira… hn… you might think I'm just being callous. I'm just using him for my goal, but that's where you're wrong Yukiko. I do feel bad, you know… I'm just toying with him and I feel sorry for him."

"Rin… if you think Sesshoumaru did not suffer during the period you were away, then you're totally wrong. You have to see him at that period of time. He was very restless, always by the side of the window or at the garden. He was always waiting for you to come back but you never did. He often went to your chamber. I always smelt his scent outside your chamber each time I pass by. He missed you and wanted you back. Then…he wasn't ready to accept you, but now he is. He wants you to be his mate. Isn't that obvious?"

"Just a little longer Yukiko. Just a little longer before I end all this," Rin assured her friend.

They were silent for a long period of time, until Yukiko gasped.

"What is it Yukiko-chan?" her friend inquired her, concerned.

"Akira is coming this way. I can smell him."

Just before Rin could say anything, he was there in front of the both of them. Both of them yelped and sank in deeper into the spring.

"What the hell are you doing here! Can't you smell us here?" Yukiko yelled at him, her face turning redder and redder.

"Well, I did. Actually I came to find Rin," he answered flashing a goofy grin as he laid his orbs at Rin. Both Rin and Yukiko felt their face getting hotter as they realised that he wasn't going to leave.

"Anou, Akira-kun… can you wait for me at the flower garden instead of here. We're trying to bathe here," Rin whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh ok," he answered nonchalantly and then left.

"Bloody pervert," Yukiko cursed under her breath. _'To think I found him a gentleman.'_

Rin giggled and then stated, "I believe Akira and you will make a good match." Hearing this, the dog demoness blushed.

"N…no, I…I don't think so," she stuttered.

Rin looked at her skeptically and questioned, "You like him don't you?"

"NO! I don't!" she exclaimed almost immediately.

"Oh yes you do! I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry, I'll fix you with him soon!"

"Oh shut up!" she retorted as she blushed harder. She got up from the pool and walked up to the land dressing up. Rin giggled childishly trailing behind Yukiko. _'Guess I have to finish the game before expected,'_ she thought and then smiled deviously at the dog demoness. _'But it's time to begin another new game.'_

Yukiko eyed her and then cried out, "What!"

Rin shook her head continuously as she giggled, "Nothing!"

* * *

"She's beautiful," Akira muttered under his breath as he walked back to the flower garden. He had been finding for Rin the whole palace and then finally located her at the spring. However he had caught another scent which was heavenly for senses. And he knew he had smelt the scent around. _'Yukiko.'_

It had been two weeks since Akira shifted into the Western Land. And ever since then, he had been spending most of his time with Rin, sparring with her, chatting with her AND of course having private time with her. Every now and then he would meet the beautiful dog demoness with Rin.

She would smile at him, sometimes exchange some words. He always looked forward to meet her even though he reminded himself that he loved Rin countless of times. He had wanted to meet her alone and for that he had roamed around the palace secretly finding for her, but he couldn't track her down even with his sense of smell. Finally he had given up his search and decided to wait for her to appear before him.

"What am I saying! Rin is much beautiful than Yukiko! I love Rin!" he yelled at himself as he shook his head vigorously. He was now at the flower garden, pacing around. Ever since he was introduced to Yukiko, he could never stop thinking about her and he also realised that he wasn't as much in love with Rin as before.

Akira was so busy sorting out his feelings that he did not realise the Lord of the Western Land, who had just returned from his patrolling, was standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked him in a deadpan voice.

Akira jolted a bit in shock and then turned to see the person asking him the question. He smiled gently when he realised it was the young lord. "Ah Sesshoumaru-sama, it has been quite sometime since I met you." he stated as he bowed in respect. Sesshoumaru might despise him, but Akira could care less. He still respected the young lord and held no grudges on him.

"Just answer this Sesshoumaru's question. What are you doing here?" he demanded again.

"I was asked to wait here by Rin Lord Sesshoumaru. She's having her evening bath with Yukiko" he replied smoothly. Akira watched closely at the Taiyoukai, detecting for any emotions on his face. However he could see none.

"Hn," was all he said and turned around to leave. He began walking back to the palace when Akira posed him a questioned which caused him to falter his steps. "You love her don't you?"

Ignoring the question he began to pick up his pace. He stopped again when Akira confirmed it for him, "Yes, you do love her. You love Rin."

He felt his blood beginning to seethe. "Whether I love her or not is not of your concern," he snarled.

'_How do I get the truth out of him?'_ Akira lifted the corner of his lips when he thought of a way to force the truth out of him. "I apologize for intruding in your personal affair Lord Sesshoumaru. It's just that I wonder why would any man, be it, demon or human, not claim Rin. I mean, she's beautiful, kind and caring," he paused observing Sesshoumaru's reaction, "and active in bed."

'_What! Active in bed! But…how does he know if she is…'_ he asked himself as he tried searching for an answer. _'Unless…he had her…already her.'_ That was his undoing as pictures of both of them in that bastard's bed swam in his head. His orbs turned red and his pupils turning green. Using his youkai speed he ran towards Akira and lifted him up from the ground, holding onto his throat.

"How do you know if she is active in bed? You wouldn't have stated that unless you've had her," he said in a perilous tone.

'_He loves her,'_ Akira affirmed. Despite the fact that his windpipe was being squeezed, he smiled at Sesshoumaru. He opened his mouth to answer him, but was stopped by Rin's voice.

"Let go of him Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

Yeah I know it's a cliffy hanger! Haha… That's all for this chapter… hehe… I'll try my very best to try to give all of you another chapter done by this week ne? But no promises, coz I'm really damn busy with school! Argh! Anyways, thanks to all my faithful reviewers. I really don't know where I'll be if it weren't for all your reviews… Thanks a lot!

**bright-scales of the wintery north**

**MindIIBody**

**fironix**

**katana sohma-demon girl**

**mimi-roo**

**Magan**

**amaiusagi**

**icygirl2**

**VcChick **

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 **

**HawkAngel XD**

**Sweet heart 91**

**Nevaeh Azlea**

**I.The Silence**

I gotta go now. I really hope all you will wait for me patiently… I'll try my best to try to update my stories often… Thanks for reviewing my dear readers, love you so much! I hope you guys will read 'Love After Marriage' also ok? Bye…


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Very sorry for the delay of update… I was busy, very busy… Actually I had thought to discontinue this story because of a flame I've gotten… :( It seems that one of the reader doesn't like the way I've portrayed Sesshoumaru. But thanks to MindIIBody and Silent Angel Forever21 for being there for me, giving me encouragement to continue this story… Arigato!

And to 'really mad reader', I'm sorry for the story not going it your way. This is MY story so I'll have it the way it is! If you don't like it then you can just don't read it then…

Oh well I shan't hold all of you too long ne? This is Chapter Twenty Five for you guys and I would like to thank MindIIBody again for editing this chapter! And remember to read and review!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimers: I wish it was…

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Five:

"Let go of him Sesshoumaru!" Rin bellowed as she ran towards the dog demons.

When she came out of the clearing with Yukiko, she caught her lord strangling Akira. Both of Rin and Yukiko gasped together and then Rin ran towards them as if it was out of instinct to stop the both of them from fighting.

Sesshoumaru paid little mind to her and instead of letting him go, he tightened his grip around his throat. He wanted to end Akira's life right away.

Once she reached Sesshoumaru and Akira, she grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm which was holding onto Akira's throat and yelled again, "Sesshoumaru, you heard me! Let him go!"

"Rin, do not get involve in this. I will kill this bastard, today!" he barked. By now, Akira was rasping for air. His face was turning blue already.

Yukiko reached by Rin's side after a while and also helped her by trying to push Sesshoumaru away before Akira lost his lifespan. Besides, she didn't want him to die for some unknown reason. "Sesshoumaru-sama, onegai! Don't kill him!" she pleaded as fear gripped her heart.

Sesshoumaru shoved the demoness away causing her to hit her head against a nearby tree.

"Yukiko!" Rin screamed.

She looked at her lord with disdain and scurried towards her best friend. Yukiko was unconscious, blood oozing from the back of her head. She gently lifted her head and placed it on her lap. "Yukiko-chan, wake up! Yukiko, wake up dammit!" she commanded frantically. Rin dipped her head forward to Yukiko's chest searching for her heartbeat. Thankfully she was still alive, her heartbeat was strong.

"You're a heartless bastard," the young lady whispered. Hatred was clearly heard in her voice as it was directed to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru heard her declaration and that caused his heart to skip a beat. _'What?'_ His once crimson orbs now turned back to its original colour. His grip on Akira's throat loosened causing him to drop to the ground with a thud. Akira went into a fit of cough as he fought for air.

The Taiyoukai spun around and laid his eyes on Rin. He felt his heart thumping against his chest when Rin insulted him. Rin never insulted him. This was the first time. **"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, you're the most caring and kind youkai I've ever known!"** the praise Rin had given whenever he bought her a gift or attended to her when she fell ill, rang in his head. _'And now I'm a heartless bastard?'_ He would be unconcerned if someone else had said this, but coming from Rin hurt him a lot. He felt upset, just like how one would feel when he or she disappoints his or her loved ones.

"What…what did you say?" he managed to croak out.

"You heard me! I SAID YOU'RE A HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Rin shrilled, as tears trickled down her puffy cheeks. She turned her attention to Yukiko and then glared back at Sesshoumaru again. She gently laid Yukiko's head onto the ground and stood up.

"Mark my words Sesshoumaru. If anything happens to Yukiko, I swear I will not forgive you! NEVER!" she swore. She began running back to the palace wanting to get help for Yukiko, but she stopped midway. Without turning she warned, "And if you try killing Akira or ANYONE whom I care for, then I will have to severe all ties with you and leave this palace milord." Rin started to jog again.

Sesshoumaru shuddered in fear. Fear from losing his Rin. Fear of Rin carrying out her threats. _'She cares for Akira? She's willing to discard out relationship for anyone I try to harm INCLUDING Akira?_' He felt his heart being squeezed by hurt. He could feel that his beliefs that Rin might forgive him one day slowly diminishing.

When Akira regained his normal breathing, he rushed towards Yukiko. He felt afraid for her. He was afraid that she didn't survive. _'No, she will survive'_, he prayed. He thanked the Gods when he could hear her heartbeat. _'She's only unconscious'_, he sighed in relief.

He carried Yukiko in his arms and ambled back to the palace. He slowed down his pace and said loudly, "If you think that I slept with her then you're wrong. You are an inuyoukai and definitely you can smell her purity. She's unharmed Sesshoumaru. The way you reacted when I said she's great in bed tells me that you love her Sesshoumaru". He knew that the Taiyoukai heard him even from the distance he was at.

'_What! Why…why did I even fall for that mutt's words! I got so worked up for nothing!'_ he berated himself. "Argh!" he yelled in anguish.

* * *

Akira walked into the palace and banged onto Rin who was carrying some water, cloth and medicated oil. "Oh Akira, how's Yukiko?" she asked in a gruff voice when she saw Yukiko in his arm.

"She's alright. Just unconscious," he replied his eyes glued on Yukiko. _'I hope she wakes up soon.'_

Rin smiled as she watched him look at her best friend. _'I guess I should give them some time alone.'_ "Bring her to the east wing, first chamber next to the stairways," she ordered him.

Akira merely nodded at her and walked past her. "Hisa… Gin, go and nurse Yukiko's wound," she ordered the two youkai servants.

"Yes milady," they replied as bowing to her and then off they went.

Rin watched them disappear and walked to her chamber. _'You're going to pay for everything Sesshoumaru, including Yukiko,'_ she vowed. She smirked as she thought, _'I bet it hurt him when I insulted him.'

* * *

_

"Ugh," Yukiko groaned as she brought a hand up to her head.

Her head was throbbing in pain. She cracked one eye open and groaned in pain again. As she opened her both eyes, she felt her world spinning. The last thing she remembered was getting pushed away by her lord when she tried to stop him from killing Akira. She made an attempt to sit but was being pushed down by someone.

"Lie down and don't try getting up," a masculine voice stated.

Yukiko turned to her left to see who it was and came to see a familiar face. "Akira," she managed to utter. "What happened? Where am I? What time is it anyway?"

"Calm down. One question at a time, woman," Akira answered gently, chuckling a little.

"Rin saved my life and I have to thank you for that. When you got knocked out, Rin insulted Sesshoumaru and I guess it had an impact on him. He just let me go," he responded to her first question. "After which I carried you here and Rin directed me here. That should answer your second question."

"It is fifteen past midnight and yes you've been out for a few hours," he answered her third question and added the last statement when he caught Yukiko's eyes widen.

"I see," was all Yukiko said. _'Why did Sesshoumaru get so enraged about that he wanted to kill Akira,' _she pondered. _'Only way of finding out is to ask Akira,'_ "Why did Sesshoumaru-sama attempted to kill you? What did you say that angered him so?" Yukiko whispered with her sapphire orbs closed.

'_She's beautiful even when she's hurt.'_ Akira chuckled again and then said casually, "I was just trying to find out if he loves Rin, so I just provoked him saying that Rin was great in bed."

He gave a goofy grin when Yukiko looked at him. His smile melted her insides. "Is it worth risking your life for such trivial matter?" she chided him gently.

"Curiosity got the better of me, but I have to say it was worth it. Now that I know he really does love her," he replied observing the demoness reaction.

Yukiko knitted her brows together, deep in thoughts _'Should I tell him about Rin's revenge? I think I shouldn't…he loves her and would be broken if he found out she only used him for her revenge.'_

"Care to share your thoughts with me?" Akira offered.

Yukiko snapped out from her thoughts and shook her head. "I think you should turn in. I want to rest some more. Goodnight." With that being said she turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

Akira sighed and got up to his feet. "Goodnight," he replied her and walked out of the chamber.

He slid the shoji door closed and walked to Rin's chamber. He was about to knock her door when he stopped himself. _'I think everyone needs a break after what happened today,'_ He sighed and then walked back to his chamber.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the tea chamber drinking sake, trying to drown his sorrows. He knew it was impossible for him to be drunk as he was a youkai. For once, he wished that he was a mortal so that he could get drunk even if it was for a while, and forget all about the way Rin was treating him. _'If I was a mortal, then maybe I wouldn't be facing such a problem. I should have just accepted Rin when she confessed her love to me.'_

He shook his head vigorously clearing his thoughts. _'What the hell is this Sesshoumaru thinking! I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Land! I'm a feared inu youkai! This Sesshoumaru shouldn't think of being a mortal!'_ he berated himself. He finished the cup of sake and filled it with another round of sake.

"Jaken, get me another bottle of sake!" he barked when he had finished the bottle of sake.

"Milord, if you don't mind me saying, this is your fourth bottle of sake. You…you have finished a…and its past midnight. It's unhealthy to drink a lot at night milord," Jaken advised him, stuttering every now and then.

"When this Sesshoumaru commands something of you, you will obey it! Now go and get me the next bottle of sake, before I have to use Tenseiga again on you for the second time," he snarled through his gritted fangs.

"Y…yes milord!" Jaken stammered and then wobbled out of the chamber getting another bottle of sake.

* * *

"I can bet his swing of mood has something to do with Rin. Something IS going on between both of which I don't know!" Jaken grumbled as he walked back to the tea chamber staring at the ground, after getting the bottle of sake from the kitchen.

Halfway to the tea chamber, he knocked on something, or rather someone. "Ack!" he squawked as he hit the ground.

Thank Kami, the bottle of sake did not slip off from his hand or else he would be dead by Sesshoumaru-sama if he were to be delayed. He looked up to see who he knocked onto and realised it was the human girl who his lord had found eleven years ago.

"Jaken-sama, I know you're short but that doesn't mean that you don't have watch where you're walking you know!" Rin yelled.

"Be quiet, girl! It's past midnight and here you are yelling! You're supposed to be asleep by now! Sesshoumaru-sama will kill you if he finds out that you're wandering around the palace in the middle of the night!" he exclaimed softly, holding to the bottle tightly.

Rin scowled at him and wanted to snap back at him when something he was holding onto caught her attention. _'Why this little toad… he's the one sneaking around the stealing sake and he puts the blame on me!_' She smiled deviously and said, "Well, it's much better than sneaking and stealing sake."

"How dare you…you insolent brat! I am NOT stealing this bottle of sake! I'm bringing this to Sesshoumaru-sama!" he retorted.

Rin dropped her smile and eyed him with bemusement.

Jaken sighed heavily and started, "Sesshoumaru-sama has been drinking since three hours ago in the tea chamber. He's been in a bad mood for Kami knows why. And this one I'm holding is his fifth. I know sake doesn't affect youkais but it is still unhealthy for someone to drink FIVE bottles in one night." _'And somehow I feel it's because of you he is in such a foul mood,'_ he pondered.

'_Is he nuts or something!'_ Rin yelled in her mind. _'But then, this can be my chance to avenge, myself…' _"Pass me the sake," she demanded Jaken.

"No, I will not! He's already in a foul mood and you'll be the last person he would want to see!" he scoffed.

Ignoring him, she snatched the sake from him and marched to the tea chamber.

"Rin! Get back here! You will not want to create more problems for Sesshoumaru-sama, will you!" the toad demon said in his scratchy voice.

Reaching the tea chamber she opened the door and glared at Sesshoumaru.

The Taiyoukai looked up from the table and was startled to see Rin standing at the doorway. _'What's she doing here? Why did I not sense her?'_

"Rin?

* * *

Hehe… I know I'm evil! Muahahaha! Another cliffy hanger! Just guess what happens next ne? No it's not lemon, at least not yet! Heheeh… Ok I wanna thanks people who reviewed my previous chapter:

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 **

**HawkAngel XD**

**icygirl2**

**whisperedthoughts**

**I.The Silence**

**MindIIBody**

**bright-scales of the wintery north**

**prospect**

**dadslittleangel13**

**fironix**

**Magan**

**mimi-roo**

**Fluffy'sDemonAngel**

**Draugnav**

**katana sohma-demon girl**

Thanks people once again! Ok I'll try my very best to update the next chapter sooner… I'm still working on it! Hehe… Ok gotta go now… Remember to read 'love after marriage' ne? Bye bye!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold – Flashback**

**Howdy people! Wow, it's sooooooooooo long since I updated. Ok I'm officially back (I think). Which means you'll see more of me. Finally I've gotten this chapter done. I really hope I haven't lost my touch in writing. I would like to thank everyone who stood by me during this period of time and give me encouraging words for me to move on and all.. Arigato! Ok this is chapter twenty six for all of you and I am not sure when would be the next time updating it. Hopefully it's next week! Haha… Oh 'Love after Marriage' will be kept at hold for a while until I complete this. Sorry peeps, but I haven't got enough time! Sorry! Shan't hold all of you back! Go on and read!**

**Disclaimers: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me!

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Six:

"Rin?" he mentioned her name.

"Milord… I…I'm sorry! She…she just snatched the—" Jaken stuttered but got cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Leave us Jaken," he ordered not removing his eyes from her.

"Yes milord," with that said he was gone.

Rin waltzed to the table and kneeled on the tatami mat. She gently lifted the bottle of sake and poured into the cup.

"Why are you here? Are you not supposed to be sleeping?" the Taiyoukai asked her as he eyed her.

"I wasn't sleepy so I decided to go to Akira's chamber. But I knocked into Jaken and he told me you have been drinking for the past three hours," she replied as she finished pouring the sake.

He averted his eyes from her and whispered, "You may leave if you want to."

'_I must have hurt him a lot. Serves him right,'_ she smirked. She crawled to him and kneeled again once she reached his side. Her left hand found its way to his heart. "Did I hurt you a lot?" she muttered.

'_What is she up to now?'_ "Why do you bother?" he said sharply.

Rin looked at him, feigning a hurt expression. "Because I care."

'_Care?'_ "What are you up to now Rin!" he growled.

She forced a sad smile and breathed. "Nothing, this time. I'm just worried for you. When Jaken-sama said you've been drinking a lot, I was concerned. I believe this has got something to do with me."

Sesshoumaru smirked bitterly and gulped down his sake. "You're worried for this Sesshoumaru? I don't need your pity," he spat.

'_How dare he!'_ "I do not pity you. I'm just making it up to you, milord."

"You don't have to. You can go back to that bastard if you want to. This Sesshoumaru doesn't want to hear another word!"

Rin sighed, "If that's the case, fine. But before I leave, I want to apologize to you milord…for hurting you and troubling you." She slowly stood up and began to walk.

The moment she said that she was going to leave he started panicking. He didn't want her to leave yet though he DID chase her away. She hadn't even taken her second step when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist.

"Stay, Rin. Stay with me," he ordered staring at her with pleading eyes. Rin smiled and kneeled again.

Sesshoumaru filled his cup and held it. He brought it near his lips to drink but Rin stopped him.

"That's enough for one night," she whispered. She got hold of the cup and placed it on the table. She nudged him to lie on her lap and he obeyed. His silvery white hair was splayed on her lap. He brought his eyes to hers and allowed himself to drown in them.

Rin dipped her head downward and touched his lips with hers. Sesshoumaru moaned softly. He brought his right hand to her left cheek and caressed it lovingly as Rin deepened the kiss. She plunged her tongue into his mouth. Fire lit up within them as their tongues performed the dance of dominance.

Rin broke the kiss when she was out of breath. Sesshoumaru merely whined in objection when she broke the kiss. The young lady giggled when he whined. She brought her hand to the back of his ear and started to stroke it.

Sesshoumaru tried his very best from purring but to no avail. He purred each time she stroked his ear.

"Sleep Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin gently cooed.

"What about you?" he asked with difficulty. The attention his maiden was giving to his ear was very distracting.

"Don't worry about me. You go to sleep."

He nodded slowly and closed his mesmerizing orbs. Nuzzling her stomach, Sesshoumaru purred and fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up by the sound of someone shrieking. He shot his eyes open and scanned the chamber for danger as he lay on Rin's lap. There, he saw Jaken, whose mouth was wide open. He narrowed his eyes at him and then looked up at Rin. _'She's sleeping.'_

"M…m…milord?" he squeaked.

'_Damn this toad. He's spoiling everything.'_ "Silence Jaken. Rin's still sleeping. Whatever it is, we will discuss it later. And make sure no one disturbs us. Leave now."

Jaken muttered a "Yes milord" and then scurried out of the chamber, closing the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru slowly sat up and gazed at Rin. _'She looks like an angel even in her sleep. My angel,'_ Sesshoumaru wondered to himself. He smiled gently at her. He quickly but gently, pulled Rin onto his chest, making sure that he wouldn't wake her up. He buried his face into her beautiful silky tresses and inhaled her scent. Sesshoumaru caressed her cheek carefully, tracing her distinct features.

"Mm… " Rin moaned as she roused from her sleep. She rubbed her face against his chest, not knowing that she was on his chest. Sesshoumaru restrained himself from groaning.

When the young maiden was fully conscious, she realised that she was against something which was hard but smooth, comfortable and warm. _'Mm… this is so good.'_ Suddenly last night's event came gushing into her fresh mind. At that moment she felt someone tracing her face. _'What the hell am I lying on!'_ she asked herself. She shot her eyes open when all realization hit her. _'Sesshoumaru!'_ She moved away from him and gazed at him as heat crept across her cheeks.

"Good morning," the Taiyoukai greeted softly with a small smile across his face.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted back hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru drew her closer claiming her mouth. He nipped her lower lip seeking entrance to her mouth, but instead of opening her mouth, she pushed him away from her. He frowned and eyed her waiting for her explanation for pushing him away.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. It's not right for us to be smooching in the tea chamber. Besides, I don't think you want a hum—" Rin got cut off by Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Don't you ever think you're only a human. You're more than a human to me, Rin. You're more than a PET to me. You're an angel, MY angel," he whispered against her lips.

'_This is getting so much more fun,'_ she thought to herself. "But…but I thought you will not return my feelings. I thought you hate me. I thought you—"

"Hush Rin," he silenced her as he moved his gaze away from hers. "This Sesshoumaru is aware of what he had said that day…but I hadn't meant it. I hadn't meant ANY single word of what I said. This Sesshoumaru…was too selfish then. I only cared about my pride then… This Sesshoumaru was frightened that…that he will end up like his father. But now…I finally realised that you mean a lot to me," he explained.

'_Yeah right!'_ she scoffed in her mind. She tried to keep her temper in place while forcing her itchy hands on her lap, stopping herself to slap her lord.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and brought to his lips. "Please Rin, be my life mate," he pleaded.

Rin dragged her eyes to his and was lost for words for a moment. What she saw in his eyes was nothing she was expecting. She had expected lie, deceive and probably lust. However it was otherwise. All she could see was sincerity, love and tender. _'He doesn't mean it does he?'_

'_**I think he's serious,**'_ hey look who's back!

'_What am I supposed to do!'_

'_**Give him a chance. I think he has learnt his lesson.**'_

'_Give him a chance? Just let him go like that! He made me go through emotional turmoil! And I'm supposed to let him go just like that!'_

'_**People change you know. He's sincere and you know it. He wants you Rin! Isn't that what you're getting out of this revenge?**'_

'_That is PART of it. But I also want him to know how much I suffered in the past months just because of his damn pride and push me away!'_

'_**But you've done that, haven't you! Don't go to far Rin or you'll lose him and not get him even if you're going to beg him.**'_

'_I know what I'm doing. So just get lost!'_ she literally growled at her conscience.

'_What is wrong with her?'_ Sesshoumaru asked himself when he caught Rin in daze with a scowl on her porcelain face. He shook her slightly to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Rin are you alright?" he asked her in a concerned deep voice.

"Hai," she answered forcing a smile. _'I will get what I want. And now I want Sesshoumaru to suffer like hell…'

* * *

_

"Good morning," Akira greeted the female dog demon as he entered her chamber.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you are supposed to be with Rin?" Yukiko demanded, not even giving him a glance.

Akira frowned hearing her hostility. "Is this the way you treat a visitor who comes to see if you're well?"

Yukiko felt herself smiling when he posed that question. "No, but this is how I will treat someone who tried to injure me INDIRECTLY."

Akira grinned, _'This is gonna be fun. Let's play along.'_ "I apologise for injuring you indirectly Yukiko-sama, but I really didn't mean it. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Yukiko turned to face her visitor and caught her breath. _'What have I got myself into?'_ The young prince before her was painstakingly handsome. She could feel her heartbeat increasing and heat creeping up to her cheeks. Akira was wearing a royal blue haori and hakama. His hair was wet from a bath and it was let down, combed backwards. His saffron eyes were smiling at her with mischief.

Akira caught the change in her heartbeat and the blush on her cheeks. In fact he could sense a very slight tinge of spice in the air. _'She's aroused.'_ He smirked and pretended not to notice though she would have already known that he had sensed the changes.

"So is there anyway to make it up to you Yukiko-sama?" he repeated his question.

Yukiko was brought back from her thoughts when she heard his question. She huffed and then answered, "Yes."

"And what would that be?"

"Stop referring me as 'sama'," she answered, grinning.

Akira laughed and nodded his head, "Okay, okay. I shan't refer you as that." Yukiko just smiled at him. "So how are you feeling today?" he inquired.

"Good. I'm totally healed. That's the advantage of being a demon."

"Yeah. Thank Kami you're alright. Or else I would have killed Sesshoumaru."

Yukiko dropped her smile and then whispered, "I don't blame him actually. Any male would have got worked up if his woman flirts with another male."

Akira quirked his eyebrow questioningly. Yukiko drew a deep breath and responded, "Sesshoumaru-sama loves Rin for a long time."

'_I knew it.'_ "Then why didn't he claim her?"

"Because he couldn't accept to the fact that he has fallen in love with a human and denied his heart, his DESIRES for a long time. Finally he realised that he needs her and when he thought that she was all his, you came into the picture."

There was a brief silence before he questioned her again, softly, "Does Rin love him?" He prayed that her answer was no. True, he might have a LITTLE BIT of feelings for the demon in front of him, but he still loved Rin.

Yukiko was eager to answer his question honestly for some unknown reason. But she bit her tongue when she saw the inuyoukai's hurt expression. She felt her heart breaking into pieces the minute she realised he loved Rin. _'Why do I not like the fact that he loves Rin? Am I… in love with him? but… but that's not possible!'_ She pushed her thoughts away and forced her voice to work.

However before she could answer, Akira announced, "Rin's heading here." She took a whiff of the air and nodded her head in confirmation. Moments later the shoji door slid opened and greeted them with the presence of Rin.

"Goooood Morning Yukiko-ch—" Rin paused her greetings as she caught Akira standing six feet away from her best friend. _'I hope he hasn't fall in love with her yet. I need him for my revenge!'_ she screamed in her mind. She mentally shook her head and berated herself, _'What the hell am I thinking! Yukiko likes him! He should fall in love with her…but not now.'_

She cleared her throat and stated softly pretending to be hurt, "I see that you've got visitor. I guess I'll visit you later."

"No Rin-chan! It's not what you think. Akira-kun just came down to see if I was alright! You don't have to go!" the female dog demon exclaimed. She knew her friend was hurt to see Akira in her chamber instead with her, though she didn't KNOW that she was faking it!

'_Great. Now Yukiko thinks that I'm jealous that he's hanging around with her instead of me.'_ Rin forced a smile and replied, "I know it's not silly. I will just come back later." She glanced at Akira who was also protesting to her silently. She ignored it and whipped around walking briskly away from Yukiko's chamber.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short… But I hope it's good enough for now though! Lol… I wanna thank ALL my reviewers. I'm not writing them down this time! Sorry, way toooo many to thank. Thanks guys! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but no promises ok? Byes! 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Hello! I'm back again. Yeah I know two chapters in few days time! Wohoo! Lol… This time the chappie's longer than the previous ones. Sigh there'll be just another two to four more chapters left before this story ends! Sob sob Ok I shan't hold you guys back! Go on and read it! Oh and REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimers: Nope not mine!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CITRUS CONTENT, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

"Rin! Wait!" Akira requested as he tried to match her pace.

It had been two days since Rin had talked to him. _'And two days since she came across me in Yukiko's chamber.'_ He had tried everything to get Rin's attention but to no avail. As a matter of fact he hadn't visited Yukiko for two damn days with much difficulty. He was willing to do anything for the human lady.

"Rin, please wait. Listen to me, please!" he pleaded grasping onto her wrist.

"What do you want?" Rin asked him coldly. She was trying her very best not to drop her façade. Obviously she wasn't angry at him but she had to pretend so that he would stick with her for at least two more weeks.

Akira gulped and opened his mouth, "Rin, that day in Yukiko's chamber, we did nothing except for chatting. You know I love you a lot."

"Really? Are you sure there was nothing going on in the chamber?"

"I can swear to you there was nothing! I was just having a friendly chat. That's all!"

'_Oh man I cannot take it any longer! How can anyone be angry with him!'_ She laughed heartily until she had to clasp her stomach from pain.

"What is so funny?", Akira snarled as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _'To think I was worried that she would reject me!'_

"Oh Akira darling! I was never angry with you! I know there was nothing between both of you! I just wanted to find out how you would react when you think I'm angry!"

He growled playfully and pulled her close to him, crashing his lips on hers. Rin gasped in surprise but finally gave in to the kiss reluctantly. When they broke the kiss Akira stated, "I was so worried that you'd hate me. How can I not notice it was all an act!"

Rin giggled and answered his question, "Because you're a fool!" She giggled again when he pouted. She stopped her laughter as soon as she saw him looking at something, or rather SOMEONE, seriously behind her.

Rin turned around to see who it was. She smirked inwardly when she realised it was Sesshoumaru and oh boy was he looking green with jealousy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what a pleasant surprise to see you," she commented. He merely growled in response. _'Aw… poor boy, he's jealous!'_ She drew closer to Akira and held onto his hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Akira indicated his presence in a challenging tone.

Sesshoumaru stared at the both of them with his hand fisted. _'I thought she loves this Sesshoumaru. I thought for the past two days, she was sincere about me… She was so loving and caring for the past couple of days. It's all an act?'_

The young Taiyoukai had been in a meeting with Jaken and other of his retainers regarding a function which he was organising in seven months time. He had been locked up in the meeting chamber for the past four hours and had decided to visit Rin after all of his crappy work was done. Thankfully time flew fast or he would have died out of boredom.

Immediately after the meeting, he had left the meeting chamber in search for Rin. He had let his sense of smell to do its job to locate his lovely ward. Yes, he did manage to find her, but she wasn't alone. She was with Akira. He slowed down his pace and started staggering to where Rin and that son of a bitch were at.

Sesshoumaru overheard their conversation and felt his blood erupting and his heart exploding. His heartbeat started to race terribly when Rin went closer to the young prince and got hold of his hand. All the while he had thought Rin had given Akira up and decided to be with Sesshoumaru. Come to think of it, why hadn't he asked Rin for the reasons Akira was still accommodating at the Western land? _'This Sesshoumaru has finally found the answer to that damned question.'_

"Rin this Sesshoumaru wants to see you later in the evening in my chamber. Is that understood?" he gave an order in a dangerously soft whisper which was audible for her to hear. Being a youkai, Akira certainly could hear the young lord LOUD and CLEAR.

'_Hmm…this is going to be fun,'_ the teenaged girl thought to herself. "Yes milord," she answered too sweetly.

Sesshoumaru ground his fangs together in tolerance and took a last glare at Akira. He growled under his breath which could only be heard by the other dog demon and whipped around, waltzed back to his chamber.

'_Kami, I didn't know Rin means a lot to him,'_ Akira wondered to himself. He had to resist the shudder which went up his spine when he got the meaning of Sesshoumaru's growl: "Rin will be my life mate no matter what happens, even if it means to end your life." The words weren't the one which frightened him, but the tone he threatened him in was the one which scared the wits out of him.

"Love, are you alright?" Rin asked the dog demon when he was deep in his thoughts. Akira smiled at her in response and circled his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"Let's go to the flower field, since that is your favourite hangout," he suggested. Rin's mood was enlightened at hearing this. She nodded her head frantically just like a five year old kid and dragged him along with her.

* * *

It was quarter past six in the evening and Sesshoumaru was standing by the window contemplating the darkening sky. He sealed his golden honey hued orbs and sighed heavily. He had asked Rin to meet him and yet she wasn't here. _'She must be with that mutt,'_ he snarled.

He was in a state of perplexity at the moment, just like two days ago. When he saw his beautiful maiden together with Akira just now, he felt enraged. He wanted to just kill Akira and grab Rin away from him. Certainly he didn't do that or there would be a war between the North and the West.

Just then he caught the scent of wildflowers heading towards his chamber and then stopped just right outside the chamber of the lord. He could hear her inhaled deeply and before she could knock or whatsoever, Sesshoumaru stated,

"You don't have to knock Rin. You can just enter."

He heard the door slid open and slid closed again. He sensed her approaching him and halt an inch away from him. Instantly he felt two small arms snaking around his waist and a head rested on his back.

"Why did you insist of seeing me milord?" he heard her ask.

Sesshoumaru was silent. He didn't answer her question. His mind was swirling for answers for her actions and words. _'Does she really love me or is she toying with me? But why is she toying with my feelings if she really doesn't love me? She could have—'_ his thoughts were broken when Rin called out to him.

"Milord? Are you alright?"

"This Sesshoumaru is fine, Rin."

"Why did you insist of seeing this Rin milord?"

"Rin…why is Akira still here?"

She chuckled before replying, "To woo me. You gave him three months to woo me didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But you love me don't you? No matter how much time is given to him, he'll never win your over your heart."

"He deserves a chance doesn't he?"

Sesshoumaru grasped her right hand which was on his toned stomach and swivelled her till she hit his chest facing him. "What do you mean by 'he deserves a chance'? You don't love this Sesshoumaru?" he asked in a demanding yet hurt tone.

'_Oh I see, he's afraid that he'll lose me. Well he deserves it.'_ Rin didn't answer his question on purpose. Instead she pulled him down for a searing kiss. She nipped his bottom lips seeking entrance and Sesshoumaru was more than welcome to invite her in. Their tongue battled playfully as Rin's hands which were on his chest at the moment, dragged all the way down to his enlarging member.

Sesshoumaru's chest rumbled in pleasure when she did that. His hands were exploring her body as well. He immediately stopped what he was doing when he felt the little vixen he was kissing squeeze his member. He couldn't help but to moan out in pleasure. Even though there was a barrier between his shaft and her hands, he could feel her warmth and soft touch.

The Taiyoukai knew that he didn't have much control left as he could feel it slipping bit by bit from Rin's ministrations. He growled in pleasure and lifted Rin off from the ground, carrying her to his bed without breaking the kiss. He dropped her on his bed and then climbed onto her careful not to hurt her.

Rin was enjoying whatever she was doing. As a matter of fact she had gotten carried off by the kiss. When she walked down the threshold to Sesshoumaru's chamber, she had schemed out a plan to make Sesshoumaru yearn for her. However, now that she was making out with the dog demon, it seemed more than difficult to do so.

'_Concentrate Rin! Stay focus!'_ her mind kept screaming at her. But it was tough to stay focus when his wandering hands kept leaving scorching touches on her body. _'No I have to concentrate. I have to go along with my plan.'_ She flipped the young lord over and lay above him. She broke the kiss just to take in air.

Sesshoumaru was also panting, fighting for ventilation. "Rin," he called out to her while caressing her flushed cheeks.

"Hmm?"

"This Sesshoumaru wants you to send Akira away," he said firmly.

'_Like hell I'm gonna do that.'_ Rin drew imaginary circles on his chest and sighed, "Let him be Sesshoumaru. He'll come to know later. Give him a chance."

Sesshoumaru growled in objection. He looked away from her when she came down to kiss him.

"Don't be like this, Sesshoumaru. I won't fall for him and you know that don't you?" Rin cooed in his pointed ear.

The lord of the Western Land shuddered in pleasure when he felt her breath on his ear. _'She won't fall in love with him. This Sesshoumaru knows it.'_ All of his body system and thoughts stopped functioning when he felt Rin undoing the knots of his hakama.

"Rin…what are you doing?" he croaked out.

"Shh… just FEEL it. Don't talk," she stated. After she had finished tackling with the knots, she slipped her left hand into his hakama and dragged it down his still growing shaft. She covered the head of his member with her thumb and caressed it softly in circular motion. She merely smirked in satisfaction when she saw the pleasure and pain stricken face.

Sesshoumaru grasped his silk bed sheet and swallowed down the growl which was erupting in his throat. He could feel his member enlarging every time Rin stroked it. Oh what a sweet torture it was! He panted harshly when she grabbed him firmly and moving it up and down. The tension within himself only increased when Rin massaged his groins with one hand while rubbing the head of his erected member with the other, teasing him to no end.

Rin was satisfied with his reaction. _'Let's have some more fun shall we?'_ she suggested to herself. Oh how she loved the authority she had over him and how she loved to show him what she could do to him. She stopped her torture on him and crawled downwards to in between his legs. She heard him whimpering and that only made her grin evilly.

"I'm not done with you yet silly," she whispered huskily. She pulled his hakama down his thighs, revealing his large, erected manhood. _'Kami! He's so big!_' she screamed in her mind, letting her eyes widen for a moment and mind swirl with doubts. _'How the heck am I going to fit him if he happens to make love to ME!'_

Pushing away her doubts and thoughts MOMENTARILY, Rin got back to her plan. Gently holding onto it, her mouth descended to the tip of his manhood and sucked on it.

Sesshoumaru hissed through his gritted teeth when he felt his arousal in the vixen's moist warm mouth. The moment she started sucking on him, he was already on cloud nine. He could feel whatever thoughts he had, before, all disappeared in a snap. He moaned loudly as she sucked harder, loving the way she sent fire coursing through his each and every nerve. By now he could feel his arousal throbbing in need for release.

Rin pulled him out of her mouth when she felt him on the verge of spilling his seeds. He whimpered loudly and squeezed her shoulder, urging her to continue. Rin smiled seductively at him and replaced her hands on his manhood, pumping it in a deliberately slow motion.

"Rin…faster…please," he grated in a needy voice. He needed to release it all and fast at that. His member was throbbing painfully by now. It felt as if it wanted to explode but couldn't.

'_Damn, she's taking her own sweet time! Turn the damn tables Sesshoumaru! Be in charge now!_' his mind screamed in fury. True, being a strong and fearless youkai, he could turn the tables around. But he didn't want to, because this way would make it more interesting…and arousing.

"I won't give you such pleasure Sesshoumaru." Rin stated. She pumped him even slower now making him cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Rin…please…please go…faster," he implored her with his eyes tightly closed. At the rate Rin was going, he knew that he was going to come painfully. He wheezed for air while his hold on his bed sheet tightened. He could not take any longer. He was going to release any moment now.

Rin knew he was going to release himself. She smirked sardonically at him and decreased her pace in pumping him. He whined desperately when she decreased her pace, but she didn't care.

After what seemed to be forever, his manhood went rigid. Yes, finally he was going to shoot out the essence of him. But just when he thought that he would get such pleasure, Rin stopped her ministrations. Sesshoumaru immediately opened his eyes and gazed at her with needy eyes.

'_Mission Accomplished,'_ she thought to herself. She removed her hands from him and got out of his bed. But before she could take another step, someone grabbed her hand.

"Where…where are you going!" Sesshoumaru demanded her desperately. She couldn't leave him like that again. He WOULDN'T let her do so!

"I'm hungry. I want to have my dinner milord," Rin answered nonchalantly.

'_Not now.'_ "Rin…please, not now… you…you haven't finished what you've begun!" he pleaded. He didn't care if he had to beg her to get her continue what she had stopped. He didn't care, for once, if his pride was going to get wounded. Nothing in the world care for now! All he cared for was Rin. He wanted her, he NEEDED her or else he would have to die out of deprivation! His arousal hurt a lot, not to mention it was rock hard. He needed release and only Rin could give him that.

"But milord…I'm a mere human. You wouldn't want to stoop so low to get pleasure from a filthy NINGEN," the young lady answered him spitefully.

'_What? This is all a scheme from the beginning?'_ Now, he didn't only feel the physical pain but also emotional pain. All the while he thought she meant her loving actions and her sweet words, but now he knew it was all an act just to get back at him. What a fool he was to fall into her trap! He should have known it all along! Since when did his Rin learnt to be revengeful? Since when did she turn so cold? _'Since this Sesshoumaru rejected her.'_

"Rin…I told you before, I hadn't meant any word I said that day when you confronted me. I was still stubborn then and didn't know your worth to me. Now… it's different. This Sesshoumaru knows that you mean a lot to him… This Sesshoumaru loves you," he confessed honestly.

"I don't believe your words at all Sesshoumaru. Your words could be fake. Prove me that you love me, then I'll believe you," with that said, she made her leave.

'_No! No she can't leave now!'_ Sesshoumaru screamed to himself as he watched his vixen sashay out of his chamber, leaving him with his painful thoughts and erection.

The thoughts can be put away for the time being, but not his erection. It was puffed up; close to explosion but still not there yet. He groaned in pain and frustration as he pulled back his hakama up to his waist, locking his erection within it. _'A very, very cold bath would help,'_ he thought with grudge.

* * *

"**But milord…I'm a mere human. You wouldn't want to stoop so low to get pleasure from a filthy NINGEN,"** the words kept playing in his head. He couldn't believe that she still held a grudge against him, even after he had explained himself to her.

It had been three days since their 'make out' session in his chamber took place. Ever since then, he hadn't spoken to Rin. Actually he went to meet her and TRIED to talk to her, but each time he went to talk to her, she would ignore him as if he wasn't there or she would go and find for Akira.

"Why is she doing this?" he muttered to himself. He still couldn't believe that she thought his words were not real. Was there not enough proof that he loved her more than anything when he was ready to push his pride aside and made the first move to make it up to her? Was there not enough proof that he put her above everything including his life when he, who wouldn't tell his feelings out, confessed to her that he loved her without hesitation? Then, what more proof did she need!

The way Rin was treating him really hurt him. _'Hn…if Inuyasha was here he would be laughing at me.'_ Of course, why wouldn't he laugh? An emotionless Taiyoukai like him, was FEELING hurt just because a HUMAN, the race which he despised all along, treated him like he was a no one to her. Probably his father was also be laughing at him at his present state.

Sesshoumaru had tried telling himself to let go of her, to hate her. However, the more he tried to convince himself the harder for him to let her go. Each time he thought of his mistake of rejecting her, he could feel the regret and guilt eating on him. If he knew Rin would be colder to him just because he rejected her, then he wouldn't have said all those nasty things he had said to her.

"If only this Sesshoumaru could turn back time," he murmured as he put a hand on his forehead. He, a feared and well known youkai to almost everyone, who would have no regrets of whatever he had done, was now crying over spilt milk. It was comical wasn't it?

Besides being emotionally hurt, he was yearning for her. Wanting her isn't really a strong phrase. HUNGRY for her was. Ever since three days ago, his need and desire for her had increase by ten folds. Even now, thinking about it made him hard with desire. His dreams also haunted him every night, enough to drive him crazy. Who would have thought an eighteen, going to be nineteen years old lovely girl would have such an invincible power against him? But one thing was for sure, he did not know how long he would hold back before his demon within himself take charge.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he massaged his temples, thinking of what he should do next. **'Give her some time to cool down,'** his brother's words echoed in his mind. In a way he had to thank him for instilling the patience and courage to wait for her. Even if it takes a century to wait for her, he will.

Finally resigning himself to bed, he tried to shut all of his thoughts giving his mind some rest and peace. With one wave of his hand the flame from the oil lamp was put out. He slithered to his bed and lay down, forcing himself to bed.

It was nearly two weeks since Rin had been on talking terms with Sesshoumaru. Ever since the incident in her lord's chamber ten days ago, she had been ignoring him. She was actually touched that he decided to take the initiative to make it up to her. But whatever it was, she did not acknowledge him or her plans for him would turn out bad.

* * *

Rin was making her way to Akira's chamber after her evening bath. She had applied some fragrance oil, known as perfume which Kagome had gotten for her from her time, making her smell extremely intoxicating. She was up to some mischief with the prince of the north.

Certainly she had her ways with Akira before. However she had something else planned this time. This time she was going to bring Sesshoumaru in. And of course, it was going to be heart breaking for him. Earlier that day she had gone to see Sesshoumaru…

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Come in," Sesshoumaru had ordered her when she knocked his door. When she entered his chamber, he was lying on his bed with his head resting on the bedrail. His beautiful eyes were closed; his silver hair splayed around his shoulders and his breathing was even. He was wearing nothing for his top and a black hakama. Just at the sight of him took her breath away.**

"**What is it that you want Rin?" he asked her without opening his eyes.**

**Rin was still watching him with awe. She was already lost for words. **_'He looks like an angel.'_** For the first time in two weeks she let her mask down. She felt her whole body burning with need for the demon before her. She could feel herself getting arouse. **_'Stop this now Rin! You're here for something else! Stay focus!'_** she yelled at herself.**

**Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glanced at Rin. Apparently, he found a change in her scent. **_'Shit! I'm dead!'_** She tried moving herself, but to no avail.**

**He swung his legs over his bed and stood up. He glided towards her and stopped very close to her. He bent his head down to her neck inhaling her sweet scent. He kissed her pulse and then dragged his lips all the way to her ear.**

**Rin stifled a moan when he did that. She tried moving again but realised that she had been paralysed by his some unknown spell.**

"**What is it that you want Rin?" he purred into her ear. He took the shell of her ear in between his fangs carefully and nibbled on it gently. His hands found their way to her hips, squeezing them gently.**

**Rin couldn't stop herself from moaning when he squeezed her hips and nibbled onto her ear. She was very aroused and she knew her lord knew this. She was now having second thoughts on carrying out her plans. **_'You have to! He made you suffer remember! Even if he is showing his affections to you, you don't know if he loves you for real or not!'_** That did it. Whatever spell she was in, she was able to break it.**

**At that point of time, Sesshoumaru had drawn her close to him for a kiss. Rin moved away from him before he could do so. She whipped around and got back her composure. When she was ready she looked over her shoulders at him lifting the corner of her lips to a smirk.**

"**Please have dinner with me milord, if you want to continue what you've just begun," she whispered. She knew he could hear her well enough even though it was only a whisper.**

**Sesshoumaru looked at her hesitantly. Rin could see his uncertainty in his eyes. **_'Guess he already knows my trick. But I know he will agree to me.'_ **And boy was she right.**

"**I will," he said huskily. He had moved towards her and wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. When he dipped his head to her neck, Rin swivelled in his grasp and put her arms around his neck.**

"**Later, not now," she muttered. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and left his chamber.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Good evening Akira-sama," Rin greeted seductively as she entered his chamber.

Akira had smelt her long before she entered his chamber. For some reason, he just couldn't put his finger on what was different in Rin's scent. She smelt…sweeter, almost intoxicating.

"Good evening milady," Akira answered her huskily. "What can I do for you this evening?" he asked.

It had been two months since Akira shifted into the Western Land. And ever since then, Rin had been spending most of her time with him. He had always loved her company and was glad that he was able to have her for most of his time.

Though he enjoyed her company, there was still one person who was disturbing his mind. And that would be none other than Yukiko. The last time Akira had met her was the morning Rin had caught him and her in her chamber. He had roamed around the palace secretly finding for her, but he couldn't track her down even with his sense of smell. Finally he had given up his search and occupied his time with Rin; sparring with her, chatting with her AND of course having private time with her.

Rin sashayed her way to him, licking her lips. She stopped in front of him and pulled him for a kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth exploring her sweet mouth. They only broke the kiss only after they were out of breath.

"So tell me princess, what can I do for you today?" Akira questioned as he placed hot wet kisses on her neck.

Rin smirked as her hands made their way to his hakama. The young prince stopped his kisses abruptly when he felt her hands at his pants.

"I have to ask you that… what can I do for you?" Rin asked him in a hoarse whisper.

"Would give away your virginity to me, if I asked you?"

'_You wish.'_ "Aren't you a devil? No I will not." She pushed him onto his bed and then crawled to him, just like how a predator would crawl to its prey. She softly placed her hand on his manhood, making it grow.

Akira groaned at her action. He watched her untie his pants in a deliberately slow pace. He growled at her, signalling her to quicken her pace. However, Rin ignored it. She pulled the knots of his hakama one by one.

'_Dammit, she's testing my patience!'_ Akira, unable to hold on any further, pulled her to him and crashed his mouth onto hers. He ravished her mouth while his hands roamed around her body. He held onto her sash and sliced it into two with his claws. He then gently scraped her flawless skin with his claws. He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent and kissed her neck.

Rin forced a moan out of her. Frankly speaking, she did not get any pleasure from what Akira was doing, but she had to pretend that she loved it so that her plan would go smoothly. She quickly untied his hakama and pushed her right into his hakama, grasping his manhood.

"Aaah, Rin," Akira moaned when he felt her touch his manhood. He felt her hand move up and down his member, creating a rhythm. She continued to move increasing her pace and then slowed down. She did this in a repetitive pattern until the inuyoukai whimpered in need for release.

She moved down to his member and took it into her mouth. She suckled on it gently causing Akira to moan loudly.

This went on until Akira got alarmed. He held onto Rin's head, gesturing her to stop.

"What is it love?" she asked him.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru is heading to this direction. I'm very sure he can smell our arousal from where he is. Let's just stop, before he reaches here."

'_Like how I want it to be'_. "It's alright darling. Since he already knows, we might as well continue," Rin stated her voice low.

'_I don't know if that's a very good idea,'_ he thought to himself. However before he could protest to Rin, she continued what she was doing earlier, causing Akira to forget his protest.

The door was roughly slid opened suddenly causing both Akira and Rin stop what they were doing. They looked at the entrance of the chamber just to see a very angry Sesshoumaru with scarlet eyes standing growling at them.

* * *

"This is the necklace you've asked me to get milord," the toad demon spoke as he handed the box of the jewellery to Sesshoumaru. He had asked his vassal to get the best jeweller in town that afternoon, once Rin had come to meet about having dinner in the evening. He had asked him to make a necklace made out of diamonds by evening that day.

Sesshoumaru had offered a handsome price for it when he declined the order. He couldn't blame the jeweller as making a necklace which was made out of diamonds and pearls within a short period time wasn't easy. Eventually the jeweller agreed when the inuyoukai promised to pay him handsomely.

Sesshoumaru took the box from Jaken and gingerly opened the box. Inside the box, lay the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen. And the lucky person who was going to get it was none other than Rin.

When she came to meet him earlier, he was lying down thinking of the way Rin treated him. She hadn't even come to see him since two weeks ago after the incident in his bed chamber. He had tried to meet her again, but she was always seen with Akira. She had been ignoring him as if he didn't exist at all! And each time when she failed to notice him, he felt extreme pain coursing through his whole body, especially his frozen heart.

Frozen heart? Hah! Who was he kidding? That frozen heart of his had melted so long ago and now it was fragile and vulnerable to emotions. Well probably not all, but some such as sorrow and betrayal.

When she entered his chamber earlier, he had planned not to talk to her. He thought of giving her the cold shoulder and ignore her, just like how she ignored him. But he couldn't when he smelt arousal mixed with her scent. He did not think that Rin would get turned on seeing him in such a defenceless state. So, he decided to take advantage of her situation.

When she had offered him to have dinner with her and 'continued what he'd begun', he did not know if she was serious this time or if she was doing this to spite him. Whatever it was, he decided to take the risk and agreed to her. Hell, he would even have willingly given his life if she had asked for it!

Before she left his chamber, she had given him a kiss. A kiss which was sweet and innocent and truthful. That was when he knew she was sincere this time. He decided to get her a necklace and apologise to her for pushing her away nine months ago AND also taking her as his mate at the same time.

"Jaken you may leave now," he commanded icily.

"Right away milord," the toad demon answered as he wobbled his way out of his lord's room.

Sesshoumaru was still staring at the necklace, slightly smiling. _'This Sesshoumaru shall tell her that he loves her, today,'_ he thought excitedly. He couldn't wait to meet her and present her the gift he was holding onto. He knew that Rin was going to love it.

He pulled his eyes away from the necklace and gazed up the sky. The sky was darkening and he knew it was time for him to precede the dining chamber. Since the stairway which led to the dining chamber was just six feet away from his chamber, he could take his own time to the dining chamber.

As Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs, he thought of Akira. _'This Sesshoumaru has to get rid of that mutt.'_ He thanked Kami that Akira's chamber wasn't in the north wing but in the south wing. At least Rin knew that he being near the young lord would cause problem.

Reaching the dining chamber he realised that Rin wasn't there yet. _'She must be getting ready.' _The servants were preparing for dinner. Upon seeing their lord, they bowed to him in respect and continued with their tasks.

Sesshoumaru sat on his usual seat waiting for Rin patiently. However, even after twenty minutes, she was still not down. _'What's taking her so long?'_ He furrowed his eyebrows and got up from his seat wanting to check on Rin.

He walked up the stairs to her chamber. He knew Rin wasn't in her chamber. He followed her lingering scent, wanting to locate her. Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed where her lingering scent was leading him to. He could also feel his heart stop beating when other scents assaulted his nose: Arousal; Akira; Rin.

'_I hope my nose is playing tricks with me,'_ he prayed. However he was right all along when the scent of the three of them got stronger. He felt thousands of emotions swirling around in his heart. Hurt, betrayal, anger, disgust and lots more. He could particularly feel hurt and betrayal, and they stabbed through his heart. He had thought she was sincere this time, but he was wrong. _'So this was another of her tricks. What a fool can this Sesshoumaru be'_. The pain of his heart was unbearable. He felt as though he wanted to drop to his knees. He felt as though his heart, for real, shattered into small pieces and were burned in hell.

The scent got stronger as he took each step towards Akira's chamber until he felt himself sickened with disgust. Subconsciously he increased his pace. _'How dare that bastard touch her!'_ Anger was consuming him by now when he saw pictures of both of them in a heated love making in his mind.

Sesshoumaru was now standing outside of Akira's chamber. He heard him moan Rin's name. Immediately he could feel his eyes turn red. He pushed the door of his chamber open and the sight which welcomed him enraged his demon blood and also caused more pain to his wounded heart: Rin was having that bastard's erected manhood in her mouth.

He immediately growled at the both of them, both in anger and pain.

Rin smirked seeing his angered expression. _'This is what I want to see.'_ She got up from Akira's bed and held onto her kimono, covering her body. Akira, on the other hand, pulled his pants and secured it.

"Milord, I'm extremely sorry for being late for dinner. Well… I lost track of the time," Rin apologised scornfully. "We can have dinner now…if you want to," she continued.

Sesshoumaru was still growling. He could feel his demon blood boiling to its maximum. He wanted to transform to his dog form, but he knew he couldn't as his house would not accommodate him. At that point of time, he wanted to kill the both of them. Yes, kill the both of them.

"Rin, that's enough. You're provoking him some more," Akira whispered to Rin. It puzzled him, why Rin wanted to provoke him some more. Who, in the right mind, would dare to do that, unless he or she wanted to embrace death!

Ignoring his warning, Rin continued, "Why are you angry milord? We were only having some fun time together. Why must you get so worked up?"

Akira stared at her in bewilderment. _'What, in the name of Kami-sama, is she trying to do? Does she want to die? Doesn't she know the danger she will be in if he attacks her!'_

"Stop it, Rin. This Sesshoumaru does not want to hear it anymore," the demon lord rasped. He couldn't take the pain and the anger held within himself. Now, Rin was making it harder for him to contain himself with the words she was using on him.

"But why milord? Did I anger you or something?" she asked her lord feigning innocence. She smirked inwardly watching his reaction.

"Rin do not test me. I've already had enough of your tricks and pranks!" he bellowed losing every ounce of his patience. At that instant he could only see the image he had witnessed a moment ago. He felt a strong hatred towards Rin, towards Akira and towards himself. He hated everything which was going on in his world!

"Tricks and pranks? What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking all about," she stated indifferently.

"Rin that is enough. You're only pushing him to kill you!" Akira butted in, warning her.

She stared at Akira and then slithered her way to him, pulling him close. She brushed her lips against his jaw line and then focussed her attention on Sesshoumaru.

Watching the scene in front of him, made Sesshoumaru want to rip everything, within his sight, to pieces. His eyes turned into a darker colour of red and his pupils which were green in colour was now getting darker almost close to navy blue. He roared outrageously and fled through the window of the chamber, not wanting to destroy his home by transforming.

Seeing that the Lord of the Western Land gone, Akira pushed Rin away from him and glowered at her. "Why the fuck did you do that!" he demanded.

"Do what? I don't get you," Rin answered him coldly, her back facing him.

"Why the hell did you provoke an enraged demon! Do you know you can get killed!" he yelled at her at the top of his voice while turning her to face him with his strong grab.

"He won't kill me. Never. He's a coward when it comes to killing me," the maiden answered him, her voice slightly distant. She gazed at Akira and excused herself from his chamber, leaving a puzzled dog demon.

* * *

**A/N: (…) is translation of barks of Sesshoumaru.**

Yukiko was at the garden, appreciating the flowers she and Rin had planted years ago, when she had heard her lord roar. _'What the hell is happening?'_ she asked herself the moment she heard the roar turned outrageous. A while later she caught her lord flying from, who she believed was Akira's chamber, in a semi-humanoid form. And that very instant she knew something had happened in that chamber. _'And somehow I feel Rin is involved in this.'_

Taking the risk, she had decided to go after Sesshoumaru instead of questioning Rin or Akira. She knew whatever Rin was going to say was something spiteful. She couldn't confront Akira since he did not know the real story behind Sesshoumaru and Rin. Yukiko wanted to hear the truth and for some unknown reasons, she knew Sesshoumaru held the truth.

She could be from a lower caste in the crescent moon clan of the dog demon pack, but that didn't mean that she hadn't got a demon form of her own. Letting her demon blood take control of her body, she transformed into her dog form and took flight towards where she had seen Sesshoumaru.

'_Where did he go?'_ She had been flying for quite some time and yet she couldn't find him. Just moment a later, he heard a howl which was coming from the east direction. Immediately setting her destination, she flew towards the howl.

Yukiko knew that if she weren't careful she would end up losing her life. So, she descended to the ground and changed to her humanoid form. "Milord," she spoke, announcing her presence.

Sesshoumaru turned to face the intruder and glared at her with his large red eyes. He barked at her (Yukiko. What are you doing here?), communicating with her through their pack's language since he was in his demon form and couldn't speak in Japanese.

"I'm here to see if you're alright milord," Yukiko replied timidly. She may put a tough face towards her lord, but within her she was praying to whatever Gods who were looking down at her for safety.

The Taiyoukai barked again (None of your business. Now, leave.), and turned to take off again, but was stopped by his servant yet again.

"No, I will not leave you all alone milord. I'm sorry, but I have to disobey you this time. I'm just here…to find out what happened in… Akira-sama's chamber."

He growled just at hearing her mention that mongrel's name. He turned his body one hundred and eighty degrees, facing Yukiko. He brought his snout down, an inch away from her face and then snarled (Why don't you find it out yourself from your human friend? Do not make this Sesshoumaru repeat himself. LEAVE.).

Yukiko could feel her heartbeat race two times faster than before when her lord brought his snout close to her face. _'Please don't let him kill me,'_ she prayed subconsciously. She felt the tension within herself double the moment he snarled dangerously.

"I…I know that if I were to ask her she wouldn't tell me the whole story…and I know she would say something spiteful about you. So I thought of getting the truth out from milord instead," she stuttered, choosing her words carefully.

'_What? Spiteful? My Rin says spiteful things about me?'_ the thought raced through his mind. Why? Why was she like this? When did she start hating him? He felt his heart bleed some more. The thought of Rin hating him was unbearable. He howled in agony and then turned to look back at Yukiko. He gave a series of bark, turning into a growl every now and then (This Sesshoumaru found her in Akira's chamber. If I hadn't come earlier, they would have slept with each other!).

Yukiko gasped at what she had heard. _'I…I can't believe Rin would go to such an extent!'_ She felt her heart break at the thought of both Rin and Akira having a fling. Not with Akira. Ever since the bath she had with Rin, she had come to accept that she liked Akira more than a friend. But now, she realised Akira really loved Rin and she did not stand a chance. Yukiko collected her tears in her eyes and gazed into her lord's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I apologize to you on behalf of Rin. I know you feel enraged for the way she behaves, but I know one thing milord, she loves you. She's just doing this because she wants to get back at you, that's all. I shall take my leave now milord." With that said she transformed into her demon form and flew off.

Sesshoumaru watched his servant fly off without turning back. He could smell the unshed tears and was puzzled to why she felt like shedding tears. Definitely it wasn't because of his plight. He wanted to ask her but decided to ignore it.

Somehow her words did soothe him a little, even though he held his uncertainty. True he was angry towards Rin and felt betrayed, but that did not stop him from loving her.

The Lord of the Western Land transformed into his humanoid form and contemplated Yukiko's words. "Getting back at me?" he asked himself. _'This Sesshoumaru deserves this and more,'_ he mused to himself. He gave a bitter chuckle at his fate and decided to trudge his way to the palace.

* * *

"**He won't kill me. Never. He's a coward when it comes to killing me,"** Rin's words rang in his mind. What the hell did she mean? Sesshoumaru, a coward? What in the name of Kami-sama was going on! Was he missing something in the western palace?

Akira walked aimlessly down the stairs and to the exit of the palace. He needed to get some fresh air. He needed to push away his doubts for a while, needed to get rid of the words Rin had said earlier that evening. With all the questions filling his head, he was going insane! He sniffed the cool air and then the smell of roses assaulted his nose. The smell which calmed his very being when he first smelt it the day he stepped into this palace. _'Yukiko.'_

Akira let his senses lead him the way to the ethereal beauty. However he stopped in his tracks the moment the smell of salty tears stung his nose. _'She's crying? But why?'_ He starting walking again, increasing his pace.

Finally, when he reached his destination, he saw her back, heaving as she sobbed silently. Her face was buried on her knees and even in such a sorry state, she looked beautiful. Knowing that she still didn't realise his presence, he approached her softly and then helped himself beside her.

The moment Yukiko reached the palace after finding her lord she had hidden herself in the garden, crying her heart out. She had wanted to confront Rin, but did not have the courage to. She actually did not have the courage to hear what her friend had got to say. What if she had said she loved Akira? Kami, she did not know what the hell she would do.

She was sitting at the end of the garden for almost an hour when Akira had approached her. She hadn't realised that she wasn't alone until Akira spoke softly.

"Something bothering you? Care to share?" Akira cooed gently.

Yukiko snapped her head upward and turned to her left to see Akira sitting beside her. As immediate as possible, she got onto her feet and attempted to run away. Unfortunately, she was slow enough for Akira. He held onto her hand the moment she stood up.

"What's wrong with you? You don't look beautiful when you cry," Akira stated honestly. He hadn't gotten any idea to why she sprang up suddenly all of a sudden. Instead of questioning her, he shrugged it off.

"What's wrong with me, you ask! What the heck is wrong with YOU! Do you always use honey words to flatter girls!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

Akira widened his eyes the moment she yelled at him. Why was she screaming at him? What did he do? "What the hell are you saying? Why are you so worked up?"

Yukiko pulled her wrist free from his grasp. She swivelled and looked directly into his eyes with her tearful ones. "Didn't I tell you that Sesshoumaru loves Rin! Then why the hell do you still pursue her!"

Now, he knew where this was going to. It was about Sesshoumaru and Rin. But why must she be sad over this issue? She had got nothing to do with this. _'Unless…she loves me,'_ he reasoned out. A part of him was glad to know that she loved him and wanted to return her feelings, but another part of him was still loyal to Rin.

"He loves her, not the other way round right? So why shouldn't I pursue her?" he answered indifferently. It was the truth wasn't it? Why couldn't he pursue her when she did not love Sesshoumaru? It was a one sided love…right?

"And how the fuck do you know that she doesn't love him! Do you even fucking hell know the whole story between the both of them!" the female dog demon screamed. She kept telling herself to calm down, but it seemed to be an impossible task. She didn't even know why she got so worked up. It wasn't entirely Akira's fault.

The moment the words left her mouth, Akira felt as though someone kicked him hard on his guts. What did she mean by 'whole story between the both of them'? _'There was more to their constant bickering?'_ "What do you mean by that Yukiko!" he growled. He didn't care, he would find out the truth tonight. He wouldn't let this matter rest until he was being filled what had been going on between Rin and Sesshoumaru before he entered their lives.

'_Shit! I just spout it out!'_ the demoness screamed in her mind. Great, she was in a serious trouble now. Rin was going to kill her. Yukiko calmed her breathing while she averted her eyes from him. "I…I don't know what are you talking about," she stammered. She fixed her eyes on the ground not daring to look back into his eyes.

Akira grabbed her chin roughly and jerked her to look at him. "You very well know what I'm talking about! Say it now… what do you mean by me not knowing the whole story!"

She gulped fearfully. Oh, don't get me wrong. She didn't fear her life or whatsoever. She was fearful to what she was going to answer Rin if Akira were to find out the truth. "Just pretend that I… I didn't say those words. I gotta go now," she whispered and moved away from his grab. _'Thank Kami, I escaped from him.'_

Never did she know she was wrong. She had run away from him, but not for long. She hadn't even reach five meters away from where she was at earlier when Akira stood before her. He had used his demon speed and stood in front of.

'_There is no way you'll escape Yukiko,'_ he thought dangerously. "I will not let you pass until you tell me what you had wanted to say," he whispered in a dangerously calm tone. He could sense the race in her heartbeat and was glad that she feared him.

"It was a slip of my tongue dammit! I hadn't wanted to tell you anything!" she spat at him despite her fear of him. Akira growled under his breath and pulled her to his chest, having the pleasure to hear her gasp. He searched her eyes for defeat, but found defiance instead.

"You know you're tough for a woman," Akira murmured as he brushed his lips against hers. _'And mate worthy'_. He heard her gasp again and he took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He battled with her tongue getting her to yield to him which she did finally.

After a minute or so they broke off for air. Akira caught his breath before Yukiko. Once both their heartbeat decelerate, he moved to her elf like ear and murmured on it,

"Explain your earlier words Yukiko…please."

The moment Akira had touched his lips with hers, fire elicited within her. She had forgotten the entire quarrel they had a moment ago. She had wanted the kiss to last longer, but was unable to as they were lacking of air. She gasped when she heard his plea. A part of her wanted to tell her the whole story, but the other part of her preferred being a loyal friend rather than a traitor. _'He deserves to know you know,'_ she told herself.

Sighing in defeat, Yukiko pulled away from Akira and breathed, "Fine."

* * *

Ok that's it for this week. Before I leave I wanna make certain things clear first. The reason for making Sesshoumaru OOC is because I want to portray to the readers that he's like this because he's trying to win Rin back. That was in the beginning, but he's still OOC because of the way Rin treats him. Let's just say he's greatly affected the way Rin gets back at him with her so-called 'revenge'. Sooo…yeah… haha! Things will get better soon. Trust me! Finally sesshoumaru will be the same old him after he had had enough of her nonsensical revenge.

Oh I would like to thank to all my reviewers for your reviews. Thanks so very much!

**HawkAngelXD**

**I.The Silence**

**whisperedthoughts**

**mimi-roo**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**TheDisruptiveOne**

**icygirl2**

**I hope to get more reviews though… Ciaos!**


	28. Chapter 28

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Hello! I'm back again.Sorry for taking ages to update! But don't worry, i'm updating now right! Lols... Go on and read it! Oh and REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimers: In my dreams, yes. Reality no.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

"**Milord, I'm extremely sorry for being late for dinner. Well… I lost track of the time. We can have dinner now…if you want to."**

"**Why are you angry milord? We were only having some fun time together. Why must you get so worked up?"**

"**But why milord? Did I anger you or something?"**

"**Tricks and pranks? What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking all about."**

Sesshoumaru got up with a jolt gasping for air every now and then. The words Rin had used on him was haunting him. The image he had seen when he barged into Akira's chamber was haunting him. Last evening's incident was HAUNTING him! He couldn't sleep, couldn't work, and couldn't eat. He simply couldn't concentrate in anything!

"**I, Lord of the Western Land, Sesshoumaru do not love YOU, a human. I do NOT have any sorts of feelings for you!"** the words from ten months ago replayed in his head. Fate seemed to be mocking him now. He had said that he wouldn't fall for a mortal, but here he was nursing his emotional wounds, the wounds that he had inflicted to himself indirectly. If only he had listened to the desires of his heart, he wouldn't have been in this state; Rin wouldn't have been so cruel towards him.

'_She hates me now…she damns me now…I'm too late…I'm absolutely too late… I lost her…'_ those words kept repeating themselves in his mind. Yes, he had lost her. Now, he wouldn't have to worry, if he was his father's son because he had lost her. He could have kept to his vows, but his heart, which he recently realised that he had it, would be forever shattered. He would have to lead a life with pain. Eternal pain, that is.

Why? Why did it hurt a lot? Didn't he want this all along? A mortal for a mate was never appropriate for a demon lord like himself. Shouldn't he be happy that the human girl, who used to love him, hated him now? Shouldn't he be relieved that he wouldn't have to hurt his beautiful ward? Then why! Why the fuck did it hurt!

"Is this what love supposed to be?" he whispered to himself as he clasped the bed sheet. "I thought love is supposed to be a wonderful thing which happens to anyone? I thought love supposed to bring one bliss and joy? Then why does it hurt this Sesshoumaru?"

'_**Love is a wonderful thing Sesshoumaru. You're very correct. It brings happiness, joy and pleasure to people who fall in love. But love can hurt you too.**'_

'_But it shouldn't have hurt me this much, should it? This…this pain is far too much for me to take.'_

'_**You finally realised Sesshoumaru? This is what you feel when you're heartbroken. I told you then, take her as your mate but you didn't. I told you then, rejecting her will be your downfall, but you ignored my words. Look at what happened now.**'_ his conscience chided him gently.

'…'

'_**I know it… She loves you! Even your servant says so. She's just getting back at you.**'_

"Aargh!" Sesshoumaru roared as he drew out his poisonous whip and flicked it, destroying everything within his chamber, except for his bed. Blood filled his eyes as he panted in regret and frustration.

He hated the pain within his chest; the pain which was eating his heart alive. He hated himself for inflicting such pain for the sake of his pride. Was this what they called 'retribution'?

He continued destroying all the things within his chamber and then collapsed onto the floor the moment he finished his last ounce of his energy. He breathed hard, trying to catch his breath. His silvery hair was dishevelled, his bangs covering his crimson, now turning golden honey, eyes.

He let a bitter smile grace his lips. If only his half brother was to be here, he would have scorned him for being in such a haggard way. _'And he would have laughed his head off if he were to know that a human made me in such a state.'_

If only he could turn back the time…

* * *

'_Where, the hell is she! I need to find out if it's the truth!' _Akira snarled in his mind. He had to find her before he went crazy. Ever since Yukiko told him the truth between Sesshoumaru and Rin, he felt anger rising to the top of his head. He needed to find Rin and confront her. He had planned to do so last night, but Yukiko had begged him not to. 

He didn't last night, but he would confront her today.

"Akira? You seemed angry. Are you alright? Where are you going?" Yukiko questioned when she spotted an angered Akira who was taking big hast steps.

"I'll not be alright until I confront Rin." he replied through his gritted fangs.

Yukiko gasped at hearing his answer and then scurried behind him. "Akira onegai! You can't confront her! Please Akira! I promised her that I won't tell a single soul!"

However no matter how much she pleaded him, it never reached his ears. His only aim was to confront her and then be done with her. He reached her chamber and slid the shoji door open. Rin turned to her back, startled by the sudden intrusion.

"Akira? Wow you're early to—"

"Actually I have a reason for being here, LADY Rin." he cut her off halfway with the sarcastic statement.

Rin looked at him in bewilderment and the shifted her gaze to Yukiko. "Yukiko, what is he blabbering?"

The dog demoness was fiddling with her kimono, not daring to look into her friend's eyes. "Rin…I…I—"

"It's ok Yukiko. I'll explain it to her." the young prince interjected again, eyeing Rin menacingly.

Yukiko grabbed his hand and caught his attention. She shook her head in protest and silent plea, but apparently Akira didn't seem to be bothered.

"Rin, I just want a straight answer from you. Do you love me or not?"

Rin stared at him blankly before plastering a seductive smile on her face. "Well it's for me to know and for you to find out." She walked to him and let her hands snake around his neck.

Akira just grabbed her by her arms and pulled her away from him. "You don't love me, do you! You were just using me to get back at Sesshoumaru! Am I right!" he yelled.

"Oh so you've found out." was all she said as she shot a glance at Yukiko. Her friend was controlling her tears and was conveying her utmost apology through her eyes. Rin just gave her a small smile, to assure her that she wasn't angry.

"So it's true? Yukiko was right all along!" he whispered harshly to her, as his grip on her arms tightened.

Rin grimaced in pain and answered haughtily, "Yes, she was right all along. In fact, I was actually thought of using you for another purpose, but I guess it's all ruined now."

"You slut!"

"Yamero Akira! That's enough! She's my friend!" Yukiko shrieked when Akira insulted Rin.

"Why, do you need a friend like her Yukiko! She's a slut who plays around with other people's feelings!"

"**Why, do you need a friend like her Yukiko! She's a slut who plays around with other people's feelings!" **the words kept replaying in Rin's mind. _'I AM a slut… I'm what I am because of Sesshoumaru…'_ Her eyes were by now glassy. Thinking of Sesshoumaru only made her insides burn with anger. She wouldn't have been in such a position if it wasn't for him to reject her.

"Whoever she is, she IS my friend. And I can't bear it if anyone, even if it is the almighty prince of the northern land insult her!" the female dog demon snarled with fire burning in her eyes.

"You're so different from Yukiko, you know that Rin? VERY different" he whispered to her in an angered tone, ignoring Yukiko.

"I know I'm different. Sometimes…I wish I was a demon like all of you…so that Sesshoumaru will claim me. Sometimes I wish I hadn't fallen in love with him. Sometimes I wish I hadn't even met him! You fucking hell wanna know Akira why I'm doing this? I want Sesshoumaru to feel what I felt during the time I was at Inuyasha's village and during the time when I was being pushed away JUST because I was a human! You think I like doing this! You think I like exposing my body like a whore to every male! I'm doing this because I want my revenge! I want him to know that he had the chance to have me for his own but now he didn't! I want him to know how it feels when he knows that I belong to him, yet I don't! I want him to realise that he loves me! I want him to know that this was the same female human he wanted ten months ago, only that she is colder now! And you know the reason why I'm doing this! BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND IT STILL HURTS INSIDE ME!" Rin yelled as tears started pouring down her cheeks continuously.

Both the dog demons stared at her, without uttering a single word. They were both too shock with Rin's outburst to say something.

Rin wept terribly as her knees buckled, causing her collapse onto the floor. She clutched onto her kimono so tightly that her knuckles turned white. After for a long time, she let her anguish out and it felt good to let it out. It felt so good to be her again, but it hurt her in the inside. There was a saying 'time heals pain', but it seemed to be a contradicting saying. Time never healed her pain. Not even by a bit.

"Rin-chan." Yukiko started after the awkward silence. She sympathized with her. _'Rin must have gone through lots of emotional turmoil, or else she wouldn't be like this.'_ she thought sadly.

"Just leave me be Yukiko. Just leave me be the both of you. Please."

Yukiko and Akira took a glance at each other and agreed in letting her alone. Both of them made their exit from the chamber when Rin spoke again, "Yukiko, don't be sorry. I'm not angry with you for telling Akira the truth. He ought to know one day."

Yukiko shed a few tears and nodded her head knowingly. "You can always talk to me if you want to Rin-chan. I'm always here for you." with that said the both dog demons left her chamber.

* * *

"Milord…" 

"What is it Jaken? Didn't I tell you not to disturb me?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly, his voice a little over the edge.

Sesshoumaru had locked himself in the library since the day before, after he had destroyed almost everything in his bedchamber. He tried doing his accumulated work, but he couldn't. Rin had been occupying his head almost all the time. He still hadn't overcome the pain of his heart after the 'incident' in Akira's bedchamber.

"Prince…prince…prince…" stammered the toad demon in fear. Ever since Rin came back to the palace, his lord's mood was always foul for Kami knows why.

"Do not TEST this Sesshoumaru's patience Jaken!" the Lord of the Western Land barked at his vassal.

Jaken squawked before replying immediately, "Prince Akira insists of meeting you even after I told him that milord doesn't take in any guests."

The dog demon growled under his breath just at the mention of Akira's name. _'What the hell does he want now?'_ he pondered. "Bring him in, Jaken."

"Y…yes milord!"

It took a minute for him to catch a whiff of Akira's scent. "Just enter." He announced out loud.

Akira, immediately after hearing his command, slid open the shoji door and entered the library, closing the door behind him.

"State your reason for this visit to this Sesshoumaru and leave." Sesshoumaru ordered curtly.

Akira curtsied politely and took a deep breath before continuing, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I, Akira will take my leave to my homeland tomorrow morning."

'_What?'_ Did he hear right? Did Akira say that he was leaving? Was he leaving alone…or was he going to bring Rin along with him? He had given him three months time for Akira to woo Rin. It was less than three months and he wanted to go home. Did that mean…he had won her heart over? _'Why does this Sesshoumaru care? They love each other anyway.'_ He stated begrudgingly.

"What you do is none of my concern." was the only thing he said.

Akira chuckled at the statement he had made. "Of course I know me leaving this place doesn't concern you. But there's something which concerns you."

What could have been his concern? Then the thought hit him. Rin. _'Ok, here we go.'_ he stated calmly, taking in air silently. "What is it?"

Akira turned serious and looked straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I, son of Katsuro, would like to claim something which is yours."

"And what would that be?" he asked softly, praying that it had got nothing to do with Rin.

Akira, as if reading the Taiyoukai's mind, chuckled and said, "Don't worry; I'm not going to snatch Rin away from you."

Sesshoumaru glared at the dog demon and gave a silent sigh of relief when he stated that he was not talking about Rin.

"Then?"

"I want to claim your servant, Yukiko, as my mate. This Akira hopes that the Lord of the Western Land will agree to his request." He announced with dignity.

'_Yukiko?'_ He quirked his eyebrow and questioned the young prince before him, "Yukiko as your mate? But she's just a servant girl belonging from a lower caste of my clan."

"It matters not if she is a servant or not. Love is nothing about caste, race or status. It's about the matters of the heart. I care not if she's a servant or slave, as long as I love her and she me."

"I thought you love…Rin." Sesshoumaru stated not daring to look at Akira.

The prince of the North merely chuckled and replied, "So did I. I THOUGHT I loved her, but I guess I was wrong. I love Yukiko, not Rin. And besides, even if I love Rin, she wouldn't have loved me back…because she loves you."

The Taiyoukai tensed when he heard this. He did not reply Akira, but merely closed his eyes as though he was resting.

"Sesshoumaru, have a heart to heart talk with her. I know that Rin still loves you. Whatever she did with me was to get back at you. I didn't know it until last night…" he whispered with a tinge of hurt tone in it.

"…"

"If the both of you still continue to be like this, you are both hurting each other. Get done with it."

"You have my permission to claim Yukiko." Sesshoumaru answered him, not commenting on his last statement. He got up from his seat and glided out of the library.

"Sesshoumaru, talk to her or you might lose her." was the last thing the Taiyoukai heard when he exited the library.

He decreased his pace and headed towards the garden; the place which he could recall the nostalgic moments he had with Rin. **Sesshoumaru, talk to her or you might lose her. **Those words spoken by Akira, chanted itself in his head. He clenched his hands into fists, causing his claws to poke through his palm and draw blood. Why must his life end up this way? Didn't he deserve SOME happiness? Was he cursed? Why then, should he be treated by such a manner by the woman he loved a lot!

The frowning dog demon let out a determined sigh and placed his emotionless mask on again. Yes. He would talk to Rin and find out what she was thinking. He would tell her how he was feeling about her. He would tell her that he loves her. He would do just that, but not now. He would meet her after Akira and Yukiko left his land.

He let the smallest smile of determination to grace his lips before turning back to get back to the palace.

* * *

"Take care Rin… I'm going to miss you." Yukiko muttered, trying to control her tears from falling. 

When Akira had told her that he was going to take her as his mate, she had been elated. She was so elated that she hadn't thought about the consequences of accepting his offer. And then she had felt like she had been hit on the head very hard when her soon-to-be-mate told her that they would be leaving the Western Land the next day.

"I'm going to miss you too Yukiko-chan. You'll always be my best friend no matter what happens." Rin replied as she pulled the dog demoness into a fierce hug, letting her tears down.

Unable to control her tears any longer, Yukiko wept, her body shaking violently as she embraced her friend back.

"Ok the both of you! Stop the damn crying!" Akira's voice was to be heard by the both of them. They turned and glared at him, causing him to flinch before looking back at each other. Giving a shaky smile, both of them withdrew from the embrace.

"I guess this is the time now, ne Yukiko-chan?" the human girl asked.

Nodding her head slowly and sadly, she replied, "Hai it is."

"Take care…Lady Yukiko," Rin said with her new title.

"I'll not be your friend ever again if you drop the damn formalities Rin-chan!" the dog demoness whined with her brows creased together.

"Ho, now you know how irritating it is when your best friend calls you by an honorific title!" she half said and chuckled. They gazed at each other for a moment before breaking out into fits of laughter which totally puzzled Akira.

'_What's up with them? One moment they were crying, the next moment they're laughing like nut cases.'_ He cleared his throat catching their attention. "Yukiko, it's time to go," he stated in his pride filled voice.

Realising that it was time for departure, Yukiko's face turned into a frown before giving Rin a sad, farewell smile. "Friends forever, ne?" she questioned her in a shaky voice.

"Hai, friends forever," Rin had answered trying to keep her tears in place. She shifted her gaze from the female dog demon to Akira. She knitted her eyebrows together and then stared at the ground in embarrassment. Trudging towards him, she fiddled with her kimono in nervousness.

'_Oh Kami, did I really do all THOSE things to Akira. Kissing, smooching…and other crappy stuffs?'_ she questioned herself. And not to mention that she did those act on her best friend's soon-to-be-mate. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed before.

Akira caught her staggering towards him and her nervousness. _'What does she want now?'_ He quirked his eyebrow and silently questioned her for her nervousness.

"Anou…Akira-san…I…I'm extremely sorry for my…flirtatious behaviour and all… I know it's wrong of me to use you…for my revenge but I had to. I hope you completely understand."

Giving her a small smile, he replied, "I understand you're still angry with Sesshoumaru and I know you wanted to get back at him. But it's never the right thing to fool with another person's feelings. It's a bit hard to get over this, but I want you to know something. I've already forgiven you yesterday."

Rin still had her head bowed down. She was way too embarrassed to look at him. She nodded her head slowly and turned around to make way to beside Yukiko again.

Before she even took a step forward, Akira started, "Rin, I think you should give Sesshoumaru a chance. I know he still loves you."

"I will give him a chance, but not YET," was her cold reply.

"Rin-chan, I think Akira is right. Sesshoumaru-sama loves you a lot. You haven't got any idea how much he was broken when…he caught you and Akira in Akira's chamber. For all my life I've lived here and served him, I've never seen him behave in such a manner before," Yukiko butted in, trying to put some sense in her head.

"Yukiko's right, Rin. When I went to meet him and told him I wanted to claim something which was his yesterday, he had thought it was you. I could hear his rapid heartbeat," Akira stated next.

'_I know he loves me. But he hasn't confessed to me yet. I want him to and then I'll reject him so that he knows what is sheer despair is,'_ she vowed to herself silently. "I know what I'm doing, Akira-kun, Yukiko-chan."

Yukiko and Akira gazed at each other and sighed simultaneously. "We hope so Rin-chan. We really hope so."

Forcing a bright smile to grace on her lips, she looked at the both of them, "Don't worry, I really know what I'm doing." After that was said there was a minute or so of tensed silence.

"Ok, I think it's time for us to go Yukiko," Akira turned to Yukiko and said, breaking the tension.

"Hai," was all she said.

Rin turned her attention to Rin and gave him a stern look. "Akira, you better treat Yukiko-chan well or I would hunt you down! Is that understood?" Rin threatened him in a playful way.

Giving a dramatic gasp, he nodded his head vigorously feigning fear. "Hai Rin-sama! This Akira promises not to hurt Yukiko in ANY way!" he said as he kept his head down. Yukiko and Rin merely giggled at the mere sight. The Prince of the Northern Land joined in their laughter.

The trio was walking out of the palace to the entrance of the gate when Akira and Yukiko hesitated on their next step. They looked at each other with the same thought, _'Sesshoumaru's approaching._'

Rin was ahead of them by a few steps, but when she realised the both dog demons had stopped moving, she came to a halt too. "Why did the both of you stop? Is anything the matter?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is coming in this direction," the female dog demon affirmed. At the mention of Sesshoumaru's name, Rin's eyes turned cold and merciless.

"It's none of my business if he's heading here or not," she muttered under her breath. She knew the both demons behind her heard her, even though it was very soft that even a ningen couldn't hear.

"Yukiko," a deep baritone voice cut through the silence in the threshold. Both Yukiko and Akira gasped in surprise and fear. Yukiko turned around to get a glimpse of the owner of the voice, though they already knew who it was.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered as she curtsied slightly.

The Taiyoukai walked up to her who was still bowed down for him. He held her by her shoulders and pulled her to an upright stance. "From now on, you will not bow to this Sesshoumaru; neither will you call me as your lord. You belong to the Sun clan the day Akira asked me for you. You'll be of the same status as me the moment Akira bonds you with him," he explained to her.

Yukiko gave him sincere smile and declared, "No milord. Whether I belong to the Sun clan now, you will always be my lord and I'll always be your faithful servant."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this Akira would humbly thank you for your accommodation and I also would like to apologize for snatching what was yours during my stay here," Akira said as his eyes moving to Rin, hinting to the great Taiyoukai that he was talking about Rin.

For a moment Sesshoumaru's mask was slipped off when he followed Akira's eye contact. The sorrow and hurt he had felt for the past few days rushed into his eyes and his heart was bathed with a sudden loneliness and coldness. The dog demons caught his emotions in time before he sealed them again.

"Ok Yukiko-chan, Akira-kun it's getting late. You don't have to waste your time speaking to HIM," Rin announced and said, emphasizing the word 'him' which was referring to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru ground his fangs together in the attempt to keep his façade. Both Yukiko and Akira stared at him sympathising for him.

"We'll take our leave now Sesshoumaru-sama," Akira announced as he held his soul mate's hand and turned around to walk. The trio continued their walk to the entrance of the palace. Once they reached their destination, Yukiko and Rin gazed at each other again before they embraced each other once more.

"Take care Rin-chan."

"You too, Yukiko-chan. AND Akira you better keep to your words!"

Akira broke into a grin, "Don't worry I will… how can I ever break my promise for my love Yukiko?"

Yukiko turned scarlet hearing his comment. She glared at him and then glanced back at Rin, "Don't worry Rin-chan. There'll be no way on earth I'll let him hurt me. It'll take a lifetime for him to hurt me."

"Wow I've gotten a feisty woman! I love feisty women!" Akira exclaimed making Yukiko to blush some more. Rin giggled non-stropping.

"Akira shut up before I change my mind of being your mate," she threatened through her gritted fangs in a dangerous tone. That did it. Akira went mum immediately.

Rin giggled as she watched the both of them squabbling. _'If only it were to be me and Sesshoumaru,'_ she thought. Sighing silently she looked back at the both of them.

"We'll meet each other soon Rin-chan."

"Yes we will Yukiko."

A cloud appeared under Akira's and Yukiko's feet, and lifted the both of them, making its way up to the sky. Yukiko's gaze was on Rin. _'I hope you find your happiness soon Rin-chan.'_ She waved her hand to Rin as a tear of sorrow ran down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you!"

Rin did not bother to stop her tears. She just let her tears trickle down her rosy cheeks. "I'm going to miss you too!" She waved her hands back to the female dog demon. _'Yukiko's gone and I'm alone again,'_ Rin thought as she watched her friend and her soon-to-be-mate vanish in the clouds.

Sighing loudly she strolled back into the palace, intending to return back to her chamber. Just as she was to take a left turn to her destination, a smooth and silky voice stopped her, "Rin."

She swivelled and faced the owner of the voice-Sesshoumaru. "What is it that you want?" she retorted.

Sesshoumaru, not attempting to hide his emotions, frowned in hurt. "We need to talk," he told her swallowing down his nervousness.

"About?"

He didn't answer her, afraid that she might snap back at him. _'But I have to get the truth out from her. This Sesshoumaru doesn't want to get hurt again!'_ he encouraged himself. He was brought back to reality the moment Rin's cold and annoyed voice cut through the silence.

"Look, don't try wasting my time. I want to rest. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Us."

* * *

Ok that's the end! Lols! I know it's kinda cliffy hanger, but i can't help it... Heeeees... Ok i would like to thank my reviewers so very much for reviewing. Arigato! 

**katana sohma-demon girl**

**Prospect**

**amaiusagi **

**YingJO**

** bright-scales of the wintery north**

**babegalanime**

**VcChick**

**mimi-roo   
**

**icygirl2 **

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 **

**Inuyasha'swife15**

**whisperedthoughts **

**Kaiya Sara  
**

**HawkAngel XD**

**  
**Ok i don't know when i'll update next. But i'll try my best to update as soon as possible ne? Sorry for taking a long time to update! Please Read and Review okies!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Yes, I know it's been over half a year since I published the last chapter! I'm so very sorry people!!!!! I've been very busy!!! It took me 7 months to write this chapter during me free time. I hope you like it ne?

**Disclaimers: not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

The wind caressed her as she stood away from him, her back facing him. The both of them stood away from each other silently for the past ten minutes and counting.

The moment Sesshoumaru had said that he wanted to talk to Rin about them, they had made their way to the flower field; the field which was specially set up by the Taiyoukai and the very field Rin adored.

"If there's nothing that you want to talk about, I'll take my leave now," Rin announced, breaking the silence first. She made her move to leave the flower field but realised it was futile when she learnt that she was against Sesshoumaru.

"You will not leave until this Sesshoumaru asks you to," the dog demon snarled at her in a perilous tone.

"I do not belong to you so you have NO right to order me around," she retorted at him with the very same tone used by Sesshoumaru. She struggled against him, trying to break free from his grasp. However no matter how much she tries to get away from him, the harder it gets as he tightened his grasp on her each time she struggled.

"LET ME GO SESSHOU-" she screamed, but got cut by Sesshoumaru's lips crashing down on hers. He forced her lips apart and thrust his tongue into her mouth ignoring her struggles.

'_I have to get him away from me!!'_ her mind screamed as she increased her struggles. However no matter how much she attempts to get away from him, they were all futile. Finally, having no other choice, she bit down on his tongue which was exploring her mouth.

Sesshoumaru immediately withdrew from her mouth when he felt a sudden sting on his tongue. He bit back a groan and then glared at the woman before him.

"You will not touch me as you like Sesshoumaru!" she warned him, locking his gaze with hers.

The Taiyoukai gave a bitter chuckle and began, "I see. Akira, the one whom you don't love, was allowed to behave with you intimately. But I, Sesshoumaru, the one YOU love, am not allowed to touch you?"

'_This will be the last part of my revenge…the one which breaks you fully,'_ Rin thought menacingly while flashing a leer. "I allowed him to get close to me only BECAUSE I want to get back at you Sesshoumaru. I wanted you to feel how I felt when you shunned me away. The emotional turmoil I felt within myself; something which I wanted YOU to feel. That was the PRIME reason why I chose to let him have me."

'_Nani…? Hadn't this Sesshoumaru convinced her that he was wrong all the while?'_ he questioned himself as his already broken heart started to ache once again. True, he deserved all this from her, but hadn't he tried making it up to her in whatever means possible? She was only breaking him bit by bit with her 'getting back' at him. Didn't she know that?

After a few minutes tensed silence, Rin began to speak, "Besides, why should I let you have me when I don't have ANY sorts of feelings for you?"

That got his attention. _'What did she just say?'_ "Nani?" he questioned her in a strangled voice, hoping that he heard her wrong.

'_Yes, that's it…I want to see you break…'_ she repeated to herself in her mind menacingly. "Are you deaf or are you PRETENDING to be deaf?" Rin questioned him back instead. She knew he heard her loud and clear. _'Well, no harm repeating, is there?'_ "I said there is no reason for me to let you behave intimately with me when I have no feelings for you."

That did it. Sesshoumaru felt his blood running cold at the declaration she had made. The nightmare he had been praying not to come true had finally come. _'She has no feelings for me…she hates me…'_ he chanted inwardly, in daze while feeling the heartache increase by countless times.

Sesshoumaru couldn't explain the various emotions coursing through his veins. He couldn't explain the sudden anguish engulfing him. But one thing he sure knew was, those emotions were all caused by Rin's words. He wanted to get rid of all these emotions he was feeling; the very emotions which made one weak, at least according to him.

**I know one thing milord, she loves you. She's just doing this because she wants to get back at you, that's all. **

**I know that Rin still loves you. Whatever she did with me was to get back at you.**

His mind reeled back to the times when Yukiko and Akira had spoken to him about Rin in consolation. Was it true that she still loved him? _'But the declaration she had made…feels so true'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _'No she can't hate me… she still loves me, I know it,'_ he mentally stated possessively, not wanting to accept the fact that she had just made.

Finally after what seemed forever; he floated back to reality and brought his gaze back to Rin's with a fiery fire burning in his eyes. "You're lying. You still love me. This Sesshoumaru knows you still do," he said defiantly.

Rin broke out into fits of scornful laughter. "You know me better than me? This is so funny! My lord knows better about how I feel than myself!" she exclaimed in a feigned happiness. She continued laughing causing uneasiness to Sesshoumaru. Gradually, she regained her composure and then turned her back to him trying to catch her breath.

The both of them stood in silence. The only sounds you could hear were the birds chirping merrily and the trees rustling in the tranquil breeze; all oblivious to the heightening tension between the human woman and the inu Taiyoukai. What an irony wasn't it? The Mother Nature seemed to be mocking them for their situation with the calm sounds of nature itself!

"I don't know what Akira or Yukiko told you Sesshoumaru. But what I told you earlier is the truth. I don't love you anymore. And come to think about my feelings for you now, I believe that I HATE YOU," Rin confessed in an icy tone which pierced through Sesshoumaru's heart with a great impact, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

Yes, it was a known fact that she was getting her revenge on him and that this was all part of the revenge. But that didn't mean that when she said she hated him, she had meant it. It took her all her will to even UTTER the word 'hate' which was mainly directed to the dog demon she had had loved her whole life.

Truth to be told was it did hurt her to know that she was willing to go on with her plan. Moreover, she knew she was going to kill part of Sesshoumaru if she told him she hated him. But that didn't stop her from continuing her plans. The fire of revenge was still burning with fury within her; the only reason which encouraged her to go ahead.

'_No, she's lying… she's lying… she's…just getting back at me,'_ the Taiyoukai comforted himself even though he had a feeling that Rin was telling the truth. No, he wouldn't accept the fact that his Rin hated him now.

"My love for you died the day you pushed me away milord," she continued, causing Sesshoumaru's wounded heart ache even more. The moment she uttered those words out, he felt his whole being die.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear anything from her anymore. He didn't want anymore heartache. He wanted to just get away from her for the time being and get rid of the ache of his heart.

"And I-" the young lady whose back still facing to him started again, but only to be stopped by him, "Enough."

"What?" she questioned as she turned to face him. What she was seeing was something she SHOULD be happy of, but somewhere deep inside her heart she knew she felt sorrow and guilty for breaking him.

He tried to be nonchalant, but his eyes seemed to give away his feelings. His eyes showed his pain, his regret, his forgiveness, his desperation, literally EVERYTHING that he was feeling at the moment.

"That's enough for today. You may go," he muttered, loud enough for her to hear. He turned around and took his flight immediately, away from his home; away from his…Rin.

* * *

**I don't know what Akira or Yukiko told you Sesshoumaru. But what I told you earlier is the truth. I don't love you anymore.**

**My love for you died the day you pushed me away milord.**

Her words echoed in his mind again and again like a broken cassette player. And even though her words were still haunting him, Sesshoumaru would not come to term with it. He still couldn't accept that she really didn't love him now. It was as though her words fell to deaf ears.

Sesshoumaru had been away from his household for the whole afternoon and evening. He had flown far away from his palace, keeping his distance from his ward even though he knew it doesn't make a difference now.

The sun had fully set and the moon was rising high, conquering the night. Sesshoumaru was sitting by an old magnolia tree, staring off into mid air. His mind seemed to be clouded with Rin words, still trying to process what she had said earlier in the day. Each time her words rang in his head, he comforted himself with Yukiko's and Akira's words.

This went on for a while until another unforgotten statement Rin had made earlier flooded his mind. **And come to think about my feelings for you now, I believe that I HATE YOU**. This time the confession she made played repetitively in his head, causing his body to go numb each time it repeated.

Yes, the Great Lord Sesshoumaru was finally broken; by a human moreover. He was just like a lifeless doll, unable to feel anything at the moment. True, he was known as Ice Prince some time ago for his incapability of feeling any emotion except some such as anger. But hey, anger is also an emotion, is it not? However now, one would even doubt if he could EVEN feel anger looking at how broken he is.

'_Get a grip of yourself Sesshoumaru! You're the Lord of the West, a Taiyoukai! It's unsightly to see someone of your status moping over a woman!'_ he yelled at himself. Somehow it did help him to get him gather himself. He TRIED to push away the emptiness in his broken heart. He TRIED to shut out Rin's words in his head. He even TRIED to build a stronger and harder wall around his heart.

But none of all he tried was successful.

Her words STILL haunted his mind; the emptiness in his heart STILL increased; the wall he built around his heart STILL crumpled no matter how strong it is.

Just all of a sudden, all the emotions he had felt for the past few months and WAS supposed to feel when Rin declared her true feelings to him, surged through each and every blood vessel of his. Every one of those emotions, he could feel it now. Anger, betrayal, regret, pain, sorrow, disbelief; everything! They flowed in such a great impact that it made his body hot and painful.

The heat and pain was too much to bear. Instantly his golden hues turned blood red, his markings on his face darkened and glowed. He was on the verge of transforming. His face was getting longer to a snout and his hair flared upwards, a dark aura circling him.

The last sane thought he had before he completely transformed was Rin's confession of hating him now. And that thought only made all of his emotions to increase by ten folds.

His body felt as though thousands of thousands of knives stabbing through him. He felt his organs malfunctioning. His mind was in a state of haywire. Everything of him was in a chaos just because of the three words he dreaded hearing from his Rin.

He felt as if he needed to explode to free his emotions. His breath came out in short choppy bursts as his heart tightened in the sudden fear he felt. _'She hates me? She really hates me?'_ he questioned his mind with whatever sanity he had left.

Sesshoumaru roared as he pushed all the trees to the ground using his paw. He trampled on all the fallen trees as he roared in angst. _'She hates me! Rin hates me!!'_, he thought painfully. He couldn't believe that her rejection could cause so much pain to him. He couldn't believe that the girl who loved him, adored him few months back, hated him now. He couldn't believe that she was once near him, but now she was out of his reach. He couldn't believe ANYTHING of these was happening to him!

He huffed, trying to catch his breath. He slowly transformed back to his humanoid form still panting from exerting himself from using up most of his energy. It was really an unpleasant sight of the inu Taiyoukai. His long silvery white hair was dishevelled; his outfit was untidy and was perspiring profusely.

Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree which was miraculously not trampled upon by him and caught his breath. He was really exhausted after the fit of rage. Though it did help him feel better, the emotions were still burning inside of him fiercely.

'_This would be the last time I will feel all these worthless emotions,'_ he decided. Yes, this would be the only time he would have such behaviour of himself. And that means he would shut himself away from the world, especially from Rin. He would be colder than he was before just to keep him away from emotions and heartbreak. And he would never fall in love with another though he doubtingly would. _'Never again,'_ he vowed.

Flashing a bitter smirk almost to himself, transformed into a white orb and flew back to his so-called heaven, _'Home.'_

* * *

'_Is this really what I want?'_ Rin asked herself as she watched Sesshoumaru disappear into the sky after hearing her 'confession'. Why wasn't she happy now that she knew The Great Lord Sesshoumaru was broken? Why did her instincts keep kicking her guts as though asking her to prepare for something worse that was coming? Hell, why the heck was she feeling something tugging her heart- probably guilt- when she wanted to break him?

So many questions were already flooding her mind, causing her to be paranoid. _'I know I've succeeded in breaking him. But…what if he decides to commit suicide? Or what if he comes down with some mental illness considering how much of emotional turmoil I've caused him?'_

Stopping herself from questioning some more, she contemplated on what her questions had been. If only the situation weren't this complicated she would have laughed her lungs out for her paranoia. Instead, she merely pursed her lips together in a thin line and reasoned out in her mind, _'Hell will break loose if he tries to end his life because of me. Knowing Sesshoumaru-sama all my life, I don't think he would go crazy because of this; probably he might loose his sanity for a short while though.'_

Relief washed over her, knowing that there wasn't any risk involved for his sudden departure. "Please be safe, Sesshoumaru-sama," she prayed before walking back into the palace.

* * *

'_It's already night and Sesshoumaru is still not back home,'_ she thought while she stared at the starlit sky. She knitted her eyebrows together in silent contemplation on Sesshoumaru's absence. _'I wonder if he's alright…'_ "What if he's not?" she mumbled as worry took over her body. _'No he has to be alright,'_ she stated adamantly.

Rin reminisced of the events to her 'revenge' and realised that it would have hurt Sesshoumaru more than she had intended to. _'Did I go overboard?'_ she questioned herself.

'_**Yes you did Rin. I guess it's killing him inside with the way you treated him,**'_ her conscience replied her question appearing from nowhere.

'_I just wanted him to realise that he hurt me a lot…I didn't mean it to go to such an extent…'_

'_**True, but it was too much. You should bear it in mind that, he was willing to lower himself to even expressing his feelings for you; both verbally and physically. He pleaded for you Rin, the great Sesshoumaru pleaded for you. This tells us how determined he was to get you back.**'_

Hell, was she that blinded by her revenge that she didn't notice all of these?! Actually, she DID notice, but she thought little of them. She was so driven to get back at him that she couldn't be bothered by his changes. No wonder Yukiko said he was a changed person. Was she the only one oblivious to his changes?

And now, thanks to her, he was moping over a lost love somewhere out there. Only the Kami-sama knows if he's safe or in danger. It'd be a relief if he was all right…but what if he's in danger? Rin started getting paranoid once again as she tried to get her brains to function. She took in deep breath trying to keep her breathing calm as she tried to question herself once again. _'What danger could pose him, considering he's strong?'_ In a way, the thought of the strength of her lord soothed her. But it didn't last for long when another questioned popped in her mind.

'_True he's strong, but I gave him a lot of pressure, thus making him weak. And that only makes him vulnerable to other demons. What if, his enemies decided to attack him, when his defense is low?!'_

At this, she immediately sprang up to her feet and ran to the direction of the exit of the castle, sprinting past the puzzled guards who were on duty. She had to find for Sesshoumaru or else he would be in danger! She sprinted all the way, moving far away from the palace and moved to the direction Sesshoumaru went to. She might not know where her lord headed to, but she believed that she will reach him if she really wants to.

'_Sesshoumaru-sama please be safe,'_ she silently prayed as she sprinted as far as her legs would carry her. She ran through all those thickets, which cut her arms and legs. She ran through the dark even though she knew that she might be held as a hostage if any lower demon gets its vile hands on her. But she didn't care; she had to find Sesshoumaru-sama!

Finally, unable to breathe, she halted. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are you?!" she yelled at the top of her voice through her ragged breaths. She twirled around at the spot she was standing hoping to catch a glimpse of her lord.

But he was nowhere at sight.

Rin plopped to her knees and started to sob. _'It's my entire fault! Why can't I just accept him when he wanted to claim me?! Why, must I go to such an extent to hurt him?!'_

She continued weeping, blaming herself for his present state until she heard rustling of bushes not far away from her. Rin stiffened for a moment before she turned towards the source of the noise. Slowly getting onto her feet, she hesitantly made small steps towards the bushes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is that you?" she questioned timidly, already knowing the answer to her question was negative. She stopped in her tracks, when she heard the rustling once again, this time louder.

'_It could be Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't think there is danger within the western lands,'_ she tried convincing herself, which seemed to be failing really terribly. She knew she should run away from whatever it was behind that bush, but she just couldn't seem to move. Rin had her eyes fixate on that particular bush which she heard noise from, trying to determine if the rustling was just her imagination or happened for real.

The gentle whispers of the breeze became harsher by the minute as though warning her of the danger that yet to come. But the 'warnings' were unheeded. _'It's ok… Whatever happens, I can protect myself'_ she told herself though there were lingering doubts in her mind.

Rin stiffened, again, when she felt the hair on the back of her nape stood while a shiver coursed through her spine. And that was when she caught a shadow loom over her.

"Ho, look what we've here. A young beautiful ningen woman," a gruff voice snickered. Rin instantly swivelled around to face the owner of the voice.

'_A youkai,'_ she mentally whispered. Not more than three yards away, stood a DISGUSTING demon that was tanned brown and had eerie green hued eyes. He was twice as big as her and held an intimidating gaze which sent chills down her stiffened spine. "What do you want from me youkai?!" she demanded trying to keep her fear away from her voice.

"A feisty one at that!" the blasted demon exclaimed as his gaze turned lustful. Rin froze as she watched him scrutinise her from top to bottom.

'_Shit… I'm really a dead meat now.'_ She took one cautious step backwards which the youkai responded by a step forward. Rin took another step backwards, this time bigger than the first one. This only had the youkai move a step forward.

She could hear and feel the beat of her heart drumming in her ears and her body petrify. _'I have to get out of here!'_ she yelled in her mind. Her task on finding Sesshoumaru was placed at hold at the moment until she found a way to actually DEFEAT this demon which she was so very dubious about.

"Don't even think of running away from me milady cause there's no way of escaping me," the demon growled as he continued taking one slow step at a time to get close to his prey.

"You don't know who you are speaking to youkai. I'm the ward of the Lord Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Land," she spoke confidently, still hiding her fear from her predator.

That did the trick… only for a while.

He faltered in his next step. He gasped in fear at the mention of the name of the Taiyoukai. He had heard a lot about him-how he killed his enemy without mercy. That thought only brought fear in his heart. He wouldn't want to mess things up with someone of such great superiority, now would he?

The youkai made a sharp turn backward and started taking steady steps away from Rin. However he stopped in his tracks when something he had heard about the Demon Lord came into his mind. The Lord of The Western Land hated humans. _'Then how would he take in a human ward?'_ he questioned himself when the thought of the girl had been lying to him dawned to him. Or so he thought. _'That slut!'_

Rin drew out the breath she had been holding for a very long time the moment she saw the youkai retreat. _'Thank Kami-sama,'_ she thankfully sighed inwardly. She was about to plaster a successful smile on her lips when she caught the demon stop walking. This only caused her brown orbs to widen slightly. _'Please leave,'_ she mentally begged him. However, much to her dismay, he swirled around and growled at her.

"You bitch! How dare you lie to me?!" he bellowed. He marched forward to her while continuing his growl.

Rin was aware of him moving towards her and instantly moved backwards to keep a safe distance away from him which was failing miserably. "Why would I lie to you?" her voice came out in a squeak instead of the confident loud voice she had used earlier.

"The Great Sesshoumaru hates humans! What makes you think that he will take YOU as his ward?!" he growled as his steps became harsher and faster.

'_Shit I'm in deep trouble.'_ "I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!" she defended herself as she took more unsteady steps backwards. Unfortunately, it seemed fate wasn't by her side this time. She tripped over her own footing as she struggled to get away from the blasted demon.

The demon snickered at her and the pounced on her. "Now you can't escape from me anymore. And I'm going to PUNISH you for lying to me!" he whispered harshly in her ear.

Rin struggled in his grasp trying to break free from him. Rin gulped audibly at hearing his words. She widened her eyes when she saw the demon's head descending on hers.

If only she didn't panic earlier, she could have defeated him with the defences she learnt from Inuyasha back at his village. _'So much for learning!!'_

Having no other choice she did what she usually do when she got into trouble. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" she screamed with all her might for her one and only saviour. The only respond she got was a hard tight slap from the demon above her which only caused her eyesight to turn black.

* * *

Damn.

Why were her words still hurting him even after he had vowed to shut them out? _'Curse her for doing this to this Sesshoumaru. I hope she dies!'_ he swore. However somewhere deep inside his, once again, cold heart knew that that would be the last thing he wanted. _'And why the hell is the palace so far away?'_ he questioned himself impatiently.

After the whole uneventful episode earlier on, he felt fatigue take over his body. After all, the trampling and transforming drained most of his energy out of his body. Furthermore he hadn't had a good night rest for the past few days because of…haunting images of Rin and Akira in his mind. However now, all he wanted to do right at the moment was to take a short nap to restore his energy back.

Just as he was reaching ten kilometres away from his palace, a gentle breeze made its way to his direction, opposing him. He breathed in the cool air when he suddenly got alarmed of a certain scent he had taken a whiff of. _'Rin and a youkai?'_ What was she doing outside the palace ground…with a demon at that? _'She probably has a new lover and wants to get away from me it seems. What she does is of no concern of mine,'_ he stated to himself firmly even though certain emotions started stirring within himself- hurt and anger.

He gritted his fangs in frustration at the emotions he was feeling. Didn't he make a vow that he would lock his heart within himself and never ever feel any sorts of emotions again? Then why the hell is he feeling these PETTY emotions again?! _'It can never be stopped where Rin is concerned,'_ he finally concluded.

But even so, he didn't take another move to trail his human ward down. All he did was to move forward and get back to his palace. That was until he heard someone whom he knew of screaming his name.

'_Rin!'_ he realised in an instant and made a sharp u-turn, speeding to the source of the danger. "Please be safe Rin," he subconsciously whispered to himself, worry already clouding his troubled mind.

The moment he was at within range, he could instantly smelt Rin's fear. _'He, who made my Rin fear shall die by this Sesshoumaru!'_ was the last thing he thought before his blood pooled in his eyes.

What greeted him wasn't what he wanted to see. Just right in front of him, was a low life youkai kissing his loveable Rin, who was beneath him. Yes. He will pay!

Immediately he plunged forward with his hand up in the air and even before the youkai could register what was going on, he thrust his hand into him injecting poison into the demon's body. The demon howled in agony as Sesshoumaru watched the life in him seep out in a slow death. He retracted his hand from within the demon's body which only caused him to howl one last time before he collapsed.

"Anyone who touch what is mine will end in a fate like yours," he grated to the dead demon. He turned his attention to the love of his life before his eyes regained its golden honey colour. He crouched and gingerly lifted her up, after which he inspected her for any injuries. From what he had gathered she wasn't seriously injured except for the bruise on her right cheek.

'_Why do I save her time and again, even after I vow to keep my distance away from her?'_ he questioned himself with great frustration. _'Why is it this Sesshoumaru still cares for her even after the way she treated me?! Why can't I just ignore her?!'_ his mind swirled with unanswered questions.

He turned to face the unconscious woman on his arm and his eyes softened with realisation. "Because I love her," he murmured to himself the answer to all of his questions. _'And that is why I want to keep myself away from her to prevent anymore heart ache…'_

* * *

That's all folks for now. I'll very much try to get this story updated as soon as possible!!! I promise ok?!

And here's time to thank my reviewers!!

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**Boredom Is The Devil**

**whisperedthoughts**

**VcChick**

**Fironix**

**Inuyasha'swife 15**

**SOURmouth**

**HawkAngel XD**

**amaisugi**

**icygirl2**

**babegalanime**

**Captain Mandy**

**Hinata-chan**

**MindIIBody**

**Sorrowful love-Xemall**

**Prospect**

**stephanie**

**bluecrazed**

**katana sohma-demon girl**

**wandering reader**

**Janyasha**

**Little Johnny**

Thanks so very much for reviewing readers! I really appreciate it. I'll try to put in more effort to update the next chapter ok?

**Oh before I leave, I have a note for katana sohma-demon girl:**

**Thanks for following my story! I really appreciate it a lot! By the way, I tried to e-mail you, but I don't know the e mail cannot be sent to you. So sorry, for not being able to get my reply! Cries Anyways, you claimed you need my help. In what way can I help you? Smiles Just sent me a message if you need any help ne? I'm more than willing to be of service! Hees**

Ok, that's about it for now! Oh remember to read and review this chapter ne? Love you people out there! Muacks!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**__'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Next chapter's up! Sorry for taking a whole lot of time. At least it's better than half a year right:D Anyways, this is the second last chapter of the story. Yes people, this story's gonna end soon. Sob Sob. I guess I'll have the last chapter up in prolly end of this month or in the middle of next month. No guarantees though. :D

Ok I shan't hold you guys back!! Go on and read.

**Disclaimers: what do you think? OF COURSE IT'S NOT MINE! Sheesh!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty:

Rin roused from her sleep groggily and sat up on her bed. _'A bed? Where am I?'_ She slowly took in her surrounding and then tried recalling back what had happened before she went to sleep. Wait a minute…sleep? _'The last thing I remembered was…'_ she trailed off before it dawned to her that she was trying to fight back a demon. _'I called out for Sesshoumaru-sama and then the demon slapped me…and then I lost conscious.' _She recalled. "Then who saved me?" she wondered out loud.

"Sesshoumaru-sama did, you insolent child!!" the squawky voice of Jaken reached her ears. Rin turned to her right where the toad demon stood and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Jaken sighed impatiently and glared at her with his yellow eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama said that you were attacked by a demon. And YOU should know what happened after that!"

'_He did come for me…'_ "How long have I been out Jaken-sama?" she asked him, her voice still hoarse from the aftermath of screaming her lord's name.

"For a couple of hours! It's because of you I'm still awake and tending to you!"

Again, Rin was confused. This time she knitted her brows together and looked at him.

The toad demon merely frowned and then answered, "This Jaken is to tend to you, under our lord's order, until you wake up."

'_Sesshoumaru-sama's order?'_ "Anou…where's Sesshoumaru-sama?" she inquired curiously.

"He's in his chamber resting. He does not wish anyone to interrupt his rest, including you and me."

Rin narrowed her eyes at him and hissed under her breath, "Did he claim that OR you added it yourself?"

Jaken squawked at the accusation the human girl made. He leapt in anger and croaked, "He really said that, Rin. He said no one, including myself, was to disturb him especially you!"

"E-especially me?" the young maiden whispered, obviously hurt. _'Why?'_

Jaken faced his back to her and folded his short arms on his chest and replied, "Yes! You have made very upset for the few months!! It's no wonder he doesn't want to have anything to do with ya! Humph! Such—ARGH!" his sentence got interrupted the moment Rin got up from her bed and stepped on him, racing all the way down to her lord's chamber.

'_Is he angry with me?'_ she wondered to herself as she reached the entrance of his chamber. She slowed down her panting and timidly knocked on the door. When she didn't get any answer, she quietly opened the door and made her way into his chamber.

The chamber was dark with no source of light except the moonlight which shone through the opened window of the chamber. Adjusting her eyesight to the blackness of the chamber, she scanned the surrounding trying to find any signs of Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she quietly called out. She scanned through once again until she laid her eyes on the slumbering creature on the bed.

Her breath caught in her throat at the mere sight of Sesshoumaru sleeping innocently. She dragged herself nearer to his bed and gazed at his peaceful expression. His chest rose up and down rhythmically as his face showed nothing but serenity. _'He seems like an angel when he's asleep,'_ she thought admiringly.

"What are you doing in my chamber?" his voice rang out all of a sudden, startling Rin.

"I-I want to thank you for-"

"That's not necessary. You may leave this Sesshoumaru's chamber," he commanded, his eyes still closed.

Rin was stunned by the tone he used at her. It wasn't the one he always used at her. Then, even before she confessed her feelings, he always spoke to her with tenderness clearly present in his tone, even though it was void of any emotion. But now…he sounded…hard and cold.

"And I want to-"

"Didn't this Sesshoumaru make himself clear? Leave," was his harsh answer, interrupting her again.

The young human lady merely blinked and pushed the tears to the back of her eyes. Whispering an inaudible "Hai", she left her lord's chamber and sprinted to hers.

* * *

'_I guess he hates me now, because I made a fool out of him,'_ Rin thought dejectedly. It has been two days since she saw her lord. And it has been one week since that fateful night of getting chased out of Sesshoumaru's chamber.

Rin was sitting at the flower field with her knees up to her chest. She gazed into mid air as her tears accumulated at the back of her eyes. Things weren't going the way she wants it to. _'It wasn't supposed to be this complicated to begin with!'_ she whined inwardly. The prime motive of her so-called revenge was supposed to make Sesshoumaru realise that he had terribly hurt her by shunning her away, not to create more distance between the both of them!

She had tried to talk to him for the past two day but he didn't seem too interested. He kept claiming that he was busy with work or would simply walk away from her as if she wasn't present. She had tried to get his attention by asking him to have dinner with her or presenting him flowers like she had used to a long time ago. But each time she even tried to speak up he would just call for Jaken or other servants in the household.

All in all, his attitude towards her had changed tremendously. Even then, when he used to talk to her emotionlessly, there WAS a hint of tenderness in his actions. Now there wasn't any. It was like he locked all his feelings away within himself. _'It's like he hates my presence…'_

A mournful tear trickled down her warm cheek from her stinging eyes. Then, came another. Then, another. Soon, even without herself realising, she started weeping. She buried her head on her knees, letting her sorrow flow down her cheeks continuously. Her body started convulsing as her tears increased. _'Kami-sama it hurts a lot,'_ she whimpered.

Rin wept until her very last tear. Yes, she may have ceased her weeping, but that doesn't mean that she felt better. She still felt the same, _'Cause things between Sesshoumaru-sama and me are still the same, probably worse. And I was the reason for it.'_

She raised her head from her knees when she heard Akane, one of the servants, call her from behind, "Rin-sama."

"What is it Akane?" Rin was startled at how raw her voice sounded like and realised how much she had been crying.

"Sesshoumaru-sama wants you to report to him at the tea chamber now."

Her heart beat a skip at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name. _'S-sesshoumaru-sama wants to meet me?'_ she questioned herself in her mind. Clearing her throat she let her voice straight as she started her question, "Did milord state the reason?"

"Unfortunately, no Rin-sama."

"I'll be on my way now."

* * *

"These are all the documents you've asked me to take from the library my lord," Jaken said as he handed over the parchment rolls to Sesshoumaru.

Jaken was actually dozing off when Sesshoumaru had asked for him. It had ticked him off for a while that his lord had just disturbed his nap but at the sight of his lord his anger faded away replacing fear instead. It had taken him by surprise when Sesshoumaru ordered to bring the treaty documents to the tea chamber for him to continue his work. His lord seldom goes to the tea chamber, and if he does, it means that he wasn't in the right mood.

He surprised him further by announcing the inappropriateness of Rin's lodgings in the palace. And somewhere deep inside his heart he knew that his lord was going to send the human woman-child away. And if his instincts were right, Sesshoumaru-sama was going to let Rin know at the tea chamber.

Sesshoumaru gingerly took hold of the rolls and opened them one by one. He scanned through the contents and then nodded his head in approval at his vassal. "Is there anything else this Jaken can be of service to you?" He eyed the toad demon intently, making him cringe.

"Get Akane to serve me tea," was all he said and then turned back to his work.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."

Shortly after, Akane entered the tea chamber with tea. "Have you summoned for Rin?" he questioned her emotionlessly.

"Yes milord. She will arrive shortly, probably any moment now," was her soft answer. Not long after the scent of wildflowers assaulted the Taiyoukai's senses, _'Rin.'_

"You may take your leave. Send Rin in here on your way out," he commanded his servant as he held onto the cup of tea. Nodding in understanding, Akane graciously got onto her feet and scurried out of the tea chamber. It only took a minute or so for Rin to get in his presence.

"You called for me milord?" he heard her quiet voice filled with anxiety.

It has been two full days since Sesshoumaru saw the woman before him. And truth to be told, she looked like hell. She may be neatly dressed and carried herself like a noblewoman, but her physical features were otherwise. Her always lively brown orbs were ghostly now. She seemed to have lost weight due to her negligence of her diet and her taste for her kimonos was dull. Rin always chooses vibrant colours for her outfit.

And there was something Sesshoumaru scented on her, _'Salty tang of tears. She has been crying.' _Hey eyes were puffy which confirmed his inference. And even though in such a sight, the inuyoukai had to admit that Rin was indeed a beauty to behold. _'Because, she is Rin.'_

Snapping out from his thoughts he eyed her momentarily before he averted his attention to his parchments on the teak table. "Indeed I have."

"Is anything the matter Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Looking up from his parchments once again, he called her name for the first time in the week, "Rin," he paused to take a sip of his tea before he continued. "It's time you leave for the human village."

Almost immediately Rin met her lord's eyes with horror and sorrow. "N-nani?"

Sesshoumaru winced inwardly when he saw the two emotions in her eyes. _'Curse these emotions of mine! Why is it I'm still affected by these petty emotions?! Besides, this can be another trick!'_ Hardening his tone he replied, "This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself and you know that."

'_So it's true then.'_ Tears started to block her vision. Still staring at her lord, she allowed her bitter tears to roll down her cheeks. Her jaw started trembling in her effort to keep back a sob. She expected some reaction from the Taiyoukai, but only got disappointment. Usually he will order her to stop crying or do something to stop her from crying. This time, he ignored her like he didn't care anymore. She watched him read the parchment before him and write every now and then.

Sesshoumaru chanted to himself that her tears were nothing but fake. He forced his attention back to his work and listened to her quiet weeping. Oh how he wanted to hold her and console her! But he couldn't, he wouldn't do it. _'She has gone too far this time and I don't want to end up hurting myself…again.'_

"If that's what you want milord, then this Rin shall leave this household tomorrow," she replied in a constraint voice.

"This Sesshoumaru will make arrangements with Jaken to send you away, later."

Gritting her teeth she nodded her head reluctantly. "If that is all, I shall take my leave milord." She got up to her feet and then sprang out of the chamber to hers when her lord gave a curt nod.

* * *

Rin entered her chamber and slid the door close. She leaned against the door and panted, trying to catch her breath. Slowly sliding down to sit, she started to sob once again. She would be sent away the next day. So much for her attempt (revenge), to make Sesshoumaru realise that he loves her more than anything. Now he wants to send her away, because she had hurt him too much.

Kami, what was she going to do now? Was she just going to obey what her lord had commanded? Or was she going plead with her lord till he changes his mind? She didn't want to leave the palace. She didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru.

If only she hadn't fallen in love with him. If only she remained young; when she was still ignorant about complex emotions, like love. If only Sesshoumaru had just accepted her those months ago. If only it was either one of these situations, then she wouldn't have to feel this heartache.

If only.

Rin buried her face on her knees and increased her sobbing. It'll be less than twenty-four hours before she gets send away. How was she going to make Sesshoumaru-sama understand that she was really sorry for the revenge and that she still loves him wholeheartedly?

'_Always be happy for the one you love Rin. If sending you away is what makes him happy, then give it to him for his happiness is more essential than yours,_' she comforted herself, trying to lessen the pain in her heart. Still, it was there even though she had managed to cease her sobbing little by little.

Finally carrying her head from her knees, she wiped the last traces of her tears from her now rosy cheeks. "I'll leave then, if it really what he desires. I'll do anything for Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered to no one in her hoarse voice.

Getting on her feet, Rin staggered to her bed and just dropped her weight on to it. She gazed out of her window at the scenery of the sunset. _'One of Sesshoumaru-sama's pastimes.'_ Pointing the fact out about Sesshoumaru only brought her close to tears once again. She brought her knees to her chest once again and blinked her tears away from her eyes.

Again, for the umpteenth time for the day, she lost to her inner self and gave in to crying.

That day Rin cried herself to sleep, even before night could fall.

* * *

"But milord! Have you really thought about it?! She has been here for all-" Jaken was stopped halfway when Sesshoumaru cut him.

"Silence Jaken. You will not question this Sesshoumaru. I've already made my decision on sending Rin away and that's the end. You know what happens to those who question my authority don't you Jaken?"

Trembling in fear, Jaken got onto his knees and bowed to Sesshoumaru in apology, "M-my apologies milord. I'll arrange for Rin to be sent away."

"Hn."

Jaken had already known this day would come, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. Yes, Rin kicks him, insults him, plays pranks on him and all, but whatever it is she has grown into him. Saying goodbye to the human child would be the last thing he would want to happen.

And yet it was going to happen. Very soon.

He was being sent into the tea chambers by Sesshoumaru just after the sunset. As usual, Jaken had thought Sesshoumaru wanted him to get some other parchment from the library or order him to run some errands. But he was so totally wrong.

"**I want you to make arrangements of sending Rin away by tonight. She'll be leaving this household tomorrow morning,"** he remembered his lord say. He was, to say the least, startled at the sudden announcement.

"What are you waiting for Jaken? You're already dismissed," Sesshoumaru questioned him, bringing him out of his thoughts. Jaken squawked and jumped onto his feet.

"R-right away Sesshoumaru-sama," he replied and waddled out of the tea chamber.

* * *

End of the chapter! Lols. Thank you so very much to the people who read and review. I really appreciate it a lot.

**HawkAngel XD**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 **

**Janyasha**

**VcChick **

**bluecrazed**

**Kaiya Sara**

**Danya 2**

**raptor-akida**

**Sesshoumarugirl4him**

**ArizonaBay**

**katana sohma-demon girl**

**SesshoumaruXRin**

**Inuyasha'swife 15**

**babegalanime**

**Perfectpieces**

**villagefox**

**Prospect **

Ok gotta go now. Remember to review folks! Just click the 'go' button below to review ok?! Byes!!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**__'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

Ok I'm so very sorry for taking a hell lot of time to update this story. But rest assured you're not to wait too long for it. Hehe. Sad to say this is the last chapter for this story. I'll have the epilogue updated probably end of this week or next week. Well after this I will be working on "Love After Marriage", so people just stay tune for updates.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS OF CITRUS CONTENT.**

**Disclaimers: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Sigh.**

Chapter Thirty-One

Darkness.

It was engulfing him, both physically and emotionally but he welcomed it. He was, after all, from the darkness a very long time ago, _'before Rin entered my life.'_ Before Rin was made known in his world, he had been walking down his life in darkness. No light to brighten up his path, but even that was the case, he liked it.

That was until Rin came into his life. She became his light in his dark world after that. She became his only source of life just all of a sudden after she made her appearance. It had already come to an extent that he would only move on with his life if she was present.

But now, he had to force himself to lead his previous lifestyle. When there was nothing but darkness. Life would be mundane once again; all form of lights would diminish, leaving him only in the darkness and the deafening silence.

Silence. Something he found peaceful and enjoyable- his friend- once upon a time seemed suicidal now. He was already used to Rin's musical laughter and voice. Now, he has to get accustomed to silence once again.

He didn't like any of these at all. Not a single bit!

But it had to be done. Because, he'd rather be in solitude than having to feel the heartache caused by his beloved.

Swinging his leg over his bed, his feet touched the marble tiled ground as he stood. He exited his chamber and padded towards Rin's chamber. He wouldn't be seeing her of the next day when she leaves for the human village- which means he would take his fill tonight.

He knew she was sleeping by the slow pace of her heartbeat. Slowly, without making any noise, he slid open her door and entered. There, on the bed, lay the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered with sleeping peacefully, oblivious of his presence.

Sesshoumaru moved to her bed at a slow pace. He halted just before her bed and scanned through her whole being. _'She had been crying before she fell asleep,'_ he noted in displeasure. He knew the cause of those tears but he preferred not to comment on it.

He gazed at her, memorizing each and every detail about her. Her hair fanned around her pillow, some of which covered her face; her facial expression free of troubles and sorrow; her juicy lips slightly parted as she breathed in air through her mouth; her kimono dishevelled, probably due to the tossing and turning while sleeping.

And with the moonlight gilding her face while she slept on her side made look like an angel. Kami she was so beautiful. How could anyone be as beautiful as her? With such beauty no one would believe that she was a human. Only an angel could hold such ethereal beauty.

Sesshoumaru kneeled on the floor to her eye level as he scanned for any hints of her being awake. _'She's still sleeping.'_ He brought his nose close to her hair and filled his lungs with her aromatic scent. This would be the scent he would come to dream about when she's gone.

Taking a last deep breath of her scent, he withdrew a little to gaze upon her face once more. He stopped his eyes on her succulent lips, craving to have a taste of it for one last time. _'Just one kiss. It wouldn't hurt to kiss her one last time,'_ he convinced himself.

Sesshoumaru moved towards her lips and breathed on to it, hesitating. Finally giving in to his need, he kissed her softly. He withdrew and then kissed her again, this time letting his lips linger upon hers. Getting carried away, the Taiyoukai kissed her again, firmly. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and did the same to the upper lip before he replaced his mouth on hers.

This went on for a while until he felt the once asleep human woman kiss him back. Sesshoumaru jerked back only to have an arm pull him into a passionate kiss.

The moment his lips came in contact with hers, he lost himself. Immediately, he responded to her kiss with as much passion as hers. He nipped at her bottom lip for entrance to her moist cavern and she gladly opened her mouth for him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth beginning his exploration. He rubbed his tongue along every curvature of her mouth and then finally flicking it against her tongue, eliciting a delighted moan.

Both of them withdrew when they were out of breath. They stared at each other while catching their breath.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called out his name questioningly in her hoarse voice.

She had been sleeping peacefully when she suddenly felt bliss; or rather someone kissing her. And she knew only one person was able to bring out such pleasure to her- Sesshoumaru.

Deciding to take things into her hands she kissed him back. She knew he would fly back to reality when she did that, but that didn't stop her to pull him back into the kiss.

But whatever it was, it puzzled her to no end. Why did he come in here, to her chamber, at the first place? Why was he even kissing her when he was the one who decided to send her away?

Sesshoumaru merely groaned at hearing her raw voice and crashed his lips on hers into another kiss as lust started churning through his blood settling down in his groin. He forced his tongue into the entrance of her mouth as he raked her mouth completely.

Softening the kiss, Sesshoumaru moulded her lips with his and then withdrew from her. He merely stared into the depths of her cinnamon eyes while he caught his breath.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why?" Rin questioned him again. She did not understand any of his behaviour. Why now, when he had been pushing her away all these while?

Instead of replying her, the Taiyoukai kept himself busy by kissing her, all over her face and then trailing down to her delectable neck. Losing herself in his kisses, Rin let her questions and thoughts slip away from her mind, replacing them with Sesshoumaru and the pleasure he brought to her.

Everywhere he touched only left her ablaze and breathless.

Sesshoumaru made love to her neck, sating his desires for the time being. He trailed kisses along her collarbone to her pulse which he found fascinating. He watched her pulse accelerate before he took the delectable flesh into his mouth and suckled on it.

Rin tilted her head, exposing more of her neck while the dog demon feasted on her creamy neck. She buried her both hands into his hair pulling him closer to her.

Sesshoumaru who was once kneeling on the floor by her bed, climbed onto her without hurting her in any way and without stopping any one of his ministrations. Finally, once he satiated his desire, he withdrew his head from her neck and scanned her face for any discomfort from his acts.

Rin, who was already lost in her own blissful world, stared back at him before she pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him. Sesshoumaru was too dumbfounded for him to move. She grazed her fingers over his distinct features, starting from his crescent mark on his forehead and then proceeding to the stripes just above his eyes. Slowly she traced the two stripes on his pale cheeks and then finally his lips.

"Rin, what-"

"Ssh," Rin stopped his question by placing a finger on his lips. She brought her face towards him and bit his bottom lips causing Sesshoumaru to moan. Her hands move downwards and into his hoari feeling the contours of his muscles rippling as she moved her hands, testing every texture of his body.

Feeling her small hands on his heated skin didn't help him to resist her. Instead it doubled his need for her. Sesshoumaru could feel blood boiling to an inferno as his member started growing bigger to an impossible size.

The dog demon growled deep in his throat before he had Rin on her back once more and kissed her thoroughly without giving her to breathe. Finally after what seemed for eternity, he withdrew giving her time to breathe while he took harsh breaths to regain his composure.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why?" Rin questioned him once more. Even though she loved the intimacy between them, she had to know the reason for his sudden behaviour towards her.

Again, for the second time, he ignored her and nipped at her neck while his hand settled on her breasts. Rin merely moaned as he fondled her breasts and arched into his hands. He kissed her neck, not leaving any inch of it un-kissed while continuing in giving attention to her breasts, exciting her nipples.

After through with her neck, he came in level with her breasts and stared at it with wonderment, albeit it was still not bare to him yet. Her breasts were of just the appropriate size for his large hands and her nipples were prodding out due to his touch earlier.

He took one of her breasts and flicked the tip of his tongue over her nipple, tantalising it.

Rin bit her lips from crying out from the intensity of the pleasure Sesshoumaru was igniting within her. Even though his tongue was not in direct contact with her breasts, the pleasure was too much to bear. She arched her back into his mouth, encouraging him further. She buried her both hands into his hair and pulled him closer.

But Sesshoumaru didn't heed to any of her encouragement. Instead he held her hands above her head and did not go anymore further than flicking the tip of his tongue over the peak of her breast mercilessly.

"Sesshoumaru please," she pleaded as she writhed continuously under his sweet torture.

Pleased with her reaction, the Taiyoukai let go of her hands and took her fully into his mouth sucking her hard and causing her to moan loudly. He continued sucking while his hand rested on her sash, easily slicing it off with his claws. He withdrew from her breast and pushed aside the distracting material which covered her beauty.

Rin shivered the moment she was exposed to the cold air of the night. She caught Sesshoumaru gaze at her which made her blush from head to toe. Funny as it may seem, this was the first time she was concerned over her modesty even though she HAD been naked before him a number of times before this.

Sesshoumaru, albeit the number of times he had been under shock treatment of her beauty, seemed to be speechless, once again, of the very same reason. Her creamy skin bathed by the moonlight, seemed to glow with purity and innocence. Her breasts looked so very delectable with her rosy nipples protruding some more due to the chilled air. Her smooth plane stomach moved with every breath she took. And the sweet innocence of hers between her legs seemed to be calling out to him. Oh, she was a beauty to behold!

Having the thoughts that Sesshoumaru didn't like what he saw, modesty started kicking in again in her mind. Immediately she moved her both hands to her top, covering her breasts from his view.

"Remove your hands Rin," he whispered to her evenly.

Rin removed them almost immediately, thinking that she had displeased him. Besides, that was the only thing he had said to her the whole time he was in her bed chamber.

"Do I displease you milord?" she timidly asked.

He merely smirked at her and told her, "You'll answer that question the end of tonight yourself."

Forcing himself to proceed on slowly, he moved down to her breast and nipped at the underside of it. Rin yelped and then followed by a groan, the moment Sesshoumaru flicked his tongue her nipple. He circled her areola with his tongue and then finally settling onto her nipple again. Putting it in between his fangs, caution on not hurting her, he licked it mercilessly, causing Rin to cry out. While giving his undivided attention to her left breast, he fondled with the other one, occasionally pinching her nipple and exciting his human lover further.

Rin grasped the bed sheet beneath her tightly as she tried to restrain herself from voicing out her pleasure. Whatever that Sesshoumaru was doing to her, it was setting her on fire. She felt so hot all over. The ache between her legs increased and the tension in her stomach tripled with each caress and touch.

Eventually, he switched to the other of her breast and paid the same attention he had given to the first one. Finally satisfied with his tasks on her breasts, he moved downwards, kissing and tasting every inch of her, tormenting her. He stopped at her navel and traced the ream of it with his finger, his claw grazing her sensitive skin and eliciting a broken moan from Rin. He then used his tongue and traced the same path around her navel, and blew over the wet trail.

Rin shuddered in pleasure and arched beneath him. The ache between her legs was getting worse, wanting attention from Sesshoumaru. She held her breath when he stopped by between her legs, hoping he would touch her there. She felt him inhaling her nether regions, causing her heartbeat to leap painfully.

But much to her disappointment, he slid back up to her, without giving any attention where she needed him most and crashed his lips on hers. Sesshoumaru kissed her in a slow taunting pace, seducing her once more. He nibbled on her bottom lips seeking for entrance to her sweet tasting mouth.

Opening up to him, Rin wrapped her hands around his neck. She pulled him closer to her as she deepened the kiss, desperate to touch his skin. No, this would not do. She needed more skin contact with the dog demon.

Rolling the both of them, she settled above him with him on his back. She broke the kiss and caught her breath while her hands searched for the knots of the hoari. The moment she found them, she tugged on it desperately, only to have failed.

Sesshoumaru watched her in amusement. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest when Rin growled in frustration. Finally watching her on the verge of losing her insanity, he aided her by flicking his clawed finger over the sash.

Satisfaction was displayed on her face from his aid, as she glided her both hands over contours of his muscles from his lean stomach to his chest.

The dog demon merely growled in his throat from the electrifying jolts of pleasure running through his veins with every move of Rin's hands over his body. He dug his claws into his palm (not hard enough to draw blood), as he restrained himself from pouncing on her and take her without mercy.

Looking up from her ministrations momentarily, Rin gave him an innocent smile with seduction tinged in it. Sesshoumaru's growl became louder, as he attempted to roll her to her back.

But before he succeeded, the young human woman above him pleaded him, "No, not yet Sesshoumaru. Let me please you for a while. Let me make it up to you for all these times I've hurt you. Please."

Sesshoumaru's amber pools softened as he regarded her plea. He scanned her face once more, convincing himself that this isn't another trickery of hers. Rin, seeing the lingering doubts in his eyes, simply evaded his gaze as a lone tear made its way down her rosy cheek. She had lost his trust. She must have hurt him too much for him to even doubt her.

Just before she could wipe it away, a clawed finger caught the tear before it could land onto his bare skin. Flicking away the salty liquid from his finger, he reached out for her and made her face him.

"Never should this Sesshoumaru catch you shed tears again. You will have to ask my permission to be sad or cry, is that understood?" he whispered as he caressed her right cheek.

Forcing her tears to the back of her eyes, Rin nodded and gave him a smile before placing a kiss on his chin. She showered him with kisses starting from his chin, then to his neck and progressing to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru," she breathed in between every kiss she showered on his chest. The Taiyoukai caught his breath from both her apology and the sensation of her kiss as he busied himself in removing her kimono and his hoari completely. He was forced to stop his task briefly when Rin placed a chaste kiss on his nipples respectively, only to continue removing their garments again with trembling hands.

Finally completing his task, Sesshoumaru raised his head kissing her shoulders and neck while caressing her back as she continued placing butterfly kisses all over him with an apology in each interval. His lips froze on the juncture of her neck and shoulder when he felt her hand on his throbbing erection.

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. I'm so sorry for hurting you so terribly. I promise I'll make it up to you, I promise," Rin whispered her apology as her hand continued adding pressure on his erected member while easily working on the knots of his hakama. Successfully untying the knots of his hakama, she removed it away from him, with Sesshoumaru cooperating, and grasped his erected member. Slowly she moved her hand against him, having a tight grip on him.

Sesshoumaru hissed through his gritted teeth as he held his death grip on the sheet beneath him. He doubted that his human lover knew the fire she was igniting in him with her caresses on his member. He gave a broken moan when she increased the pace and tightened her hold on him. He was going to release anytime soon now. He just knew it!

He jerked upwards, the moment he felt her mouth on him. She suckled on him while bobbing her head, only bringing him closer to heaven. She came up to the head of his shaft and tickled it with her tongue as her teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. The dog demon groaned and then growled when he knew he was on the verge of coming. No, it was not time yet. He would release his seeds inside her first!

Just before he could stop her from her ministration, she removed his shaft from her mouth and repeated her apology, "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru, please forgive me. I won't hurt you ever in my life again, I promise," and only to return to what she was doing earlier. But before she could descend her head on him again, Sesshoumaru caught her hands and slid her upwards till she was facing him.

"You've hurt me too much for me to forgive you. I'll not forgive you until I punish you terribly," he vowed with vengeance.

"I'll not let you off that easily for breaking my heart into pieces time and time again. I'll definitely have my revenge on you, just like how you had on me-" he paused when he felt her shudder above him, "I'll make sure you regret what you did to me from Day 1. But rest assured, I'll make sure you'll also enjoy my punishment." He smirked when he caught lust clouding her chocolate brown eyes. A smirk which promised dark pleasure.

Yes, he would make her regret her revenge on him. He would make her beg him for his forgiveness as he punished her- her body. He would banish all thoughts of her leaving him or ruining him from her head. He would mark her as his mate- a lifelong imprisonment with him.

Rin gasped at the sudden movement of him over her. She gasped once more when she felt a pair of lips came crushing down on hers. Slowly after registering the sudden act, she responded to the kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck, running her fingers through his silvery white hair.

Displeased with the contact of her hands, Sesshoumaru pulled her hands away and caged them in his as he continued to ravage her mouth. The woman below him simply whimpered and tried to free her hands but to no avail. He pulled away from her only enough for him to trace her lips with his tongue. Rin brought out her tongue to battle with his but the dog demon drew away his tongue from her. This went on for a while until Rin got frustrated and lay limp in his grasp.

Sesshoumaru kissed her swollen lips once more. He moulded her lips with his, but withdrew every time Rin tried to kiss him back.

"Please Sesshoumaru, let me kiss you," Rin pleaded with him, desperation and frustration, clearly present in her hoarse voice.

"This was what you did to me some time back, didn't you?" he countered her back, ignoring her plea.

"Kami, that was then! It's the past now. Please milord," she pleaded again as she raised her head trying to get her lips to meet his.

"It seems kind of fun, having you desperate for my kiss don't you think so? No wonder you tried it on me," he said it almost casually as he came down on her to kiss her but pulling away when Rin responds.

"Didn't I tell you I'm sorry?! It was the past damn it!" she growled, getting annoyed.

"Didn't I tell you I'm going to have my revenge on you? And yes it was the past, but the pain here-" placing a hand over his heart, "is still as fresh as the first day."

Rin merely stared into his eyes which conveyed his hurt in them. "Please Sesshoumaru, forgive me. I'm so sorry. I know you were hurt…and I should have ended whatever revenge I wanted on you a long time ago. I'm sorry," she choked out as tears of remorse made their way down her temples.

"Didn't I tell you, you have to ask my permission before you shed any tears?"

"You didn't give me a choice did you?!" she croaked. But instead of replying, Sesshoumaru let go of her hands and crashed his lips on hers, this time giving in to her. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and battled with hers in sweet seduction as his hands swiped away her tears while hers roved around his body.

Finally pulling away, he kissed his way down to her stomach and then slowly proceeded down to the heat in between her thighs. Having his hand above her flesh, barely touching her there only made Rin hold her breath. Kami, did he even know how much she needed him to touch her there? Of all the times, must he tease her NOW when the ache between her thighs seemed to worsen by each passing minutes?! Restraining herself from buckling towards his hand, she calmed herself down (which was absolutely impossible) and shyly spread her legs open, silently taunting him.

She was smart in the games of seduction. Sesshoumaru had to give her credits for that. Knowing that he was teasing her, she spread her legs open to taunt him! Smart bitch! He was about to give her an amusing smile when a thought crept into his mind- probably this was what she did when Akira teased her too? _'No, no. She couldn't have gone to such an extent could she?'_

Clenching her jaws, Rin arched towards his lingering hand above her nether region. For the first time in her whole lifetime, she felt that she lacked patience. Of course who wouldn't in such a circumstance!

Breaking away from his thoughts, he threw a glance towards her. _'No she couldn't. She WOULDN'T,_' he confirmed in his mind after looking at her annoyed impatient expression. He gave a smug smile as he intentionally-though reluctantly- skipped her womanly folds and started caressing her milky thighs. He chuckled to himself when she grunted in annoyance.

Dipping his head, Sesshoumaru kissed her thighs, grazing the delectable flesh every now and then. Rin gasped at the feel of his fangs on her thighs. She shuddered violently when he came across a sensitive spot of her left inner thigh. Smiling against her skin, he slowly licked that particular spot making her jerk.

Giving the spot one last lick, he moved back to the gates of her innocence. He inhaled deeply, letting the aroma of her spicy scent through his nasal path. The moment the scent of the liquid from her body reached his brain, Sesshoumaru felt the reins of his patience close to snapping. His arousal seemed to be throbbing painfully. Oh how he wanted to bury himself into her innocent tight body!

'_No, not yet,'_ he chanted to himself as he took in air through his mouth to cool his body.

Meanwhile, Rin moaned helplessly as she felt his hot breath against her folds. She buckled her hips, heightening her lord's arousal some more. She squeaked when she felt his hand held her hips to the bed as he buried his face in between her thighs. She gasped at the feel of his tongue on her.

Something within Sesshoumaru snapped when the young woman arched towards him. Without hesitation he had pushed her back to the bed and explored her nether region. He traced the womanly folds with his tongue which had caused Rin to gasp loudly. He explored beyond those folds and came across her secret jewel. The woman beneath him moaned, louder this time, as she tried to buckle but to no avail.

Pausing his exploration, he glanced up at her and gave her a sardonic smirk, before proceeding with where he had stopped. This time, he used two fingers to open her, revealing the swollen bud. He dipped his head and slowly licked the bud eliciting mewls and moans from her. He created a rhythm, making her body even more excited.

Rin was beyond speech. All she knew was the pleasure Sesshoumaru was giving. Each stroke of his tongue on her bud only heightened her pleasure. She could feel her pleasure coiling at the pit of her stomach, forming a tight knot. She gave out a strangled moan when the dog demon inserted a clawed finger within her, stretching her. She held a tight grip on the bed spread beneath her the moment he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. She let out harsh breaths when she felt her release coming.

Aware of her approaching release, Sesshoumaru slowed down his ministration. His tongue stopped its task. He simply rested it above her clitoris, teasing her. He nearly smirked when he felt her whimper in need.

"Sesshoumaru, please." She begged him as she arched beneath him within her means.

However, he didn't heed any of her pleas. _'I'll teach her a lesson.'_ He slowed down his pace some more when he felt her muscles clamping on his finger. Simultaneously he eased another finger into her, joining his first one.

She bit her lips, preventing herself from screaming out in pleasure. But it wasn't enough for her to taste the sweet reward she was looking forward.

"Kami, please my lord. It hurts terribly," Rin pleaded. God, did he know that he was killing her bit by bit? She needed release!

"Wasn't that how I begged months ago? You didn't seem to bother. And I don't think I'm going to bother," he replied smugly and then returned to what he was doing to her.

Not having the capacity to register anything he had just said, Rin cried out in pain and pleasure when she felt him inserting another finger. She tried buckling her hips but to no avail, being trapped by his hand.

Smiling in satisfaction when he felt her clitoris throb in need, he took the swollen bud into his mouth sucking it gently. He felt his whole body shudder when Rin cried out in pleasure yet again. He knew she was near and he was not going to refuse her release this time even though he didn't increase his pace.

Not long after, the young lady felt her what she had been looking for nearing.

She writhed convulsively underneath him as her muscle walls closed tightly around his fingers and she choked out his name, "Sesshoumaru!"

The Taiyoukai groaned when he felt her tight muscles closing on his finger. He groaned once more when he felt a series of ripples of her muscles against his finger.

Rin was still hyperventilating as she slowly sank back to reality. Kami, she couldn't believe one would actually feel so many emotions at one time in such a short period of time! Feeling something wet thrusting inside her brought her out of her reverie. She gave out a strangled gasp when the Taiyoukai thrust his tongue inside her the second time round.

Sesshoumaru licked her clean, tasting her essence. She tasted different. Different from all the females he had bedded. Hers, of course tasted so much more exquisite than the rest. She tasted sweet like honey. Craving for more, Sesshoumaru licked her hungrily, very much aware that he was turning her on.

Just before she could reach her climax, he slid up her body and ravished her mouth once again, swallowing her disappointed groan. His hand roved downwards to her milky thighs and spread them wide open. He withdrew from the kiss and positioned himself at her passageway.

"I suppose you know this will hurt. But only for the first time," the dog demon stated rather than asked.

Rin merely nodded as she felt her anxiety and anticipation building within her.

He knew she was nervous and excited all the same. And somehow it aroused him to know she was scared. He simply gave her a dark smirk as he went close to her ear.

"And I suppose you should know that I'm not going to make it easier for you since I'm punishing you," he stated in a seductive voice, causing Rin to shudder, both in fear and excitement. Good, she liked it.

Though Rin should be horrified by what he said, she was more aroused than scared at the moment. The way her demon lover had stated only increased her adrenaline to flow through her blood. She wanted to feel pain, to be punished.

She held her breath when he slowly pushed into her. Wincing a little in discomfort and pain, Rin stayed still waiting for him to be fully inside her.

Seeing her discomfort only made his inner demons wilder. Oh how he wanted to hear her scream out in pain and pleasure!

Sesshoumaru continued pushing into her until he reached her barrier. He leered down at her and continued pushing into her, slowly breaking her innocence.

Rin gasped out loud as her fingernails dug into the finely sculptured back of Sesshoumaru. She lolled her head backwards as she felt the pain and arousal engulfing her as a whole.

"Does it hurt?" the demon asked his human woman in mocking innocence. She merely nodded unable to speak.

"Then scream for me," he commanded as he bucked his hips forward only to emphasise command.

Rin bit her lips in the attempt to keep quiet. She shook her head in denial. Her fingernails dug further into his skin causing Sesshoumaru to hiss in pleasure.

'_I'll make her submit,'_ he swore. Pushing his way into her, he hesitated before driving himself in and out of her not giving her any time to adjust to him. She was so hot and tight!

Sesshoumaru felt a chill run up and down his spine when he heard her scream in pain.

Kami-sama this hurt so bad and yet she liked it! She screamed at the top of her voice as she started tearing a little. She could already feel her pleasure building albeit the pain.

Detecting the scent of her tears, Sesshoumaru slowed down. He decreased his pace and started kissing her all over her face while whispering sweet endearments.

The searing pain she felt within her nether region ebbed away. She smiled up at Sesshoumaru signalling him to continue. Getting the sign, he gradually increased his speed as he pumped in and out of her.

Rin felt nothing but the pleasure he was building within her. He continued his rhythm and gradually the both of them felt their release near. Rin buckled her hips upwards joining in the dance of seduction with Sesshoumaru.

Not long after she felt herself diving into oblivion, screaming his name as her velvety warmth wrapped tightly around Sesshoumaru. And within just a few seconds, he followed in suit marking her at the juncture of her neck and shoulders.

The both of them did not move as they caught their breath finally drifting back. Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of her almost immediately after he got himself composed. He rolled away from her when he summoned all his remaining energy. He turned to her and moved her hair away from her face.

"Sorry for hurting you," he whispered to her lovingly while caressing her cheeks.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it," Rin replied him hoarsely. Sesshoumaru gave her a smug expression as he heard her voice.

Rin traced the mark on her neck and shifted to look in her lord's eyes, "You marked me."

"Hn," he grunted as he caressed her hair. "You didn't want me to?" he asked lazily.

"I thought you hated me."

"No I didn't. I've tried to but I couldn't. This Sesshoumaru can never hate you."

Rin shed a few tears, thoroughly touched by his confession. Detecting her tears, Sesshoumaru tutted as he swiped them off.

"I told you I don't want to see you crying didn't I?" he chided her gently. She nodded her head slowly as she gave him a smile.

They lay in each other's arm, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Sesshoumaru, you know I'm really sorry for…hurting you right?" Rin suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru knows. He has already forgiven you. Don't bother brooding over it."

"I must have hurt you a lot right?" she questioned once more, ignoring his previous statement.

Sesshoumaru simply pulled her close to him as he gently pat her back lulling her to sleep.

"Go to sleep. We will talk tomorrow," he commanded softly, not answering her question. Not having the ability to move her head, she simply sighed and drifted into her dreams.

Ok that's the end of this chapter. Epilogue will be uploaded soon. Not to worry of that. Lols.

I really want to thank everyone who has supported me throughout this story. Thank you so very much, I really appreciate it. I want to thank my reviewers who without fail read my chapters. Thanks a lot. And I want to thank all those who read my story. Thank you so much. I really hope I'll have all of your supports in my upcoming stories.

**HawkAngel XD**

**Wolf-Inu-Yasha38**

**VcChick**

**KaiyaSara**

**ArizonaBay**

**katana sohma-demon girl**

**babegalanime**

**villagefox**

**Prospect **

**Moonlightstar1789**

**Angel of Blood**

**hieiashke**

**darklover**


	32. Epilogue

A/N:

Rin's Age: 18

Sesshoumaru's age: 900 in human terms; 22 in demon terms

'_Italics' _-- Thoughts

'_**Bold Italics**__'_-- Conscience

CAPITAL WORDS – Emphasis

**Bold -- Flashback**

**Disclaimers: I don't own them**

Well people here's the epilogue you've been waiting for. So sorry I didn't keep to my promise of updating soon. I've been really caught up with school and all. Thank you so very much for those who supported me throughout the story. I really appreciate it a lot. I really mean it. Ending this story just want to make me cry as I really put all of my effort in this. It's been more than a year plus since I started this story and it really got attached to me as well as my other unfinished story. Sigh. I really feel so emotional right now.

Anyways I wanna thank my reviewers who without fail send me your comments and supports. Thanks so very much. I really appreciate it a lot. And of course I want to thank my readers who read my story every time I update without fail. Thank you so much. I will never ever forget without all of you my story is nothing. But I really the whole lot of you will actually give me your support for my other unfinished story and my future upcoming stories.

Ok I think I ramble way too much already. I shan't stop you anymore from reading. See you soon people. Keep updates of 'Love After Marriage'. Goodbye people

* * *

Epilogue:

A year later…

"Rin!!!! Look at you!!! You're getting bigger now!" Kagome exclaimed as she approached her friend.

The woman, named Rin, grinned back at her as she blushed to a beautiful rose colour. She rested one of her hands on her enlarging belly and gently stroked it easing the movements within while the other hand of hers was firmly trapped in her mate's clawed hand.

Kagome gingerly hugged her and whispered in her ears, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you so much," she replied in return.

"Oi Sesshoumaru! What have you done to Rin?! She seems to be getting bigger by the day!" Inuyasha teased as he also approached towards them.

Sesshoumaru merely gritted his fangs together resisting the urge to hit his half brother into a pulp. He looked down at his mate, seeing her cheeks into a deeper shade.

"Inuyasha! That's a horrible thing to say! Look at Rin, she's blushing like crazy!" Kagome chided him good heartedly. The hanyou just rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow at his brother in silent challenge.

"I suppose it's better to get into the palace. It's not good for Rin and for the baby," the dog demon lord stated in his baritone voice. The both of them nodded in agreement and tailed Sesshoumaru and Rin into the palace.

"How long has it been?" Kagome whispered to Rin once they made their way to the visitors' chamber.

"Seven months."

"You're going to be due soon!" she gasped as her onyx eyes filled with excitement.

Rin blushed once more looking down at her feet in embarrassment. Kagome giggled at her.

Kagome took her hands and squeezed them, "Are you scared or excited or nervous?"

"A bit of all," Rin admitted rather resignedly. She looked up at the older woman's smiling face as she bit her lips.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright," Kagome answered truthfully, giving the pregnant woman a reassuring smile.

The lady of the Western Land nodded in confidence. The both women sat closer to each other as one educated the other on how to take care of a new born infant.

* * *

"So, looking forward to having a baby?" Inuyasha questioned innocently as he took a sip of his green tea.

The both brothers had headed straight to the tea chamber leaving their mates back in the visitors' chamber for them to do their catching up.

"That's none of your business little brother," Sesshoumaru replied, though not harshly.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head in humor. "You're worried for Rin aren't you?"

The Lord eyed his half brother and heaved a silent sigh. He gave a firm nod to confirm the hanyou's doubt.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be alright. Rin's a strong girl."

"This Sesshoumaru knows. Nevertheless it still worries me," he mumbled. His eyebrows knitted together showing his concern for his mate.

"I know what you mean," Inuyasha whispered. He looked up at the demon with a grave expression.

Sesshoumaru, least to say, was amazed to see such an expression on his brother's face. For the first time in his entire life, he realized how much Kagome meant to the hanyou. He must have been in his situation when Kagome was carrying.

"Women dying from childbirth are common. You have every right to be worried. But it'll be better to not brood over it. You have to reassure your mate that everything's going to be fine. Besides it gives you some sense of peace too. She'll survive. She has the same spirit like Kagome. Both of them are strong willed," Inuyasha said.

"I suppose you had felt this way before when your bitch was carrying?"

The hanyou merely nodded his head. He took another sip of his tea and placed the cup on the table once again.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head towards the shoji door when he scented both Kagome and Rin walking towards the tea chamber. Soon after, the door slid opened and in came both women.

The dog demon immediately got to his feet and scurried to his mate's side, helping her to settle down beside him.

"Didn't I tell you not to move about too much?" he chided her. Rin just smiled at him sheepishly and slowly sat down.

"This should be the first and probably the last for me to see Sesshoumaru showing care and attention!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

"Shut up little brother before I have your head in a silver platter," the lord of the Western Land growled.

"Sesshoumaru you shouldn't say such things to your brother! It's very rude you know," his mate said and in return he glared back at her.

Inuyasha snickered and Kagome giggled. Sesshoumaru quietly sat beside Rin and took gulp of his tea.

"You know Rin, they're always like that. I doubt they will ever stop their stupid disputes," Kagome said as she shook her head in mocked abandon.

"No they won't, but Sesshoumaru knows better than to pounce on his poor brother. Because he knows if he did, he'll never share a bed chamber with me," Rin stated all too sweetly as she threw a deadly glare towards her mate.

The dog demon merely widened his eyes in terror (only for Rin to see) and sighed in surrender taking another sip of his tea. Both Inuyasha and Kagome simply laughed at his reaction.

The End

* * *


End file.
